CRUSH
by Ealasaid77
Summary: Bella leaves for college and meets some new friends. She really wants to lose her virginity though and decides Edward should be the one to do it, since he knows his way around the ladies. Unfortunately, he might know his way around too many ladies. AU/AH
1. Chapter One: Bella meets Rosalie

**Chapter One: Bella meets Rosalie**

**Authors' Note: **_This will eventually be a smut filled story, that's how it started in my head. However, the characters had other ideas and wouldn't leave me alone. They continued to beat me over the head until I sat down to write this out. I fully intend for there to be lemons in this story, whenever the characters finally let me out of the straight-jacket to play._

_Characters belong to Stephenie Meyer_

**BPOV**

Pulling my rusty old truck into the parking lot, it rattled its' last breath and died before I ever got it into a parking spot. Walking in front of me was a beautiful blonde woman. The prettiest I'd ever seen in fact, wearing a white top, short black skirt and red high heels that were ridiculous to walk around a campus in. The clothes definitely showed off her assets, busty with long legs. I felt like I should crawl under a rock and die compared to her. She stopped and looked at me with a disgusted expression on her face. Sighing I got out of my truck and promptly kicked it. Oh well, at least it got me this far. I'd driven all the way from Forks, Washington to Portland, Oregon. Now I needed to call a tow-truck to pick up my baby. It certainly wasn't drivable anymore.

As I looked up the blonde woman was still there looking right at me as though she wanted to speak. Looking down I was too embarrassed to form any words. That didn't stop her though. She strode up to me confidently and appraised my truck. I wondered what she thought she was doing. A beautiful well-dressed woman shouldn't have anything to do with this monstrosity. She lifted the hood of my truck then and leaned over, looking it over. It took me a moment to find the words to speak. Finally I said "Excuse me. What are you doing?"

She stood then and replied haughtily "I'm looking over your truck to see why it broke down." The way she came across though was more like '_What does it look like I'm doing, stupid girl?'_

"Why would you do that? It's a crappy old truck and needs to be buried now. She's had plenty of good years in her." Turning away I was going to get my stuff out of the back and find my new dorm room as well as a phone book. Feeling a strong hand snake around my arm I was pulled back to her.

She looked at me angrily and said "Where do you think you're going?"

In complete shock I replied "To call a tow-truck if you'd let go of me." Attempting to jerk my arm away her grip just got tighter. I was not even sure she realized she was holding onto me anymore.

Her next words surprised me though "No, I won't let you do that."

"Why the hell not? It's not _your_ vehicle, it's mine. I can't afford the repairs on it, so it's going to the junkyard and I will get plenty of exercise walking on this campus." I replied to her statement.

The beautiful blonde woman smiled at me angelically and let go of her vice-like grip on my arm and said "Don't worry about it. I'll fix it for you and it will be better than it's ever been, even when it was new."

My mouth hanging open I had to ask" What are you talking about?"

She smiled smugly and pointed at herself saying "I love cars and rebuilding them. I'd like to fix this one for you. Granted most of it needs to go, the body really being the only salvageable part."

"Okay… but why would you do that? You don't even know me. Not to mention my aforementioned I can't afford to fix it." My temper was starting to rise thinking this woman was just amusing herself at my expense.

Her response was surprising "This truck could get me out of my current job fixing cars and into what I really want to do, which is rebuilding old cars. One day that will be my business and I'll enjoy it." She looked at me hopefully with her hands flat together waiting for my response.

"Sure, I guess you can have it, if you really want it. I certainly can't use it anymore." Turning away,I was attempting to remove my things from the truck bed when I felt that now familiar grip on my arm. "Why do you keep doing that? It's very rude you know. You already have my permission to take the truck anywhere you want."

She let go of me then and looked down sheepishly. "I want you to drive it when I'm done with it. If anyone asks where you got it tricked out you give them my name. It's advertisement for my future business."

"I can't afford to pay for it, I already told you. As far as advertising goes, I don't even know your name." Meeting this girl was already wearing me out and I was ready to get away from her.

"First of all, it's advertisement so you don't need to pay me for this one. In the future if you buy something from me I am charging full price for it. As for my name, you didn't ask, nor did I ask for yours. It's Rosalie though if you are truly interested." When she said that her eyes lit up as though she wanted me to know who she was.

"Bella, my name is Bella. You are the first person I've met here and so far it's the most eventful meeting I've ever had with anyone in my life." I smiled at her thinking _don't look a gift horse in the mouth_. She stuck out her hand to shake mine in agreement and I immediately took it. Rosalie was incredibly strong, which I was surprised by. She looked more like a high-maintenance girl, high heels and all.

She turned back to continue looking under the hood when I heard a whistle and from a male voice "Look at those gorgeous legs? They could only belong to one person." Startled I jumped and turned to look at him. This guy was huge and very muscular with dark curly hair, not my type at all. He grinned at me evilly and winked as he smacked Rosalie's ass. She, of course, wasn't fazed at all as she stood up and punched her elbow into him. "Aww Rose, don't be like that. I've missed you. I was coming to look for you." The man said.


	2. Chapter Two: Bella also meets Emmett

** Chapter Two: Bella also meets Emmett**

_Characters belong to Stephenie Meyers_

**BPOV**

Rosalie turned around and said "You can't have missed me, I just saw you an hour ago."

He looked hurt and replied "I always miss you when we are apart." Well, he sounded sweet at least if they were together, but that could also be creepy if they weren't.

Rosalie turned and looked at me rolling her eyes. "Bella, I'd like you to meet Emmett, my boyfriend."

I shook his hand afraid he'd crush it, but his grip was surprisingly gentle. "Hi, Emmett, I'm Bella. Rosalie and I just met when my baby fell apart a few minutes ago." Gesturing towards the truck and Rosalie he laughed. He looked less menacing when he chuckled.

"Now Rosie has made this truck one of her charity projects, hasn't she?" He nodded towards her and the truck as the party in question waved her hand at us.

"You could say that again and we only met thirty minutes ago. I didn't even get a say in anything. Is she always like that?" I asked Emmett.

"Yes, always, if it's something she really wants. She won't let anything stand in her way, especially if it stands in the way of her goals. Rose wants to open up her own shop dedicated to rebuilding classic cars and enhancing new ones. Weird for a girl, huh? Oh well, I love her for it anyway. Don't tell anyone, but she also likes to watch sports. She probably knows more about cars and sports than I do." He proudly pointed at her and said "She's all mine."

I had a feeling Rosalie was no longer listening to us or he would have been hit again. She didn't seem the type that wanted to be 'owned'. Finally Emmett cleared his throat and said "Rose, honey, don't you think we need to move this _thing_ out of the way? It's blocking the way for other drivers."

Hearing Rosalie's sigh, she stood and said "Alright then, let's push it into the nearest parking space until I can get someone to pick it up and take it to the shop." They had me hop up into the seat to control the steering while they pushed the truck inch by inch with the doors open on either side. With some effort we got it into a space and closed the doors once I jumped out.

Now thinking they'd finally let me leave their presence, as I was a third wheel, I started grabbing my things. Again I felt a hand around my arm, only larger, but less aggressive. Emmett shook his head at me and took my things from me. "So where is the great Bella living now?" _What the hell? _I had just met these people and they were already treating me like they'd known me forever. This was not something I was used too. I never had been a touchy feely person, I'd taken after my father that way.

Pointing to my dorm building, I stammered and said "Third floor, room 301." They both smiled widely and turned towards the building and I followed. I was certain I looked like a lost puppy trailing behind them. I was vaguely aware that standing next to them I looked homeless. Emmett and I both had on jeans and a t-shirt, but definitely not of the same quality.

Luckily this dorm had an elevator. I was always so clumsy I was sure I'd trip going up the stairs and embarrass myself in front of these beautiful people. Getting into the empty elevator I pushed level three and waited impatiently to get out of this confined space. Even though I was glad I didn't have to trip on stairs, I always felt claustrophobic in an elevator. We stepped out and they immediately turned left and then left again at the first hallway. My room was the first one on the right hand side. I unlocked the door and saw the bed by the window had already been taken.

A pink silk comforter was on the bed along with some pink and black pillows. My roommates' closet was open and was neatly organized and populated with designer labels. I heard a snicker behind me from Emmett. When I looked at him he rolled his eyes and said "Alice strikes again." He gestured towards the window side of the room.

"Who is Alice?" They clearly knew her well, but as she wasn't here to answer for herself I felt like I could ask them that question.

Rose and Emmett both looked at me closely waiting for my reaction as they said "She's our sister."

"What? You're all related?" I was confused. Emmett and Rosalie looked nothing alike and judging by the closet full of clothes Alice was tiny, not the Amazon that Rosalie was.

"Well no… we aren't related by blood. Alice and Edward are brother and sister. Their parents adopted me and Rose and Jasper are their foster children. None of us were taken in until we were at least sixteen." Emmett told me slowly, bracing himself for impact.

"Oh." That was all I could say. I didn't have any idea what it was like to be adopted. My own parents were divorced and I lived with them each at different parts of the year until high school. My mother remarried and went on the road with her new husband and I decided I wanted to finish out high school in one school, so I moved in permanently with my father.

"Bella, please don't think we are weird and creepy like so many other people here think once they find out. I am the only one the Cullen's adopted, officially. I intend to make Rosie my wife one day. That's why she was never adopted even though they are willing to adopt her. The same goes for Jasper, he wants to marry Alice one day and it would be more awkward if our parents had adopted all of us." Emmett pleaded his case.

I sat down slowly on my bed taking it all in. Then a thought occurred to me "What about their son, Edward, right? You are all hooked up, so he's left alone. What does he think about that?"

Rosalie laughed. "Edward is just fine with not being a couple. He enjoys sleeping around too much to be tied down with one girl. Although I wish he would find someone. It's not safe to be with so many people and eventually he'll just be a creepy old man that sleeps around. Well… I think he's a creepy old man already." I could tell she was only half teasing and so could Emmett because he slapped her arm lightly.

"How old is he then? Does he go to this school?" I asked curiously.

"He turned twenty-one over the summer. Yes, he goes to this school. All of us do. Our parents probably got a discount for sending us all here." Rosalie said amused. "Anyway, you will probably meet him at some point with Alice as your roommate and us as your friends if you want us."


	3. Chapter Three: Becoming Friends

** Chapter 3: Becoming Friends**

_Characters belong to Stephenie Meyer_

**BPOV**

Reeling I looked at her and said "You want to be my friend? I would have thought you'd want glamorous people to be with friends with, not…not… someone like _me_."

With hands on her hips Rosalie said "Bella, are you really telling me you don't want to be our friends because we are dressed better than you?" She huffed and looked at Emmett. "Well I guess we'll be on our way then. The pretty people have to live in a corner of only pretty people. Except all the pretty people hate us, so I guess we'll just stick together again so people will think we're even weirder than we already are." Emmett looked at me sadly and began walking out with Rosalie.

"Wait. Wait, I didn't mean for you to be offended. It's just that I've always been mostly a loner, with only a few exceptions. It's hard for me to let anyone in." That was more truthful and painful than anything that I'd said all day.

Emmett stopped and said "Well it's about time you did."

"I don't know anything about you guys. You don't know anything about me, why would you want to be my friend this fast?" I asked. It was true I had some trust issues with people.

Rosalie replied "We just like you and once I decide I want to be their friend that's it. It doesn't happen very often that we choose to let anyone in our group either. But… seeing as how you are Alice's roommate and I actually live in the room across from this one, you should belong to us. You'd never get away from us anyway." She laughed.

"Okay… so then I'll tell you some stuff about me and see if you still want to be my friend. I'm twenty years old. This is my first year at this university, my third year at college. I went to a community college for two years while working as a waitress to make enough money to come here. Well that and a couple of scholarships.

"I'm incredibly clumsy and always injuring myself. I like being alone. Living with my dad through high school I pretty much had the house to myself. He prefers solitude as well.

"Now tell me something about yourselves. Inquiring minds want to know." I joked badly.

"Well if you stop telling bad jokes like that maybe we'll still be your friend." Emmett snickered.

Then he said "I'm twenty-two and in business school here. To be honest I have no clue what I want to do with the rest of my life, not like Rosie here does. The other kids in the family are smarter than I am. I couldn't get into some of the top schools like them though, so they decided to come here with me. We couldn't stand being apart from each other for long. Other than that I'm just me." He shrugged on that last sentence.

Rosalie's turn was next and she said "You already know a lot about me. I love cars, obviously. I definitely dress well. You know about the family I live with. What else is there to say? Oh I know, I am always honest, even if you don't want to hear it. I am very blunt and I don't lie, so if you don't want the truth don't ask my opinion on the matter, no matter what it is. I will lay it out for you."

I smiled I think for the first time all day and said "Thanks for helping me with the truck and choosing to be my friend. It isn't always easy to get to know me."

Emmett looked at me and broke into a huge grin and told me "You should smile more often, it lights up your whole face. You like more likable, not like the hunch back of Notre Dame that you think you are."

"What? I never said I looked like the hunch back. I just said I wasn't pretty." Thinking about what I had said though I might as well have called myself that.

"No, you didn't, but it was implied." Rosalie responded.

"Well there's that honesty you were talking about. I guess I deserved it." I came up to both of them and gave them a big hug. Emmett seemed okay with that. Rosalie was slightly standoffish, but she did hug back.


	4. Chapter Four: Angela

** Chapter Four: Angela**

_Characters belong to Stephenie Meyers_

**BPOV**

Rosalie and Emmett helped me unpack my things. With all of us it didn't take long. I didn't have much stuff to begin with. The only color I contributed to the room was a dark purple cotton comforter that was given to me. On the desk, next to Alice's new computer, my laptop sat that was bought used. It was only a couple of years old, but that might as well have been ancient in computer terms.

When we were done I sat on my bed, Rosalie on Alice's bed and Emmett on the floor by her feet. Rosalie's hands kept running through Emmett's hair unconsciously. It made me feel like I was intruding on a private moment. Bringing back memories, I wanted to leave the room. I stood up to walk out. This was unbearable. I wasn't sure I could be around this many couples.

Rosalie asked "Where are you going?"

"Bathroom." That was the only word I could speak as I turned away. Walking out the door and down the hall to the community bathroom my chest felt as though it was being crushed. Barely breathing I made it into a stall before bursting into tears. I hated that I was crying like this. It had been over a year since I'd broken up with Jacob, he didn't deserve my tears.

Opening up to these total strangers even if it was only a tiny crack had stirred up some bad memories I had managed to keep locked away. Then I was angry, other people shouldn't keep me from having friends that I really wanted. Scrubbing the tears away I walked out of the stall and went to the sink. I looked at my face, it was red and splotchy. There was no possible way they wouldn't know I'd been crying. I wasn't ready yet to explain why. Taking a few deep breaths I turned on the sink and splashed my face with icy cold water, so cold that I yelped in surprise.

When I looked in the mirror a girl standing behind me with long light brown hair was staring at me curiously. "Are you okay?" She asked.

I shook my head no, then turning off the water and not looking at her I said "That water is freezing."

She said "Yes, I know. It always is. You either get used to it, or you have to turn on hot water too when you brush your teeth. I'm Angela, by the way. Your name is?"

"Bella, I go by Bella." I said not wanting to ever introduce myself as Isabella, so I never had to discourage people from using that name.

Angela smiled and said "Hi Bella, so where is your dorm? You look like you could sit down."

I groaned "Rosalie and Emmett are in my room and I don't want them to see me looking like this. They'll have questions that I'm not ready to answer." I waved towards my face.

"Oh you met Rosalie then? She's my roommate. She's nice underneath all her bravado." Angela said. "Let me take care of it. I'll answer why you look like that, just don't speak."

I nodded my head and followed her out the door. Once again I was following people. This never would have happened in my old life, I made the rules there.

We walked to my dorm room and I opened the door to find Rosalie and Emmett kissing on Alice's bed. Great… glad I high-tailed it out of here earlier. I certainly wouldn't have been able to hold it together when they started kissing. Breaking apart at the noise Angela and I were making Emmett looked at us sheepishly. Rosalie didn't seem the least bit fazed. She just smoothed her hair down and looked at us.

Then I saw Emmett's eyes narrow. Of course he'd notice I'd been crying first. I was so embarrassed my already splotchy face turned an even darker shade of red. "Have you been crying? Why? Are you homesick already? You just got here."

Angela cleared her throat and said "No, she was just laughing so hard she started crying. I fell weird and she thought it looked funny." I turned and looked at her both thankful and amused as it would more likely be me falling funny and being laughed at.

"Oh." Was all Emmett said, then "I wish I could have seen that." This time Rosalie smacked him on the head.

Angela and I both laughed, then she said "Maybe I'll re-enact it just for you."

Emmett's eyes lit up and he began bouncing on the bed nearly bouncing Rosalie off it. He cried "Would you really?" He looked like a little kid.

"Would you stop jumping on the bed? I'm about to fall off." Rosalie said miffed.

"Sorry, Rose. You just know I think it's funny when people fall." Emmett said excitedly.

"Well then you should think I'm a comedian. I fall all the time whether I want to or not." I chuckled. He nodded gleefully.

"So Ang, are we going to see this fall?" Emmett asked.

I turned to Angela and shook my head. "I was the one that saw it happen. I should be the one to show them how it looked." I was grateful to her and didn't want to see her actually get hurt. Having fallen so many times in my life I was sure I could do it without too much damage.

Taking off my shoes so I had nothing but socks on I walked towards the wall and slid one foot out in front of the other while touching the wall with my fingers. Very slowly I did the splits never quite stopping myself with my hands, but going so slowly I looked drunk. It took me a good two minutes to get to the ground. I had fallen like that before. It was the slow motion of the fall that was funny, not the fall itself.

Getting up I turned and saw Emmett slap his leg and guffaw. Rosalie rolled her eyes at him. Angela just looked at me amused trying to hold in her laughter, not from falling, but from doing that so I didn't have to explain why I was crying in the first place.

Finally I collapsed on my bed with Angela beside me, both of us shaking with laughter. This time my tears were happy tears and I was grateful to her again for that. She didn't ask any questions or poke at me to get me to answer them, never letting up. To me that was incredibly annoying when I just wanted to be left alone. It didn't look like these new friends were going to leave me alone though. They seemed to think it was unhealthy.


	5. Chapter Five: Stare

**Chapter Five: Stare**

**AN:**___Edward is angry with me for not letting him out to play yet. He is slowly trying to get my arms out of this straightjacket, but the other characters are fighting him off._

_Characters belong to Stephenie Meyers_

**BPOV**

Angela left to meet up with her boyfriend, Ben. Now it looked like it was just the three musketeers. Just where I wanted to be _again_. "Well, what do we do now?" I didn't want to be in my dorm room with two people that clearly were having a hard time not being together in front of me. "If you guys need to go, I'll understand. I can finish getting settled in here."

"What? No, Emmett has some things to do that don't include me so you and I can hang out some more." Rosalie replied. "I can show you around the campus after dropping Emmett off at his house."

"Did you say house? Why don't you live in a dorm like your sisters?" I asked astonished.

"Me and my brothers and a few of our friends all share a house off-campus. We aren't in a frat house, but it might as well be one." Emmett responded and shrugged.

I put my shoes back on and decided to go with them to see where this house was. We walked a mile or so to get to his house, Rosalie still in heels. I wondered if she could even walk anymore without them. I was just proud I didn't trip on anything.

We walked up to a two-story white house with a wide front porch. It looked like an older home, but well taken care of. That seemed odd with all guys living here; it's not something I'd think they'd care anything about. Emmett turned to give me a bear hug and Rosalie a kiss full on her mouth, then said "I'd ask you to come in, but I don't really know what's going on in there today and I don't want you to think less of us."

Nodding I wondered what he was talking about as he disappeared through the door. Looking to Rosalie she answered "He means Edward. He's always bringing home some girl or another. Amazing, the guy has never had a girlfriend, but they all want him anyway." Wow, he sounded messed up, but it didn't look like I'd be able to get away from him for long.

Then Rosalie turned to me and said "You'll be next. I know he's going to want you."

"What? Why? I am not even in the same sphere as you guys." That would definitely not happen if I was in my normal, boring town, living like I always had.

Rosalie looked at me appraisingly and said "Aside from your ratty clothes and looking like you don't care you are a beautiful girl."

"No, I'm not beautiful. I never have been." I protested.

"Just wait. I'm determined to let you see your full potential. Knowing Alice, she'll want to help too." Rosalie narrowed her eyes as she said this menacingly. I was ready to run away right then and there until two people caught my attention.

Standing on the sidewalk about twenty feet away was the most beautiful bronze-haired boy I'd ever seen. Muscular, but not like Emmett and tall. I even think I could see bright green eyes from here. Right behind him clutching him as though he was her possession was a beautiful strawberry blonde girl. What I noticed more than that was that he was looking intensely at me making me blush. How I wished my skin wasn't so translucent for people to see my embarrassment. He was still standing there in the same spot looking at me just the same. He was ignoring the girl trying to get his attention. I noticed I was actually jealous of the girl that got to touch him and yet feeling like we were the only two people in the world. Feeling a tug on my arm I came back to reality.

"Yeah, I knew it. I knew he'd want you. Did you see the look on his face? Or how he was trying to shake off Tanya? I've never seen him stop and stare over a girl like that before, especially one who thinks she's ugly." Rosalie was pulling me away from what felt like home to me. "Judging from your reaction you want him just as bad."

"You mean that was Edward? Your brother? The way you talked I thought he looked old already." I said. Somehow I knew that was her brother before she started speaking even though I really didn't want it to be. The possibility of a relationship with him was probably zero.

Rosalie laughed "No, I didn't say he looked like an old man. I just meant he acted like it."

I raised an eyebrow "He doesn't come across as old if he has all those girls throwing themselves at him."

"All those girls throw themselves at him because he's good-looking and his parents are rich. They think that if they were with him they'd be rich too." Rosalie rolled her eyes then and clearly said "Idiots."

Then she said "Come on, I'll show you around the rest of the campus. This is orientation week, so class doesn't start for another week, you might as well learn where everything is now." We were walking faster now. I was having a hard time keeping up with her and stumbled, but she caught me and kept walking, not even stopping once. Hoping we were too far away for him to have seen my stumble I turned my head to see him laughing in the distance still looking at me. Great… just what I needed to humiliate myself further.


	6. Chapter Six: Edward and Tanya

**Chapter Six: Edward and Tanya**

_Characters belong to Stephenie Meyers_

**EPOV**

Getting out of my car I stepped onto the sidewalk a ways down the street from my house. We didn't actually have a driveway, so it stayed out in the road, much to my chagrin. It was my perfect car, that silver Volvo. It drove well, it was safe, and it wasn't as conspicuous as my sibling cars. I didn't need the extra attention. I already had more than I wanted.

Hearing a familiar _click, click, click_, I stopped. I felt hands wrap themselves around my neck nearly pulling me down. If I hadn't braced myself we both would have fallen over backwards. "Come on, Edward." I heard her say. "I haven't seen you in a while. I think it's time we have one of your famous sessions." I actually cringed wanting to get this viper off my back. She was one of the many girls I instantly regretted sleeping with.

Seeing the curtains of my house flick back I knew who would be spying on me as the door opened and revealed the culprit. The tiny pixie danced over to us and gave Tanya a dirty look saying "Get your money grubbing hands off my brother."

I could feel Tanya's arms tighten around me thankfully having made it to my waist instead of my windpipe. I heard her say "I'll get my hands off him when he tells me too, not because you don't like me."

Trying to avoid the ensuing catfight I saw coming I asked Alice "What are you doing here? Why aren't you in your dorm meeting your new roommate? You were so excited about it before coming here."

Alice decided to act as though Tanya wasn't even there and said "I am excited, but I was done decorating my side of the room and I can't do anything else until she gets here. So instead I came here to decorate. You know mom has already painted this place with all of you guys help and planted flowers, which I'm sure won't be taken care of. The outside looks great, but the inside… it needed some work."

"Oh my God, Alice, what have you done to our house? There had better not be any pink in there." I said terrified that's exactly what she would do since it was her favorite color.

"I didn't put any pink in your house, Edward. Besides you, Emmett and Jasper would both kill me as well as the rest of the boys that live here. It still looks like a bachelor pad, just not with beat up garage sale furniture." She said innocently.

I groaned wondering what all that had to cost. Alice loved to spend money. Most of the time it was her own, but not always. Our parents were wealthy, but they were putting five of us through college and some of us still needed more school once we got out of this one.

"Mom helped me with the interior design and discounts. You know she loves designing, so she was on board with the whole thing." Alice said seeing my worried look. "She needs something to occupy her time when dad's in surgery. We aren't there anymore to ease some of her loneliness, so I think she may make this a full-time occupation. That's what she was doing before she had us anyway."

"Yeah, I guess." I couldn't keep from worrying that their money was getting tighter and that's why she was working, not from having something to do. I decided I'd ask her about it when I talked to her next time.

During this time Tanya was trying to make her demands more persuasive as her hands were going lower and lower. I jumped pulling them upward. Alice was standing right there in front of us for crying out loud. Alice saw it and said "I told you he doesn't want you." Then she shrugged as I still hadn't pulled Tanya away from me and danced back to the house.

When she had finally gone inside I saw Emmett and Rosalie come up to our house with a new girl I'd never seen before. She was beautiful even from this distance. I felt like my breath had been knocked out of me. She had shiny long brown hair, wide brown eyes, and pale flawless skin that I noticed was blushing when I looked at her. When she looked down to hide her face behind her hair in embarrassment I noticed the rest of her. She was wearing really old clothes, jeans that were too big and a flannel shirt that had most likely belonged to her father. What I wouldn't give to see her out of those hideous clothes. I wanted to see every curve of her body. She must have noticed that I was still staring because she looked up then and I noticed her perfect lips part as though they wanted to be kissed.

I saw Rosalie tugging on her arm talking to her to try to get her to go in the other direction, away from me. The girl looked reluctant, like time had stood still for her too. Rose was stronger than her though and they took off. Rosalie was walking away from me so fast that the girl tripped. Fortunately Rosalie caught her before she fell. The brown-haired beauty turned to look at me to see if I had noticed and I laughed. She looked so sweet and innocent. I should leave her alone, she didn't need me. I knew what I was.

**AN: **_The next chapter will definitely be lemony with Edward and Tanya. Then I am done for a while. This high maintenance girl has a fishing trip to go on with some friends. I have never been fishing in my life and they are all taking bets on when I'll actually scream. I don't think I'd be that ridiculous, but as far as enjoying myself, I have no idea. My father always hated fishing; he said it was boring and too quiet. I personally prefer the quiet, so we will see._


	7. Chapter Seven: New bed

**Chapter Seven: New bed**

**AN: **_Finally a lemon for the readers. I kept it separate for those that don't want to pervert their minds with filth. This is between Edward and Tanya though. Edward and Bella will take a little more time to get there. In my head this story is a lot more explicit than it was written here, but I wasn't sure how well that would work with a variety of readers. _

_Characters are owned by Stephenie Meyers_

**EPOV**

Shaking my head to forget her, I noticed Tanya's hands had once again worked their way lower and were actually inside my boxers. I felt her large breasts pressed up against my back. Thinking a good roll in the sack would make me forget the girl that was too good for me. I pulled Tanya around and kissed her hard.

Hearing Tanya's moan through our kiss spurred me on and I began kissing her neck fervently. Finally, I heard her say "Edward, shouldn't we take this upstairs?"

Grabbing her hand I pulled her along the sidewalk and through the door quickly. Registering Alice and Jasper sitting on a couch I'd never seen and Alice with an angry look on her face, I practically ran up the stairs and down the hall to the right to my room on the left hand side. Distantly I heard Alice say "You're disgusting." I didn't care. My need was greater than her disgust.

Opening and then slamming my door shut and locking it, I threw Tanya on the bed. Apparently it was a new one. It was more comfortable than my old one. The bed was also a little higher than a normal bed, which would be great to try out new positions on. Lifting Tanya a little bit I ripped the new gold comforter off the bed to get it out of the way. Setting her back down I began where I left off outside, her neck. Tanya's arms snaked around my back as I hovered over her. I felt her tugging at my shirt trying to pull it off over my head. Kneeling above her I took it off, before coming back down to kiss her heavily.

Sliding my hands across her ribs and down to her waist I found the tail of her shirt. The shirt really needed to come off, it was offensive by covering up Tanya's body. Pulling it up over her breasts I didn't actually remove it. For some reason Tanya wasn't wearing a bra today, which I enjoyed but thought was odd since her breasts were far too large to go without one. Feeling the weight of them in my hands, I leaned down to kiss each one. Knowing Tanya preferred being a little rougher, I bit her right nipple and heard her moan loudly. Teasing the nipple with my tongue I licked her lightly before sucking hard with my teeth.

Feeling Tanya's legs spread wide for me then waiting for me to enter her. Suddenly I remembered why I hadn't been with her in a while. I didn't actually enjoy having sex with her. She always lay there as though dead. However, she gave really good blow jobs. Maybe if I could please her orally, she'd do the same favor and go. I didn't want to have to pretend with her.

Slowly I moved my hands down to her skirt and pushed it up over her hips. Again, the girl wasn't wearing anything. She walked around like that? Did she do that just for me? Or for anyone that would take her? Shaking my head, I needed to get back to the task at hand.

Sliding one hand up her thigh to her mound, I rubbed it a few times before slipping a finger in. Still sucking and caressing her breasts, I began rubbing her core at the same time. Tanya moaned even louder as her legs shook.

Bringing one of my fingers inside her first, I started pumping hard. Next, two fingers, and then three. Tanya actually did rock her hips then. Too bad she didn't actually do it when I was inside her. Trailing kisses along her stomach I worked my way lower. Then a thought occurred to me and I turned her body so it was lying sideways across the bed and brought her hips down to the edge of the bed. I got on my knees on the floor and lifted one of her still shoe-clad feet and kissed the back of her knee. Turning my head I worked up the inside of her thighs kissing and sucking lightly.

Finally making it to her slit I licked her juices off and began running my tongue over her core. Feeling Tanya's hands in my hair pulling me closer, I spread her legs even wider and began thrusting my tongue in and out of her. Using my thumb to still rub against her core at the same time. Tanya screamed out "Oh my god, I'm going to come. Edward, harder please." Removing my tongue I put my fingers inside her again going faster until her body shuddered against mine. I didn't pull my fingers away letting her ride out her pleasure.

Tanya eventually sat up and looked at me. I still had my jeans on. She leaned over and kissed me roughly on the mouth. She was attempting to pull me up to stand so I let her. Her hands smoothed over the muscles of my chest before getting to my jeans to unbutton them. I let her pull them and my boxers down without ever taking them off. My erection said I was ready for her, even if the rest of me didn't really want her. She reached over to the drawer and grabbed a condom out. She'd been here often enough to know that's where they were kept. Tanya didn't like to swallow, so it was easier to already have a condom on, than to make a mess everywhere. I watched her hands open the package and quickly roll it over me. Then she pushed me back a little as it was her turn to kneel on the floor.

Licking the head first, she then worked her way down, just licking first making me groan. She then gripped the base of my shaft gently until she got the right pressure for me and worked her hand up and down while kissing my stomach. Wrapping her mouth around me she worked her way down as far as she could. Tanya had a large mouth which made this easier for her and better for me to go even deeper. She sucked and licked me pulling more of me into her mouth each time she came down. Gripping her head, I began thrusting in and out of her mouth faster, feeling her still licking me as she did so. Moaning louder I said "Fuck." Needing to be released soon I worked myself faster. Exploding into the condom and not into her mouth, I stood there shaking a minute. Pulling out of her mouth I removed the condom and threw it in the trash.

Tanya stood and pulled her shirt and skirt back down then kissed my mouth and said "Thank you, I needed that." Knowing I didn't like people to stay she went to the door, unlocked it, said goodbye and shut it behind her. Distantly, I could hear the door slam. I was certain it was Alice. Hearing loud footsteps on the stairs I knew she was coming to this room. That was her warning to not be naked when she got here. Hurriedly I pulled up my boxers and jeans and got them buttoned as she swung the door open with a crash.


	8. Chapter Eight: Coming clean to Alice

**Chapter Eight: Coming clean to Alice**

_AN: This story is what happened after Tanya leaves. I had no intention of writing it, but Alice was tired of being kept in the shadows. She insists that she needs to be in the light._

_Characters belong to Stephenie Meyers_

_Previously: Tanya stood and pulled her shirt and skirt back down, then kissed me mouth and said "Thank you, I needed that." Knowing I didn't like people to stay she went to the door, unlocked it, said goodbye and shut it behind her. Distantly, I could hear the door slam. I was certain it was Alice. Hearing loud footsteps on the stairs I knew she was coming to this room. That was her warning to not be naked when she got here. Hurriedly I pulled up my boxers and jeans and got them buttoned as she swung the door open with a crash._

**EPOV**

With hands on her hips Alice yelled "What do you think you're doing? You don't even _like_ that girl. I know I've heard you complain about her to your friends often enough. She's clingy, she's not good in the sack and you don't like the way she smells. So what, may I ask, are you doing with her?"

"Alice, that is none of your business. Not with her or anyone else." I yelled back at her angrily.

"No, it's not my business… but I don't want to see you hurt. You don't know where all these girls have been even if you use protection. Besides, I think you deserve to know what it's like to actually make love to someone or at least have sex with someone you like. You can't possibly tell me you had any kind of feeling for any of the girls that have passed through this room. We might as well install a revolving door." She was right of course, but I was never going to admit that.

"Alice, I love you and you're my sister, but please stay out of my private life. I wish everyone else would too. All that does is make me want to be around you less and less, because it makes me feel guilty that I'm not better for all of you." I said truthfully.

Coming closer to me Alice hugged me and said "I love you too. The only reason I am saying these things is because I want you to be happy, truly happy. I know you aren't. I feel like because you were left out of being a couple at home and here that you are just trying to fill that missing spot in your life. The person you are meant to be with won't necessarily come when you want her or even in pretty packaging like all the others."

Sitting down on the couch she had thankfully left in the room, I nodded. "Alice, I think I saw that girl today."

She came to sit beside me and said "What? When?"

"Outside. Right before I came in with Tanya. She was with Emmett and Rosalie. I didn't even speak to her, but I think she felt a connection too. It felt like time stood still when I looked at her. I've never felt that way about anyone before. Rosalie swept her away from me quickly. Probably thinking I would defile her new friend. It made me angry, that's why I came up here with Tanya. Before that I planned on refusing her." I said sadly. It was true. Defiling the new girl is exactly what I would end up doing.

"You mean if I had stayed out there a little while longer I would have met this girl? I missed out on everything." Alice pouted.

Laughing at her, I pulled her into a hug. "Well maybe you'll get to meet her later. Why are you always so excited about new people? It makes no sense."

"Because Edward I love people and new ones always have potential. Emmett, Rose and my Jasper were all new people once. You don't' really mean you'd turn them away, do you?" She said exasperated.

"No, I guess I wouldn't. That's not how we were raised anyway. For your sake, I hope she meets you and you become fast friends. For hers, I hope she never crosses my path again. She doesn't need to be with someone like me. She looked very innocent and I know I'd do something stupid." I said.

"Edward, you already are doing something stupid. What if she's the one you are meant for? Are you just going to turn her away and shut her out of your life? Don't you think you deserve happiness too? Just think my brother in love? That would be so amazing. If you did actually love her and she loved you back, it wouldn't matter. You'd never treat her like a stranger you like to fuck." I thought over what Alice said. If I did love this girl and I wasn't sure that I wanted to yet, would I treat her badly? Or would I try to give her all I could?

"Thanks Alice, you've given me a lot to think about." I said hugging her before standing up.

Alice stood knowing that was her cue to leave the room and said "That's what sister's are for. To talk some sense into their idiot brothers."

After she left the room, I laid back down on the bed thinking about all she had said. At some point I drifted off to sleep thinking of warm brown eyes and pouty red lips just waiting for me to kiss them.


	9. Chapter Nine: Confiding in Rosalie

**Chapter Nine: Confiding in Rosalie**

_AN: This chapter is important so please read all of it. I think it's a little longer than the others, but I didn't want to break up the flow. Whew, that wore me out. I didn't even know it was possible to write so much in twenty-four hours. That's what you all get for me having a long weekend off work. My hands nearly fell off. This story had been taking place in my mind for awhile before writing it down though. Breaking some fingers was the only thing that prevented me from doing it before now. As far as what campus they are on, I never picked a college or university because there are a few around Portland. My basis of college life and this campus is based off my own experience. Just a warning, I'm sorry if you guys are Jacob fans, I like him okay, but I needed this to get my story going._

_Characters belong to Stephenie Meyer_

**BPOV**

Rosalie dragged me all over the campus, pointing things out. My feet were sore and tired and I decided then that I was going to have to walk everyday long distances to get used to it. We never left the campus once, except when we went to Emmett's house and we had walked miles before the day was said and done. Back home in Forks, even if I had walked the entire town it wouldn't have prepared me for this. With no truck now, I was going to struggle.

In high heels, Rosalie was still walking quickly pointing more things out. Having to stop before my poor feet started bleeding I asked "Can we just sit down a minute? I want to just look around at the beauty for a minute. Please?"

She looked at me and nodded. Rosalie seemed to know that I just really needed to rest and was using any excuse. Oregon was about the same as Washington, maybe a little less rainy and a few less trees, but similar.

We sat down on the grass and I laid all the way back. Glad I wore jeans today that I didn't care about when Rosalie sat hesitantly and crossed her legs so no one could see up her skirt. Today was a gorgeous day, blue skies and not a cloud in sight. The mountains were out. Being August it was a little warm. The only reason I didn't insist we go back to the dorm right away is because their was no air-conditioning inside and even with the window wide open it was still warm and stuffy.

Rosalie asked me "Why did you come here now? You were in community college wherever you used to live, right?"

I sighed. "Well… I always wanted to go to college and Forks doesn't have anything to offer. I worked my way through high school and summer jobs to even afford to go to community college. After I got there I worked to keep my GPA the highest possible. Then I started waitressing in Port Angeles full-time while still in college, also full-time. I saved quite a bit of money to bring myself here. My mom and stepfather helped out some and Charlie said he'd send me a little bit each month. I have some grants and scholarships to help out. My family doesn't want me working while I'm here because they think it will affect my grades. My personal opinion is they don't want me working because they want to see me have fun in life, something I never had. When I was younger I lived with my mom part of the time before she re-married and she was always so flighty, it was like I was the parent. When I moved in officially with my father, he was always working or fishing or watching TV. Their isn't much to do in that town." Wow I think that was the most I had ever told anyone about my life at once, but Rosalie wasn't done with her questions.

"Did you have any boyfriends if you worked so much?" Rosalie asked curiously.

Here we go. Nodding, I said "Yes. Dated a couple of guys a few times, not seriously. I did have a boyfriend for a little over two years that I was serious about. I broke up with him over a year ago." Hoping she would drop it, but knowing she wouldn't, I tried to keep the bricks up around my heart so she wouldn't see the pain there.

"Did you love him? The serious one?" Rosalie questioned.

"Yes, I loved him. He didn't love me as much as I did him though." I told her.

"Is that why you broke up with him?" She asked, looking at me as though she knew their was something I wasn't telling.

"No. I went to his house one day, he told me we couldn't go out because he was sick. When I got there I knocked on the door, but music was playing so loud I knew he couldn't hear me. As soon as I stepped in I knew something was wrong. No sick person would listen to music that loud. His bedroom door was closed. Knocking on it, I opened the door and saw him in bed with another girl from the reservation he lived on. They were both completely naked. Neither one of them saw or heard me as they continued having sex right in front of my eyes. I turned and ran out of there as fast as my feet could carry me. Unfortunately, me being the clumsy person I am, I tripped over my own two feet and sprained my ankle. I couldn't even drive my truck away from that nightmare.

"Later, Billy, my boyfriends' father found me there thinking I had just come over and asked me to come inside. When he got closer he saw that I was still crying. The pain in my ankle was nothing compared to the pain in my heart. I never wanted to walk into that house again. Asking Billy to call my father was humiliating, as they are best friends. I told Billy I'd wait in my truck until Charlie got there to get me. My ankle was getting more swollen by the minute. Fortunately, they all focused on it and not me.

"My dad took me to the hospital to make sure it wasn't broken and I went home with some painkillers, an ace bandage and an ice pack. Taking some of the painkillers as soon as I walked into the house, I told Charlie I was going to bed early. I propped my foot up on a pillow and lay there thinking.

"I was trying to process what I saw in Jacobs's bedroom. How could he do that to me? I loved him, dammit. Did you know I wanted to have sex with him and he didn't? He said he loved me and wanted to respect me, so he never did anything more than kiss me. Even if I tried anything, he always put a stop to it. Yet there he was, love and respect thrown out the window fucking another girl. I was so _angry. _

"I felt like a zombie and just went through the motions of life without registering what was going on. My father knew something was wrong and tried to help, but I couldn't tell him that his best friend's son that was supposed to be dating his daughter was fucking another girl. I knew that would ruin his life-long friendship.

"Jacob called every day for two weeks and I told my father every time I didn't want to talk to him. Finally, Jacob got tired of me ignoring him and came to my house. He acted all offended that I wasn't speaking to him and asked me "What the fuck's your deal?" I told him the deal was the day Billy found me outside of his house with a sprained ankle is because I was running from him and the girl I saw in his bedroom. He had the nerve to ask me what exactly I saw, as though he could lie his way out of it. I told him I saw everything including him thrusting inside her and heard their moans of ecstasy.

"Then I told him to get out. I never wanted to see him again. You know what he said then? He said it was 'my fault' that he went looking elsewhere because I was always working. I had begged and pleaded to have sex with him and nothing, but it was my fault he wasn't having sex. I was so furious. I started throwing things at him until he ran out of the house.

"That was the last time I ever saw him on purpose. Our fathers wanted us back together, but I wasn't having any of it. They still don't know that's why we broke up. I thought my heart was hurting enough without adding theirs to it too.

"After that I started working double shifts to get away from the pain and make more money to get away from those memories. That's how I ended up here." I waved my hand around the campus. Telling all of that was exhausting, I felt like I needed a nap. I think I might have actually fallen asleep at some point because when my eyes fluttered open the sun was starting to go down.

Unbelievably, Rosalie had remained quiet all throughout my story and apparently as I slept. When I sat up she was still looking at me with an amused expression on her face. I sat up running my hands through my hair to get the tangles out and asked her "What? What's wrong? Is my hair sticking straight up?"

Rosalie began laughing uncontrollably. What the hell is wrong with her? After about five minutes she finally calmed down enough to ask me "Do you know you talk in your sleep?" Groaning, I did know that.

"What did I say that has you laughing so hard?" I was already embarrassed so I didn't think it could get any worse.

She said "It's not exactly what you said, but who heard it." Her eyes twinkling in definite amusement.

"Okay enough of the suspense already. Tell me and then I'll crawl under a rock." I said irritably. I never did wake up well from sleep.

The words finally burst forth from her mouth as she tried hard to keep from laughing again and I wish I had never heard them. It was worse than I thought it'd be. Rosalie said "Okay, okay. Well some of the stuff you said at first didn't make sense to me. While you were sleeping though Edward walked by us and asked me who you were and why you were sleeping outside. He likes you even better up close. I can tell. Then you… you… you told Edward to fuck you in your sleep. It was hysterical. The look on his face was priceless, wish I'd had a camera."

"Oh my God, Rosalie. How am I going to face him again? He already fucks too many girls. I don't want to be with someone like that." Yes, that's what my rational brain said, but the rest of me was in disagreement.

"You may not want to be with someone like that, but this is my brother we are talking about here. I've never seen him look at a girl like he looks at you, _never_. I think it's inevitable that you will end up together. You clearly want his body and he wants yours. After what you told me about your ex, I already see it happening. You'd have sex first, not later, after that. I read people pretty well, better than they think I do." Rosalie said to me. She wasn't wrong, I had long ago decided I wasn't wasting two years on someone who wouldn't have sex with me, but would with another person. It was warped I know and if he hadn't cheated, I would never even consider the possibility of sleeping with someone first.

_AN: I've already started the next chapter, but it's nowhere near finished. I'll get it up as soon as I get it going._


	10. Chapter Ten: Fighting with Alice

**Chapter Ten: Fighting with Alice**

_Previously: "You may not want to be with someone like that, but this is my brother we are talking about here. I've never seen him look at a girl like he looks at you, never. I think it's inevitable that you will end up together. You clearly want his body and he wants yours. After what you told me about your ex, I already see it happening. You'd have sex first, not later, after that. I read people pretty well, better than they think I do." Rosalie said to me. She wasn't wrong, I had long ago decided I wasn't wasting two years on someone who wouldn't have sex with me, but would with another person. It was warped I know and if he hadn't cheated, I would never even consider the possibility of sleeping with someone first._

_Characters belong to Stephenie Meyers_

**BPOV**

Sighing, I got up and asked her if she was hungry, mostly to change the subject. My stomach was growling loudly though. I hadn't eaten since I left Forks in the middle of the night. Leaving that early is probably why I'd fallen asleep here aside from being physically exhausted. I brushed the grass off me as best I could and started walking to one of the places she'd shown me to eat.

Touching my arm, thankfully not grabbing she said "Wait. I want to see Emmett and introduce you to everyone. We should go out somewhere together. Let's go back to the dorm so you can shower and change to get that grass out of your hair. I'll call them to meet us there in thirty minutes or so and we can all get to know each other better."

Grumbling, I followed her back to the dorm. I knew I'd never find it on my own. Staggering into my room I grabbed my things and walked down the hall to the community shower. Stripping quickly, I turned on the hot water and let it melt the tension in my neck and back and soothe my poor feet. After washing my hair and my body, I stepped out to get redressed in the clothes I'd brought in here with me. My hair was soaking wet. It wouldn't be dry by the time Rosalie wanted us to meet, even with a blow-dryer. Shrugging, I didn't care. I wasn't trying to impress anybody. The only one I might try that for, I shouldn't. So I kept myself looking as low key as possible. I walked back barefoot to my room and put my things away. It looked like someone had been here, their were clothes laid out on the pink comforter.

"How are we going to dry your hair fast? We leave in ten minutes." I heard someone with a high-pitched voice exclaim behind me. I knew this must be Alice, my roommate. When I turned to look at her she was squinting up at me, as though she was thinking hard. Then a light went off behind her eyes and she went to her side of the room and handed me a yellow towel. I looked at her in confusion. Alice sighed as though she thought I was slow and started to dry my hair. The towel worked great, my hair was still wet, but not sopping. It wouldn't take any time at all now for it to dry on it's own. Unlike a normal towel that I'd rub through my hair, it didn't make my hair all frizzy. I needed to invest in one of those, whatever it is.

"What is that thing?" I asked pointing at the yellow towel in her hand.

Her mouth gaped open and she said "What is it? How do you not know, being a girl and all? I thought all girls would know what a micro-fiber towel is." Then she looked me up and down appraisingly and I swear under her breath she said that I was going to be her fashion challenge for the year.

Great… they just had to put the girl that loves fashion with the one that could care less. Then I thought about Rosalie and Angela and how they didn't go together. This school must pick roommates based on complete opposites I decided.

Alice came over to my closet and started to pull things out and threw them all on my bed. I kept hearing, no, no, no over and over again. Eventually she shook her head and said "If you are going to be my roommate we need to do something about your wardrobe. I like to go out to nice places, you know." I just stared at this know-it-all pixie. She never introduced herself and she was already trying to tell me how to dress.

"I don't like to go out very much, so I don't need nice clothes." I told her truthfully, but I thought it would also irritate her. She had done nothing but grate on my nerves since she walked in the door, and I had to return the favor.

"What do you mean; you don't like to go out? You already met Rose and Emmett and agreed to be their friend I heard so you will definitely be going out a lot whether you want to or not." Alice informed me.

I didn't want to go anywhere with this crazy-haired pixie. She was entirely too happy and too peppy, I thought. This was why I hated high school, girls giggling inanely. My mind really was too old for my body.

The door opened and Rosalie strode into the room looking more beautiful than she had all day. This time I looked down self-consciously, maybe I did need Alice's help. Rosalie had on a red halter top that was sparkly and tight dark wash jeans with black heels.

"It's time to go." Rosalie said.

"NO!" Alice shouted. "She's not ready to go. Look at her." Alice was gesturing at me emphatically. "No make-up, her hair isn't fixed and those clothes, my god those clothes, they're horrible."

"What's wrong with my clothes? These are the only ones I've got. Get used to it." At these words Alice looked horrified.

Rosalie came to the rescue then. "Alice, Bella can wear whatever she wants. We aren't going to a club you know, just dinner at a sports bar." I looked down, my jeans and t-shirt would fit in better at a sports bar than the stilettos Alice had on. She was also wearing jeans and a tight black t-shirt. Then I did a double-take on her shoes. She was shorter than me when she was in them. How tall was she?

"She's never going to get Edward to like her looking like that." Alice said to Rosalie, like I wasn't even there.

"What? What's going on?" I said. Alice turned her green eyes towards me, realizing I could hear her and cleared her throat. I felt like I was missing something important.

"Alice, I think she's already been too tempting as she is. Leave her alone. If you have her way with her, he'll start humping her on the table in front of everyone. He already saw her today and she told him she wanted to have sex with him. Well actually to fuck her." Rosalie laughed at the memory and I glared at her.

"What the hell? Bella, how could you? I know he liked you and how innocent you looked earlier today." Alice scolded.

I stared at Alice dumbfounded "First of all, I was tired and dreaming outside, so I can't be held responsible for what he heard when he walked by. Second, he talked to you about me? Neither one of you had ever met me. I still haven't met him and you… you… have been bossing me around since you walked in here. It's lucky I know who you are or I'd throw you out for being an annoying pain in the ass."

Rosalie was shaking with laughter at my rant and Alice looked shocked. She couldn't believe she wasn't getting her way, like I'd bet she always gets. "Now, let me put my shoes on and we'll go." I sat down on the bed and put my tennis shoes back on, the ones that were killing my feet earlier.

When I stood up, Alice was there in front of me and put out her hand. She said "Hi, I'm Alice. I know I come off as pushy sometimes. Can we start over again?"

I took her hand and said "Okay, I'm Bella." Then she pulled me into a tight hug. What is it with this family? I don't even think I'd been hugged this many times by my own father. Looks like I was going to have to get used to it.

_AN: Okay my friends and I postponed our fishing trip until Monday. So tonight it's off to the local bar with some other friends'. If they only knew I'd been doing this the last couple days, they'd commit me. Oh well, I've always liked writing, and the only way to get better is to keep doing it, right?_


	11. Chapter Eleven: CRUSH part one

**Chapter Eleven: CRUSH part one**

_Characters belong to Stephenie Meyers_

**BPOV**

Rosalie led us to her car, a red convertible BMW. She told us we'd be meeting Emmett, Jasper and Edward at the sports bar. Alice jumped in the back, letting me sit in the passenger seat. It was still unusually hot, so Rosalie kept the top down. I was sure my hair would be standing on end by the time we got there.

The bar wasn't that far from the campus, but a little too far to hoof it on foot. Rosalie drove up to the valet parking. "Wait, valet parking? Isn't this just a sports bar?" I asked her.

Alice answered "It is, but this way they have all the keys. That way people they think are too drunk to drive aren't driving home." Okay, that at least made sense. The place looked nice from the outside, with a lit-up sign that read CRUSH.

Then Rosalie said "We are just eating dinner here. We aren't staying for the music today. I'll bring you back later this week for that." Then she handed the keys over to the valet and we all got out of her car.

Once we walked in the door I could see why Rosalie would like this place. In front before you got to the bar were four rebuilt classic cars lined up in a row for anyone to check out. "Wow, Rosalie this must be your kind of place." I said.

She laughed "My boss at the shop owns this place too. These are his cars and they change every week."

Walking to the bar side I saw flat-screen TVs playing various sports. This must be heaven for Rosalie if what Emmett said was true. Looking around I noticed that I was dressed fairly normally for this place and Alice and Rosalie stood out. I said as much to Alice, but she assured me that once the restaurant closed and the bar was open I would be the one standing out.

I noticed Emmett's hulking build standing at the bar along with two other gorgeous guys. Closer up Edward was even better looking and I started blushing mortified about the events earlier in the day. I wished I'd let Alice dress me now. This guy would never want to have anything to do with me.

Emmett noticed us and waved us over. Once we were closer he looked at me and cried "Hey Bella, why is your face as red as a baboon's butt?" His whole body was shaking with laughter and I covered my cheeks with my hands. I hated that everyone could see me blush. Rosalie hit him on the head twice. Good. He deserved it for making me even more embarrassed. I was sure my face was even redder now.

"Let's go sit at a table instead of standing around before Emmett says anything else stupid." Alice said and started leading us over to a half circle booth. When we were all seated according to Alice's instructions I was somehow sandwiched between her and Edward. Edward and Emmett were on the ends with the rest of us squashed between.

I saw Alice lay her head on what I assumed was Jasper's shoulder. He was tall, blonde and so far very quiet. I was distracted from saying anything to him when I felt a hand on my knee. I jumped so high his hand and my knee hit the underneath part of the table hard. Edward jerked his hand away and looked at it. It was bright red and looked like it might bruise. I had no sympathy. He did it to himself as far as I was concerned. Everyone at the table was laughing at us, making me laugh too. Edward just glared at me offended, which only made me laugh harder.

When we had calmed down the waiter came over and brought all of us water and asked for our drink orders. Rosalie ordered for everyone and I wondered if she was always that bossy or if she just knew what all of them liked. She said "Emmett and Jasper will have your Ale. I'll have a crown and coke. Alice a Cosmo, Bella your ginger ale and _Edward_ will have just a coke." She looked at Edward sternly when she said this. I turned to look at him and he was now glaring at her. I don't think I really liked that look on his face. Did he ever smile? Then Rosalie said "What? You have already been injured once by making your move. If you are drunk and continue your antics you might not make it out of here without serious injury. I'm not sure Bella would be the only one doing the injuring either."

Edward sighed heavily and turned to look at me and said "Hi, I'm Edward, Edward Cullen." He was gazing right into my eyes and I felt like everything was still just like earlier in the day. His eyes were even greener than Alice's, I noticed. I have no idea how long we were staring at each other, but I heard someone clear their throat and a muffled 'get a room'. I gulped and came back to my senses and said "I'm Bella, Bella Swan."

Turning away I saw that our drinks were already on the table and the menus that had been there were gone. "I took the liberty of ordering your food too since you two were too busy making googly eyes at each other." Rosalie told us.

Taking a sip of the ginger ale Rosalie ordered me, I nearly choked on it. I felt it burn all the way down my throat and my stomach and eyes instantly started to water. I felt someone patting my back as I tried to get my voice back. "Rosalie, what the hell kind of ginger ale is this?" I saw her throw her head back and laugh.

"Bella it's not alcohol if that's what you are worried about. This place is a micro-brewery too. They make that here along with the ale Emmett and Jasper are drinking. It's pretty strong though." She was still laughing at me. I was certain she had ordered this for me just to have fun with it.

"Rosalie, that drink right there is stronger than any alcohol I've ever tasted." I could feel Edward's body shaking with laughter next to me, making his leg rub up and down mine and I nearly melted. I forgave Rosalie for ordering that drink as Edward was making me even hotter than the drink did.

I drank some of my water, then put a little bit of the ginger ale in my water glass. It was much better this way, but I'm sure they thought I was pathetic.

Trying to ignore the hand that had found itself on my thigh again I turned to Jasper and said "Hi, you must be Jasper."

He replied with a smile "Yes, I must be." He had a slow southern drawl that was a little breathy, one I was sure I'd never heard before.

I smiled back and asked him "Where are you from? Originally, I mean. Your accent is different than any I've ever heard."

"Oh, I grew up in the Texas hill country." He told me.

"Really? I've never heard anyone on TV or in movies about Texas that talk like you." I replied honestly.

He snorted and said "Uh yeah and Hollywood never gets anything wrong, do they? My own accent isn't really that strong, but for the most part they all talk about like this."

I nodded and said "I think I like it. It seems to fit you."

He said "Thank you."

"So do you like the cold and wet up here? I grew up in Arizona before moving to Washington. The weather was hard to get used too." I know I was asking about the weather, but I was just distracting myself from the hand that was now moving up and down my thigh going higher up each time. He squeezed it trying to get my attention and I feigned ignorance.

Jasper opened up to me saying "Yes, I like the cold and wet, you get tired of the heat and dry spells down there. I do miss the major thunderstorms though. They don't have anything quite as strong like that here. I always go back home during spring break and visit my best friends growing up Peter and Charlotte. That's the best time to go anyway, it's beautiful then. The thunderstorms make everything green and there are wildflowers everywhere of every color nearly. Bluebonnets and the orange-colored Indian paint-brushes are the ones most people know of, but there are many other colors of flowers. They spread seed every year so the highways are covered in them. I miss it sometimes, but don't go in August. It's hotter than hell and dry and hard to breathe."

Then Jasper asked me "What do you miss about Arizona?"

I told him "The way you can see for miles on end. The rocks and cliffs. During monsoon season there are a lot of rainbows. Sometimes you can even see four at once. Although it rains here you don't see stuff like that, the sun rarely shines through enough. I also miss being able to see thousands of stars."

He nodded and said "If it's clear enough here you can see thousands of stars too, if you know where to go. Maybe we can show you sometime."

I smiled at him and said "I'd like that."

Alice clapped her hands happily and said "Good, we can go on a group date later this week." I laughed. She was cute when she wasn't being annoying and bossy.

Our waiter brought out our food and it looked like Rosalie had ordered all of us hamburgers with some kind of dip on it. Emmett's was three times the size of the rest of ours. I looked at her questioningly and she said "It's just spinach dip on a hamburger. It's really good. Everything here is made as fresh and with produce as local as possible." I nodded and shrugged deciding to give it a try, it might be good. It was the best tasting hamburger I'd ever eaten. I'd eaten only about half of it before giving up, after being so hungry all day you'd think I'd be able to eat more of it, but of course not. I did notice Emmett inhaled his burger and Alice had eaten all of it as well and wanting dessert too. I was wondering where that tiny body could hold all that food.


	12. Chapter Twelve: CRUSH part two

**Chapter Twelve: CRUSH part two **

_Characters belong to Stephenie Meyers_

**BPOV**

Alice started yelling for the waiter to come over "Hey Mike, we want dessert. Come over here." That's when I noticed our waiter for the first time. Crap, it was Mike Newton. I had forgotten that he went to school here.

He said "What do you want this time, Alice?"

She smiled sweetly and said "The berry cobbler, of course. It's the best dessert you guys make."

He nodded and turned a little as he saw me staring at him. "Bella? Is that you? Why didn't tell me you were coming here?" Then I saw his eyes slide over and register who else was sitting next to me, as they flashed with anger.

I shrugged "I didn't tell anyone I was coming here. Start over new again, you know?" Edwards hand had become more insistent as Mike started talking to me. I thought it was funny. I didn't belong to either one of them.

"Yeah I get it. Let me put this order in. I'll be right back." Mike walked away looking as though he wanted to say something else. He did come back quickly as not many people were here yet.

"Bella, we should get together sometime and catch up." He pointedly looked around the table and asked me "How long have you known the Cullen's?"

I smiled and said "Oh, I just met them today and we all became instant friends." As I said friends he looked at Edward and raised an eyebrow. "Please tell me you aren't friends with that man-whore?" I felt Edwards hand stop on my thigh as he stiffened.

"Mike, I can be friends with whoever I want to be. I already know what he is." I replied. At that I saw Mike's face color and I thought he was going to hit Edward when I realized my mistake. He must have thought we had already been together. I turned towards Edward and put my hand on his arm and told him "Excuse me, I need to talk to Mike here a minute." I was getting angry.

Edward nodded and got up letting me slide out of the booth. I walked a few feet away from the table and Mike followed me, then he exploded. "What are you doing with that guy? He's disgusting. Right now he's looking at you like you're something to eat."

I laughed and said "Maybe I want him to eat me." At the look on Mike's face I realized what my statement sounded like. It only made me laugh more.

"You know he never dates anyone, only sleeps with them. You'll never see him again, Bells." He pleaded his case with me, wanting me to go out with him instead.

"Listen Mike, I'm not dating you. We already tried that in high school. Now I know what I'm doing. I know what he is and it'll be my decision if I let him fuck me, not yours." I was getting madder and started jabbing him in the chest. "I don't want to be the same person I was at home. Leave my friends and I alone." At that I spun on my heel and went back to the table.

When I got back I could tell they had heard every word of our conversation. Jasper was staring at me in confusion. He apparently had been left out of the loop. Edward was smiling, he was so beautiful. I loved that crooked smile.

Edward had moved over a little bit so he was now taking up both our seats and patted the little bit of space beside him. I could only get one hip on the side. Then I felt hands on both my hips pulling me onto his lap. I wasn't sure I was ready for this, but went with it anyway. I didn't see how I had any choice.

Edward wrapped his left arm around my waist and was continuing stroking my thigh with his right hand under the table. No one at the table said anything, so either they approved or just knew Edward would be Edward.

Mike walked back to our table with dessert and the bill and slammed them both down. Looking at me sitting on Edwards's lap he stalked away.

"So how do you know Mike? We heard you say you had gone out with him." Alice asked me. I was sure she was just asking for the benefit of her brother so he didn't have to ask.

"He lived in Forks too, it's a small town. I went on three dates with him in high school. He was nice enough, but was a terrible kisser." I told her honestly.

Alice laughed "What do you mean by that?"

"Well… we went on one date and he seemed okay, but he didn't kiss me then, so I went out with him again. The second date went well and then he tried to kiss me. I'm not kidding he came at me with his tongue sticking out already and then once he got to my mouth he didn't move his tongue, it was just flat to mine. It was horrible. I thought well maybe this was his first kiss and he'd get better, so we went on a third date. He kissed me like that three more times on that date and I decided I'd had enough. He was hurt that I wouldn't go out with him anymore." I was glad I didn't continue to date him and subject myself to that again and again.

The whole table was laughing, except Edward, he was silent. I couldn't see him so I had no idea what he thought of that. Then I heard him whisper in my ear "You deserve to be kissed better than that." As chills went through me at his words, he moved his hand from my thigh and turned my head towards him. He kissed me then gently with soft lips sucking my top lip. My eyes closed and my lips parted for him and he brought his tongue to mine gently at first entwining it in his. My breath sped up and I put my hands around his neck and kissed him harder. Eventually we pulled away from each other to breathe. He was looking into my eyes and I felt like we were completely alone. That was the best kiss of my life. He was worth meeting just for that.

I heard Alice clear her throat and said "Okay, enough you two the ice cream is melting. We can't eat while you are sucking face."

"Alice, who cares about ice cream? That was the best kiss of my life." Wait… Did I just that out loud? Crap. She snorted behind me.

Edward was still looking at me and smiled. Then he picked up a spoon and put some of the dessert onto it. He brought it to my mouth then and I sucked it off the spoon. It tasted like huckleberries, marionberries and raspberries with cinnamon and sugar crumbles and vanilla ice cream. The cobbler was so good I savored it in my mouth and tilted my head back with my eyes closed moaning. "Wow, Alice that is delicious, I think I just had a food 'O'." Everyone was laughing at me then, including Edward which made me bounce on his lap. I could feel his erection against my ass and I had to turn my head away in embarrassment. Feeling his tongue flick my ear I wanted to turn back and kiss him again, but I resisted the temptation. Then I felt a nibble on the top of my right ear and I nearly came unglued, my legs parted and I panted as electricity shot through me. No one had ever done that to me before, so it was an unexpected response.

I heard Emmett say "Get a room, already. You two are only one step away from fucking and I don't want to be in the audience."

I turned red at his words, of course. Edward whispered in my ear again and asked me "Do you want to come back to my house?" I really did want too and if he kept this up, I wouldn't make it to his house.

Then I heard Alice cry "No, you aren't taking my roommate away tonight. We need to bond, you can have her later." I laughed. They were fighting over the shiny new toy, only I looked more like a rusty old toy.

"Alice…" He groaned. "You can have her later, I want her now." As he said that he thrust his hips at me.

Alice stuck out her tongue and said "Nope, she's all mine right now. So control yourself. We have decorating to discuss." She said this happily like it was the most fun thing in the world. I was looking at Rosalie when she said this and rolled my eyes, she laughed.

"Fine, Alice. Please tell me we are all going out again tomorrow then. I don't trust myself alone with Bella since you seem to think I'd hump her with or without her permission." He said to her.

"No, I know you'd have permission. Look at her? She's clearly into you, but I don't want you messing up and hurting our new friend here already. We just met her." She told him with pleading in her eyes. I heard him sigh and his breath tickled my ear. I didn't want to go back to my dorm. I wanted to stay right here in Edward's lap forever.


	13. Chapter Thirteen: After Dinner

**Chapter Thirteen: After Dinner**

_AN: Thanks angel for reviewing, so far you are the only one. Glad you like it._

_Characters by Stephenie Meyers_

**EPOV**

We paid for our bill in cash. None of us wanted to have Mike come back to our table. Bella argued with us about paying for her part. "No, I invited you to dinner so I'm paying." Rosalie told her. For some reason Bella looked extremely guilty.

Leaving the restaurant we gave our keys to the valets standing there. I decided I wanted to kiss Bella at least one more time before she left my presence. "Bella." I called. She turned around and I was struck once again, her eyes were fathomless pools of brown. Instead of bending down to kiss her I picked her up and put her legs around my hips and held her there. She wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me first this time, seeming to know what I wanted. Her mouth tasted so good, I couldn't get enough. Eventually needing air I pulled away and trailed kisses on the side of her mouth, down her jaw and placing an open-mouthed kiss on the soft skin of her neck.

Hearing a honking noise brought me back to reality. Rosalie was sitting in the driver's seat of her car waiting impatiently for Bella. I didn't want to let her go and she seemed reluctant, but did push me away a little so I put her back down. Bella tripped on her way towards the car, but caught herself. I heard Emmett's booming laughter after her. She got in the car and turned to us to wave and Rosalie was off. Rosalie drove as fast as I did.

We were still standing there waiting for my car to be pulled around when I heard Jasper ask me "So why were you so quiet tonight? I mean I know you are no Alice, but you always talk more than that." I just shrugged at him. I had been stunned speechless when I saw Bella walk up to us. Thank God Alice didn't dress her, if she had, their was no telling what I would have done.

Most of the night was a blur. I tried memorizing how Bella smelled and felt. Then that vile Mike Newton had to ruin our time together by calling me a man-whore right in front of her. I can't believe she actually went out with that guy. Hearing her story of how bad his kissing was, I couldn't help laughing. At least half of the girls I'd been with he'd dated. They'd all come to me desperate to forget how bad he was. Normally, I'd be grateful, but at the moment it made me angry. I would only be half as much of that man-whore he'd called me if he knew what the hell he was doing. Shaking my head to get him out of my head and back to Bella, my car was being pulled up.

Getting in with Emmett in the front and Jasper in the back, I put the car in gear and started driving. I had to turn my iPod to some classical music quickly and not the raunchy stuff that was currently playing. Emmett groaned and said "Do we have to listen to this shit? You know I hate it."

"I'm trying to calm myself down, so yes you have to listen to it. Unless you really want to watch me jerk off right now." I responded. He gagged and mumbled under his breath.

Emmett eventually turned his head to look at me and said "Edward, I really like Bella. Don't screw it up. I think she could be good for you, but I will beat you down if you hurt her."

"You are supposed to be my brother. Why do you care now? You never cared before." I asked him, wonderingly.

"Bella feels like my little sister, like she's supposed to belong to us. I know Rosalie and Alice felt it too. She's my family now too and I will protect her, even from other family members." He stated emphatically. Wow, Bella had already wrapped herself around my family and I don't think she even tried. We were all just drawn to her.

I heard Jasper from the back say "Yes, she feels like she belongs to us. Don't spoil it. I like her."

"Alright, alright. I won't promise I won't try anything with her, but I will_ try_ to be less slutty with other girls." It was all I could promise, that I'd try. I wasn't sure I trusted myself. Thinking over the events of the day I had already had oral sex with Tanya this afternoon and then wanted in Bella's pants desperately tonight. Hearing her confession that she wanted to fuck me even though she was sleeping at the time had spurred my actions of the night on.

I began driving faster needing desperately to be home and take a cold shower soon. When we had gotten out of the car and walked up to the house we saw a woman sitting there waiting for us. The girl with long silvery blonde hair floated down to me and said "Edward, I missed you. I really need a fix if you are willing." She said this as though I a was a drug she couldn't get enough of.

"Lauren, I can't do anything tonight. I'm sorry. I think I'm actually falling for someone else and it wouldn't be fair to her." I told her. Emmett crossed his arms across his chest and nodded proudly.

She pouted at me and said "Are you sure? I'd let you do anything and I do mean _anything_ you wanted." Surprisingly, instead of being turned on like usual, my skin crawled. Mike struck again. She was one of his cast-offs.

"Leave Edward alone, bitch. Now go away." Emmett said menacingly.

"Emmett, be nice." I told him. Then I shook my head at her and said "I'm sorry. I'd start looking for someone else that was good for you."

She walked away from us angrily and never looked back. For that I was grateful.

"Alright, let's get inside before I'm attacked again out here for a third time today." I told the others getting my keys out hurriedly.

"It's your own fault, you know. I have no sympathy for you, but I will protect Bella as I said and if that means fighting off a bunch of girls then I'll do it." Emmett told me matter-of-factly.

I sighed and pushed the door open. I ran up the stairs to my bedroom throwing off my clothes and towards the bathroom. Turning the water on as cold as possible I tried to think of anything besides sex with Bella Swan.

**BPOV**

My body felt like jell-o when I sat in the front seat of Rosalie's car. Edward's effect on me was powerful. I'd never experienced anything like it.

Alice moved her body between the front seats and grabbed Rosalie's iPod there and turned the music on, loudly. I burst out laughing at the words of the song and I asked her "Who is this?"

She said "You don't know? If you are our friend you must learn music, we all love it. Almost all of it. This song is Lady Sovereign's 'Love Me or Hate Me'."

I nodded and we all moved our heads to the beat of the song. We listened to a few others by her before getting back to our dorm. Well I listened, Alice sang at the top of her lungs and Rosalie mouthed the words. People were whistling at Alice and her crazy shouting.

Getting back to our room I laid down on my bed exhausted. I was thankful now that Alice had me come back here. I was so tired. Today had been the most eventful day I'd ever had.

I kicked off my shoes, prepared to go to sleep in my clothes. Once I realized how hot it still was I decided I couldn't do that. I got up and went to my stuff and found a cotton tank top and cotton short shorts to change into. Taking off my clothes as modestly as possible with Alice sitting there on the bed, Rosalie said she needed her beauty sleep and had already left us. Alice said "We are all girls here, you better get over your embarrassment or you'll have to go down the hall to change every time you turn around."

I knew what she said was true, but I still wasn't used to it. I didn't have any brothers or sisters so I had no idea what it was like to not have any privacy while changing clothes. I turned away from her and stripped and redressed as quickly as possible before turning around.

I saw Alice's eyes appraising my body and I was mortified. She told me "I knew you'd clean up well. Why the hell are you hiding that body? It doesn't stay young and beautiful forever you know, might as well flaunt it while you've still got it."

I said nothing. Alice got up and started getting ready for bed too, she was wearing pink silk pajamas the same color as her bedspread.

Sitting down on my bed I sat Indian style. Then I saw Alice dance over to my side of the room and plop herself down on my bed.

"Ewww… Bella, how can you stand to sleep with this comforter or these sheets? They are itchy." Alice cried while running her hands over them.

"Alice not everyone can afford the finest sheets, you know. This is what I'm used too." I stated.

She was shaking her head at me. "No, this won't due at all. Leave me in charge of the decorating. I want our room to sort of go together anyway."

Too tired to argue with her I said "Fine, but if it looks like pink threw up in here I'll never forgive you." In a flurry of movement she came at me with a hug and nearly knocked me off the bed.

"Alice, control your excitement please. I am so tired. I need to go to bed." I told her.

"Okay, okay. Well I wanted to talk about Edward, but it can wait until tomorrow." Then the little pixie jumped off the bed and onto hers in what almost looked like one swift move.

Turning out the lights and getting under the covers I closed my eyes and dreamed of green eyes and crooked smiles.


	14. Chapter Fourteen: Embarrassment

**Chapter Fourteen: Embarrassment**

_Characters by Stephenie Meyers_

**BPOV**

Waking up feeling refreshed I stretched and yawned. I'd had the most amazing dreams. I wished I could go back to them. Sitting up in bed I looked around and blinked a few times. This wasn't my bedroom back in Forks.

Then I looked at the bed on the other side of the room and saw Alice sitting on it, tapping her foot impatiently. So not all of it was a dream then. The only thing I knew for sure was a dream now was having sex with Edward. That part didn't happen, but so easily could have. Now I was getting a little bitter. I really wanted him and this black-haired midget had stopped us.

She said "Get up. We need to talk." What had I done wrong? I'd just awakened.

"What do you want to talk about Alice?" I put my feet on the floor and looked at her. She was sitting there just staring at me for a moment. Then she got out her phone and handed it to me.

"Take a look at that Bella. I won't be able to live with you all year if you are going to be like this." She told me. I took the phone and saw a video of me sleeping in it.

"What the fuck, Alice? Why would you video me sleeping?" I was irate.

"Just watch it. We already established you talk in your sleep. At first all you said was silly stuff, you even said goodbye to your truck. Then when this started happening I decided you needed to see it. I really hope it doesn't happen again." She said sternly.

Curious now I started the video. There I was sleeping mumbling random things. Next, I kicked off my covers saying it was too hot. Then my mouth started moving like I was kissing someone in my sleep. My hands were roaming over my body pulling my shirt up and I played with my breasts a little. Moaning one hand moved down my body to my shorts, which thankfully I didn't pull down. My hand slid down inside and I could only guess what I was doing then. I was yelling out Edward's name. I dropped her phone and started crying. This had to be the most embarrassing moment of my life.

"Oh my God, Alice! When are you going to move out? You can't possibly live with me if I'm doing that and yelling out your brother's name." I buried my head in my pillow. This was awful. I didn't want to lose any of my new friends.

"Relax Bella, I'm not moving out yet. I'm happy that you like my brother so much, but I don't need to watch you touching yourself like that." She came over to me and sat down.

A thought occurred to me then. "Alice, you didn't send that to Edward, did you?" Thinking that she might have, I felt my face turned bright red.

"No Bella, I didn't send that to anyone. I wouldn't break your trust like that. It's already been deleted. I just wanted you to see how desperate you were for sex." Alice told me, then her eyes got wide "Bella, are you still a virgin?" I just nodded at her and she gasped.

"Wow." That was the only thing she said and my embarrassment turned to anger. I wouldn't be a virgin if the person I thought I was in love with had given it to me.

I stood up and started searching through my things looking for something to wear. I threw on one of my many jeans and t-shirts and hiking boots today. Exiting the room, I walked down to the bathroom to brush my teeth and wash my face. I took some calming breaths and went back to get my bag. I had some mandatory meetings to go to today. Even though I wasn't a freshman, it was still my first year here. When I walked in the room Alice said "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you."

I nodded at her and said "Don't worry about it. I've gotta go."

"Okay." She said in a small voice. I turned and walked out of the room, hoping I could find where these places were I needed to go to. It was good I had somewhere to be. I had to get out of that room fast and away from all of my new friends.

Rushing towards the lecture hall I was supposed to be at, I tripped and fell for real this time. Of course. I scraped my hands on the concrete and just barely registered that they were bleeding. I'd find a bathroom once I found where I was going.

"Bella, Bella. Are you okay?" The most angelic voice called after me. No, I didn't want him to have seen that, but he did.

I turned around and said "Yeah, I'm okay. I've just got some scrapes on my hands. I was walking too fast for my own two feet. I should've known better."

He came towards me and grabbed my hands. "Bella, you need to clean these cuts so they don't get infected." As if I didn't know this already. I'd already fallen hundreds of times in my life without his help cleaning up.

"Come back to my house. We are closer there than your dorm." He pleaded.

"Okay." I replied weakly. I couldn't have refused him, even if I wanted too. Knowing nothing would happen anyway, my hands burned like fire from the scrapes there. That was the only thing keeping me grounded to reality.

He put his arm around my shoulders and led me back to his home. Edward walked me through the front door and I was happy to see that Emmett was there watching some game on ESPN. He was sitting in a large brown leather chair that matched the couch. It was clearly of high quality. I looked around and noticed the rest of the house had similar nice furniture, but it still looked as though guys lived here. Alice must have done this, I thought. It gave me hope that my room would not be as awful as I imagined it would turn out.

"Hey Bella," Emmett called out. "What's going on? Edward don't tell me you brought her back here to go to your room already."

"No, I didn't. Bella fell and scraped up her hands. I saw her and decided to bring her here to get her cleaned up." Edward replied, defensively.

"I'm watching you. Don't try anything funny. I have no problem walking in on you to save Bella." Emmett yelled at us.

I think I turned bright pink and turned away from him. Following Edward to the bathroom down the hallway, I noticed that this one was a small one. Just a sink and a toilet and cabinets. Edward started gathering things from the cabinets and set to work on my hands. He had me wash them with warm soapy water first to get the debris out. Then he picked them up gently and sprayed something cold there that instantly gave me relief from the burning. Next, he put some ointment on the deeper cuts. I drew the line at bandages. I wasn't that hurt.

It was now time I had to be on my way. I really needed to get to that mandatory meeting. "Edward, I've got to go. Mandatory meeting today." He nodded and told me to hop on.

"What?" I asked, confused.

"Climb on, we don't need anymore accidents. I can drive you there." He turned around at that and bent down so I could climb on. Thinking this was ridiculous, I did it anyway. I needed to feel him close to me.

Edward carried me out the door with Emmett's booming laughter following after us. Walking with me down the sidewalk, I couldn't help but kiss his neck and whispered "Thanks."

He said "Your welcome." Then he bent down beside the passenger side of a silver Volvo. Opening the door he said "Get in."

I got in and looked around. A Volvo? Was he serious? Wasn't he too young to have a car like this? He got in and pulled away from the curb. "Edward, if you don't mind me asking, why do you have such an old man car?"

He laughed at me. "It's a safe car, and it doesn't stand out too much. I have another car at home, but it's too expensive to park in the street here. What kind of car do you think I would drive?" He asked me.

Before I could stop myself the words were out of my mouth. "I don't know, like a penis car or something." I told him honestly.

He laughed harder this time. I wished I could take the words back out of the air. "What's a penis car, in your opinion?"

"A sports car or something, I think." I answered him.

"Well then Alice would qualify. She has a yellow Porsche she brought with her to school. Don't tell her it's a penis car, she'd be offended." He was still chuckling at that and I couldn't help but giggle too. His laughter was infectious.

Calming down enough to tell him where I needed to be, he drove the rest of the way with a smile on his face. There was a parking lot next to the building and he pulled into it.

Edward got out of the car and came around to my side as I was trying to open the door. He looked somewhat annoyed that I hadn't waited for him. I wasn't used to that behavior. Next time I'd have to remember not to do that. He shut the door behind me and we walked side-by-side into the building.

Finding the massive lecture hall I needed to be in I stopped and told him I'd see him later. Edward said "I'll be waiting for you when you get out."

I shook my head no at him. "I need to walk back to my dorm. I have to get used to walking over this huge campus."

"Alright. I'll take my car back home and walk back here to pick you up before the meeting is over." He kissed me full on the mouth before turning around and walking off. I never even had a chance to argue.


	15. Chapter Fifteen: Lunch with Edward

**Chapter Fifteen: Lunch with Edward**

_Characters belong to Stephenie Meyers_

**BPOV**

I tried to pay attention to the lecture. Hundreds of people were in the hall. The meeting was all about tolerance and getting along with others, in particular, roommates. They said we may have noticed we got matched with complete opposites and that was intentional, so we could learn to get along with all kinds of people. I knew it! That's how I'd ended up with Alice. There was some grumbling from the room. They must have had some fun with their roommates too. Time to go now, I stood up and walked out the wide doors.

My eyes gravitating towards Edward first, he was there like he said he'd be. Standing next to him with a hand on his arm possessively was a pretty girl with black curly hair. He looked as though he was trying to shake her off. He didn't seem to want her advances. I could tell she was arguing with him. I cleared my throat and when he looked up at me all my jealousy was gone. He had a huge smile on his face when he looked at me and he held his hand out for me to come to him.

Deciding to have some fun, I came over towards him and said "Hi, honey. Don't you think it's time we got back to your place? Wouldn't want to miss out on any fun." Then I took his head in both my hands and pulled him down to my mouth. I ran my fingers through his beautiful bronze hair, it was softer than I'd imagined. Originally my plan had been to make the girl jealous, but once I started kissing him no one else in the world existed. When we pulled apart she was gone.

Edward pulled my arm through his. I think he actually wanted to hold my hand, but they were both too cut up right now to do so. As we went down the steps of the building I said "I hope you know I was joking. I can't go back to your place right now. Alice would kill me." I groaned in misery when I thought about her and this morning.

"Fuck, Alice! We won't go back to my place. Emmett would kill me too but I'm not letting you go now that I've got you all to myself without the side-show along for the ride." He said adamantly. "Let's just walk around and talk. You said you needed to get used to walking here and I'd feel more comfortable if I could keep you from falling again."

I turned pink and said "You can't keep me from falling. I do it on nearly a daily basis, so if you are going to be around me, you'll have to get used to it. Not all of us are as graceful as you and Alice." He smiled at that.

"Did you eat breakfast yet? Wait, it's almost lunch time. Let's go." I never got a chance to reply to him as he dragged me off in one direction. He took me to one of the many places to eat on campus that Rosalie had shown me. She said it had lots of produce and vegetarian choices if you weren't that into meat, but that they had plenty of that too.

I got a salad with a lot of different colors. I was certain I hadn't eaten some of these things before and added some cheese and eggs so I'd have a protein. I didn't need more red meat after that hamburger last night. I had a feeling that wouldn't be the only time we ate there this week. Edward followed my lead, except he added some chicken to his salad. I looked at him kind of funny.

"What?" He asked at the look on my face. I'd never known any guy willingly eat salad as their sole meal, ever. When I told him, he laughed. "Bella, believe it or not people, even men, eat things besides steak and potatoes all the time. Besides, how can you not like it? It's the freshest food we've got on campus."

I looked down at my tray and distracting myself tried to pull my card out for school food. Edward had pulled his card out too and we waited in line to pay. Our school cards actually just had money on them so we could used them for food at any place, the small convenience store on campus or to make copies if we needed them and various other things. Paying for our food we went outside to some picnic tables instead of eating inside. It was just too pretty and dry not too.

Digging into the salad, I looked around. I could clearly see the mountains were out again today. I wondered how long that would last before they'd be covered in clouds and disappear. We ate in silence for a little while. It wasn't an uncomfortable silence. More that we didn't want to disrupt the quiet beauty around us.

"Bella, you aren't a freshman are you?" Edward asked me breaking the silence.

I laughed at the ridiculous question. I had assumed Rosalie would have told him. If she hadn't told him that, then she also probably didn't tell her about Jacob and I was happy about that. "No, I'm not a freshman." I told him the same story I'd given Rosalie yesterday, leaving out all of the Jacob stuff. I didn't want to spoil our time together with thoughts of him. It would only make me angry.

"Wow. I've never known anyone work so hard to go to college. Our parents paid for all of us to come here. They also bought all of our cars. Well that's not exactly true. We had to have enough to pay for half up front and our parents paid the other half, then we had to work to pay the rest of the money back. My parents are wealthy and they like to spoil us, but I don't think they wanted us to be complete brats, expecting everything to be handed over to us." He told me. I nodded, it made sense.

"So what kinds of jobs did you have?" I asked him, curious.

"Well Emmett worked for the football coach in our private high school part of the time and he also mowed yards and landscaped gardens. I know normally that wouldn't make much, but these were all for wealthy people with huge lawns. Rosalie worked in a car shop even then. She still works in one for fun. She doesn't get paid though so she can make her own hours. We all wonder why she does it and she tells us it's for practice so she can do something with it once she's out of here. Alice worked in a high-end boutique. She was good at it too, she always knew what would or wouldn't work on people. I assume she'll do something in fashion once school is out. I'm just not sure what. As for Jasper, he was the last one coming to us and was too messed up at first to work anywhere. He doesn't have a car, he just shares Alice's. As for me, I worked in the hospital my father is a surgeon for. I was an orderly doing some pretty disgusting jobs sometimes. It made me feel good though to be there helping. That certainly didn't pay much, but I was always singing so some of the patient's and nurses would bribe me for a song sometimes. It got to be so ridiculous I had to actually have an 'official' concert night for them. It was fun." He finally stopped speaking and I smiled at him.

I looked down at my cared for hands and said "Thanks, doc." He grinned at me with that crooked smile.

"Let's walk around some more before going back." I got up and we walked in silence. He put his arm around my waist this time. I couldn't believe this god-like creature wanted to be so close to me. I was just plain-Jane Bella, no matter what others said. I never felt pretty.

_AN: Gone fishin' Don't know when I'll get back to updating, Tuesday I go back to work and reality._


	16. Chapter Sixteen: Interrupted

**Chapter Sixteen: Interrupted**

_AN: Got back from fishing, I survived. I am hoping I can get back into the rhythm for this story now. This story took a while to get out, not because it wasn't written, but because I needed to figure out how to get it uploaded, thanks Zoe for your help. I knew it had to be simpler than I was making it out to be. I have a few other chapters written, but I need to go back over them first._

_Thanks Andrea Dragonflame for the review._

_Characters belong to Stephenie Meyers_

**BPOV**

Edward and I walked around campus for a while talking about inconsequential things. I was only speaking to get my mind off how much I wanted him right now. Shaking my head to myself, I wondered what was wrong with me. We'd just met yesterday and I was already willing to have sex with him. Someone I knew slept with many and I'd been with none. Then a more horrifying thought hit me. What if I did have sex with him and he didn't like me. I'd never done anything more than kiss someone before. How was I going to compete with more experienced girls? I must have gotten quiet because he asked "Bella, are you alright? You've gotten very quiet, like you aren't paying attention."

"No, I'm just thinking." I told him.

"What are you thinking?" He asked me, looking as if he really wanted to know the answer.

Having no intention of telling him the truth, I just shook my head and said "It doesn't matter, it's not important." I saw his eyes narrow as though he knew I was lying. I was a terrible liar. He didn't ask anymore about it though, letting it go. Maybe I'd tell him someday, but right now was not the time. I didn't want to ruin the time we were having alone together.

Continuing our walk in silence I was starting to get uncomfortable. Perhaps I should tell him my fears. No, I wouldn't do that. I wasn't even sure I had the courage to do so.

We looked around and saw a couple kissing heavily on the grass. I did a double-take. There was Mike kissing a girl with long silvery blonde hair. He still kissed like that? Why? It looked like this girl was trying to teach him to stop that. I hoped that she taught him how to be better or the rest of his life he would definitely be alone.

I heard Edward choking out "What the hell is she doing with him? I told her to go be with someone that would be good for her, not go back to the guy that sent her to me in the first place."

I was certain he hadn't intended for me to hear that. Stopping, I didn't continue walking with him. When he realized I wasn't walking with him, he turned to me with a fearful expression on his face. "Oh my God, Bella, I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have said anything."

"No, you shouldn't have, but I can't help what you are. Do you realize Edward, I have seen three different girls you've been with in two days? It makes me uneasy." I told him honestly.

"Bella, I can't help what I have done in the past, only what I do from now on. I hope you can forgive me. The only reason she's with Mike is because I told her no yesterday after meeting you." He pleaded his case and looked like he was going to continue speaking.

"Edward" I interrupted. "Please stop talking. That only makes this worse." He shut his mouth then and instead grabbed my arm and pulled me further away from them at a fast pace.

Coming to a stand of trees he pulled me under their cover and pulled my body close to his. He crashed his lips to mine trying to make me see that I was the one he wanted. Reaching my hands to his neck I pulled his head closer to mine. I wanted him to know how much I needed him and kissed him back harder than I'd ever kissed anyone in my life. When I started feeling light-headed from not breathing, he had the sense to pull away from me even though I didn't.

He was looking down at me with sad eyes and ran his thumb over my cheek and said "I'm so sorry Bella." I wasn't sure if he was apologizing for being that rough or for the girls. At that point it didn't matter. I wanted him to kiss me like that again.

"It's okay Edward. We're okay." Looking into his eyes, I ran my index finger over his lower lip and he opened his mouth and licked it first then sucked on it. My body trembled and I put my other hand on his arm to keep from falling. Then he ran the thumb that had been on my cheek along my lower lip and knowing he wanted me to do just what he had I opened my mouth over it as well. His skin tasted good to my tongue and I suddenly felt like this wasn't enough.

My heart was pounding hard and I moved that hand down to my heart so he could feel it. He looked a little surprised at first by having his hand so close to my breast. Then he moved it over my left breast over my shirt and I think I might have melted into the ground. If he hadn't put his other arm around my waist I would have.

My right arm going back around to his head I pulled him back down to my mouth and began kissing him thoroughly. The arm that was around my waist started moving and his hand was rubbing up and down my back. Bringing his hand under my shirt he caressed my back. Sighing, I wanted to feel his chest too. Edward had other ideas.

He began kissing my neck working his way down to my collarbone. Then he continued his kisses over my clothes and knelt down to his knees, so he'd be the right height. The hand that was over my left breast moved to my waist while his mouth worked over my shirt and bra sucking and licking the nipple there. They were thin enough that I could clearly see it stand out at his touch. I ran my hands through his hair as he was giving me more pleasure than I'd had before. The hand rubbing my back came around to my right breast, while still under my shirt. I moaned loudly. I wanted him _now_. His fingers worked themselves under my bra and played with the nipples of my right breast. If I died now I think I would have been happy.

Panting heavily, I wanted more of his touch. Then I heard from somewhere in the distance "What the hell are you doing, Bella?" Was that Mike's voice?

I would have ignored him and continued, but Edward had pulled away from me and stood up. Looking at him with hooded eyes, I was still recovering. Edward was glaring at someone. When I turned I saw that yes it was Mike. _Damn him!_ Right now I couldn't have hated anyone more.

"Why are you interrupting us? It's none of your business what Bella does as she told you yesterday." He was saying angrily.

"None of my business? Ha! You sleep with everyone. Why do you want to ruin her with your slumming?" Mike was saying just as angry.

Finally, I'd had enough. He was ruining something important to me. Something he might have gotten to do if he hadn't been such a horrible kisser. "Mike, it's none of your business, it's mine. Besides if you wanted me to be with you or any other girl for that matter you need to learn how to kiss a girl. You're terrible. I know that's mean, but for God's sake someone needs to tell you the truth. Apparently you haven't been getting the hint." He looked completely hurt at these words and stalked off. I personally didn't care right now.

I was breathing heavily now from anger and tried slowing my breaths. Edward looked at me with wide eyes. "You were so mean to him. Maybe it will do him good. Someone needed to give him honesty for a change."

"Edward, I know it was mean. I was just extremely angry. If you know me I'm a terrible liar, so being brutally honest wasn't that much of a stretch. I have already been nice to him and let him down easy and he wasn't getting it." I told him.

He chuckled at that. I thought that was an odd response until he said "Something you've got in common with Rosalie then."

Edward started looking around at where we were and sighed guiltily "I shouldn't have brought you here. If he hadn't intruded on us, we'd be having sex on the ground right this minute."

I wasn't sure I would have minded, but then again I wasn't sure I wanted my first time to be in the dirt. That just didn't seem right to me. Knowing if we stayed here any longer that's exactly what was going to happen, I pulled him along this time and said "Let's go."

Leaving the protection of the trees, I sped my steps up to get away from there quickly.

"Bella, slow down. Where are you running off too? I don't want you to fall again." Edward said to me. I slowed my steps and he decided to put his hand in mine this time, regardless of the cuts to keep me from running ahead.

Not wanting to look him in the eyes right now, I looked down and noticed I had a water mark on my shirt over my right breast. Great… Well now their was no getting around what I'd been doing once Alice saw this. I really wanted to go back to my room to take a nap, but thinking she was probably there stopped me.

Looking up, I asked Edward "Is there a grocery store near the campus? One I can walk too."

"Sure, Bella, but why do you want to go there?" He asked me.

"Oh, I just wanted to pick up a few things. I need some breakfast food too. There is no way I'm getting up early to eat breakfast and try to rush to class. Now if you can show me the way, I'd be grateful." I told him. This was something I needed to do anyway and I also thought it would be less of a temptation to try anything there.

"Bella I'll show you, but let me walk you to your dorm and then show you from there. I think that would be easier, less likely for you to get lost when you've got to do it on your own.." He said.

"Thanks." I replied.

It felt like with Mike's interruption the fire was gone for the moment. Wondering how long that would last, I told him "Edward, I hope you won't be offended, but once we go there and I come back to my dorm I want you to leave. I have some things to discuss with Alice this afternoon and I'll see you again tonight. I also don't think it's wise for us to spend so much time alone together."

The corners of his mouth turned down and he nodded, not looking at me. I was sure I'd made him mad.

I stopped and stood in front of him. "I'm sorry. I just don't know what I'd do with you right now. Most likely tear your clothes off even if Alice was in the room and I'm sure she doesn't want to see that."

Wrapping my arms around his waist this time I pressed my body against his, pressing my breasts to his chest. My head was resting near his shoulder. "I want you Edward, so much. More than you know." I whispered so softly I'm not sure he heard me.

Feeling a kiss on the top of my head, I exhaled slowly. Why didn't I want him right now, again? I was trying to clear my head, but being near him wasn't helping it. I was filled with his smell and the feel of his chest against me.

Tilting my head back, I looked up and saw his eyes watching me carefully as he leaned down and kissed me softly this time. Parting my lips I slipped my tongue inside his mouth and inhaled his hot breath, it smelled good. Becoming more insistent, the kiss became more passionate than before. Unsure why I did it later, but following my body's lead I began sucking on his tongue, my tongue still moving over his. He moaned into my mouth then. Letting go for air, he laid his head down on my head, breathing heavily. I could feel his heart hammering and a distinct hardness pressed up against me as though that contact was the only way it would get release.

"Bella." Edward breathed. "Where did you learn to do that?"

"Do what?" I asked innocently.

"Suck my tongue like that? A few have tried, but it never felt anything close to that. Nowhere near as good." He said still breathing hard.

"I don't know. My body took over and told me to do that. I've never kissed anyone like that before." I told him truthfully. "Kissing you is a completely new experience for me, Edward. I've kissed people before, but nothing like any of the ones with you."

Calming his heart, he looked at me and said "Grocery store? If we stay here I'll just try to learn what else your body does if left to it's own free will, even though you may not want that. Just give me a minute, okay?"

Here I was trying to tell him to stop and then I go and attack him and he has to stop me? How was that for irony.

"Okay." I walked off a little ways away from him, thinking being that close to him wouldn't help us. Eventually he caught up with me and we continued our walk not touching this time.

He said "This way, Bella. The nearest store is only about a mile in the opposite direction of my house. If you ever want a ride there one of us can give you one. I know you want to walk and today it's beautiful, but with your clumsiness I'm not sure you should go alone when the weather gets bad."

"Yeah, yeah." I said being childish. I didn't need another parent.

Once inside we spent a long time in there. I think we walked down every aisle and looked at every single item. I filed away things I might need and want and where they were for future use. I'm sure he didn't want to be there, but was desperate to stay with me longer since I told him to leave when we were done. Purchasing some breakfast bars and some other things I thought would be good we'd spent at least two hours total in that store.

We walked back to the dorm leisurely, not in a hurry to part company. When we got to my building I took a couple of the bags he'd been carrying and put them on the ground. I had to kiss him at least one more time. Tilting my head back to look at his beautiful face I gazed into his eyes a minute before we both leaned forward to kiss softly, lightly touching our tongues. Then I worked my mouth down to his neck and kissed him there. Edward put his hands on my waist and pulled me back away from him.

Running his hand along my jaw, he said "Bye Bella, I'll see you later tonight." Then he turned and left. What was I thinking? I didn't want him to leave. I just couldn't keep my mouth shut.


	17. Chapter seventeen: Talking to Alice

**Chapter seventeen: Talking to Alice**

_AN: Yes, egerman, I only had two reviews. I think I'm up to six now. I just started writing this story last week though. Thanks to __ahmoniqued, catylan, and tonya 2417 for your reviews too._

_Characters belong to Stephenie Meyers_

**BPOV**

Going up to my floor I could hear upbeat music in my room and decided I couldn't face Alice just yet. Knowing their was a kitchen on this floor, I wandered the halls looking for it. Stumbling across it after some time, I opened up one of the sacks. It was so hot outside I was trying to think of something cold to make. Lemon icebox pie sounded good and I knew the fridge/microwave we had in our room also had a freezer, so I really wanted to make it. Making my own graham cracker crust though was a must, which is why I needed the kitchen since it had an oven. Buying ready-made ones just didn't taste the same. Thinking back, I used to make this for my mother in Arizona on hot days when I was younger. It was easy to make.

Baking the crust, I started mixing all the other ingredients in a bowl. After cleaning up some of my mess and getting the crust out of the oven, I sat down to wait for it to cool, thinking. Trying to stay away from thoughts of Edward, I thought about Alice instead. She was a pushy little thing. I wondered what the room would look like when I got there, confident that she wouldn't have waited so I could change my mind about the room. There was only one way to find out. Go back to my room.

Sighing, I got up and put the filling in the pie crust and covered it. Trying to carry that and the other sacks without tripping was interesting, but I managed. Knocking on the door in case Alice wasn't alone I waited for it to open. Flinging the door wide Alice stood there and started grabbing things from my hands without questions. I put the pie in the freezer and wondered about her silence.

Then I took a look around the room. I was right, she had been busy redecorating today. I was standing on a black, pink and grey geometric patterned rug that was in the center of the room. On the walls were black and white old photographs of various movie stars. Nervously I turned to look at my bed. She had put a matching comforter to hers on my bed, except mine was black silk, instead of pink. Where her pillows were black, mine were pink. So our beds mirrored exact opposites. I thought it was perfect, even if I never would have picked it out myself.

"Alice, I love it. Thank you." I told her and I heard her take a deep breath as though she'd been holding it. I looked at her and she was beaming at me. Her smile dazzling. I also noticed two new black office chairs that looked more like old chairs from the 1950s at the large desk in front of our computers.

Alice hugged me and said "I knew you would like it, even if you didn't. Now that this space is more cohesive it will be easier to live here. There are also two sets of high thread count cotton sheets I got for you. One is black, the other pink. I wasn't sure you would like silk sheets, they take some getting used too. I gave away your other bedding, to prevent you from getting it back out. I hope you aren't mad at me for that."

I laughed at her, of course she'd force me to like what she bought by giving my other things away. Oh no, she didn't touch my clothes, did she? Making sure, I turned and rifled through my closet. Relieved when nothing was out of place, I turned to look at Alice with an amused expression on her face. She said "Bella, I didn't give away your clothes, even though it's tempting. I won't mess with them, but that doesn't mean I won't start adding to your wardrobe soon."

"Alice," I whined. "Do you have too? This is college. Isn't what I've got all I need?"

"Not if you hang out with us, it isn't. So you are just going to have to get used to it." She told me flatly, with no room for argument. Defeated, I sat down on my new comforter.

" Bella, you ran out of here this morning before we really got to talk." I heard Alice say. Hoping it would be a nice distraction from the things she was going to tell me, I kept running my hands along the covers.

Looking at my shirt, her eyes narrowed and she said "Bella, do you have something to tell me? Have you already had sex with my brother?" Jumping, I knew this was coming, but this was his sister so it was difficult to discuss with her.

"No, I haven't been with your brother, yet." I answered, honestly. "We nearly did today, so I'm not sure I can hold off much longer. I want him so much, Alice. I can't help feeling though that if we do have sex then he won't want me anymore, but I'll just want him more."

She nodded. "That might happen. We don't know. What I do know is he never has acted towards a girl the way he has you. Usually, it's just sex and leave. You could try waiting a while to be with him, but I'm also afraid he'd get tired of waiting and find someone else to relieve the tension, which would hurt you. My advice to you is not to wait too much longer with him. I know what he's like."

"Bella, give yourself an out to leave once you do have sex with him. He doesn't like it when girls try to stay after, but I think with you it might be different. I think you should leave no matter what he says after. Make him want to come back to you." Trying to absorb all of this info, my head was spinning.

"Alice, do you want us to be together already?" I asked, incredulously.

"No, not right this minute." She laughed. "But soon, it will happen soon. I can feel it."

Then she said "Bella, what about birth control? You are a virgin, so I'm not sure what you know about it. Or protection for that matter."

Sighing heavily, I said "I'm on birth control pills already. I have been the past three years. I've never had a reason to be on them other than knowing when my periods would be, there is nothing worse than not knowing. I certainly haven't been doing anything to get pregnant." Still bitter about that fact, I rushed my next words. "As far as condoms go, I'm not exactly sure about those."

Alice said "Okay, Bella, well I'm sure Edward always keeps them somewhere nearby. He's been with quite a few girls, and as far as I know always uses protection, but that doesn't always keep you safe. You really need to start carrying your own, you should be in control of that for your own safety." Then Alice handed me a small compact looking thing and I opened it. Inside were some condom packages. "You can thank me and Rosalie for that. Now let's teach you how to put them on, you don't want to be in the middle of getting busy, fumbling with it." Alice taught me how to roll the condom on leaving a little extra at the tip.

"Good, I think you've got that down." Alice said.

"Alice, I feel like you are giving me the sex education my parents should have given me, but never did." I told her.

Her laughter tinkling she said "Well of course not, they were too embarrassed to tell you anything most likely. My parents were not. My father is a doctor, and we got everything in medical terms from him. Only mom gave us the emotional low down. Now, Bella, you are aware that your first time is going to hurt, right? It does get better eventually, but it's uncomfortable at first"

I nodded my head that I did know.

"Okay, Bella. I'm going to go see Jasper now, we'll be back later to pick you up tonight. Take a nap, I don't know how long we'll be out." Opening the door, Alice left me to myself and my new thoughts.

Changing back into a tank top and short shorts I got under the new covers of my bed. I felt like I'd just slipped into smooth water that's how good it felt. It didn't take long for me to fall asleep. I thought I would have had many dreams after this day, but my mind was silent for once. I slept more soundly than usual.

Alice came into the room a little while later and shook me awake. "Time to get up Bella, you need to get dressed. I'm going back outside with Jasper for a little while. We'll be back in twenty minutes."

Yawning, I stretched and sat up. Scrubbing my face to wake it back up, I really wanted to lie back down. Then I thought no, I was going to see Edward later, I couldn't sleep now.

Changing quickly, it didn't matter what I picked, all my clothes were about the same, t-shirts and jeans. I ran a brush through my hair quickly.

Deciding I was hungry and it was still very hot even inside, I got out the pie I'd made and cut a small piece sitting at the desk. It was cold and tart and sweet and delicious.

Alice came in quickly followed by Jasper. When Jasper saw what I was eating, he asked me what it was. "Lemon icebox pie." I said waving my fork at it.

Jasper's eyes lit up and he asked "Can I have some? Please?"

"Uh, sure. I doubt Alice and I could eat it all anyway." I told him and cut a larger piece.

When he took a bite of it, I saw tears in his eyes. I looked to Alice, wondering what that was about. Her eyes were wide and she shrugged as if to say 'I have no idea.'

"This tastes exactly like my mother's did, just exactly." Jasper told us. Okay, it was a memory that brought the tears.

He smiled at me then and said "Thanks, Bella that just brought my mother's memory back to me. Sometimes I think I am forgetting her. It's nice to know small things will remind me." He polished off the rest. I wasn't sure how I felt about what he said. Simple food shouldn't have such a strong emotional reaction, but apparently it did. I wanted to ask him about his parents, but decided I hadn't known him long enough, even if it felt as though I did.

Alice turned to me, to change the subject to lighter topics asked me if I could teach her how to cook. I said "Sure, it's not that hard to do, Alice. I've been doing the cooking since I was a little girl. My mother never did and my father certainly didn't."

"Awesome. I've never cooked anything in my life or even watched someone else do it." Alice said excitedly. I groaned, maybe I didn't want to teach her if she knew nothing at all.

"Alice, I'll teach you if you buy the ingredients for the things you want and find me a kitchen. The one up here really isn't appropriate for truly learning. I can't believe you don't know how after I watched you scarf down all that food yesterday." I told her, laughing.

Jasper chuckled at that and said "Well Alice has never had to fend for herself. She's spoiled rotten that way. You can use the kitchen at our house, it's big enough and there are enough boys to eat whatever it is, no matter how bad it tastes."

I saw Alice put her hands on her hips and stick her tongue out at Jasper. "I don't plan on making anything bad, especially if Bella helps me, thank you very much. If it is bad, I'm throwing it away before any of you get a chance to make fun of me for it."

"Okay, well I'm warning you I am a good cook, but I'm also an incredibly messy one. I'm not sure you want me at your house." I told Jasper.

He shrugged "Mess doesn't bother me, but it does bother Edward. As long as you clean it up though I don't think it would matter." Great, I had to fall for a neat freak.

Putting the dishes aside to clean up later, we headed out the door. I had no idea what we were doing tonight. We met Rosalie downstairs at her car. Alice's wasn't big enough for all of us. Alice and Jasper got in the back with me in the front next to Rosalie. Emmett and Edward were coming in Edward's car, along with Angela and her boyfriend Ben. I was happy they were joining us today. I'd never met Ben, but I liked Angela. She seemed to bring some calmness to the fire of these two girls.


	18. Chapter Eighteen: Hookah

**Chapter Eighteen: Hookah**

_AN: Thanks LilSoccerBaby20 and __mikacullen16_ _for the review. Okay, my chapters are now current, so you'll have to wait until I write more. I still can't believe they've only known each other two days, it seems like ages. You know how when you meet people and you feel like you've always known them? That's how I imagine the relationship dynamic with each of them._

_Characters belong to Stephenie Meyers_

**EPOV**

Making it back to my house, I ran up to my room. I couldn't believe Bella told me to leave, no other girl had done that to me before. They usually sank their claws into me trying not to let go. I wasn't sure how to handle this. I never wanted to leave her, even for a minute. Turning on my music, I lay down on my couch and closed my eyes.

I wasn't sure what it was about her, but I wanted her more than anyone before. Her kissing was nowhere near as experienced as many of the girls I'd been with, but not a single one of them had made me want to be with them for more than a quick fuck. Not one, before Bella. Wondering when we'd actually have sex, I drifted off to sleep.

"Edward, wake up, Edward." I heard Alice's high-pitched voice coming from the doorway. I opened my eyes to slits as she danced closer to me, did she change clothes? No guesses there what she'd been doing this afternoon.

Grumbling, I sat up. Alice told me "Stop sulking, Edward. You are about to see Bella again. That should make you happy. We had a nice little birds and bees talk this afternoon." She smiled at that. I wondered why, but was too foggy from just waking up to ask her about it.

"Edward, you are driving again tonight. You are taking Emmett with you as well as Ben and Angela. Rosalie is going to take the rest of us in her car." Alice informed me.

"Why isn't Emmett going with you and Bella with me?" I was finally awake enough to at least ask that question.

"Well, don't get mad, but it was Emmett's idea. He thinks if you are in the car together then once we get to the place you'll be even more all over each other than you were yesterday." She said to me.

Pinching the bridge of my nose, I sighed, knowing that's exactly what would happen. It might happen anyway.

"Where are we going?" I asked her.

"Oh, we are going to that Lebanese restaurant and hookah lounge. Some of us thought it would be fun, different." Alice told me.

"Okay. I'll be down in a minute." I replied to her. A hookah lounge? Were they all nuts? I wondered what Bella would think about that if she even knew anything about it. There weren't many places left you could smoke in Oregon, so people must think this is the next best thing.

Going downstairs I met Emmett, Ben, who also lived in the house and Angela. "So whose bright idea was this anyway?" I asked looking around.

"Ours" said Ben pointing to himself and Emmett. Ben wore glasses and looked as if he was both cool and a nerd in them at the same time, never one or the other. Angela wrinkled her nose in disgust. Rolling my eyes at them I walked out the door, leaving them to follow.

On the ride there Emmett asked me "Where have you been all day? I saw you leave, come back with Bella, leave again and come back for a nap hours later. What were you doing?" Man, he was getting on my nerves. He didn't need to know what I had or had not been doing.

"I'm not telling you. You don't need to know." I retorted back.

"Like hell it's not. I saw you leave the house with Bella and I warned you just yesterday about being with her." He said angrily.

"Don't worry about it. Anything that might have happened was interrupted by Mike." I told him.

"NEWTON? That fucking worm." Emmett shouted. I didn't even have to tell him which Mike.

"Bella told him off today. She found the courage to tell him what a terrible kisser he was. It was a little mean, but seriously I've had enough of his leftovers to know he needed to be told." I admitted to him.

Emmett guffawed and said "Bella? Sweet Bella told him off? No way, that's just not possible."

"It's true." I answered.

"Well maybe I don't need to worry about her being with you as much as I thought. She'd tell you where to go if she had too." Emmett said, laughing still.

Driving up to the restaurant and lounge we saw Rosalie's car was already there. Parking the car, I told Emmett "Leave Bella alone tonight. You don't need to embarrass her anymore. No more baboon jokes, okay?"

He chuckled and nodding his head said "Okay, but I won't make any promises I won't make fun of you, pretty boy."

I groaned, now I'd be the butt of his jokes all night. Maybe I could distract myself from him. Stepping out of the car, I saw Alice dance up to me and say "Behave yourself, we don't need a show." Damn it, was no one going to let me just be with Bella and leave me alone?

Shaking her off I walked up to Bella and held her close. Not caring what anyone else would think I kissed her deeply. We heard some catcalls from our friends at that, but neither one of us cared, at least not enough to stop.

"Okay, you two, break it up." I heard Emmett say. Bella pulled away from me at that and looked at Emmett guiltily.

Turning back to me she said "Edward, what are we doing here?"

"Apparently two of these goons thought it would be fun to smoke hookah." I told her.

"Uh… I don't smoke. The smell is horrible." She told me.

"Their won't be a smell, Bella. Not really, other than the flavor you give it. The tobacco is filtered through water and you smoke it through a hose. I don't smoke either. There aren't too many places around here you can smoke even if you wanted too. Besides, I wouldn't do it, it makes your teeth and fingertips yellow. Or worse, it can make you impotent." What did I just say? Why didn't I stop talking? Idiot.

Bella laughed at me "So I don't smoke because I don't like the smell and yours is purely for vanity. Interesting." Yeah, I knew I shouldn't have said anything about the impotent part, but it just slipped out.

Emmett didn't even have to embarrass me. I was doing a good job all by myself. I could hear the laughter all around us. Then I saw Bella glare at each of them in turn to stop their laughing, but I think that just made them laugh harder. When they had finally calmed down, we walked into the restaurant and lounge.

None of us wanted to eat there so we just went to the hookah bar side. We all sat in comfortable chairs with two different hookahs in front of us. Each of them had two hoses and were flavored differently. Alice picked the flavors, of course. Apple Mint and Vanilla Cherry. They gave us different mouthpieces to us for hygienic reasons. I wasn't sure I liked it at all. However, we sat there for hours talking and smoking and enjoying each other's company.

I put my arm around Bella and watched her lips suck on the pipe, my mind going elsewhere. Wishing it was me her lips were around instead. She handed the hose back to me and broke me out of my thoughts. When I handed her the hose back I whispered to her my thoughts "Bella, I wish it was me your mouth was sucking on right now." I could feel her body shiver in desire.

"Edward, please stop that. We should be enjoying time with our friends." She told me.

"Isn't this enjoyable?" I teased back.

"Yes, it's enjoyable, but if you don't stop it right now I will pull your pants down in front of all these people and most likely get us kicked out of this place." She whispered back to me. Her breath tickled, then I felt her lips kissing my neck.

Desperately wanting out of there with her, I said "Can we go outside? I don't want an audience." Bella stood up as though she was getting ready to leave. I saw her turn green and her eyes roll to the back of her head and caught her as she passed out and looked as though she was having a seizure.

"Bella" I shouted. I could feel the others get up wondering what was going on. I saw someone working there pick up the phone and dial 911.

She came out of it less than a minute later and saw us all peering down at her. "What am I doing here? Why are you all looking at me like that? The last thing I remember is feeling dizzy."

"Bella, you passed out and it looked like you were having a seizure. Do you have anything we need to know about?" I asked her.

Bella shook her head no and said "Nothing, that's never happened to me before."

"Bella the paramedics are on their way." Alice told her. At that she looked mortified.

Standing quickly, she said "No, let's get out of here. I won't go anywhere with them." I thought she needed to be checked out, but she hurried out of the building under her own power.

"Edward," Alice said "go with her, make sure she's okay. We'll arrange another way to get home."

"Thanks, Alice." I said and took off after her.

Bella was in the parking lot, beside the building crying. "Bella, why are you crying? Don't you think you need to see someone?" She shook her head and cried harder. Not knowing what else to do, I wrapped her body in mine hiding her from the view of the paramedics. "Are you okay?"

Sniffling, she said "I'm okay, just humiliated that that would happen to me."

"Bella, come with me, I'll take you away from here right now." I whispered in her ear. She still looked ill, so I wasn't sure what to do with her. I should take her back to her room, but I didn't want her to be alone if something like that happened again. Instead taking her back to my house, I brought her inside.

Now what do I do? I really thought she should lie down in a bed, but I didn't want her to feel like I only brought her here to have sex. I was sure she wasn't in the mood after that. I couldn't leave her downstairs though. She'd never get any rest with people going in and out.

With my arm around her waist I gently pulled her up the stairs. Taking her over to my bed, I commanded "Sit here." Then I got down on my knees to pull off her shoes. Once that was done I said "Go to sleep. I'll make sure you are okay."

"Where are you going to sleep then?" She asked me.

"On the couch, I can keep an eye on you from there and it's comfortable. If I sleep in the bed I'll be too tempted to try something I shouldn't and you look as though you are already going to pass out again. Now lie down, at least you won't fall that way." I told her. She looked too sleepy and exhausted to argue.

I wondered what was in that stuff we'd smoked. None of the rest of us had that reaction. We wouldn't be taking Bella back to that place, that's for sure. Going to the couch I took off my own shoes and watched her for awhile. Watching her chest moving with her breathing to see that she was breathing evenly, I laid back. Bella wasn't dreaming at the moment though. I missed that. I wanted to hear what she had to say without inhibitions. Sometime in the night I drifted off to sleep myself, imagining her asleep in my arms, not across the room.

_AN: For those of you that don't think that could happen after smoking that stuff I can tell you, it can. It's happened to two different friends, one only two weeks ago. She didn't stay either, she was so embarrassed she rushed everyone out of there and told them to drive away quickly as the ambulance pulled up._


	19. Chapter Nineteen: The Chair

**Chapter Nineteen: The Chair**

_AN: Hope you guys enjoy this chapter. The next one will be a little more serious._

_Characters belong to Stephenie Meyers_

**BPOV**

Waking up, I turned over and wondered where I was. Last night was a blur. I remember being extremely dizzy and out of it after smoking that shit. I was never ever doing that again. What room was this? I couldn't remember how I got here. Confused, I sat up and my head swam.

Looking down by the bed I saw my shoes were still there, as I picked them up to put them back on I saw Edward. He was sleeping peacefully on the couch across the room. Okay, so I was in Edward's room. He must have been the one to take care of me after that incident. Not wanting to wake him, I tip-toed out of the room after giving him a light kiss on the forehead.

Remembering Alice's words yesterday, she had warned me not to spend the night here and to make any excuse to leave. Oh well, surely she meant only after we'd had sex. It wasn't my idea to come here and apparently he hadn't even slept on the same bed with me. My clothes were still in order.

Going downstairs, I was surprised by how late in the morning it was. Everyone else was downstairs, it seemed they were all waiting to see what was going on with me.

I heard Alice's voice first. "Bella, come in here and sit with us." Traipsing in slowly I sat down in the only available chair. It felt like an interrogation chair to me.

"So what happened last night? Are you alright?" Alice asked.

"Yes, I'm okay. I have no idea what happened last night, that's never happened to me before. I didn't even know it could. I'm still a little hazy on the night, but please don't let me do that again." I closed my eyes, still tired, then I vaguely wondered when we got in last night, having no idea of the time.

"Bella, where's Edward?" Alice asked me. I was surprised by her question. Didn't she realize he was still in his room?

"He's still asleep on his couch. I woke up in his bed." I answered her, that's what I think she was asking me about anyway.

She looked like a proud mother when I told her that. "Really?" I nodded at her. Then she said "Wow, I can't believe he didn't try to sleep with you after that. You were alone and everything."

I glared at her "Alice, I was so completely out of it he didn't even try to have sex. Have a little more faith in your brother. He might be a whore, but I don't think he's ever forced himself on somebody."

She dipped her head in shame at my words and said "I apologize."

"You don't need to apologize to me, try telling Edward." I retorted, this girl was irritating early in the morning.

"Try telling me what?" I heard Edward ask from the hall. His eyes searched the room looking for me, once he found it, a look of relief passed over his face. He walked over to me and pulled me from the chair. Then he sat back down and pulled me into his lap.

Alice said "I just needed to apologize to you. You're more decent than I normally give you credit for."

"Uh, thanks Alice, I guess." He said, having no clue what we'd been discussing.

Whispering in my ear he asked me "Why did you leave? I woke up in a panic because you weren't there."

"Edward I was awake and ready to get up and you were sleeping too peacefully to wake up." I replied, leaning back with my head on his shoulder.

Angela speaking for the first time this morning said "Awww, you guys are so cute. I don't know what these other people are talking about, thinking you are always pawing at each other."

Next, I heard Rosalie's laughing voice "Hon, that's because they just woke up. Wait a few minutes." My eyes shot daggers at her and I wiggled my body closer to Edward's. I felt him nibble the top of my right ear again and my entire body responded to his touch. I nearly slid out of the chair. Crap! Not again, I was sure the whole room saw that.

"Please, get a room." I heard Emmett say. He seemed to enjoy making comments like that often. Edward pulled me back to him and had me sitting so I could feel all of him. What was he doing? We were in front of all his family and friends, what is he thinking?

"Edward, what are you doing? Are you trying to make your family mad? Or do you just get off on doing stuff in public?" I whispered to him.

"Maybe a little bit of both, but this is payback time. They were always doing stuff in front of me, no matter how much I told them to stop. I've never done anything with another girl in front of them." He told me. Then he moved my hair back and started kissing my neck and I moaned loudly. I wasn't even aware when the others left the room.

Twisting my body around so I was kneeling over his legs I bent down and kissed him. He pulled my hips closer to him so our groins were touching. "Edward" I breathed, not really knowing what I wanted to say.

He kissed me on the mouth again and moved his hands under my shirt over my back. I placed my hands on his chest and started unbuttoning his button-down shirt. Pulling it open, I looked at it for the first time and gasped. I just thought he was beautiful before, now I knew he was even better. That wasn't a good enough word for him. It made me feel inadequate. Then I felt my shirt coming off and I saw him looking at me with a similar expression on his face as mine surely had.

Feeling a little more confident now I pressed my chest against his and bent my head to his again. I moved my hands into his hair and pulled him closer to me. Letting go, panting I leaned back and my breasts were now at the level of his face. His hands moved from my back up my sides and to either side of my breasts. His thumbs roamed over the nipple through my bra, then his hands came back around and he unclasped it and pulled it down off my arms. At first he just gazed at them, then his hands moved over them, cupping each of them. The touch of his fingers on my nipples raised them to hard peaks, leaving me wanting more. "Please…" I gasped. "I want your mouth on them." I pleaded. Still playing with my right breast, he brought his lips closer to my left one. At first he just planted light kisses there. I rubbed myself against him, trying to tell him to suck harder. Then his tongue flicked out over the nipple and I moaned so loudly I was sure the entire house heard. Next he sucked on the nipple there and nibbled with his teeth. "Unnhhh" I moaned, unintelligibly. He moved over to the other breast and did the same thing. My hands had been roaming across his chest feeling the muscles there and down to the softer skin of his stomach. Finally, I pulled myself away from his mouth and pressed my bare chest against his, first kissing his neck, then his mouth. I know we would have gotten much further than this, but I heard someone clear their throat from the hallway.

"You guys need to put your shirts back on. Bella, you have another mandatory meeting today, in case you've forgotten." Rosalie said to us and I heard Emmett's booming laugh.

"I don't want to leave." I pouted. Knowing I couldn't get out of it, I kissed him one more time and stood up. I saw Edward still looking at my breasts and I decided to stand there a second more, letting his eyes get their fill. Then I put my bra and shirt back on in front of him. I came closer to him and kissed his lips before leaving while at the same time pulling his shirt together.

"I'll see you later, Bella." He whispered to me. I wasn't entirely sure he could get up as I walked out into the hallway.

Out in the hallway I saw Rosalie and Emmett standing there with amused expressions on their faces. Emmett said laughingly "Why is your face so flushed, Bella?" I ignored him.

As Rosalie and I were walking out I could see into the room from the hall. I could see Edward clearly on the chair with his eyes closed. From this point I was sure Rosalie and Emmett had seen everything, including my own bare breasts. At that thought I turned a brighter red than I think I'd ever been and rushed out of the door.


	20. Chapter Twenty: Rosalie's Story

**Chapter Twenty: Rosalie's Story**

_AN: This is Rosalie's story, so it will deal some with rape. I have absolutely no intention of going into detail regarding that, no need to give myself nightmares. However, having been a survivor of sexual assault myself I know that even small things like that can sometimes bring back strong memories. So basically this a warning to you, so if you want to skip this part of the story you can. _

_Characters belong to Stephenie Meyers_

**BPOV**

Rosalie said "Come on, Bella. We need to hurry back to the dorm."

"Why? Aren't you staying here?" I asked her in confusion.

"No, Bella I will be leading this meeting today. We'll have a few other speakers as well." She told me. "This meeting will take place downstairs in the common room of our building."

"Okay" was my reply. "Do I have time for a shower?" I asked.

"No, you might have time to brush your teeth and hair, but I left you alone with Edward too long and as I'm in charge we must be there on time." She answered.

"So what is this meeting about anyway? No one ever tells you until you get there." I asked her curiously.

"You'll find out later when everyone else does. I do want to talk to you about it after though. I think it's important for you to know if you are now part of our group." She replied. I was now more curious than before.

Going upstairs and hurriedly brushing my teeth and my hair, I decided I needed to change my clothes too. Running back out and down the stairs this time I burst into the common room and saw well over a hundred girls sitting on the floor there. Rosalie was standing in the front, along with a couple of other girls. I saw her motioning me to come up to the front near them. I walked towards the front wishing people couldn't see me. I thought I saw a couple of jealous glares from some of the girls there. Sitting down on the floor in front of them I waited.

"Listen up, ladies." Rosalie commanded. "Now this meeting is about safety. All of you are freshman or new to a university, so we're here to tell you things not to do and also what's available to you."

"First off, you need to know there are police officers on campus. If you ever feel unsafe or have to leave class late at night and don't want to walk alone they are there if you call them. They always come in pairs, one male and one female. If you see any other pairing do not trust them. It's important for you to realize you don't have to walk this campus alone. Too many girls are assaulted every year on campuses and the majority are freshman. We want you to feel like this is your home and you are safe here.

"Now, this school does offer some self-defense classes for anyone who wants them. They are held for free in the recreation center on Tuesdays and Thursdays.

"Many of you will probably attend parties with tons of alcohol involved, so just remember don't go to these parties alone. Also, always watch your drink. If it's out of your sight for a second, don't drink anymore of it, and get a new one instead. Please don't go off alone with a guy you don't know either. Sometimes even the ones you know aren't to be trusted.

"All of us standing here in front of you today have been assaulted in one form or another. We are here to tell you our story so you can learn from them and hopefully you will never have to live through what we did." Rosalie finally finished speaking.

Girl after girl got up and told us what had happened to them. I believe I counted ten total. One girl I clearly remember got up and said "My roommate and some friends across the hall were in our room watching a movie when a guy I had a crush on came over. He watched the movie with us and then the friends had to leave and it was just my roommate, him, and I left. He asked my roommate if he could talk to me alone and she asked me if that's what I wanted and I nodded my head. You see at this time I couldn't talk. I had just gotten my tongue pierced the day before and it was too swollen to speak. I really liked this guy so any time spent alone with him would be good. As soon as she left he didn't speak at all just started undoing my jeans. I tried to scream no, but he couldn't hear me, so I tried to shove him off of me and he just got more brutal then. He pulled my pants and underwear down and took me like that while smacking me around a little. Then he left the room and I was left completely alone, sore, bruised and violated. I felt so disgusting and dirty that I got up and started to walk down the hall towards the showers. My resident advisor saw me and knew something was wrong. She wouldn't let me take a shower before attempting to talk to me. She insisted I go to the hospital so they could do a rape kit. I didn't want to go, but she wasn't having it. She took me there and later I was glad she did. I pressed charges against him and so far he's still in prison." She finally finished speaking looking exhausted and emotionally drained retelling that story. I think even I was tired after hearing it.

"Thanks for sharing that story with us" Rosalie told the girl. "If something ever does happen to any of you, I want you to do the right thing and tell someone, not ignore it."

"As for my own story, I wasn't in college. I was in high school and from a wealthy family. My parents wanted to be in even higher society though and they used my looks to do it. One family in particular was their goal as they had a good looking son about the same age as me. My mother dressed me up and told me we were going to their home for dinner. All of that was fine, until they left the son and myself alone. He took me to the library because that's where they kept the hard liquor. I didn't drink any, but he did. I remember him tearing my dress open exposing my breasts and my screaming in that house that was so big no one could hear. He took me there and said he wanted to share me with some of his friends. Our parents found us as he was violently thrusting himself inside me. I remember the pain was intense. I was a virgin before this happened. My parents were angry and so were his. His parents accused my parents of having me dress provocatively so they could trap their son and black-mail them to keep quiet. No charges were ever brought against him." That's all Rosalie said, but I had a feeling their was more that she wasn't telling.

"Now if you'll excuse us, it's time for lunch and I hope all of you remember what was said here and protect yourselves the best you can." She told everyone as the meeting came to a close.

"Come on Bella, let's go back up to your room, we can eat later. If I don't tell you this now, I don't think I ever will." Rosalie told me. We went back up to my room and sat down on the beds.

"Bella, my story didn't end there. Those people were terrible to my parents and were going to ruin them because of what happened. So they told them they wouldn't say anything and that they were going to ship me off to boarding school. My parents didn't. Instead they gave up my custody. They had heard about a rich doctor that took teenagers in to foster them, so they found them and called them. They spoke to them for a long time, my new parents arguing with them about making a big mistake. Their was no persuading them though, they couldn't keep me in their lives and live in the same comfort they were used too. So they gave my custody over to Carlisle and Esme. I moved in with them, but I thought my parents would still try to keep in touch with me. They never have, I don't exist to them anymore. No phone calls, letters or cards have ever come from them. They gave my new parents some money for me so I wouldn't come looking for them later. If it wasn't for my new family I probably would not be alive right now. To have been violated like that and then given away by the family you thought loved you, but was only using you is a nightmare to live through.

"I just wanted to tell you this before I lost all my courage. It's unlikely I'll ever mention it again." She shared her story with me. Sitting back on my bed reeling, I couldn't even fathom something like this. I'd been lucky with my own parents, I needed to call them and tell them how much I loved them. Now I knew for sure I would definitely be with Edward. I wasn't going to let anyone take my virginity from me that I didn't want to. Just when it would happen was the question. She'd given me lots of things to think about.

"Thanks Rosalie for trusting me enough with this story. I'm sorry it had to happen to you." I told her.

"Me too, I wish it never happened this way, but I have an awesome family now, one I know truly wants me and loves me." She said back to me. Wow, she must be far along in the healing process to see anything good about it, I'm not so sure I would be.

My stomach growled loudly and I said "Hey Rosalie, let's go get some lunch, just the two of us. I'm starving." We went to a teriyaki place and bonded over lunch, sitting there all afternoon talking. It was nice to get inside her tough exterior.

"Okay, I think it's time we get up. They are getting annoyed with us." She was looking at the employees when she said this.

"Oh, alright. Where do you want to go now?" I asked her.

"Well let's go back to the boy's house and see what's going on over there and then we can decide what to do." She said, standing up to go.

"Rosalie, thanks for this. I feel closer to you now than before. I really feel like you are my sister now." I told her honestly. She had tears in her eyes as she hugged me. Wiping them away she motioned me outside, so we could get back to the boy's house.

_AN: This chapter was emotionally draining for me. I knew it was coming in my head, before I wrote chapter one, but I didn't think it would be so hard to write. I need a chance to recover. By the way, the girl with the tongue ring and all is a real person, this happened to a friend of mine in college exactly as described. It was rough to see what she was like before and what she was after. My own experience didn't really come into play here, since mine was as a small child, not an adult. Anyway, I think this is the only serious chapter I had planned out. The rest of it should be much lighter than this. Now I need to go do something fun for a while._


	21. Chapter Twentyone: Wanting Bella

**Chapter Twenty-one: Wanting Bella**

_AN: I've walked away from the last chapter and listened to some music and cleaned some of the house. It's definitely helped my head. That last chapter was giving me a headache. Just need some friends to go out with later. I don't work on Fridays otherwise you wouldn't have gotten all of that so far. Thanks sweetmahogany for the review, I've enjoyed reading some of your stuff too. I am also curious where this story will take me, the characters sometimes have different ideas than I do._

_Characters belong to Stephenie Meyers_

**EPOV**

Where was Bella? I hadn't seen her since she left this morning. It was now evening and I was anxious. Not knowing how to contact her other than her dorm room and roommate was frustrating. Alice had remained here all day with Jasper. I knew she'd left with Rosalie, but I couldn't get hold of her either. Where could they be? Bella always seemed to be in some sort of trouble so it made me worry more than if it had been someone else. I was pacing downstairs, already tiring of wearing patterns in the carpet of my own bedroom. Why was I worried? I'd never cared about another person that much before.

My mind went back to the morning. I woke up frantic because she wasn't there, if I hadn't seen the rumple of sheets I would have thought I had dreamt the entire thing. Going downstairs to the entire living room full of people interrogating her was interesting, that's why I had put her into my lap. To protect her from their questioning. She was so beautiful even after just having woken up that I wanted to take her right there. Her breasts were perfect, I wanted to touch them again. I was shocked when Bella told me she wanted her mouth on them. I never thought she'd have that kind of boldness in her. That was definitely a good thing, she'd be able to tell me what she did and didn't like at least, unlike so many other girls I'd been with. If Rosalie hadn't interrupted us that chair would be defiled right now.

Hearing the door open I ran to it, hoping it was my Bella. I could hear talking "Rosalie, thanks for taking my truck to the shop to work on it. Please don't do anything too crazy with it. I know you want to show off, but I'm telling you I don't want flames or something like that on it. I'd be too embarrassed to drive it anywhere." I could hear Bella saying, it seemed as though she was always embarrassed about something.

Rosalie told her "Don't worry about it, Bella. It will look great and you'll love it better than a new car." I was sure Rosalie was telling the truth, she absolutely loved cars. Emmett had let me in on the deal between Rose, Bella and her ancient truck.

Coming over to Bella I pulled her into a tight hug and said "I missed you." Then I kissed her deeply. Bella pulled back gasping for breath.

"If you are going to react like that each time I'm gone, maybe I'll go away more often." Bella said laughing.

"No, please don't. I don't think I can stand it." I pleaded with her.

"Bella, I'm going to find Emmett. We'll talk about what we're doing later." Rosalie said as her heels clicked down the hall.

"Did you have fun with Rose? You were gone all day. I was worried about you." I admitted.

"Yes, I had fun with Rosalie. We had our mandatory meeting, some talking, some lunch and more talking." Then she laughed and said "Almost the same day I had with you, only with less sexual tension."

I couldn't help laughing at that. "So you two had some bonding time. What did you talk about?" I asked her, actually curious. Rose didn't open up to people very much.

"Let's sit down first and I'll tell you all about it." Bella said to me. I was about to lead her to the living room and she shook her head and started to walk upstairs. She wanted to talk in my room? Why?

As if to answer my unspoken question she said "There are fewer ears to hear with a closed door." Okay, so she wasn't coming here for sex then. Dammit, when was I going to be with her already.

She came into my room and sat on the couch as I followed her after locking my door. She leaned her head against my chest and I swear I saw her sniff me. Her deep brown eyes looked up at me and she smiled. I couldn't help myself I had to kiss her lips. She pulled away frowning and said sternly "I came up here to tell you about Rosalie. Save that for later."

Sighing, I said "What about Rosalie?" Not that I really cared, the entire world could be crashing down around me and all I'd be thinking about at this moment is the girl in front of me.

"Well… Rosalie told she how she came to belong to your family." She told me. I was in complete awe, Rose never has told anyone about that other than the family as far as I knew, not even her roommate.

"She told you her story? I can't believe it. She must really think of you as family, more than you realize." I told her, then I wondered _Did Rosalie already have Bella taken into the family?_ Well, why not? The rest of them did too, it seemed as though I was the one that was slowly realizing she belonged there.

"Yes, she told me that. She also told me why she loved cars so much. Rosalie said they couldn't hurt her the same way humans could emotionally. She also said she likes seeing something broken look bright and shiny and new again. I think that's what she tries to do with herself too." Bella told me. I thought she was observant to have caught onto that with Rose. Most just thought she was a stuck-up bitch, only those that truly knew her, knew that wasn't the case. She had a heart of gold if she let you in enough to see it.

"Bella, I think Rosalie has let you into her heart and that doesn't happen often. I hope you realize what a precious gift that is." I told her. She had tears in her eyes and she nodded that yes, she did understand.

I wrapped my arms around her and brought her closer to me, content to hold her. Bella then looked back at me and said "Edward, please kiss me. I need you too." Not arguing with her, I kissed her lips softly sucking her bottom lip, placing one hand on her cheek with the other arm still around her. Her hands worked themselves into my hair again, it seemed she liked doing that.

Then her kissing became more insistent as she licked her tongue across my lips wanting them to open wider for her. Parting my lips a little more our tongues met and entangled each other again. She pulled away from me then and started kissing my neck softly at first, then sucking a little harder.

Her hands had started unbuttoning my shirt again. Instead of just leaving it open, she took the entire shirt off and stared at me for a while. I desperately wanted to take her shirt off too, but so far she wasn't letting me. She was driving me crazy. Getting down on her knees between my legs her lips came towards my chest then and she began kissing down it slowly, biting me intermittently, sometimes softly, sometimes hard enough I knew their would be teeth marks later. I thought I was going to explode if she didn't stop it, but she had no plans of letting up.

She continued kissing all the way down my chest and my stomach and back up again over and over, while her hands also continued to roam over me. I loved what she was doing to me, but I really needed release soon. Seeming to understand that she unbuckled my pants then and pulled them down along with my boxers. Instead of her hands touching me first, her tongue flicked out over the head and then she slid her hot wet mouth over my erection and I was in heaven. I put my hands on her head and helped her as she moved up and down licking at the same time.

Finally, I knew I wouldn't be able to hold out much longer. I thought I was going to come. "Bella, I'm going to cum soon maybe you should stop doing that." Instead of stopping she looked up into my eyes and kept doing it while watching my face. I exploded into her mouth in ecstasy and she swallowed all of me. Not believing she'd ever do that, it was a shock. She didn't look disgusted by it either. Bella came back up to my mouth and kissed me hard. I couldn't believe she'd just given me a blowjob without me performing my duties first. Maybe she knew if she hadn't this wouldn't have happened and we'd be on the bed now fucking. That was so much better than Tanya, what was I thinking? Bella maybe wasn't as experienced but was definitely better and I could only see her getting even better. Then I had another thought that I stupidly said aloud "Crap, we didn't use a condom." Bella looked at me horrified and I wondered at the expression on her face, and then she looked ashamed.

"What's wrong? Why do you look like that?" I asked her.

She replied "Because Alice just gave me a lecture about this yesterday and her and Rosalie even gave me condoms and I completely forgot about them just now. All I could think was how much I wanted to do that and how much I wanted to taste it. What if when we do have sex I forget again?" I closed my eyes and pinched my nose.

"Bella, if we had actually been together, I wouldn't have forgotten. Trust me." I promised her.

"Now you've given me pleasure and you haven't gotten any in return. That hardly seems fair, does it?" I spoke again to her.

"No, it doesn't seem fair." She smiled at me. "I think it will have to wait until later though I hear people running up the stairs and I'd bet they would like to barge in right now." Grumbling, I righted my boxers and my pants. Not bothering to put my shirt back on I started towards the door. I could feel Bella's eyes on my back. I wondered what she was thinking.

"We've decided what we're doing tonight." Alice's squeal came through the door as she banged on it.

Opening the door, I looked down at her. Her eyes were wide as she looked at my bare chest and rumpled pants. Then she stared at me more closely, looking like she was counting. What was she doing? I looked down and could clearly see several bite-marks from Bella. Well, at least they were in places I could hide easily. Alice peered into the room, trying to look behind me. Bella came up to me and put her hand on my back. She was completely clothed and her clothes weren't mussed at all. Alice just looked back at me in confusion and shrugged and said "Put a shirt on and meet us downstairs in less than five minutes. You won't like it if I have to come up here to bring you down."

Closing the door after her, I turned and pulled Bella to me and kissed her hard, saying "Rain check?" Then I went to my closet to get a clean shirt, one without buttons this time. I didn't need that temptation with my family around.


	22. Chapter Twentytwo: The Girls

**Chapter Twenty-two: The Girls**

_Characters belong to Stephenie Meyers_

_Glad you liked the last chapter Flora73_

**EPOV**

Putting my shirt on, I turned to look at my beautiful girl. She was still watching me. Then I heard her say "Turn around, we've got a couple of minutes until Alice busts the door down."

Wondering what she was doing I did as she asked. Then I felt her hands slide underneath the shirt and across my back. My shirt was lifted up to my shoulders and she started kissing my back like she had my chest. I could feel her small bites across it too. Wasn't this what I just wished for? How did she know? I distantly wondered when I'd be able to go shirtless again around the house without being teased. Oh, who cares? I really wanted her to keep doing it.

Alice yelled up the stairs for us to hurry up. Bella pulled my shirt back down and came around to stand in front of me. With a smile on her face she kissed me sweetly. Taking her hand in mine I led her down the stairs, keeping her close to me.

Everyone was gathered near the doorway and Alice told us we were taking Emmett's jeep tonight. It was a monster of a thing, but at least all of us would fit. Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper sat in the front. Alice, Bella and I sat in the back. For some reason Alice wanted to sit in the middle as if I would even allow that. Having Bella between us was much better as far as I was concerned.

After all of us getting harnessed in, Bella leaned her head against my shoulder as I put my arm around it. Why'd we have to be here? I just wanted to be alone with her.

Alice was still bouncing in her seat arguing with Emmett about the music he was listening too. Bella was a calming influence in the insanity of my family. "Alice stop being so hyper" I heard her say "Emmett's driving, he can listen to whatever he wants to."

Alice snorted "Oh, you'll regret saying that. Trust me."

"What? Why?" She asked her.

Then I heard the song start and I wanted to crawl into the floorboard and die right there. Alice said "Because it's Edward's favorite song to listen too before he picks up girls. We all like it too, but I didn't want you to be offended."

"Well, let me hear this infamous song then. I doubt I'll be offended." Bella said. I wasn't sure about her hearing this song in regards to me. She sat up and listened intently.

As it started I heard her giggling, then she clutched her sides, barely breathing. "Oh my God, that song is hilarious. I think I like it, although I can see why Edward would think it was his song." She rocked back and forth, trying to control the laughter. She made us repeat the song again.

Calvin Harris song The Girls was repeating itself.

I like them Black girls, I like them White girls  
I like them Asian girls, I like them mixed raced girls  
I like them Spanish girls, I like them Italian girls  
I like the French girls, and I like Scandinavian girls

I like them tall girls, I like them short girls  
I like them brown hair girls, I like them blonde hair girls  
I like them big girls, I like them skinny girls  
I like them carrying a little bitty weight girls

Now baby (baby)  
I've got a lot of love to give  
And I've been over, oversubscribed with relationships  
See you've got (you've got)  
A little thing I haven't seen before  
But I must warn ya  
That I can't help but play around for sure, for sure  
Because

I get all the girls, I get all the girls  
I get all the girls, I get all the girls  
I get all the girls, I get all the girls  
I get all the girls, I get all the girls

I get all the girls, I get all the girls  
I get all the girls, I get all the girls  
I get all the girls, I get all the girls  
I get all the girls, I get all the girls

Now maybe (maybe)  
I can learn to settle down one day  
But right now, I'm living life to mess around and play  
See you've got (you've got)  
A little thing I haven't seen before  
But I must warn ya  
That I can't help but play around for sure  
I did it before

I get all the girls, I get all the girls  
I get all the girls, I get all the girls  
I get all the girls, I get all the girls  
I get all the girls, I get all the girls

I get all the girls, I get all the girls  
I get all the girls, I get all the girls  
I get all the girls, I get all the girls  
I get all the girls, I get all the girls

I like them Black girls, I like them White girls  
I like them Asian girls, I like them mixed raced girls  
I like them Spanish girls, I like them Italian girls  
I like the French girls, and I like Scandinavian girls

I like them tall girls, I like them short girls  
I like them brown hair girls, I like them blonde hair girls  
I like them big girls, I like them skinny girls  
I like them carrying a little bitty weight girls

I get all the girls, I get all the girls  
I get all the girls, I get all the girls  
I get all the girls, I get all the girls  
I get all the girls, I get all the girls

I get all the girls, I get all the girls  
I get all the girls, I get all the girls  
I get all the girls, I get all the girls  
I get all the girls, I get all the girls

I really wished Bella wasn't hearing this song. It made me uncomfortable, but she was having fun with it. Everyone else in the car started singing it, including Bella. It seemed like I was the only one not singing, probably because I related more to this song than the rest of them. This is _exactly_ what my life was like before I laid eyes on Bella.

She turned to me then with her eyes shining with laughter and kissed my cheek. I heard her say "Lighten up, I knew what kind of person you were before I met you." Yes, she may have known, but I didn't want to be that person. Not anymore. I wished I never had been.

I still didn't say anything and Bella frowned at me and told the rest of them to change the music or else we were going to have to sit in here the rest of the night with me sulking. Not wanting to ruin the mood for everyone else, I said "No, it's fine. I'll get over it. It's just that song is too true for me and I don't want Bella to think of me like that. Listen to whatever you want."

Bella pressed herself closer to me then and I must not have been paying her body much attention, because the next thing I knew her hand was on my thigh. She was paying me back for the first day I'd met her, I thought. She couldn't hide her reaction then to my family, not as well as I could, but if anyone bothered to look they'd see me standing at attention. I was trying to think of anything else, but just as I didn't let up with her, she continued making me come back to her.

Leaning down to her ear, I whispered "If you don't stop that, I swear I'll do it back to you right now in this car and we already know how loud you are." Instead of stopping, she smiled wickedly and placed my hand on her thigh. Her legs were already open since she was sitting in the middle. I hoped no one could see what we were doing since it was dark, but then I thought I didn't care.

Bringing my hands higher up to her crotch I started rubbing there as her hips responded back to my touch. She was loud enough that everyone turned to look at us. Instead of being embarrassed like I thought she would be, she just got louder and rubbed herself harder against my hand. Then I realized she wasn't embarrassed but she was trying to make me feel that way as it was my hand there touching her that they saw, not hers touching me.

Once I figured that out, I rubbed her harder and bent my head to nibble the top of her right ear again. She seemed to always respond to that strongly. I watched as her legs opened even wider for me and listened to her moan loudly. I would've kissed her then so it would be muffled, but this was my way of getting her back too.

Her hands completely stopped moving over me. She was concentrating too intently on me. Eventually she cried out breathing heavily.

As her heart began to slow, the rest of the family was slowly coming back to me. I could hear them talking about random things as loud as they could trying to ignore and drown us out.

Finally able to concentrate on what they were saying, I realized we'd been driving for a while. Where are we? "Where are we going?" I asked them.

"It's about time you two lust birds joined us." Rosalie retorted. Alice snickered at that.

"Yeah, yeah, but you didn't answer my question. Where are we _going_?" I repeated.

_AN: I'm not sure when I'll get to write more. I need to go see my grandfather, they think he's dying. He's been very sick for a long time, but this time is more serious, so I thought I needed to see him one last time. _

_Any guesses as to where they might be going?_


	23. Chapter Twentythree: Jealousy

**Chapter Twenty-three: Jealousy**

_Characters belong to Stephenie Meyers_

_AN: Wow, I've actually gotten some specific reviews from the last three chapters. Thanks to csioo1, Blue Arista, comekitty, theonethatisme, MMA, and pen2paper93_

**EPOV**

"Where are we going?" I repeated for the third time. Why wouldn't she answer me? She was so irritating.

Alice turned to me and said "Somewhere we've never taken you. This is for Bella, anyway. We never brought you here because you were always off with some girl we didn't like."

Hmm… okay. Looking out the window I could clearly see we were on the scenic by-way, but what for? It was dark and other than the occasional animal crossing the road you couldn't see anything. This also didn't explain why we were in Emmett's jeep either. This thing was a gas guzzler.

We had driven at least an hour outside of Portland already, when Emmett pulled onto what looked like a dirt road. Ah, that explained the jeep. This road was so bumpy Bella was starting to turn so green that I could even see it in the darkness. She put her head against my shoulder and shut her eyes tightly.

We came to a halt at a clearing several miles down the country road. Alice was the first one to get herself out and jumped down. I tried to help Bella with the harness and she slapped my hands away. "I'm not a baby." She told me. Apparently, Bella was cranky when she felt bad. Why hadn't I figured that out already? I shrugged and left her to it, getting myself out first. Nervously I watched Bella jumped out of the jeep, but she managed it without falling.

Noticing a flurry of movement from my peripheral vision I looked around to see what was going on. Alice was laying out sleeping bags on the ground. It looked like their were six of them, but they'd zipped them in pairs of three. Okay… so what the hell were we doing out here?

Once everything was settled Emmett turned the lights of the jeep off and handed us all flashlights. Alice danced over to us and said excitedly "Bella, look up." I watched her crane her neck upwards and heard her gasp. I did the same thing and saw thousands of stars in the sky.

Alice said "It was Jasper's idea to come here. There is going to be a meteor shower tonight. Tomorrow the clouds roll in again and we won't be able to see anything."

"Jasper's idea?" I heard Bella whisper. Then I saw her smile brilliantly and I was struck by her beauty again. She'd never smiled like that for me. I watched her trip over to Jasper and hug him saying "Thank you. It's the best gift you could've given me." Jealousy washed over me at that. Did I miss something? I don't remember anything about seeing stars. Where was I for that conversation? Oh, it was probably when I was too busy rubbing her thighs and not paying attention to what people were saying, too focused on another goal.

Then she did the unthinkable. Instead of coming back to me, she grabbed Jasper's hand and pulled him down to sit beside her. They were both facing away from me so I couldn't see her expression. What? Did she like Jasper? What the hell was going on?

Feeling Alice's tiny hand in mine she tugged me down to the ground as well. "Alice, aren't you jealous? What is going on?" I asked her.

Alice turned her head towards me and with amusement said "No, I'm not jealous. I know Jasper was made for me. I think it's funny that you are though. You've only known her a few days and were fucking girls without a care in the world up until then."

"Don't remind me." I groaned.

Hearing Bella's voice I tried to pay attention to what she was saying "How'd you become a part of the Cullen family?" I heard her ask.

Uh-oh. I stiffened and waited anxiously. Jasper never talked about it. I could hear Alice's breath catch and she was holding it waiting for the explosion or silence we were usually met with that question.

Surprising all of us, he actually answered her. "Well… my mother was very sick. She had pancreatic cancer for a long time. I remember staying with her until the end. Her last several hours she was unresponsive and sleeping, she eventually stopped breathing. My mom was too sick to save anymore. All of my mom's side of the family was gone already. My father's family disappeared along with my father when I was very young. I have no idea where they are. I've looked and they don't want to be found. The doctor that took care of my mother knew Dr. Cullen. He'd met him a few times and knew he took in teenagers. They had to pull some strings to get me out of the state. I'm happy they did, otherwise I wouldn't have met Alice. Do you know she asked me 'Why have you kept me waiting?' when she first laid eyes on me. Everyone thought that was funny, not realizing she was completely serious. I didn't know what to make of that little pixie at first, but I can't imagine my life without her now." He finished telling her. I never thought he'd tell anyone else all of that.

"Jasper, I'm sorry for what happened to your parents. I'm happy I got to meet you and your new family though. Thank you for telling me your story." Bella responded back to him. I saw her squeeze his hand and kiss his check. I could swear I saw a tear on it from here. Feeling a pang of jealousy again, I tried to squash it. This wasn't the time for that.

Bella stood up then and turned towards us. I could see tears glisten in her eyes even through the darkness. She came over to Alice and motioned her to go to Jasper. Instead of sitting beside me like I thought she would she sat in my lap. Hugging me tightly she put her face in against my shoulder and let the tears fall that she'd been holding back. Not knowing what else to do I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her close.

My shirt was completely soaked with her tears. I decided to remove it even though I knew my family would notice the bite-marks there. I needed to feel Bella closer to me, to erase the jealous feeling welling inside me.

Fortunately, no one noticed us. They were too involved with their own partner. Bella's tears finally stopped and she sniffled. I heard her groan "Oh man, I have to pee." I laughed. It was nice to have some relief from the sadness of the last few minutes.

Standing up to walk into the woods, she asked me for the flashlight. "Where do you think you're going by yourself? Knowing you, you'll fall flat on your face out there."

"Edward, you aren't going with me. I'll be fine." She replied.

"No, I know as soon as I let you out of my sight something bad will happen and we won't even know. I'm coming with you no matter what you say. I promise I won't watch." I told her with no room for argument. After that jealous feeling I couldn't let her go. I never wanted to let her go. What is wrong with me? That seemed a little psychotic. It didn't matter though, this time I was going with her.

Bella stalked off with a sigh and I followed her, illuminating her steps with the flashlight. We eventually got far enough away she thought she'd be okay. I gave her the flashlight and turned around as she went behind a tree. Bella came back to me with her face flaming and handed the flashlight back to me without a word.

We walked a little ways in silence and she looked deep in thought. Curious, I asked "Why are you so quiet? Is something wrong?"

She stopped for a minute and then finding words said "Your family. It's amazing what they've been through and adjusted. I don't think I'd handle it that well."

"Bella, it's been a few years since all of that happened to them. I will tell you though that Jasper must love you too. He has never repeated any of that to anyone other than us. He had to be held back a year in high school because of missing so much with his mother in the hospital. That's why he came to us older, but is still like our brother." I told her.

"I love your family too. They make me feel like I belong here, to them." She said not looking at me.

I wasn't sure what to say to that. It was too soon to declare ourselves to each other. So instead I said "I feel like you belong here with us too." That wasn't exactly how strongly I felt, but I was confused. I'd never felt like this before, so I had no idea how to react.

Bella just hugged me then and keeping her arms around me looked up towards the night-sky. I watched as her lips moved saying "I missed the stars. They are so beautiful."

Not even looking at them, I said "Not as beautiful as you." Instead of getting the response I thought I'd get, Bella surprised me, like always. She actually laughed at me. Why? "Why are you laughing? It's true."

"Because Edward I think you would say that to all the girls." She replied still laughing.

That actually made me angry and I put both hands on her arms and pushed her back a little ways from me. Looking directly into her eyes I said intensely "No Bella, I don't say that to all the girls. I've never said anything like that to any girl and you are laughing at me."

Bella had an alarmed look on her face then and I wondered if I was hurting her. I let her go then. I didn't think I'd ever been this jealous or this angry over anything or anyone before. Needing to take control I took a few deep breaths and walked away from her a minute. How did this day get so turned upside down? I wasn't sure what was wrong with me. Calming myself down, I came back to her. She still looked afraid and as if she was going to cry again.

"Bella, did I hurt you?" I asked her guiltily.

"No, you didn't hurt me. I was afraid I hurt you." She astonished me by her reply.

Laughing without humor I said "Well it didn't feel good to be laughed at after giving you a compliment and then thinking I hurt you because of it."

Bella looked down and said quietly "I'm sorry. People don't give me compliments, Edward. No matter what your family thinks, I'm not pretty. I've always been plain in the eyes of everyone else and I'm afraid eventually you will all figure that out too."

Coming closer to her so I could wrap my arms around her more gently this time I said "Bella you are beautiful, inside and out. That's why my family loves you. As far as physical beauty goes, you have more natural beauty than any girl I've known." She shook her head at me not believing me. Sighing, I decided she'd never believe it until she was shown we all meant it. That was going to be maddening.

Hearing our names being called in the distance I told her "We'd better get back before they send out the search party."

Walking back into the clearing they all had flashlights pointing in the woods looking for us. Once they landed on us, I heard Emmett's booming laughter. Why was he so loud? The sound echoed around us. "Hey Edward, who have you been letting bite you? I know it wasn't sweet Bella here." Everyone else laughed too. Not saying anything I just glared at him.

Bella walked back over to our sleeping bag and lay down. Instead I went over to Alice and whispered to her "Alice, can you make Bella feel beautiful? Do something for her before tomorrow night. Otherwise she's going to have a harder time dealing with me being around girls than she has now." Alice nodded excitedly and turned to whisper to Jasper who looked as though he was listening. I wasn't so sure he'd listen to her prattle on about clothes. I knew I wouldn't, but it was just easier not to argue with her.

Coming back over to Bella I lay beside her. She put her head on my chest and one hand traced the places she'd marked earlier in the day. Then I felt her body flip over on top of mine. Bella lay on me with her hands on my chest and her chin on top of that looking up at me. She tapped my chest and with the same finger traced my lips and said "_You_ are beautiful."

Only on the outside I thought, on the inside I didn't even come close to her. Wanting to teach her how to take a compliment all I said was "Thank you." Then I nipped the finger that was there just tempting me.

Bella smiled a sweet smile at me and pulled herself up closer to my lips. She kissed me softly at first, then harder, letting me know how much she wanted me. Bella kissed my neck and down my chest like she had this morning. No, I thought and flipped her over so I was on top. Not putting all my weight on her I kissed her deeply and pressed my erection against her groin. Running my hand under her shirt I felt her bra there. I wish that wasn't there. I knew I was going to get that thing off even if my family was surrounding us before the night was over. I needed too.

Alice interrupted us loudly, saying "Okay, the meteor shower is starting so pay attention. We came out here for Bella after all." Exhaling through my nose I flipped over onto my back. Bella laid her head on my stomach and watched the stars fall. I was right. She was more beautiful than the stars. Well at least I got to be with her, even if we weren't alone.

At some point in the night it got too cold to lie on top of the blankets like that. So we all got underneath them and Bella snuggled up closer to me, her teeth chattering even though it was August.

Kissing Bella, I moved my hand under her shirt again and unclasped her bra. Pushing her shirt up and off her arms I removed her bra and put her shirt back on, keeping it raised, so her bare breasts were against my chest. Bella moaned and I could feel her nipples harden from the cold or pleasure I wasn't sure. Her breasts were soft under my hands. Bella's body responded to my touch then. Bringing my lips to her nipples I began licking them lightly. Her nails dug into my arms wanting more and I sucked on them harder, nipping at them with my teeth.

My hand lowered down her stomach and waist making it to her jeans. Unbuttoning them, I brought my hand inside her panties and felt her become even wetter than she already had been. She opened her legs wider for me as I started rubbing her core with my finger. Her hips jumped and her legs shook hard. Bella's entire body was shuddering at that and her moans were even louder than any of the others I'd heard. Not caring what anyone else thought, I continued my ministrations. Eventually coming inside her I fingered her adding a new one after a while. Once I was up to three, I let my thumb continue rubbing her core, until her body began to tighten around me. I put my mouth over hers as her body shuddered hard.

When she was done I pulled her close letting her breathing even. Bringing the fingers that were inside her to my mouth I licked her juices off them first, then liking the taste, sucking the rest. I knew I wanted to pleasure her orally too, but with my family around I knew it wouldn't be now. I was shocked they didn't say anything with what we had done. They probably will to me later, but not to Bella.

Unsure how we were going to lie here all night together, I just pulled Bella tighter to me with her bare breasts against my chest.

Sometime in the night we all managed to fall asleep out there. We woke up to a bright sunrise with a few clouds in the sky. Pulling Bella's shirt down for her after fondling her breasts first, I pushed the blankets back. I didn't give Bella her bra back, I decided she didn't need it today and I needed to feel her breasts as much as possible.

All of us walked into the woods, it was a long drive back. When Bella and I were done I pulled her to me and kissed her roughly, memories of last night filling my head. I sucked her nipples through her shirt, no bra this time and she trembled crying out my name this time instead of moaning. Maybe now she'd know she was pretty, she had such a hard time believing it. Tonight would be hard enough for her without thinking so low of herself.

_AN: My grandfather did pass away last night. Got home at about 3:30 in the morning. He lived in another state. I feel sorry for my grandmother. Not sure when the funeral is though. I actually wasn't sure I could write anything for a while, but I found I needed the distraction. A long drive to and from helped me form this chapter in my mind. _


	24. Chapter Twentyfour: Conversations

**Chapter Twenty-four: Conversations**

_AN: This is a long chapter. Hope you enjoy it. It'll be a few days before I get back to this story. Leaving for a few days for the funeral. Thanks everyone for the sympathy._

_Characters belong to Stephenie Meyers_

**EPOV**

Everyone piled back into the jeep and we took off back down that bumpy dirt road. We all sat in the same places we did yesterday, only Jasper stayed turned around to us talking.

Bella said "Thanks again, Jasper. That was amazing. I'm glad you thought of it."

He said smiled and said "Thanks" in response.

Alice always having to pipe in said "What about me? He's the idea man, I'm the action woman." We all bust out laughing at that. That was definitely true.

Bella turned her head towards Alice and said "Thanks Alice, you are wonderful too."

Alice beamed at her and said laughingly "What about Edward? Isn't he wonderful too?" Bella choked at that and looked back at me, her cheeks bright red. "Yeah we all heard you." Alice exclaimed. Bella buried her head in my chest, it was still bare, and exactly how I wanted.

"Don't listen to them. They just like teasing you because it makes you blush." I told her. Personally, I didn't mind. I liked her blush, so few girls did that anymore.

"Bella look at me." I commanded.

Once her eyes were on mine I told her "Today you are going to go with Alice and do whatever she says. I think you'll need too before tonight. All of us guys need some time to practice."

Her eyes narrowed and she asked "Practice what?"

"You'll find out later tonight, but not before. Just do what Alice says, please. I think it'll be important." I pleaded with her.

"Edward I don't like surprises. What is it?" Bella questioned.

"Nope, I'm not telling you. We kept our mouths shut this long, it can wait a while more." I answered back to her.

"Oh, alright." She sighed as though we were planning on torturing her. Well after getting to know her, maybe this would be torture.

I kissed the top of her head and put my hand over her breast again. I was enjoying this. Jasper and Alice both turned away from us then. Bella didn't remove my hand, but she seemed reluctant to do much else in the daylight where everyone could see.

When we got closer to town I could hear a beeping noise and looked around in confusion. Bella was also looking around frantic. "Alice, where's my bag? That's my phone. The only one calling me this early is my father."

Alice got herself unbuckled and turned around to the back moving things around. She finally found Bella's beat up bag and handed it to her. Bella dug through it, coming up with an old looking phone. It was definitely used.

Bella looked at it and listened to a couple of voicemails. One sounded like it came from a frantic woman wondering if she got here okay. That must be her mother. The other was from a man's voice telling her to call him back before he left to go fishing.

Bella looked at us and said "Please be quiet so I can call him. I'm not sure how he'd take me being out with all these new people this early."

All of us remained silent while she called him. The phone was loud enough we could hear both sides of the conversation. "Hey dad, you called?" she asked.

"Oh, hey Bells. I just wanted to make sure you made it alright. See if you are doing okay." A quiet man's voice answered.

"Yeah, I'm okay. My truck broke down when I first got here though, but a friend of mine I met said they thought they could help. I don't know when I'll get it back." I heard her say to him.

"I'm sorry about that Bells. It's good you met someone who could fix it. Too bad you aren't here, and then Jake could take a look at that." He said. At that her jaw clenched in anger and I saw her try to calm down.

"Yeah, that really is too bad." Bella said, not looking like that was a bad thing at all.

"Well how is college so far? I know classes don't start until next week." He asked her.

"So far it's great, dad. I've met a few friends that I really like. My roommate is a little pixie of a thing and hyper and opinionated and a fashionista. She sounds just like me, doesn't she?" I heard both of them laughing. Alice stuck her tongue out at her, not being allowed to speak.

Coming down to the real reason he called, he said "Bella, I got a call from Mike Newton the other day. He seemed concerned about some guy named Edward you were hanging around. He told me he was a womanizer and bad for you." I watched Bella's face color in anger. Feeling my face I wasn't sure it wasn't hot either. Mike! I would kill him before the year was done. I was sure of it.

"Dad, I like Edward. Mike is just jealous anyway. I'm not saying Edward is perfect either, but I like him. His sister is my roommate and I'm friends with all of his other siblings as well. Please don't let Mike make you crazy. I'm a big girl. I can take care of myself." She said to her father.

"Okay Bells, if you're sure. I just don't want to see you hurt." He told her.

"I know dad, but I'm okay. We are all having fun together hanging out. You and mom wanted me to meet new friends and get out and be a normal person for once, not a parent, so be happy that's what I'm doing." She told him back. I could see Rosalie nodding. I didn't know any of this, but apparently Rosalie did.

"Alright Bells. Well I'm about to leave to go fishing for the rest of the week. Jake brought Billy down, so we can leave from here. We aren't going to the reservation this time. Here you can talk to Jake while I take Billy out to the car. I love you, Bells." He told her quietly.

"I love you too." She said with emotion in her voice. Bella missed her dad more than she let on. We hadn't given her the time to miss him or be homesick yet.

Whoever Jake was got on the phone with Bella and started talking. "Hey Bells, how's school? We miss you here you know. I wish you were back with me not off meeting new boys." What? Who was Jake? Then I looked at Bella's face and her teeth were clenched tight in anger. She was seething. I noticed Rosalie again, she was shaking her head.

"Jake, you aren't allowed to say things like that to me ever again. Got it? I will never come home to see you. Don't bother pretending we should be together. I know we shouldn't." Was her angry reply. What was going on?

"Awww Bells, you know we were good together. If you hadn't caught me we'd still be together right now." He said to her. She snorted and hung up on him. I thought she was going to throw her phone out the window but I caught her hand. Her chest was heaving and she looked like she needed to hit something or maybe it was someone?

"Bella, are you okay?" I asked her. She shook her head no and wrapping her arms around herself she began rocking back and forth, eyes wide. No tears came forth this time. It seemed she had long ago cried everything out for Jake. She didn't say, but I could figure out for myself what went on there.

Alice said "Bella, it's okay. Don't let one person ruin the day for you. I promise I'll do everything in my power to make you forget whoever that was." Oh so she didn't know either and yet Rosalie did, that was odd.

No one knew what to say or do to make her feel better. Finally, Rosalie turned around and said "Fuck him, Bella. He screwed you over, so now it's time to live life to the fullest. Don't miss out on life because of one person. What an asshole!"

Bella found the courage to speak in time and said "I know you're right, Rosalie."

What the hell? Or who the hell was this guy? I knew about her dates with Mike Newton, unfortunately, and she knew about my many escapades with girls. "Bella, if you don't mind me asking, who was that?"

She gazed at me pale and looking like she was dead and said "That was someone I used to date. I dated him for a long time. We will never be together anymore. I caught him in bed with another girl going at it. My father doesn't know, nor does his. They are best friends and want us back together, but it will never ever happen. If I lay eyes on him again he might walk away missing an appendage." She finished getting more color back.

I pulled her close to me and put her head on my chest. "Bella, I'm sorry someone treated you like that, you deserve better." Was I the one to deserve her though? I wasn't sure I was much better. I'd slept with so many girls.

"Edward" she breathed and she placed her hand on my chest "please promise me you won't turn me away from the physical stuff." Huh? After what she went through I would think she'd want to take it slow.

"Bella, I won't do anything you don't want me too. Whether it's moving forward or backward." That was the only response I could think of.

She raised her head then and pulled my head to hers and her tongue flicked out licking my lips before she kissed me. I pressed my lips to hers lightly and sucked her top lip this time. My hands ran up the parts of her I could reach through the harnesses. I wished we were at my house already so I could show her properly how much I wanted her.

She pulled away from me but kept her hand on my cheek gazing into each other's eyes. Her brown eyes were full of pain and sadness that I desperately wanted to erase from their depths.

We decided that all of us were going to eat breakfast at my house before the girls left to do their own thing. I was curious to see what Alice did with Bella. I knew how beautiful Bella could be. Most girls had nothing on her, but she just didn't know it yet.

Parking the jeep we all got out and walked up the sidewalk towards the house. Oh shit… what the hell was Tanya doing back here? And so early. I know Bella remembered her from the other day because she stiffened beside me.

Wrapping my arm around her shoulders I pulled Bella closer to me. I could see Tanya's eyes narrow from here. Brazenly, she asked "Hey Edward, want a quick roll?" What the fuck? I know she was only doing this for Bella's benefit.

Bella shuddered beside me and I think she might have been unsure of my answer. Looking around at the rest of my family, so were they. Well I did deserve that reputation, but I didn't want it. "No Tanya, not anymore. Find someone else please."

"Why? Because of this g_irl_?" She spat. Why'd I ever sleep with this woman? How had I not figured out what a mean streak she had?

Before I could say anything Bella did it for me "Yes, because of this girl." She said pointing at her chest, clearly at the wet spot stain I'd left on her shirt this morning. "Now leave us alone and go find someone else to fuck with."

Tanya's eyes glared at her and then looked back at me and my still bare chest. She started laughing and said "Girl, you clearly don't know what you're doing if you left bites all over him. You ruined a fine specimen there." I could feel Bella shaking beside me. She was jealous too, that's good, and here I thought I might be the only one.

"Tanya, I happen to like them. Sometimes it needs to be a little rough." I retorted back to her.

She shook her head sadly and said walking away "Edward whenever you get tired of this child call me."

Breathing a sigh of relief I looked at Bella to see if she was okay. Bella was staring daggers into Tanya's back as well as the rest of my family. It was funny. If I had laid eyes on that Jake guy after what she'd told me, it wouldn't have stopped there. I would've beaten the shit out of the guy. Maybe I didn't deserve Bella, but he certainly didn't.

"Let's go inside, Bella." I said and steered her towards the porch. When we were all inside I sat down in the same chair as yesterday pulling her into my lap. Today it didn't seem as though their was as much lust in the air, just a need to be close. Bella pressed herself closer to my body. Pulling her hair back I kissed her softly on the neck and she sighed sleepily.

She must be exhausted after that emotional roller coaster ride. I felt like I'd been on one myself. I wasn't used to it.

"Bella" I whispered to her. "Why don't you go upstairs and lie down on my bed for a while. We can handle breakfast. You look exhausted and you promised to go with Alice so you need your rest. The rest of us can wait." Without saying anything she nodded and stood up slowly. I watched her walk up the stairs looking as though she was about to drop. I heard my door open and close and I just hoped she made it to the bed.

Alice came up to me and asked "Are you okay? First Mike, then this Jake guy, then Tanya? That seems like a lot of trouble this morning."

"Yeah, I'm okay. I wish none of those people existed at the moment, but I'll get over it. I can't believe how much more I want Bella, how much I want to make her mine, and only mine." I told her honestly.

Alice smiled at me and said "I think she wants that from you too, whenever you are both ready."

"I am ready." I told her. "I don't think Bella is though."

She smiled again knowingly and said "She's more ready for this than you think. Don't do something stupid." I exhaled through my nose in frustration.

"Alice, I think I'm falling for her hard." I told her truthfully.

She laughed and said "No kidding? I think even a blind person could see that. She's falling hard for you too."

"Please prepare her for tonight. I don't know how people will treat her. I need to see if she can handle it before we go much further." I said to her.

"I know. I'll do what I can, but self-confidence is something that comes from within and that will take time to develop." Alice told me.

I nodded at her and went to make breakfast for Bella and me.

While waiting for the spinach and mushroom omelette's to finish cooking, I poured orange juice for both of us. My family could fend for themselves, if they had to eat cereal, let them. Deciding I'd give Bella a few extra minutes sleep before coming up, I ate standing in the kitchen. My family all sat around a table talking about the night's events.

Hearing it, I asked Rosalie "So what's the deal with that Jake guy? I know you know."

Rosalie shook her head at me "That's for Bella to tell you, not me. She already told you what he did and as far as the rest of the story goes, I'm sure she'll tell you someday. I won't be the one you weasel it out of though."

"Fine." I replied frustrated. Something more was going on there than I knew about, but what?

Polishing off my breakfast, I put the dishes in the sink and grabbed Bella's. Checking the eggs, I had to make sure they weren't cold first before traipsing up the stairs. Pushing the door open, I could see Bella on my bed sleeping, her breathing even. Instead of waking her up I put the food down on the table by the bed and watched her for a minute. She had a frown line between her brows and still looked angry. Wishing I could take that from her, I crawled into the bed behind her. I smoothed her hair away from her face and kissed her neck, putting my arm around her waist. As soon as she felt me there her body pressed back against mine, still sleeping.

Propped on my elbow I could see the frown line ease and relax and saw her lips smile. I wondered what she was smiling about now. I was sure I knew what she was frowning over, but what brought over this change in her features? Then I heard her voice sounding as if it was far away breath my name. "Edward." Yes? "I need you." Trying to wake her up now, I kissed along her neck and across her shoulder and down the arm that was towards me, eventually entwining her hand in mine. Would she ever wake up? Perhaps I needed to be a little more encouraging. My hand worked it's way to the hem of her shirt and pulled it up. Cupping her bare breast in my hand, I heard a moan. Well that was better. I ran my fingers softly over the nipple and felt it harden under them. Then I heard a cry and Bella jumped and fell off the bed. Crouching, she was looking at me in fright, with her hand over her speeding heart. Way to kill the mood Bella, I thought sourly. "Edward, you scared the crap out of me. I thought I was dreaming all of that."

"Nope, not a dream." I replied trying not to sound bitter. Patting the bed beside me I said "Now come back up here. Your breakfast is on the table."

She twisted her head in the direction I pointed out. Picking up the plate and the juice she sat beside me. Leaning against the head of the bed I pulled her to me, so she was leaning against my chest with one arm around her.

I watched Bella's lips as she took a bite. Her lips were perfect. Watching the rest of her face to gauge her reaction to the food, I saw an amazed expression. "Edward, who cooked this?" She asked me.

"Who do you think cooked it, Bella? I did." Hello… I'm not stupid, I could figure out how to cook a few things.

Her eyes widened and she said "How did you learn to cook anything?"

"Well… my mom taught me how to cook some things. To be honest I asked her to teach me, because I knew it would make girls like me more." I said ducking my head.

"Oh, that explains it then. Alice asked me to teach her how to cook the other day and she said she didn't know anything. I just assumed no one in your family cooked." She told me.

Laughing, I said "Well, my mom can and the rest of us can do a few things. Alice though… is Alice. She was always more interested in shopping. According to her, she wasn't meant to be a cook, but to hire one. So I wonder what got her wanting to know now."

"Oh probably because I made something the other day and Jasper ate and loved it. I think it made Alice a little jealous. So she asked me to teach her. If you don't mind, he said we could use your house. I'm a messy cook though. He said you didn't like messes." She rushed out all of these words.

"Ummm… no, I don't like messes, but I'll be fine. If it bothers me that much I can clean it myself. I'd like to taste something you make. I'm a little envious that Jasper got some before me." I replied truthfully.

She laughed "Only because he was there with Alice. Now let me finish this."

As Bella drained the last of the orange juice I heard a knock on the door. "Edward? Bella? Are you two decent?" A melodic voice floated through the door.

"Yes, we're decent Alice. We wouldn't be, but Bella decided to fall off the bed, so come on in." I told her and Alice walked in laughing at that. Bella's cheeks turned pink.

"I'm sure you did something to make her fall off the bed, don't play innocent with me, Edward Cullen. I'm your sister; I know all your dirty secrets." Alice said teasing me.

Closing my eyes, I needed Alice to go and take Bella with her. I desperately needed to get away from all the girls and have some guy time, it seemed like it'd been too long. "Please Alice, be nice to Bella today."

Alice saluted and said "Yes, sir."

"Come on, Bella. We have a long day ahead. If you stay here none of it will get done." Alice commanded Bella.

Bella sighed heavily and kissed my mouth sweetly before walking away. She started to take the dishes with her, but Alice took them from her and said "No, we want to make sure these don't break. With your luck you'll fall down the stairs with them." We all laughed at that, including Bella. I watched as they walked out the door.

Deciding I'd better get some rest this morning before afternoon's practice, I closed my eyes and laid my head on the pillow Bella's had been on. It smelled just like her, she smelled so good. I drifted off to sleep with thoughts of Bella and various things I wanted to do with her.


	25. Chapter Twentyfive: Day with Alice

**Chapter Twenty-five: Day with Alice**

_AN: Got back from the funeral at 4 am this morning. This chapter is long, but I'm not sure I like it. _

_Characters belong to Stephenie Meyers_

**BPOV**

"Alice, where are we going?" I asked as she hurried me through the door.

"Well, first thing we are going shopping. You need new clothes, Bella. I've told you this already. You knew it was coming." She replied.

Groaning, I said "Why? I told you I don't want any. Alice, I hate shopping."

"Get over it, you are with me now. Shopping is a must if you are friends with me." Alice told me sternly.

Maybe I didn't want to be friend's with this obnoxious pixie then, I thought sullenly. No, don't think that. She's been nice to me this entire time. She just took some getting used too. I needed to get out of my own little world and the quiet I left behind in Forks.

Sighing, I said "So where are we going then?"

"Oh to some shops I know of. We'll start you off in some small ones." Alice said. Great… That meant more attention would be focused on me if it was a smaller one. I preferred anonymity.

"Come on Bella, I don't have all day and this won't be our last adventure of the day." She said rushing me along.

When we reached our dorm instead of going inside she dragged me to a yellow Porsche. Ahhh… the penis car I thought with a laugh. It was a struggle to hold the giggle back threatening to come out.

"Alice, I think I really need a shower first. We slept in the woods all night." I told her.

Alice shook her head and replied "No, we don't have time right now, later. You'll probably need a shower after all we do today anyway." So what the hell were we doing? I got the impression this was Edward's idea, but Alice would have forced this day out of me sometime, he just made it happen sooner. I was also sure that Alice would go overboard.

"Get in the car, Bella." Alice opened her door and got into the car. When I got in I nearly fell not realizing how low to the ground it was. This definitely wasn't my truck. "Bella, we don't have time for your clumsiness today either, pull it together." Alice said exasperated.

Once in the car she shot off. I knew the others were fast, but I think she might drive even faster than they did. Show-off. My truck didn't go over fifty-five miles per hour. I looked at the speedometer and thought she had to be driving at least ninety. Shutting my eyes, I awaited the death that was sure to come when Alice whipped into a parking space outside a boutique downtown.

Taking some deep breaths to calm my racing heart, I finally unclenched my hands from the seat. "Holy crap, Alice. Why do you have to drive like that? I know I just saw my life flash before my eyes." I yelled at her.

"Bella, I always drive like this. Haven't you noticed all the family drives fast?" She asked.

"Yeah they all drive fast; Alice, but you have a whole new definition of fast." I told her. She scared me enough I wasn't sure I'd get in the car with her again for any reason.

"Alice if you drive the car like that again I will kill you if you don't manage the job first." I told her. Alice rolled her eyes at me like I was being a silly child. My father was the police chief; I'd seen plenty of accidents when people drove that dumbly and never walked away from it.

"Alright, alright Bella. I promise I'll drive slower today. If I don't you have permission to call someone else to drive you." Alice sighed.

"I will, Alice. Trust me. You might be crazy, but I'm not." How many arguments had I had with this girl? Weren't they all in the morning? Should I start avoiding her every morning?

After arguing with Alice we walked into the first boutique she picked out.

Oh my God! "Alice, why are we in a lingerie shop?" I choked out.

She looked me up and down as if to say 'Do you really need to ask that question?' "Bella, I've seen your underwear, you need new ones. Also some that say I'm a woman, not the crap you're wearing. Those bras you have aren't doing anything for you, you know."

Looking around, I didn't know what to do. All my underwear was cotton and usually bought in packages. I didn't think I could justify the cost of this stuff.

"Now Bella, go get in the dressing room and strip down to your underwear, I want to see what I'm working with." Alice commanded.

Embarrassment wasn't a strong enough emotion for how I felt right now. My neck even turned red. I grudgingly walked into the dressing room. Alice's voice floated to me, "Bella, I meant it, take off those clothes. I'll be there in a minute."

Stripping down to my underwear I waited holding my arms around myself. Outside the room I could hear Alice and another girl talking, it seemed as though they knew each other well and Alice was one of their best customers.

Opening the curtain to the dressing room, Alice said "Come out here to the big mirror, where there is more room." What? She must be crazy. When I didn't come I heard "Now, Bella. We don't have all day."

Walking out I saw Alice and the girl that worked here waiting for me with measuring tape. Taking measurements they figured out what size I really was. Alice said "I knew you wore your clothes too big, but three sizes Bella? Really? Why?" I shrugged, thinking to hide myself. Alice was right, I did need this. Why was I hiding?

"Now the important part, lift your arms we need a bra measurement, I'm sure that one is wrong." Alice told me. It was, of course. Perhaps I really did need my mother in high school more than I'd thought.

"Alright Bella, I'll be bringing bras for you to try on. No complaints." Alice said.

Trying not to complain, I just endured this torture. Alice put a new bra on one after the other quickly adjusting each one and saying yes or no. I never had a choice in the matter. She picked out matching underwear for all the ones she kept. I think their were seven total at the end.

"Bella, I want you to put these on now before we go anywhere else." Alice said as she handed me a smooth satin black bra with matching panties. I raised an eyebrow. Why was I changing now? "Bella, do as I say. The other clothes won't fit right if the bra doesn't look good." Sighing I did as she asked.

When I was changed I walked out and Alice was standing at the door with bags in her hand having already paid. I wondered how much that was going to cost me. "Hurry up, Bella." She said.

Leaving the store Alice put the bags in the trunk of her car. Instead of leaving we continued walking down to some other shops. Alice shoved me in each store's dressing room not letting me look at anything and started shoving things at me. Only things that met her strict approval were bought, regardless of what I thought.

Next she took me to an expensive shoe store. Oh man… I hated trying on shoes. I must be the only girl that did, but being so clumsy limited my choices. Alice sat me down and told the guy which ones she wanted me to try on. Of course heels were in there. I could barely walk in those things. "Bella, Rosalie and I will teach how to walk in those, but for today I think you might need flats or you'll end up on your face." Alice said as she narrowed her eyes watching me walk in the heels. Fortunately, we did find some flats that I liked and the heels were comfortable enough if I could just walk in the damn things.

"Okay Bella, I think that's enough shopping for today. Let's go put this stuff back in the car." Alice said.

Reaching her yellow Porsche, I heard my phone ring again. Who was calling me now? Looking down at the phone I didn't recognize the number. Shrugging I answered and said "Hello?"

"Bells? I was calling to see if lost your signal this morning or if you really hung up on me." I heard Jake's voice on the other end. I knew I shouldn't have let Edward keep me from throwing my phone out the window.

Alice looked at me carefully, wondering what I would say to him. "Yes Jake, I hung up on you and I plan on doing it again." I said back to him.

"No!" He said loudly. "Bella, I just wanted to apologize. I need to tell you I'm sorry for what I did and how I acted. I miss you, Bells. I want you to take me back."

I know my mouth had to be gaping like a fish when I pulled the phone from my ear and just looked at it. Putting the phone back to my mouth I said "It's too late, Jake. All I see when I think of you is seeing you naked with another girl. I'm falling for someone else here. I won't let you destroy that too."

"Bells, are you talking about that Edward guy that sleeps with all those girls? Surely I'd be better than that." He replied. I shook my head. Yeah, but he never lied to me about it, I thought.

"Jake, please just leave me alone. Find someone else at home and give me peace." I said and hung up.

"Bella, are you okay?" Alice asked. I wondered if she thought I'd break down like I did this morning. No, fuck him. He didn't deserve another thought.

"I'm fine, Alice. I just realized how much better off I am here with you guys." I said.

Alice nodded and said "And Edward too?"

"Yes," I smiled and said "Definitely him too." Alice beamed at me and my heart did a happy little flip. Yes, I was happier with Edward too. Now that I think about it, I'm not sure I was ever happy with Jake or if that's just what people expected from us.

Alice started to skip away from the car and I followed behind. "Where are we going?" I asked her.

"To make you more beautiful Bella. That's what this whole day is about." She told me. I groaned, I thought once she was done playing dress-up we'd be done.

She stopped at a salon and day spa. It was a nice looking place, but I would never have come to a place like this. It was too fancy.

Alice leading the way, we walked in and she shouted out to the girls working there. Apparently she came here often. Walking up to the front desk, she said "I know it's short notice, but I need you to make my friend here look good before tonight." The girl smiled at me and nodded.

"What do you want done, Alice?" She asked her.

"Nails, facial, wax, haircut, and massage. I think that's all she can handle for one day." Alice told her. What? I wasn't sure I could handle all that.

"Okay Alice, let's bring her on back and start with her nails and facial." Bringing me to the back of the salon I sat down in the chair indicated. Alice picked the color of nail polish she wanted, it was a red color and called sex-starved. I laughed at the name.

"Close your eyes and try to relax during all of this if you can. You need to get some sleep." Alice told me. I tried doing as she asked, but it was a little difficult.

When that was done, Alice took me to a private room in the back to be waxed. Alice told the girl to wax everything, legs, underarms, eyebrows and bikini. I turned a bright red at that. "Now Bella, always go to a professional to do this; never do this at home yourself. Trust me." Alice said. I wasn't sure I'd ever let anyone do this to me again. I was mortified and it hurt like hell.

"Bella, now it's time to get your haircut." Alice said shooing me into a chair.

"Hey Alice, who's this?" A new girl asked Alice.

"Oh hey, Deanne. This is my roommate, Bella. She's in desperate need of a haircut. I want to keep it long though and maybe just a lot of layers." Alice answered

The hairdresser nodded and said "Yeah, I think that would look good. Let's get you washed and I'll get started."

When I was settled in the chair again and she had scissors in her hand she asked me "So have you met Alice's brother? He's gorgeous."

"Yes, I've met her brother." I answered.

Alice blew out her breath and dancing around said "This is my brother's girlfriend." I looked at her sharply. We'd never said anything about that.

"Well, maybe not officially, but they might as well be together. Isn't that exciting? I never thought it would happen. I never thought my brother would be happy." Alice told her.

"Yeah, that's great. It's about time. I know you've been worried about him." Deanne said back.

They continued their conversation around me, as my thoughts drifted back to Edward. I missed him already and we hadn't been apart that long. If I hadn't fallen out of bed, I wondered what would have happened. Damn it and my clumsiness.

Once my hair was done according to Alice's instructions she led me to another private room and this time said "Bella I want you to relax and try to sleep now if you can. You need to strip down for this. Try to control your embarrassment. I want you to get comfortable in your own body. I'm leaving now. I'll be back in an hour."

I didn't know what to expect, but I did as was asked of me and laid down with a sheet over me. Once I got over the initial shock, I relaxed enough to fall asleep. The next thing I knew Alice was waking me up to get dressed. Drowsily I put my clothes back on and floated out of that place feeling as light as air.

Getting back to the dorm and taking our bags upstairs, Alice said "I want you to take a shower now and come back to me."

After running the warm water over me and rewashing my hair I got out and put the underwear on Alice had told me to wear. They were a deep blue color and lacy. Then I looked at the panties she had handed me incredulously, it was a thong. Shaking my head at her, I put them on anyway.

Back in the room I sat down and Alice had some food there for us to eat. I was starving, it was nearly seven o'clock and I hadn't eaten since breakfast. Then she started on my hair with Rosalie's help. Next she did my make-up, thankfully still making me look like myself, just a better version of it.

"Bella, I laid out the clothes I want you to wear on your bed." Alice told me as I looked towards the bed. On it was a pair of dark jeans that looked like they'd be too tight and a blue halter top nearly the same color as the underwear I was wearing. I saw silver open-toed flats by the bed too.

Putting on the clothes that amazingly did fit, even though I thought they wouldn't, I looked down at myself. I didn't recognize that body, this didn't belong to me. I never looked this good. Alice handed me a mirror so I could inspect my hair and make-up a little better.

With tears in my eyes I hugged Alice and said "Thank you. I never knew I could be this pretty." Although this day was torture to me, the result was remarkable.

Alice hugged me back and said with a laugh "I'm happy you're coming around to my way of thinking."

"Alice, don't get used to it." I said, smiling back.

"Now, let us get ready and we'll get out of here." She said.


	26. Chapter Twentysix: The Bar

**Chapter Twenty-six: The Bar**

_AN: In response to some questions. Yes, I plan on some more chapters. How many? I have no idea. They've only known each other here four days. _

_I hope you guys enjoy the next couple of chapters. They are a little lemony. I'm still working on the story. The characters keep telling me they'll beat my head in if I don't tell their story._

_Characters belong to Stephenie Meyers_

**BPOV**

Alice, Rosalie and I all went in Rosalie's BMW back to the same bar we had been to earlier in the week. Remembering this is where Edward kissed me first, I got a little flustered. Driving up to valet parking, I looked around. Their were more cars here this time. We'd gotten here a little before nine and the place looked as though it would be packed before ten.

Going into the bar we waited in line for a license check. I was the only one not twenty-one yet, so I got my hand stamped, even though I just had a few weeks to go to be twenty-one.

Rosalie led us to an empty table that was near the bar towards the back, but not all the way in the back. Looking around I saw how crowded the place was, then I noticed the stage in front and took a step back.

"Alice, what is this?" I said pointing out the stage. On it, I saw Jasper with a guitar, Ben with a bass guitar, Emmett behind drums and Edward was behind a keyboard. A few other people were near them with instruments, but they weren't on stage yet.

Alice smiled at me and said "Bella, they are a cover band. Every Wednesday and every other Saturday they play popular songs from the last four decades and occasionally a few others they think people would like. Some other people help them on vocals and instruments depending on what the song needs, but the guys are the main ones. All of them sing too, again depending on the song." That wasn't what I was expecting _at all_. "They don't actually start playing until nine-thirty, but they'll go until two a.m. with some breaks between. They have other bands too, but they are the most popular one to come too. It helps that they are all good-looking. Girls are always throwing themselves at them, whether they are drunk or not."

Looking down, I took a deep breath. I can handle this, I know I can. Then I noticed what people were saying around us. Hearing one voice I heard "Wow, look at that girl with Alice and Rosalie, she's hot too. I'd do her." Rolling my eyes I tried to pretend I didn't hear it, but other similar thoughts were being said near us.

After a few minutes I felt someone behind me wrapping their arms around my waist and pulling me close. Turning my head I saw Edward beaming at me and he kissed me full on the mouth. Twisting my entire body around I deepened the kiss. "I missed you today." He whispered to me. Then stepping back I saw him admire all of Alice's hard work. "Wow Bella, you look gorgeous." I ducked my head at that and he put his hand on my chin to lift my head back to his. "Don't do that, you are gorgeous."

Trying to learn from yesterday I said "Thank you." in response.

"That's much better, now to just make you believe it." He said with his eyes burning now. He pulled me close to him with his hands on my ass and kissed my lips hard. I knew when he was done they were swollen from it, but I didn't want it to end.

Unfortunately they had to go back and start their set. When I sat down with Rosalie and Alice I heard some new voices. "That figures she's with him, she's too hot for me."

"That must be a new foster kid, it seems they only date each other and he definitely likes her more than just for fucking. Edward's never treated another girl like that."

"Stupid bitch, I wanted to have sex with Edward tonight, I wonder if I can do anything about it."

"Man, I wanted to be the one Edward dated, he's gorgeous and he's got money, I bet that's the only reason she's with him. I doubt she really likes the man-whore." The statements swirling around us were similar, some more crude than the others.

Alice said "Bella, are you okay? We are used to people saying things like that, but you aren't."

"Alice, I'll be fine. Rosalie warned me when we first met and I've been talked about before. Besides you guys are my real friends and there is no one that would keep me from Edward, except himself." I answered her.

Alice snorted "Edward won't keep you away, he likes you too much. I know he's afraid you won't want him anymore after tonight. He thinks once you figured out how people treat him and us, you'd run. Especially since you don't seem to think you are pretty, which is why we had the shopping trip today."

Well that explained quite a bit. No, these people wouldn't keep me from him. I wouldn't allow it.

Rosalie ordered some drinks and we listened while they started. Jasper had a raspy voice that I really liked. Ben's was a little more rocker. Emmett's was hard and gruff. Edward's was more sweet and melodic, like his speaking voice. I noticed that Angela sang a couple of songs up there with them as well as some others. They were really good. Much better than I thought they'd be.

Alice pulled me up after a few songs telling me we were dancing. I looked at her with my eyes wide. "Alice I don't know how to dance."

She pointed to the dance floor and said "Neither do most of those people, but they are still having fun."

Rosalie put her hands on my hips and pushed me forward with Alice tugging my hand. Keeping her hands on my hips Rosalie started to move them for me with Alice in front helping. I felt ridiculous and tried not to look at anyone sitting there watching. Ben was singing this song, but I saw Jasper, Emmett and Edward all laughing to themselves at us.

We danced for several more songs, they wouldn't let me go. I tried to get over being self-conscious, but it was difficult when people were still whispering about us.

Finally letting me go I needed to sit down and catch my breath. Going over to the bar I sat down and ordered a drink. Alice and Rosalie never stopped dancing. I was sure they were much better dancers without me.

Stumbling up to me was an extremely drunk guy and he said "I saw you dancing out there, you were really hot." His words were slurred and he was swaying. I was shocked he was still standing. He brought his hand to my breast then and squeezed it. When I tried pushing him away, he only squeezed harder. Then leaning forward he kissed me shoving his tongue down my throat as far as it would go. This guy reeked of alcohol and I tried pushing him off me. He seemed very strong for someone so drunk and insistent. Then I finally felt his absence from my presence.

"Leave her alone and go get sobered up." Wondering who my savior was I looked around. It was Alice and Rosalie, mostly Alice. I had no idea she was that strong. I turned to look at the stage and caught Edward's face on mine, he looked relieved.

"Edward pointed you out and the help you needed." Alice said noticing my gaze. "He can't leave the stage until the set is over, although if we couldn't have removed him, he would've jumped off the stage anyway."

I nodded and took a long swig of my drink to get the taste of that guy out of my mouth. "He was disgusting. I hope he doesn't try that on anyone else. It's a little early to be that drunk." I told them.

"Yeah well he was probably drinking before he got here." Alice said.

When the band's set was done Edward came over to me looking worried, checking me over "Are you alright? Did that guy hurt you?"

I shook my head "No, he was just disgusting."

Edward grabbed my hand and pulled me from the bar and towards a hallway near us. Pushing me against the wall he looked at me intently to make sure I was really okay and kissed me hard again. Putting my hands around his neck I pulled his mouth closer to mine, actually enjoying the feel of his tongue inside my mouth. Needing it to erase that horrible memory of the drunk guy. Edward put his hands on my ass again and brought me higher up the wall so he wouldn't have to bend down and put my legs around his waist. This was much better, just me and him. I felt his hands inside my jeans pulling me closer to him. He paused for a second when he felt my exposed ass from the thong I was wearing, but didn't stop kissing me. My hips had a mind of their own and started thrusting towards him. "Bella, I want to make you mine." He breathed.

"Please, please tonight I want you too." I said. If we weren't here we wouldn't have stopped what we were doing at all.

"Are you sure?" He asked me looking into my eyes.

"I want you Edward. I've never been more sure of anything." I answered. He kissed me lightly on the mouth this time slightly tugging the bottom lip.

Then I heard Mike's voice. "It's time for you to let her go and get back onstage man-whore. Bella, I saw you kissing that other guy too. What would your father think? You are becoming just like Edward here." Feeling Edward let me go I slid down the wall and saw Edward turn around and punch Mike in the face.

"You can say what you want about me, but not Bella. I'm sick and tired of you." Edward shot back at him. Mike looked at us in shock as we walked away.

"I'm sorry Bella, I wish you hadn't seen that or heard him talk about you like that." Edward said. Pulling his face to mine I kissed him deeply to tell him I was okay before he got back onstage.

When I got back to the table where Rosalie and Alice sat, I told them what happened. They both laughed. "What's so funny?" I asked.

"Edward has never been jealous or angry when it came to another girl, but you seem to pull out those basic instincts." Alice said. I didn't know what to think of that.

Going back out onto the dance floor this time was a little less eventful. People stopped talking about me and started to enjoy themselves. Once this next set was done we all sat down at the table and ordered drinks.

Edward made me get up so I was sitting in his lap with his left arm around my waist. I wondered what he was planning on doing in this very public place.

Rosalie said "Bella, the guys here all donate the money they make doing this to one of the local hospitals for people that can't pay their medical bills. It's not much, but it's something. Edward gets both of his loves, music and medicine. He has a double major you know."

Edward said "Are you trying to be my wing-woman, Rosalie? Why? You are almost never nice to me."

Rosalie smiled and said "I can be nice when I want to be and that was more for Bella's benefit than yours. You are much more pleasant to be around since you met her."

Emmett laughed a booming laugh and told her to leave us alone as he proceeded to give her lap dance. I had a hard time not laughing at their antics.

Edward's hand started rubbing up my thighs until he was rubbing my groin under the table. He eventually managed to get my jeans unbuttoned and unzipped. Leaning down to my ear he told me "Lean against my chest and wrap your feet around my calves." Wondering what he was up to I did as he asked and he pulled my legs further apart with his. Keeping his left arm around my waist to keep me from falling, his right hand was working it's way into my panties. I put both my hands on his legs to help keep my balance. I could feel his erection pressed up against my ass. His right hand started rubbing up and down my bare crotch. Moaning, I looked around to see if anyone heard me. Most people were ignoring us.

Closing my eyes, I focused on his hand. I was already wet for him as his finger slid in and rubbed against my core. My legs opened wider then and trembled at his touch. I felt one of his other fingers work it's way inside me while the other was still rubbing my core. Trying not to cry out I moved my hips against his hand. "Yes Bella, keep doing that. I want you too." He whispered to me. Then I felt two of his fingers inside while his thumb remained at my core, not letting up. I knew I was going to come soon and squeezed his legs.

"Turn your head to me." I heard his whisper again. I did as he asked and he kissed my mouth while working me even harder until I moaned into his mouth. My body shuddered against his and I felt completely relaxed.

I saw him bring his hand to his mouth and lick those fingers and then he put them against my lips. Sucking my juices off his fingers was slightly intoxicating as he watched with eyes ablaze.

"If you two are done, it's time we did another set." I heard Emmett say. Edward buttoned and zipped up my jeans. He stood up with me and pulled me to him kissing my lips, licking them a little.

"I'll see you later, Bella. I want to take you home tonight." Edward said and walked away. How could I refuse that after bringing me to orgasm again as he had time and time again. No, I wanted him tonight. I felt bad though that I'd only given him one orgasm. Well maybe during the next break? I'd think of something before then.

"Bella," Alice interrupted my thoughts. "Are you going to tell him you are a virgin or not? If you have sex with him it'll be hard to keep that a secret. I think you need to tell him."

"I'll think about it Alice. I'm just afraid if he knew that he would be less likely to have sex with me." I told her.

She shook her head no "Bella, I don't think that would happen, but he might try to make it a little more pleasant for your first time. I just don't want you to regret it."

"Alright Alice, but how do I bring that up?" I asked her. I was always so embarrassed about things, I wasn't sure I'd be able to talk about it out loud.

"Well I'd do it before you get to the house. Please. I want this to be good for both of you. You make my brother happy." She said to me. I nodded at her not saying anything more. How would I bring that up?


	27. Chapter Twentyseven: Edward's Car

**Chapter Twenty-seven: Edward's Car**

_AN: This chapter is short, but I really enjoyed writing this one._

_Characters belong to Stephenie Meyers_

**BPOV**

Distracting myself I decided to watch the band. Jasper was a good leader. He seemed to get the audience going. For someone so shy, that was surprising. It was nice to just enjoy the music without hearing others thoughts or trying to dance badly.

The last break they had was coming soon and I didn't know what I was going to do yet. I needed to talk to Edward, but not in this noisy place.

Edward came over to me when the set was done and kissed my head. I looked at him and said "Can I talk to you somewhere private? Please."

He looked at me frowning and said "Have you changed your mind about tonight?" He looked disappointed. I shook my head vehemently.

Leading me out of the bar we made our way to his car. Opening the front passenger door for me waiting, I told him "No, let's get in the back. It's more comfortable there." I also thought I could talk to him and please him back here better than in the front.

"Okay Bella." He said and opened the other door for me. I climbed in and he got in after me, shutting the door.

"What do you have to tell me?" He looked concerned.

Pressing myself against him I said "It's really hard for me to talk about." Swallowing, I heard him wait patiently.

"Edward, I'm still a virgin." I told him bluntly, not knowing how else to say it. His body jumped at that and he stared at me in shock, I think. I moved to the other side of the car a little hurt. I was sure he'd turn me down now.

Finding his voice he said "Bella, why didn't you tell me before now?"

Looking at my hands I said "I wasn't sure I was ever going to tell you that. Alice told me it would be worse if I didn't, so here I am."

"Bella, don't you want to wait longer to have sex then? Why would you want your first time to be with me after you've known about all the girls I've been with?" He questioned me.

Trying to draw some courage from deep inside me I said "No, I don't want to wait to have sex. I want you more than you can imagine."

Looking into his eyes I said "You remember Jake from this morning?" He nodded, looking as though he wished he hadn't. "I told you I caught him with another girl. We dated over two years and I begged and begged him to have sex and he turned me down every time. He said he loved and respected me too much. Well apparently he didn't. He just didn't want me enough. I decided after that I wasn't going to wait anymore when I found someone I really wanted to be with."

"Bella, are you sure this is what you want? Or are you just trying to erase a bad memory." Edward asked me.

"I want you. I've wanted you since I first laid eyes on you. I've never wanted anything more. I wanted to attack that woman you were with even then and have you all to myself." I told him, scooting closer. He chuckled at that and some of the tension in the car was gone as he put his arm around me.

"Please Edward, don't turn me away." I pleaded with him and kissing his neck I pushed him backward. Raising his shirt I placed kisses on his chest, running my hands over the muscle there. Then kneeling over him I sat up and pulled my shirt off. His eyes widened when he saw the blue lacy bra. Thank you Alice!

"Bella, I don't have sex in my car. I don't want your first time to be in a car either." He told me. I laughed and he watched as my breasts bounced.

"I don't plan on that right now, but I do want to have a little fun." I said teasingly. Then I put my lips back to his chest and licked my way down to his jeans. Undoing his buttons and zipper, I pulled his jeans and boxers down to his knees. I stared at him for a while.

Then I kissed all around his stomach and his thighs leaving him standing at attention, torturing him. "Bella…" he groaned. "Please." I smiled against him.

Starting with his balls first I cupped them in my hands and started to suck on them. I thought it felt really good to do that. Edward was squirming then. Bringing my tongue to his shaft I licked up and down the length and brought him into my mouth. Wrapping my right hand over the part I couldn't take in my mouth I started bobbing my head up and down licking him the entire time. He placed his hand over my head and helped set the pace. Edward moaned and said "Fuck Bella that feels so good. I'm about to come." He warned me. I had no intention of letting him go until I'd sucked every drop of his cum off him. He exploded in my mouth and I swallowed it all down.

I was so turned on right now I wasn't sure I'd be able to wait until we got home for sex. I kneeled over him and brought my lips to his as his breathing slowed. Pressing my breasts against his chest I kissed his neck softly. His hands moved over my back towards my bra, but instead of removing it he pushed me back a little. Looking at my breasts he moved his thumbs over my nipples making them harden for him. He pulled my straps down and pulled my bra further down so he could stare at my breasts. I had to fight the impulse to cover them. His hands fondled each one.

"Bella, bring your breasts to my mouth." Edward said as I was still on top of him. Leaning down I did as he commanded and he started to lick each nipple. He sucked each of them as he nibbled with his teeth. I was so turned on again and I knew we didn't have much time before we had to go back in. So I did what I could to help myself out and undoing my jeans I pulled them down a little. Pushing my panties down as well I started fingering myself in front of him while he sucked my nipples. When he saw what I was doing he pulled away watching me.

"Don't stop what you were doing." I told him. He went back to me and placed kisses across my breasts, licking the nipples again. "Harder, please suck harder." I demanded, while fingering myself faster. He did as I asked and placed his lips around the nipple sucking harder than he had before. I moaned loudly at that. Coming hard in front of him, I gasped for air. "Oh my God!" I exclaimed. I never wanted this feeling to go away.

Pulling my body down his a little Edward kissed me on the shoulder and neck and said "I can't believe you did that. You knew exactly what you wanted and went for it. Do you know most girls have to learn that, they don't just know what they need? You are an amazing creature."

I was attempting to calm my racing heart. I felt intoxicated with him. I had no idea what to say to him, I did what came naturally.

"We'd better get dressed before someone comes looking for us." Edward said. Pulling our clothes back on, I gazed at him wrapping my arms around him. I couldn't wait until I was fully with him.

"Thank you, Bella, for trusting me with something like giving yourself to me later. You are a wonderful, beautiful girl." He said, reassuring me.

Hearing a knock on the door I looked up and saw Emmett standing there waiting on us with a huge grin on his face. I was glad we'd finished and righted our clothes before he got there.

Opening the door he stood there and said laughingly "What have you two been up too? You haven't been able to keep your hands to yourself all night."

Feeling bold I told him "Emmett we were probably doing whatever it is you think we were and I plan on doing it again." When I turned and walked away he was silent.

Feeling an arm around my shoulder, I heard Edward say "Well, that shut him up. His sweet innocent Bella he thought you were seems to have flown away. I'm wondering where she's gone too."

"She's still there, but right now I feel confident, so I made her hide." I told him truthfully.

"I'm happy to hear you are getting some confidence." He said and smiled dazzling me. I had a hard time walking after that.


	28. Chapter 28: Best night of my life

**Chapter Twenty-eight: Best night of my life**

_AN: Definite lemon here. If you are offended by that then don't read it. Finally, they are together. *Claps hands*_

_Characters belong to Stephenie Meyers_

**BPOV**

Dragging me along beside him, Edward dropped me in a chair next to Rosalie and Alice before going back onstage.

Alice looked at me intently and said "Well? Did you tell him or not?"

"Yeah I told him, Alice." I answered but I must have had a dreamy look on my face, because of her next words.

"Bella, did you have sex with my brother just now?" She asked narrowing her eyes. I laughed at that. "Well…did you? Don't keep us in suspense."

I felt eyes on us and I knew ears were perking up wanting to know the answer. "Alice this isn't the time or place to tell you what I have or haven't been doing. Too many ears to hear." I told her. Her eyes looked around as well and she could see people watching us. I even saw Edward looking at us. He narrowed his eyes suspiciously at Alice and smiled at me.

Playing the next set Alice dragged me back on the dance floor. I was going to be exhausted before the night was over. When the band was done Alice whispered to me "Don't forget what I said about sleeping in his bed. Please don't do it."

"Alice are you sure about this? I mean we slept in the same sleeping bag last night." I asked her.

"Yes, I'm sure. That's different than sleeping all night in someone's bed and waking up to them still there. He always kicks girls out, but I'm sure he won't do that to you. I think if you stay though he'll feel suffocated. If you leave and he has a chance to miss you he'll never let you go again." Alice explained. I sighed, this seemed like too much trouble, but I was sure I'd do as she said. She was usually right.

Edward came up to me when they were finished packing everything up and asked me "Are you ready to go?"

"What? She's going home with you, not us?" I heard Alice say loudly. She must really enjoy teasing her brother, knowing full well I was not going home with her.

"Yes, Bella is mine and she's leaving with me, Alice. You can have her later." He repeated the same words back to her she'd said to him when we first met.

Towing me out of the bar and to his car again, he opened the passenger door for me. Getting in this time, he shut the door when I was settled. Coming quickly around the car he got in. Then he said "Bella, are you sure this is what you want? I can take you to your dorm or we can go somewhere else. I can wait for you if you need me too."

I stared at him. I could tell the last words were hard for him, it was already hard for him to have waited this long. He wasn't used to it.

Deciding to show him what I wanted I looked only at him turning my body towards him. Undoing my jeans, I put my hand inside my panties and felt the wetness there. I pulled away and put my finger to his mouth to suck off. Then I picked up his hand and put it over my very wet sex. "I want you now." I said to him.

His eyes burned with desire and he took off, hurrying through the streets to his house. He'd kept his hand over me the entire ride here. While he licked his fingers I redid my pants. "Let's go." I said to him, my desire high after tonight.

We hurried up the stairs to his bedroom. Shutting the door and locking it he pressed me against the door kissing my lips hard. I opened my mouth to him and brought my tongue dancing against his. Eventually letting me go, he turned away and kicked off his shoes and removed his shirt. I only slipped my shoes off for now.

Edward surprised me by pulling me towards the couch and not the bed. He sat down on it and pulled me beside him. What were we doing over here? He asked me "Are you ready for this?"

Straddling his legs I pressed my forehead against his and looking into his eyes I said "Yes, I'm ready. I need you."

Edward kissed my mouth again and worked his way down my chin and the front of my throat as I leaned back moaning. He removed my shirt and threw it across the room. He continued kissing the soft skin of my neck and down between my breasts as his hands caressed my back. Moving his lips over to my right breast he sucked the nipple through the lacy material, which gave it an added pleasant friction. This felt good, but I wanted more. "Please. Please fuck me now." I pleaded.

"No, I'll do that when I'm through with you and I have plenty more I plan on doing. You'll remember this night." Edward said against my breast. Frustrated, I rubbed myself against him hoping to get some sort of relief.

He continued teasing my nipples through my bra. I groaned. Edward finally removed my bra freeing my breasts from it's confines. Licking his lips he stared at them for a while, then looking up at me he breathed "You are beautiful, Bella." I bit my bottom lip at his words, no longer able to speak.

His hands pressed against my back bringing my breasts closer to his awaiting mouth. I moaned as he grazed the nipples there with his teeth. My body jumped in response, feeling tingly down low.

I ran my hands through his hair and pulled his head away from me so he was looking up. Bringing my mouth close to his I licked his lips without actually kissing him and heard him groan. I moved my lips to his neck lightly kissing and sucking the flesh there.

I moved my hands down his arms as I kissed along his shoulder. Feeling his hands slide down my back to my ass, he pushed me closer to him. Leaning back I looked at him with hooded eyes. I needed him.

He undid my jeans again this time and pulled them down to my knees. I stood up kicking them off the rest of the way and resumed my position. The only clothes I had left was the blue thong. Edward pulled the thong so it was tight against my core and used the material to make me even wetter than I already was. I moaned in pleasure. He moved me off of him so I was lying on my back on the couch. He got down on the floor and licked my sex for the first time through my panties. My hips bucked in response and I let out a loud enough moan I was sure everyone in the house heard it. Especially after I could hear giggles coming from various corners of the house. Edward didn't let up, he continued to lick me there until I came.

Edward stood up and pulling me up he led me to the bed. Dropping his jeans and his boxers in front of me, I stared at him in his complete nudity. Gasping for breath I wondered how I'd found someone like him. His entire body was gorgeous.

Edward pushed me back until I sat on the bed. "Bella lay back." He told me, I wondered what he was doing. I lay back on the bed and felt him grab my legs and pull them towards the edge of the bed closer to him. He pulled my panties down now and we were both finally completely naked together.

Kneeling down on the floor Edward's mouth started kissing the soft skin of my stomach, sucking lightly. He worked his way down to my thighs and kissing my inner thighs, he nibbled the tender skin there. I was starting to squirm, needing him soon.

"Please Edward. Please." I mumbled not knowing exactly what it was I wanted him to do next.

Feeling his chuckle against my skin I looked down and he said "Patience Bella. We'll get there."

Licking my sex again he licked the slit there and pushed my legs farther apart. I moaned. When he added his finger to my core as well as his tongue thrusting inside me I nearly came unglued. I could barely stand it, thrashing around. It felt too good. I needed to get away.

Stopping Edward licked his way back up my stomach and breasts finally reaching my mouth. Kissing me deeply he asked me "I'm going to ask one more time. Are you ready?"

My body lurched up to his and I said "More than. I want you inside me."

Pulling away from me I saw him grab a condom from the drawer by the bed. Tearing the package open I saw him take it out and roll it over himself quickly. He came back to me and I thought this is it and said "Please do it quick. I don't want you to do it slow so it hurts longer."

He looked at me questioningly as though he didn't think that was a good idea. "If that's what you want Bella."

Edward was still standing by the bed and grabbing my hips he pulled me closer to him. Pushing himself inside my entrance he took a deep breath and told me to relax. I tried to do as he asked and felt him push inside me swiftly. I cried out in pain. He felt too big to be there at first. Edward didn't move at all until he was sure I was alright.

Starting out slow he thrust inside me and I wrapped one of my legs around him bringing him in deeper. He leaned down and kissed me softly on the mouth and I placed a hand on his arm feeling the muscle there. "You can go faster now." I told him.

He began moving inside me a little harder and faster. He had both hands on my hips to bring me closer to him, so I used mine to finger my core while he looked on for a while. "Bella, I don't think I can hold out much longer." He said to me.

"Edward, come to me. Please come inside me." I told him while rubbing myself harder. I saw his body shudder as he came and I pulled him down to me. His breathing was ragged. I was still rubbing my core as I was almost there when he put one hand over mine and helped me along, making me cry out in ecstasy much faster than I would have.

After throwing the condom away, Edward rolled over away from me and repositioning himself pulled me back against him. He wasn't done apparently. I wasn't sure if I could take anymore, I was already sore.

He placed a hand on my breast and started to massage it first before letting his fingers rake over the nipples. He kissed my neck and shoulders, not letting up. Edward pulled my leg back over his so I could feel him starting to get hard again. He rolled away from me a minute to grab a condom. Then he ran his hand down my thigh and back up across my stomach. I pressed my ass against him and that was it. He opened the condom package and putting it on he put my leg over his again and pressed himself against my sex. His head rubbed against my core for a few minutes before he pushed himself into me again. I cried out in pleasure this time. I played with my own nipples for a little bit while he was thrusting himself deeper inside. When I couldn't take anymore my muscles contracted against him first bringing on his own orgasm.

Edward moved away from me getting rid of the condom and pulled me against his chest. He lay on his back with my head on his shoulder. His grip was tight as he asked "Are you okay?"

"Edward, I'm better than okay. That was better than I imagined it would be, thank you. I don't think anyone else would have done all that for me." I whispered against his shoulder, exhausted.

Hearing Edward's even breathing a few minutes later I looked up at his face to see if he was really asleep. Moving away from him slowly so I didn't wake him up I found my clothes that had been strewn across the room. Taking them to the bathroom I had to pee so bad afterward. When that was done I looked at myself in the mirror. My hair was all over the place and I had some distinct bruises on my breasts, stomach and thighs. After washing my hands and face I put my clothes back on. I picked up my shoes and carried them instead of putting them on so he wouldn't hear me leave.

Making it down the stairs without a trip or noise I headed towards the door. It was already daylight outside. Then I stumbled realizing how tired and sore I was and knowing I'd never make it my dorm like that. Stumbling instead to the couch I lay face down exhausted and I had no memory of having any thoughts after that.


	29. Chapter Twentynine: Morning after

**Chapter Twenty-nine: Morning after**

_AN: Wow, I need to not update more often, I get more reviews that way. :) No, I'm not done with this story. The characters have too many things they'd like to say. However, I did need a break. The last three chapters were written together, so I was exhausted._

_I was pulled ten different directions with where this chapter should go. I hope I made you guys happy with my final choice._

_Warning: Okay people, this has a lemon in it and it might be a little more graphic than the last one, I'm not sure. You were forewarned._

_Characters belong to Stephenie Meyers_

**EPOV**

Half awake, I was stroking myself thinking of Bella. Slowly coming back to wakefulness, I realized I had lubricant on my hand. I didn't remember moving to get it, but looking to the side I saw the tube beside me. I should have used this on Bella last night. Perhaps it would have made her first time a little more bearable, and then I thought no, she was so wet already, it wouldn't have made any difference at all.

Looking around I saw no one here. Okay… so then last night must have been a dream, right? Clearly I was alone here and I knew Bella wasn't the type of person to leave after something like that. Or was she?

Sitting up, I looked down at the bed and saw the confirmation that we had been together for her first time. Still a bit groggy, it took me a few minutes to come to the full consciousness that she wasn't here. When I did realize it I shot out of bed. Where is she?

Did she hate being with me? No, I was confident enough to know that wasn't it; otherwise women wouldn't throw themselves at me. Wait… maybe that was it; she thought I was going to leave her right after, like I did all the others. Well I'd never dispelled that belief had I? Perhaps it hurt too much, more than she thought it would. Or could she possibly feel guilty after all? We hadn't known each other that long. We should have waited. I knew it.

If I stayed here any longer I was going to drive myself crazy not knowing. I had to find Bella, to make sure she was okay. My stomach was tight in my panic to find her. Then I was angry, we should have woken up together today, that's what I wanted. I thought she'd know that when I held her tight to me before falling asleep.

Opening the door hard, it slammed against the wall. Alice was standing outside of it dancing around. At the sound of the slam she jumped and looked at me, her eyes wide. Then she said "Edward could you please put some pants on or something?" Irritated I turned back to grab some sweatpants, no I really didn't care about pants this morning.

"So… how was it?" Alice asked me, continuing her dancing.

I stared at her. "How was what?"

Alice rolled her eyes and said "Being with Bella? Was it better than all the other girls? Like I said it would be. I know you actually care for her, unlike the others."

"Yes, it was better. Now please get out of my way, I have to find her." I said in more of a panic now. Being with Bella was so much better than the other girls I thought I was going to physically die if I didn't see her, which was a new sensation for me.

"Edward, stop looking like that. I know where Bella is." Alice stated.

"What? Where is she, Alice? I need her." I said. Alice beamed at me. What the hell was she smiling at? This wasn't funny.

"She's downstairs asleep on the couch." She told me.

"Why is she down there instead of in my bed with me where she belongs?" I snapped at her.

Smiling even wider Alice said "Because I told her not to sleep in your bed after having sex with you."

"You? Alice, why would you do that?" I nearly yelled at her. I was more than angry now.

"So you would feel just like you do right now, Edward." Alice said calmly. My sister is insane, she must be.

"What are you talking about?" I asked her.

"Edward you always kick girls out as soon as you are done with them. We all know that. I thought with Bella it'd be different and I was right. I also thought if you woke up and she was there you'd feel trapped instead of like you do right now. Knowing you want and need her with you even afterward. I did it for you and more importantly for Bella. I love her and I won't let even you hurt her." Alice explained slowly to me. Alice loved her? Did I? I wasn't sure. I know I'd never felt like this before.

Still angry with her, I turned and ran down the stairs. I needed to make sure she was still here. Alice followed behind me and said "I wanted her to go back to the dorm, but I think you must've worn her out. She never made it and none of us have been able to wake her. Bella hasn't moved an inch all day."

"I'll let you try and wake her, and get the others out of the house." Alice said, slipping me a condom in my hand. I stared at her blankly for a minute.

Then I saw Jasper coming up behind Alice. "What are you two arguing about?" He looked between us, then his eyes rested on the living room. "Ahh. You know Edward; I do believe Bella is louder than every other girl you've brought here." He said chuckling. Yeah I had already figured that out for myself, thanks, I thought uncharitably.

Ignoring both of them I walked into the living room and saw Bella lying on her stomach on the couch. One arm was above her head, the other hanging off the edge with her face towards us. It didn't look comfortable. I saw someone had put a blanket over her. I turned to look at Alice and she said "Jasper put it on her this morning." Feeling as though my heart was being squeezed tight I looked at her sharply. She shrugged and said "It's just a blanket." Yes, but Bella should have been in bed with me and warm, not down here cold and alone.

"We'll give you some privacy." Alice said and walked away. I tried calming myself down then. Alice! She could be such a busy-body always sticking her nose in other people's business. I wasn't sure how long it would take me to forgive her for this. She might be right, but maybe not. Bella should have woken up in my arms after her first time. Well I was going to try my hardest to remedy this situation.

Watching Bella for a minute, I heard the door close as everyone left. Coming closer to her I tried to wake her up. I wanted to talk to her. I wanted her to know she didn't need to leave my side. "Bella? Bella, will you wake up?" I asked her, getting no response. Was she really that tired after last night? Then I thought back, we'd only had sex twice. Oh, but with all the other stuff before then and the lack of sleep from the night before it was no wonder she was tired. I was used to having sex fairly often, she wasn't.

Deciding to wake her a little more creatively I pulled the blanket down past her ass, but left her legs covered. Kneeling between her legs I pushed them apart a little. Pressing myself against her ass I leaned down without putting my weight on her and picked up her arm that was hanging over the side. I began kissing the exposed skin there and heard a slight moan. Moving towards her face I kissed her forehead, going to her eyelid and cheek that were turned to me. I licked her lips as well as her ear. Bella still didn't stir, but she was moaning a little more.

Raising the hem of her shirt all the way up her back I looked at it and the smooth expanse there, after unclasping her bra. I hadn't really noticed her back before. Planting kisses along her spine I worked from the top all the way down to her ass, moving my hands down her sides. Then I kissed back up her spine and pressing more of me into her I kissed her neck. Whispering in her ear I said pleading "Bella, wake up. I need you now. I want you back with me. Please wake up." I could feel her shudder at the feel of my breath so close to her.

Her eyes fluttered open and she said "No, I don't want to get up. This dream is too good."

"Bella" I whispered. "You aren't dreaming. It will be much better if you wake up."

Stirring a little more she seemed confused about where she was. I sat up and helped her get up. Bringing her to my side, I kissed her neck softly. Then needing her to feel me and all the pain it caused when she wasn't there I kissed her hard. Hungrily I pushed my tongue into her mouth. Her reaction to it was just as violent and hard as though she wanted me to know how much she wanted me too.

Pulling away from her I said "Bella, stand up for me." Not arguing she did as I asked. "Do you trust me?" I asked her, begging for her too.

"Yes" her mouth said, but her body trembled.

"Bella, I want you to trust me. I need you too." I told her and she nodded her understanding.

"Take your shirt off for me." I told her, in complete control. Bella removed it and threw it in the chair. "Now, let your bra drop to the floor." She did as she was told again, letting the bra slide down her arms to the carpet.

Watching her for a reaction I told her "Cup your breasts for me." She did it and I said "Yes, just like that."

"I know this might be difficult for you to do, but I want you to bend your head towards your breast and lick the nipples there." Still cupping her breasts she did as I wanted and I saw her pink tongue flick out over them. I could see her body tremble from desire or fear I wasn't sure. She'd never had anyone do anything remotely close to this that much was obvious.

"Okay Bella, I want you to remove your jeans slowly." Her hands moved down from her breasts down her stomach until they reached the button of her jeans. Looking at me intently she undid the button and unzipped the zipper. Very slowly she bent forward putting her breasts at my eye level and pushed the jeans down her legs touching them every second, finally stepping out of them. I couldn't believe she was doing what I asked of her only better.

"Come closer to me Bella." When she was right in front of me, I pulled her panties down for her slowly and had her step out of them. "Put your feet on either side of my legs." I commanded, still seated on the couch. When she did that I kissed her stomach, licking her belly button and heard an appreciative moan.

"Bella, put one of your feet on the couch next to me." Placing her foot there I had better access to her sex, which seemed to be getting wetter and wetter as I told her what to do. Interesting.

Holding onto her hips I brought her sex closer to my lips as I kissed her thighs and the soft delicate skin there. Working my way inward, I could taste the wetness there and moving my shoulder under the leg that was on the couch I brought her even closer to me. Licking her core I heard her cry out as she put her hands in my hair and held my head close to her. Then I thrust my tongue inside her alternating between that and her core, nearly bringing her to climax several times, but not letting her get there. I could hear her exhale frustrated by it.

Pulling away from her eventually I kissed her stomach again I could tell she was annoyed. "Bella, I told you to trust me. Please do what I ask." I told her.

Bringing her to my lap, I kissed her on the mouth only touching our tongues lightly this time. "I want you to get on your knees with them slightly apart on the couch away from me. Then I want you to lean over so your breasts are over the armrest." Her eyes got wide and a little panicked as I asked that of her, but she did it anyway.

Once I had her in that position I looked at her closely, her ass was perfect. Kissing her ass, I nibbled it a bit between my teeth. Bella moaned at that. Then pushing the cheeks apart I started licking there and Bella turned her head and looked at me eyes wide thrashing. Pulling away, I tapped her ass and said "Trust me." Then I went back to what I was doing.

During the same time I put two fingers inside her sex pumping hard, making them slick. Then I rubbed her ass with the wet fingers and put one of them inside her there, thinking that was probably all she would allow today. I felt Bella jump in shock. "Relax, I won't hurt you." I told her.

Pumping my finger there it felt good to watch Bella go from shock to pleasure. I was sure she didn't even know that could actually feel good. Then I felt her muscles contract around my finger and her outcry.

My erection couldn't have possibly been any harder than right now. So pushing my pants down without taking them off, I rolled on the condom Alice had handed to me. Placing myself between her legs I leaned down and kissed Bella's back. Rubbing myself against her before coming inside I said "Hold on tight, Bella." I watched as her hands grasped the armrest of the couch.

Plunging into her slowly I started thrusting holding onto her hips. I could feel her start rocking them for me. Then grabbing her hair with one hand, keeping the other on her hip I thrust faster making our bodies slap together. I saw her fondle one of her breasts at the same time. I couldn't hold out much longer. "Bella, I'm going to come now. I want you to let go with me." I told her. Our breathing heavy, I pumped faster and the hand that was fondling her breast came down to finger her core. It didn't take long for both of us to cry out in ecstasy.

I held her against me for a few minutes as our breathing slowed and kissed her neck softly. Eventually I pulled the condom off and pulling my pants back up I went to throw it away. When I came back Bella was sitting there still naked not moving. She was looking down at the floor and I could tell her face was red. Why?

"What's wrong, Bella?" I questioned.

"Is it wrong for me to really like that?" She asked me. What? I laughed.

"It's just sex Bella, most people like it." I thought I answered her question.

Shaking her head no she looked into my eyes and said "No, I mean is it wrong for me to like you telling me what to do?"

Wanting to laugh at her, but not make her more embarrassed I held it in. "Some people like being controlled like that sometimes. Some don't. If you enjoyed it, then what difference does it make?" I asked her.

"Because I was taught to never let someone control me in any way is the difference." She replied.

"Bella" I sighed exasperated. "This is sex, the same rules don't apply. You do what both of you like to do."

"I was angry that you weren't with me this morning, Bella. I needed to show you how much I wanted you, so I did. You are over-thinking this. We won't always have sex with me in control like that, but I needed it. Sometimes you'll need it too." I told her and sat down beside her. Folding her into my arms she leaned her head against me.

"Bella, never leave me like that again. I think my heart broke when I didn't see you there with me." I told her honestly. Turning toward me she pulled my head down to her mouth and pushed me against the couch with her on top.


	30. Chapter Thirty: Interrupted Sleep

**Chapter Thirty: Interrupted Sleep**

_AN: This chapter starts off a little lemony. Many of you liked the last chapter, so thanks for that. I have NO idea how I'm going to top it, unless I dream it like I did that one._

_Characters belong to Stephenie Meyers_

**EPOV**

Bella kissed me hungrily still lying on top of me. Her mouth worked across my cheek stopping at my ear. She nipped my earlobe and continued her kissing down my neck. Her hands moved over my shoulders and down to my chest while her lips followed. Bella's fingers rubbed my nipples and her tongue immediately followed flicking over them.

Groaning, I was starting to get hard again. "Bella, please stop. I don't have any condoms down here." I told her regretfully.

She looked at me and gave me a wicked smile saying "That's okay. I have my own plans for you right now."

Wondering what she had in mind, I tried to relax and enjoy the feeling of her. Her bare skin was soft against my chest. Her hair was wild. You could tell what she'd been doing.

Bella continued kissing down my chest and stomach, coming to my sweatpants pulling them down past my hips. She grinned when she saw I was already ready for her. Kneeling between my legs I watched as she spread her own apart and rubbed her hand between them until it was wet.

Coming closer to me she brought her hand over my erection and used her juices to make it completely wet. I was in shock. As many times as I'd had sex, I always had a condom on. I'd never felt the warmth of another girl over my own sensitive skin.

Thinking she was going to just give me a hand-job right now I tried to relax until I felt her hand leave me. Looking down I saw Bella bring both hands over her sex making them wet as well. Curious I watched this show as she brought her hands between her breasts and rubbed her juices there.

Then Bella bent over my erection pushing her breasts together so I was between them and started to rub me up and down. Occasionally her tongue licked over the head until I couldn't take it anymore. "Bella, I'm going to come soon." I told her. She smiled and continued licking me.

Unable to take anymore I exploded, her mouth only catching half of it. The other half was on her breasts. She swallowed and looked down grinning. I realized then she intentionally didn't swallow all of it.

Crawling up my body she brought her breasts to my mouth after pulling my pants back up and said "I want you to taste that now." I couldn't refuse her anything and began licking our mixed juices off her breasts.

Scooting her body down me, I kissed her lips inserting my tongue between them. If I had to taste that then so did she. All I heard from her was a moan.

"Bella come up here to my mouth." I commanded.

She looked at me strangely and said "What?"

"I want to taste you, Bella. I love the way you taste." I told her, trying to get her to hurry. I needed to feel her in any way I could.

Bella pulled herself up my body so her knees were on either side of my face. She grabbed the armrest of the couch to brace herself for whatever was coming. I pushed her legs apart and pressed her as close to me as I could get and still breathe.

Starting out flicking her core with my tongue I heard Bella's moaning and could feel her start rocking her hips. I brought my thumbs around so I could continue rubbing her core and thrust my tongue inside her. "Fuck, Edward. Faster, make me come for you." I heard Bella cry out. Circling her core with my thumbs even faster I felt her legs shaking on either side of me. Eventually her body shuddered over my mouth and I kept licking her until she had ridden out her own pleasure.

Bella slowly slid down my body after that and I kissed her stomach and breasts all the way to her mouth as she did so. Coming to a stop at my mouth she licked my lips and brought her tongue down my neck and chest. Eventually she stopped there and laid her head down over my still racing heart. She lay so her legs were over my hips and her chest was on my stomach.

She had one hand running over my chest and stomach and the other lying by my side. I placed one hand over her ass and one on her back needing to continue touching her in any way possible. Feeling her hand stop roaming I could tell her breathing was even. She must have fallen asleep in my arms. This time she wasn't going anywhere, I wouldn't allow it.

After mumbling some unintelligible nonsense I heard her breathe my name. "Edward…" Then a few seconds later she said "I think I love you." My heart did a little flip-flop at that. Did I want that already? I wasn't sure. She was asleep, so I know she didn't mean for me to hear it, even if that's how she felt.

Now I know Alice did me a favor. If I had heard that last night before knowing how much I'd miss her, I would have run. I know it. It would have freaked me out. Now… well, I knew felt something for her. How did people know they were in love if they'd never felt it before? I was sure that's what I felt, but it was confusing. This time when I fell asleep it wasn't to thoughts of sex with Bella, but whether or not I did love her.

Hearing far away sounds I stirred awake slowly. Oh crap! We fell asleep down here in the living room and Bella was still nude. Trying to shake her awake she didn't budge. Through slits in my eyes I saw my family turn toward us and stop with their mouths hanging open. Alice was the only with the presence of mind to hurry over and cover Bella up with the blanket. I could tell both Emmett and Jasper were stunned speechless. Rosalie and Alice pushed them out of the room.

Coming back, Alice whispered "Edward, are you awake?"

"Barely" was my only reply.

"Oh… well you two have to get up. We are leaving tonight and I bet you need showers and food before we go." Alice said trying to be helpful.

"Bella" I shook her awake. She pried her eyes open slowly, they still looked heavy.

"What? What is it?" She mumbled looking at me. When I turned my head towards Alice she shot up off me throwing the blanket off that was covering her. Her face burning she snatched it back up to cover herself. I wrapped my arms around her and held her close.

Alice started talking as though she missed the entire thing. "Bella, our family has a tradition that we go camping every weekend before school starts. Well… at least since Emmett joined us it's a tradition."

Blinking, Bella said "Okay. Let me get my stuff and I'll let you have your family time."

The rest of them came around the corner and Emmett said "What are you talking about? You are going with us. We all consider you family now." Bella had tears in her eyes when he said that, but being Emmett he couldn't let it go. "I bet Edward here wouldn't go without you anyway. You looked just like a naked tick attached to him when we came in." He laughed and Rosalie hit him over the head.

"Woman you keep that up and I'm going to have permanent brain damage." He complained rubbing the back of his head.

Rosalie rolled her eyes and said "You already do have brain damage or you wouldn't make stupid remarks like that. Idiot."

"Enough you two." Alice interjected. "Bella, I've already got stuff packed for you and that goes for you as well Edward. We figured you'd be too busy playing to bother you."

All of a sudden I could hear Bella laughing uncontrollably. What was so funny? She kept pointing at Emmett and clutching her chest. He was funny sometimes, but I would've thought what he just said wasn't funny at all to her.

"Emmett" she finally choked out. "Why did I have a dream about you wearing women's underwear this morning?" I could see Emmett turn a bright shade of red which I thought was embarrassment until he began laughing hard.

Rosalie and Alice rolled their eyes at him and Rosalie said "Bella, he tried waking you up with a lap dance. It was hysterical but you never moved. He was singing along with it, a really dumb song."

"Hey, it's not dumb. I like that song, its funny." Emmett protested.

"Well what is this song then? Now that I'm awake." Bella asked.

Turning the iPod on in the docking station I heard Mother Mother's Verbatim come on. Yep, that song was funny and stupid.

Mother Mother's Verbatim

I wear women's underwear  
And then I go to strike a pose in my full length mirror  
I cross my legs just like a queer  
But my libido is strong when a lady is near, ya  
What defines a straight man's straight?  
Is it the boxer in the briefs or a twelve ounce steak?  
I tell you what a women loves most  
It's a man who can slap but can also stroke

Goin' in the wind is an eddy of the truth and it's naked  
It's verbatim and it's shakin'  
No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no more getting' elated  
No more listless invitations

I live by a hospital  
And every day I go out walking past it's sickly windows  
I see people dying there  
But my tender age makes it hard to care  
Incinerator and a big smoke stack  
It's a phallic symbol and it makes me laugh  
All I need is a heart attack  
C'mon, humble my bones with a Cardiac

Goin' in the wind is an eddy of the truth and it's naked  
It's verbatim and it's shakin'  
No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no more getting' elated  
No more listless invitations

For the love of fuck  
For the sake of Pete  
Did you ever really think you'd love a guy like me?  
I am the rooster in the morning  
I'm the cock of the day  
I'm the boxer in the briefs  
I'm a twelve ounce steak  
Eh-oh (4x)  
Yabo

Ya, it's verbatim  
And ya, and it's naked  
And ya, and it's shakin'  
It shakes, shakes shakes

Emmett decided to start dancing for us. He danced over to Bella first, but when I glared at him he shrugged and went to Rose.

Bella laughed hard, the sound sweet to my ears. I wanted to hear more of it.

When the song was over Alice said "Please stop playing around. These people clearly need a shower and food before we leave."

Alice turned to us and said "Go take a shower first. Make it fast, no time for messing around and you can grab a sandwich or something on the way out. I've already stripped the bed and remade it. Your clean clothes are on it. Now do as I say and move it." Man, she could be bossy for a little thing.

Picking Bella up still wrapped in the blanket I rushed upstairs "Edward, I'm counting the minutes. I will break that door down if you two aren't down here in twenty minutes." Alice shouted after us.

Bella groaned and told me "I'm too sore even if I wanted to right now." Laughing, I dropped her feet to the floor and looked at her body after shutting the door. I could see the marks I'd left on her.

"Let's just get in the shower together, I won't do anything anyway. I don't want my sister walking in on that." I explained.

Hurrying, we got in the shower and washed each other quickly. We'd have to spend time in it when we had more time. Getting out, both of us got ready and dressed as quickly as we could. Opening the door I saw Alice's small hand about to knock on the door.

"Just made it, I see." Alice teased.

Rushing down the stairs we grabbed some food from the kitchen to take with us. "Why are we in such a hurry?" I heard Bella ask.

Alice answered her "We need to get to the campgrounds and set up before dark. We can do it after, but it's harder to do. So just go along for the ride, Bella. You'll be the first new person we have ever allowed to come with us." Alice hugged Bella then and said "You feel like my sister."

"I've never had any brothers or sisters." Bella hugged her back and had tears in her eyes.

Laughing Alice said "Now you have lots of them."

"Yeah, yeah we all love Bella, now let's go. Get in the jeep." I heard Emmett say pushing us out the door.


	31. Chapter Thirtyone: Camping

**Chapter Thirty-one: Camping**

_AN: I'm happy you are enjoying this story. Now it's way past my bedtime. Work comes early in the morning. Sorry about any mistakes here. I noticed quite a few in the last chapter._

_Anyway, this chapter ends lemony if you get there._

_Characters belong to Stephenie Meyers_

**EPOV**

As Bella finished off the last of her sandwich and gulped down some water, she looked at Alice next to her and said "Alice, where the hell did these clothes come from? I know they didn't come from my closet and I also know you didn't buy anything this casual yesterday with me either." She pointed at the jeans and t-shirt she had on, Bella seemed annoyed. I wondered why she was that way.

Alice sighed and said "We are camping, you need casual clothes and I wasn't about to let you wear those clothes in your closet, they swallow you whole. Be happy I let you keep your own hiking boots. I almost didn't. The only reason you have those is because we are going hiking and I didn't want you to try and break in brand new shoes on this trip."

"Alice, could you please tell me before you buy me stuff. It makes me uncomfortable when people spend money on me when they shouldn't. I don't deserve it." Bella explained to her. Ahhh… so that must be why she felt uncomfortable with Rosalie fixing her truck for free. It was about time I'd met a girl that didn't want to be with me for money. She was the first one.

"Bella, it really shouldn't make you feel that way. I enjoy shopping for others, it's one of my passions in life. To know what other people want before they do. It makes me feel good, so don't take that away from me." Alice pleaded her case.

Rosalie snorted from the front. Turning around to us she said "Bella, Alice dresses all of us. Do you honestly think we'd all look like this if she didn't? With designer clothes all the time. I'm more comfortable wearing mechanic's overalls most of the time. Have you ever seen me in those? No. Alice would kill me. Not to mention I look damn good in what she picks out for me. I always dress well because of her. She's the one that brought me out of severe depression when I first came to them and the clothes helped. No one feels good when they look like a slob, not inside at least. If you want people to know you aren't depressed then stop dressing like it, like you do now. I told you I'd always be honest, so here it is. My advice, let Alice do what she wants, you'll feel better for it." On and on Rosalie kept talking. I never thought she'd tell Bella all that.

Bella looked down at her feet having no response to Rose. To lessen the tension in the jeep Alice said bouncing "Yeah that's right, listen to me. I'm always right."

Bella tried to smile at Alice, but it never reached her eyes. I could tell she was still uncomfortable with the clothes issue. However, I didn't think it was the clothes, it was the money and attention people gave her that bothered her most. I hoped Bella came into her own and stopped being timid so much of the time. It seemed with sex she didn't hold back, but the rest of her life she was reserved. This would be why her parents wanted her to have a life, a real one. I knew my family was already trying their hardest to give her one.

Changing the subject completely, Jasper must have picked up on Bella's withdrawal, he was good at that. He asked her "So Bella do you like camping?"

Looking up Bella replied "I've never been camping."

Emmett turned his head in shock and said "Never? How is that possible." He nearly ran us off the road.

Bella's eyes widened and she said "Could you please watch where you're going? No, I've never been. My family thought I was too clumsy to handle it."

I laughed to myself, Bella was definitely clumsy. I wondered what kind of trouble we would have because of it. We'd all have to watch her carefully.

Alice said excitedly "Oh Bella you are missing out, it's so much fun." Bella just raised an eyebrow at her. I could tell she didn't think it would be, but came to be with me and my family.

"Sleeping outside and bugs? Yeah sounds like loads of fun." Bella said sarcastically.

Laughing, I picked up her hand and said "I'll make it fun. You will want to go camping again and again." She shivered when I said that as she heard the words I didn't say.

Out of the corner of my eye I could see Alice making a face, then she said "I hope you aren't going to have sex every minute. We actually want to camp with Bella, you know." I just shrugged at her.

Bella groaned "I don't think I can have sex every minute, I'm sore already." Everyone in the car laughed at her. She glared at each of us and said "It's not funny." To me she said "I hurt in all the right places, but I need time to recover." Dammit. I wanted her now, if I could have gotten rid of my siblings I would have done everything in my power to get her to come to me. Well I'd try anyway.

"Are you sure that's what you want? You don't want me to touch you?" I whispered in her ear as my hand caressed her thigh. Bella's guttural moan told me what I needed to know. She still wanted sex no matter how sore she was. Once school started she'd have plenty of time to recover when both of us started classes.

Bella picked up my hand up off her thigh and traced patterns there trying to distract me from touching her anymore. No, she'd be screaming my name before the night was over, again.

Turning into the campgrounds Emmett continued driving past all the people at least an hour before choosing a place to set up camp. I thought Bella looked even greener this time than she did the previous time we'd been down a bumpy road. When we got out she held her stomach and took some deep breaths of fresh air. She looked like she was going to fall over when she walked and I had to grab her. "Just stand here a minute and don't move." I told her.

"Boys, go get some wood for a fire. It rained earlier today so try to find the driest pieces you can get. I can pitch these tents myself faster than you three put together." Alice told us, being bossy as usual.

Jasper dipped his head to her and said teasingly "Yes, ma'm."

"Are you going to be okay, Bella?" I asked her. She looked a little better, a little less green. She nodded her head and I had her sit on the grass before walking away from her.

Searching for dry pieces of wood, Emmett and Jasper came up to me and said "We are happy you are with Bella, Edward, and seem to be good together, but our words still stand. You hurt her, we will both kill you. If someone else hurts her, we'll kill them as well. So just keep that in mind." Good grief, they acted like her overprotective brothers and they were mine. I nodded my understanding. What was I going to say to that again?

Finding what we needed, we walked back to camp. I saw Alice trying to teach Bella how to pitch a tent. I knew if it was just Alice they'd already be done, but she seemed content to teach Bella something. "Now this pole goes here. Yeah like that." I could hear her saying.

Attempting to get the fire going I watched Alice and Bella finish tying down the tent and putting everyone's stuff inside. I loved it when Bella bent over like that. I couldn't sit here and pretend to get this fire going, it was taking too long and I just wanted Bella. Now.

Getting up I came behind her massaging her neck and said "Which tent is ours?" Bella pointed it out and taking her hand I pulled her into it. The same sleeping bag we'd used earlier was in here.

Pushing her down onto the pallet I grabbed her shirt and tearing the offensive thing off into shreds, it was covering my beautiful Bella. I asked "Still don't want to have sex?"

"Edward, I want you right now. I don't care how sore I am." Bella replied her breathing heavy. Bringing my mouth down to hers I kissed her deeply. I kissed Bella's exposed stomach before taking her pants off as well as her panties. I left her red bra on for the moment. I kissed and sucked the soft flesh around her sex first. Licking her core I heard her start moaning. Smiling to myself I brought my teeth over it and sucked and nibbled it at the same time. This time she screamed out my name as her body reacted simultaneously with her own climax.

Vaguely I could hear my family outside talking. I distinctly heard Emmett say "There they go again. I hope we don't have to listen to them have sex all the time."

Alice shot back "Shut up, Emmett. Leave them alone. They are happy." Then I heard Alice right outside the tent "Edward, I packed condoms in your bag of clothes in case you forgot." Shit! I did forget. Thank you Alice!

Digging through our stuff I came across them and taking one out I undressed hurriedly. I wanted as much of my skin touching Bella's bare body as possible. Coming back to her I kissed her roughly. I needed her. Rolling Bella over so she was on top of me I unclasped the bra last and threw it over her shoulder. Bella moved her hands down my arms as her lips did the same over my chest.

Forcing Bella back up so I could kiss her mouth, I kissed her hungrily. "Bella, I want you to ride me now." I commanded. Her eyes wide, she looked down nervous. "Please Bella." Handing her the condom she took it and rolled it over my erection correctly.

Lowering herself onto me slowly she kissed my mouth just as hungrily as I had. She wanted this too. I watched her as she pulled her mouth away and started moving over me. At first she was slow touching her breasts needing to be wetter and I rubbed her core with my fingers until she was ready. Moving her body over mine I watched as her breasts bounced, which is why I wanted her in this position to start with. Bringing one hand up to one of them I cupped it, rubbing my thumb over the nipple, watching it harden at my touch. Bella started to enjoy herself and moaned going a little faster. Placing my hands on her hips I controlled how hard she was riding me. Unable to take anymore I cried out "Fuck. I'm coming, Bella." She continued moving her hips over me until I did.

Placing her hand at her core she began rubbing it. Wanting to help her out I pushed two fingers inside her actually finding her sweet spot. That wasn't always easy to find. When I rubbed her there she leaned her head back and screamed out "Edward that feels so good. Please keep doing it. I want to come for you." Her body shuddered soon after, the muscles contracting over my fingers. Outside I could hear my family laughing, I think they were amused by Bella. They wouldn't have given it a second thought in regard to me.

Bella laid her body over mine just like she had on the couch earlier trying to calm down. Touching my face with her hand she brought her lips to mine and kissed me softly a few times.

Deciding we couldn't stay here forever we got up and I found a trash bag to put the condom in. I put my clothes back on and so did Bella, but when she picked up the shredded shirt she said "Alice is gonna kill you."

"Screw Alice, that shirt was ugly compared to you." I told her. Finding another one she put it on and we walked out of the tent to the campfire they'd finally got going.

Alice looked at us sharply and said "Edward, what did you do to the shirt Bella had on? I know you did it. Don't lie to me." Laughing, Bella showed her the shirt and everyone laughed except Alice. She came over to me and slapped my arm. "Don't do that to anymore of her clothes or we'll be leaving here with Bella naked." I didn't think I'd mind that too much. Under her breath I heard Alice say "It's a good thing I didn't pack underwear for you two, you don't need it. It will never stay on this weekend."


	32. Chapter Thirtytwo: Forgiving Alice

**Chapter Thirty-two: Forgiving Alice**

_AN: Sorry people, we had a bad storm here. My computer was shut down and we had to take cover, tornadoes, fun… I didn't intentionally torture you without an update. I am busy this weekend though so I don't know when I'll get a chance to write._

_Hope you like the lemon at the end of this. Interesting how many of you don't think it's enough and others of you want more. I don't get to choose, the characters lead me that way. Right now they are all over each other because that's how most people are when they are first together, at least from my own experience._

_Previously: _ _Alice looked at us sharply and said "Edward what did you do to the shirt Bella had on? I know you did it. Don't lie to me." Laughing Bella showed her the shirt and everyone laughed except Alice. She came over to me and slapped my arm. "Don't do that to anymore of her clothes or we'll be leaving here with Bella naked." I didn't think I'd mind that too much. Under her breath I heard Alice say "It's a good thing I didn't pack underwear for you two, you don't need it. It will never stay on this weekend."_

_Characters belong to Stephenie Meyers_

**EPOV**

Amused by Alice, I decided it was time I forgave her. "Bella, I want to talk to Alice for a minute." I told Bella.

Looking at me curiously she said "Okay." Turning from us I watched her walk away and sit down by the fire. She was talking to Jasper and laughing at something he said, as Emmett and Rosalie were a little preoccupied themselves. For some reason Bella talking to Jasper bothered me. I hated this surge of jealousy and tried to suppress it. It was ludicrous to feel this way.

Alice was watching me carefully as I looked at Bella and Jasper and said "What is wrong with you? Bella only wants you. You are an idiot."

"Shut up, Alice. This is the only girl I've felt any kind of jealousy over. I don't think I like the feeling." I snapped at her. Shaking my head I tried to get them out of my head and the reason I wanted to talk to Alice back.

"Alice, can we talk somewhere out of earshot?" I asked and started leading the way, expecting her to follow. Alice actually did without protest, which is surprising.

When we were far enough away Alice stopped and asked "Alright Edward, what is this about?"

Taking my time to answer her and gather my thoughts I finally said "I wanted to apologize to you for arguing this morning. You were right, I just didn't know it. Did you know Bella told me she thought she loved me this afternoon?"

"What? Is she crazy?" Alice said raising her voice. "Why would she tell that? It's insane."

Laughing, I told her "She was asleep when she said it. She has no idea I heard that and I'd like to keep it that way for now." Then more seriously I said "The point though is if I'd heard that without realizing how much I'd miss her I would have kicked her out. Maybe I would have figured it out eventually that I'd screwed up, but she might not have forgiven me for it."

Alice hugged me then and said "Yeah I know you would have. I was trying to save you from yourself, Edward.

"So do you think you love her?" Alice asked me.

"I don't know. I've never felt like this before, but it seems a little rushed to fall for someone this fast, doesn't it?" I asked her.

Alice said "No, I loved Jasper before I met him. I just didn't know it yet." Then looking at me seriously she said "I wouldn't tell her though, not now anyway. She might dream it, but in reality that might freak her out just as much as it would have done to you."

"When then? I've never told anyone something like that." I asked her advice.

"You'll know when the time is right. Trust your instincts first." She told me. Yeah okay… I still wasn't sure that was helpful.

Putting her hand on my arm she said "You'll know. It won't be difficult or forced when it's time." Well I'd just have to follow her advice so far she hadn't been wrong even if I didn't understand this piece of it.

"Let's go back to the fire Edward. Don't stalk off right now, I want to make s'mores. I want family time." Alice said happily dancing around completely changing the subject. I wondered what went on in her head.

"Why are you so happy right now?" I asked her. It was normal for her to be on a slight high, but this was more than usual.

Staring at me as though I was stupid she said "How can I not be? I've got my family together right now. I've got Jasper. You are finally happy with someone we all love. We are having a good time together. I am happy Edward, now don't kill my buzz."

Alice ran back to the fire in her haste to be with Jasper. I watched her jump on his back and both of them fell over taking him by surprise. Alice and Jasper were laughing as well as Bella who looked back towards me waiting. She nearly got up, but remembering Alice's words, I didn't want to end up 'stalking' off with her. I shook my head no at her and came towards her.

Sitting down behind her, with Bella between my legs, I put one arm around her waist pulling her close to me. Brushing her hair back I kissed her neck slowly going to the nape of it and moving forwards to the side and the front of her neck and moved up to her ear lightly nibbling there. Bella moaned for me gasping. Lowering my other hand I brought it to her waist as well and pushed up her shirt a little so I could touch the smooth skin of her stomach. I stopped at doing anything more trying to content myself with kissing her, concentrating on the way she smelled. She smelled like soap and outside and sweat and sex.

Alice's voiced shouted across the fire "Rose? Emmett? Stop that right now."

Pulling away from each other Emmett said "Why? We aren't doing anything more than Edward and Bella would."

"This isn't a competition Emmett. Now you can do whatever you want later, right now we are going to make s'mores because I said so. It's family time, not fuck your girlfriend's brains out time." Alice told him superiorly.

Rose pushed Emmett away from her and sighed. She wished this little pixie would stop interfering too. Emmett mumbled annoyed with Alice. Jasper was trying to hold in his laughter at her.

I could hear Bella whisper "At least it's not me she's bossing around this time." I smiled, my lips still on her neck.

Alice picked up some unwrapped hangers from the ground and passed them out. I'd seen Bella and Jasper untwisting them and burning the ends when I spoke to Alice. When Bella held her hand out I could see she had a small burn on the palm of her right hand. Grabbing it I pulled it close to look at. She tugged her hand back and said "It's just a burn from holding the wrong end of the hanger. I'll get over it. I told you I was clumsy." Yeah, but I didn't think she would have burned herself at all if I'd been here. Jasper obviously hadn't paid her enough attention to have let her get burned. I didn't think I would have been that careless, I knew she was clumsy.

After putting marshmallows on our hangers I took hers too, I wasn't going to let her burn herself again. Annoyed Bella moved away from me and said "Edward, stop babying me. I know you think you are protecting me, but it's irritating."

I could hear Emmett laugh across the fire. "You tell him sister. He acts like a crusty old man sometimes."

Bella turned to him bad-tempered and said "Shut up, Emmett. You aren't helping."

Alice interjected and said "Stop bickering you two and Edward stop being so controlling." I frowned at her. Controlling? No, I didn't think I was doing that right now, protecting was the right word. What was wrong with that? Nothing.

I could see Bella's hand move over to my forehead to smooth the frown line there. She said "I'm sorry, that came out more irritable than I meant it to be." Kissing the palm of her hand, the burned one, I saw her wince in pain. I knew I was right. I didn't want her to burn herself again.

"Turn around Bella. I want you close to me." I told her. Before moving she kissed my lips softly to show she wasn't actually angry with me. Pressing her against my body I pulled her tight to me.

Alice handed out graham crackers that she'd put chocolate on. It was already starting to melt this close to the fire. Placing our melted marshmallows on top letting the heat from that melt the rest of the chocolate we covered them again with another cracker. These things were messy and sticky. I saw Bella finish hers after the rest of us.

She looked down at her sweet, sticky fingers and slightly turned her head toward me. Bringing the fingers to my lips, forgiving me she said "Suck that off for me. I really want you too." I didn't hesitate and held her right hand with my left and sucked her fingers slowly. She picked up my hand and did the same to me, letting her tongue swirl over them. Bella never looked away from my eyes when she did that.

From my periphery I realized no one else was paying us any attention, too wrapped up in each other as well. Letting go of her hand I used it to raise her chin to me and moving my other hand from her mouth to her cheek I pulled her lips close to mine. Kissing Bella she tasted sweet to my tongue. Pressing my lips to her neck I kissed her jugular there and heard her groan in pleasure.

Bella twisted her body around so she was facing me and boldly removed her shirt, exposing her bra. Panicked, I looked around. We weren't the only ones here. Emmett and Rose were completely engrossed in each other and Alice and Jasper were staring intimately into each other's eyes. I heard Bella say "No one's paying attention to us anymore and apparently everyone has seen me naked by now, so this isn't showing much."

Trying to ignore everyone but us I put my arms around her waist and kissed her collarbone sucking slightly. She threw her head back and moaned in ecstasy. Bringing my lips lower across the tops of her breasts my hands caressed her back. I unclasped her bra and let it fall from her breasts watching to see what she would do being this exposed with my family still around. Picking up my hands she placed them over her breasts and moaned as I cupped them and brought my lips down to them. I kissed and lightly sucked the flesh there around her breasts teasing before moving to her nipples. I licked one of them while my thumb skimmed over the other one. Bella gasped and said "Edward I want you. I want you now."

I was about to pick her up and move her to our tent until I realized we were alone now. They must have left to be with their own partners. This was better. I could see Bella in the light of the fire. Her pale skin glowed.

Bella's hands started tugging my shirt up and I raised my arms helping her get it off. She put her hands on my chest and carefully traced the muscles there. My hands moved to her jeans and undoing them I pushed them down along with the panties she had put back on from earlier. Sitting between my legs she started to remove her shoes, but I picked up her feet instead and removed them instead. Once they were off as well as her socks I pulled her jeans down the rest of way and off. Picking up her foot I kissed the sole of it and worked my way with kisses up her ankles, calves and thighs as Bella leaned further and further into the ground.

Bella moaned loudly and said "Now Edward, please." I placed my hand over her sex to see if she was wet enough for me and rubbing my finger over her core a few times I pulled back. Kicking off my own shoes I quickly got my jeans off. Taking a condom out of the pocket I'd put there earlier today just in case I rolled it over my erection.

Kneeling, I picked Bella's legs up and pushed her thighs towards her stomach and told her "Bella put your feet over my shoulders." After doing so I pushed myself inside her and saw her eyes widen at the feeling. I pressed my arms over her thighs bringing them closer to her waist and continued thrusting. I picked her hips up so they were closer to me while her back stayed firmly on the ground.

"Edward that feels so good." Bella told me, I could hear her moans match her statement. She was staring at my chest in this position having a good view of it. Reaching her hand out to it she touched me with her fingertips there before moving over to my arm. She placed her hand over it since it was closer to her. Her other hand moved down to rub her core. I had a good view of that show from here.

"Bella I don't think I can hold out much longer." I told her.

Looking at me with heavy eyes she said "Then don't. Come for me, Edward." She rubbed herself harder and moved her hips faster against mine.

Crying out for her I came violently. I watched as her own climax wasn't far behind. Her legs shuddered under me. Letting them go I lay over her without putting my weight on her and kissed her mouth tenderly.

We lay there for a while watching the dying firelight. Thinking my family didn't need to wake up and find us like this I picked Bella up and laid her gently on the blanket inside the tent. I didn't care about the clothes. They knew what we'd been doing anyway.

Throwing the condom away I lay beside her wondering how I got so lucky to have this beautiful creature want me. She scooted closer to me and laid her head down where my arm was and facing me she picked one leg up and placed it over my hip, pressing herself close. One arm was around my waist and I placed my other arm over her back making the contact more intimate. I kissed her forehead and her eyes before I heard a contented sigh followed with even breathing that told me she was asleep. No words came forth tonight unless I missed them being exhausted myself. We both slept this way until dawn came.


	33. Chapter Thirtythree: Insecure

**Chapter Thirty-three: Insecure**

_AN: I know some of you are dying already for more of this story. I've had too many parties to go to this weekend, so it's taken me three days just to write this out. Just a warning some of you may not like this chapter._

_Characters belong to Stephenie Meyers_

**BPOV**

Coming fully awake, I opened my eyes and saw Edward's beautiful chest. Moving my hand I traced the muscles there for a minute. Removing my leg from his hip I realized how sore I was, every muscle hurt and lying this way wasn't helping. My neck was stiff from sleeping awkwardly. Sliding his arm off me I scooted back and sat up trying to stretch.

Sitting there Indian style I watched him sleep peacefully. Deciding to turn him onto his stomach I rolled his body over. I really wanted to touch him while he was asleep. If he was awake I'd never be able to touch as much of him as I wanted without it turning into sex.

My hands roamed over his shoulders, arms and back first followed by my lips. Skipping over his ass for now I went over his legs next and back up. When I was at his ass I squeezed it and kissed the flesh there. Unable to resist I bit him hard on his right cheek. I knew that was going to leave a mark.

My stomach interrupted this session as it protested loudly for food. Groaning inwardly I went to see what Alice had left for me. Rummaging through the bag I found a toothbrush and paste and a small bottle of water I could rinse with. Starting with that I instantly felt more alert. I saw some body wipes, thank god. With no shower here and being outside and having sex I was sure I smelled ripe. Wiping my body down with them, I took extra care in the nether regions. Going through the rest of the things I needed, I used them as quickly as I could as my stomach grumbled even louder at me.

Looking for underwear I came up empty. "Alice" I hissed.

"Bella, are you awake?" I heard Alice say on the other side of the tent.

"Yeah I am, now why don't I have any panties in here?" I said irritably to her.

"Don't worry about it Bella, you don't need them right now. Look in that bag and you should come across a bathing suit." She told me. Finding it, I just stared. It was a deep blue bikini with ties on the sides. What was she thinking? I'd never wear that.

"Bella put that on and then put your clothes on. We are going hiking today. You'll need that bathing suit when we get to the end of the trail." I heard her say. I put the damn thing on, but I doubted I'd let anyone see me in it. I swear it covered less than my actual underwear.

Once I was dressed I looked around for my shoes and realized they weren't here, they were outside. My face flushed hot at that. I knew our clothes were all over the place out there.

Before leaving the tent I turned to watch Edward for a minute. He was so beautiful. I looked down at myself and wondered what this god-like creature wanted to do with me. Fear crept over me then. I wanted him so much, but I knew I wasn't worthy of him. I thought once we were back at school and reality then this dream would come to an end. He'd have more girls to choose from there and surely one of them was better than I am. I wasn't as pretty, or as experienced as they were. Suddenly instead of feeling hungry I felt sick. I couldn't look at his body anymore, it hurt too much.

Heading out of the tent I waited until I sat down to let the sobs come forth. I hated crying, it made me feel worse. No one had explained to me the strong emotional tie you had with someone you'd had sex with. I wondered if they had if I would have been with him. Sure he'd turned down a couple of girls before we were together, but now that he'd had me I was sure he'd get bored and move on to a new one. I'd just become another girl he liked to fuck and that's all. It didn't matter that his family loved me. They didn't get a choice on the person he was with.

Feeling someone's tiny arms around me I turned to see Alice. "What's the matter, Bella?" She asked me. Sobbing harder I couldn't answer her. Edward hadn't given me any reason to think he'd leave me as soon as we were back to our real lives, but I still felt the fear.

Alice held me like that for a while before I calmed down enough that only tears tracked down my face and no more sobs came forth. "Are you okay? Did Edward hurt you?" She asked me.

Shaking my head no I said "No, he didn't, but I keep thinking this is it. This will be the only time I'll get with him before he finds someone better."

Alice started shaking me and then stood up with hands on her hips and said loudly "Listen to me. You are both made for each other. Each of you thinks the other one is better and might even be better off with someone else. I swear if I have too I will keep this relationship going long enough until you both figure out you are meant to be." What? She thought we were supposed to be together? Impossible.

"Alice, you don't understand. I can't compete in looks or sexual prowess as much as those other girls. I'm just plain Bella, no matter how you dress me." I protested.

"Bella, you are not plain, so don't let me hear you talk that way again. Here I am thinking Edward would be the one to screw up this relationship and now I think I might be wrong. Your insecurities could definitely make it crumble if you let it. Now… pull yourself together and we'll have a good day together." Alice told me forcefully.

Taking some deep breaths I finally came back to myself. My stomach growled loudly then and Alice laughed. "Here you go, breakfast." She handed me a bottle of water, a granola bar and some fruit. "I can't cook, remember? That includes out here." Oh, that's right. I was supposed to teach her later, I wondered how that would go.

Eating breakfast I thought over what Alice had said. Would it be my own insecurities that would harm our relationship? No, I wouldn't let it. I'd just try to be brave and hopefully I'd start to believe what these people thought of me. It would make my life easier if I did. I didn't want to be depressed the rest of this trip either. So I would just enjoy the time I did have no matter how much it was.

From behind me I felt hands on my shoulders rubbing the stiffness out of them and my neck. I didn't even hear him leave the tent he was so silent. Stiffening, I wondered how much he had heard me say. If he did hear it, he didn't show it. Leaning down to my ear I heard him say "Bella would you like to explain to me why I have a bite-mark on my ass I don't have any memory of getting?"

Laughing, I turned and said "Sure, I couldn't help myself."

I could see his eyes narrow at me and he asked "Have you been crying?" I nodded and looked down wishing he couldn't see my face. "Why?"

"I don't want to talk about it. Besides, Alice helped me see reason." I told him and taking his hand I pulled him down to sit by me.

Edward looked at Alice and said "This is all we are having for breakfast? You do remember how far that trail is to get to the end, don't you? It's more than five miles each direction. I hope you packed more food to carry with us."

"Emmett's got the rest of the food taken care of. You know neither one of us would make it very far without it." Alice said and laughed at herself and her bottomless stomach.

"We are hiking _how far_?" I choked out. Groaning inwardly I didn't think I'd make it. The distance and my clumsiness would be a big obstacle.

"Don't worry Bella, we'll help you. It's worth it." Alice said to me.

Emmett and Rose came out of their tent then dressed for hiking, Emmett with a bag over his shoulder. I assumed that was the food they were talking about. "Alright ladies, let's go." Emmett shouted. I assumed he included the other guys in that statement as well.

Jasper came to Alice's side and they all walked off in the same direction towards a trail there. Edward helped me up and never letting go of my hand started walking toward them.

Emmett and Rose were fast, I couldn't see them anymore. Where were they?

Alice said "Em and Rose went off running ahead of us." I could tell that all of them wanted to run too and I was holding them back. I couldn't even walk terribly fast as my clumsiness would end in disaster trying to do so.

"If you guys want to run too, then go. I can stay here if I'm keeping you from something you love." I told them.

All of them looked at me and Jasper said "You are something we love. We want to share this experience with you. Now come on."

Edward helped me over the things that were visible, but the things I tripped over the most were small things that were hard to see. He thankfully caught me every time. I really felt like I didn't belong with them. This wasn't me. I could never be as perfect as they are.

With their help it didn't take nearly as long as I thought it would to hike that far. They pointed out different things along the way, plants, and various animals. Trying to distract me I was certain. I was ready to stop when we got to the end, knowing I'd have to hike that distance back. We walked through a gap in the trees and I gasped. In front of me was a calm pool of water with rock overhanging it that ran into a rushing river. The pool was an intense aqua blue, more like what you'd see at a clear beach.

"How'd you know this was here?" I asked them.

"We found it the first time we came out here by accident. Not many people know it's here." Alice told me. "The best part is the pool is warm. The river is just barely above freezing though, so be careful."

Emmett and Rose had already stripped down to their bathing suits and were attempting to dunk each other under the water as long as possible. Alice and Jasper quickly removed their clothes and got in as well. I really wanted to get in, but I was embarrassed by this bathing suit. Yesterday I had all the confidence in the world and didn't care what other people thought. Today was different, I felt self-conscious now.

Edward wrapped his arms around me and kissed me hungrily on the mouth. It made me feel wanted, which is exactly what I needed for encouragement. Kissing him just as hungrily back I could feel my shirt being pushed up. Pulling away I raised my arms so he could take my shirt off the rest of the way. Placing one hand on my chest over my heart he pressed me close to his body and whispered "You are beautiful." He was trying to will me to believe it. He must have heard me talking to Alice. Great... I closed my eyes and tried to focus on his words and consider them true. I still didn't.

"Hurry up and get in or you are going to miss out." I heard Alice shout at us. I stepped back and removed my jeans as quickly as possible and got in the water, hoping no one saw much of me. When I looked down though I could tell the water was clear, you could still everything if you wanted too. Then I felt the warmth of the water over my aching muscles, closing my eyes, it felt wonderful and helped me relax.

Feeling hands on my hips I jumped and nearly kicked the person holding me. Opening my eyes I looked to see Edward facing me his hair wet and laughing. I did kick him then.

Getting a good look at him, I could see the water glisten off his chest in the sun. Stretching my hand to his chest I caressed it trailing down to his stomach. He pulled me close to his body and wrapped his arms around my waist. Edward kissed the tops of my breasts lightly sucking the soft flesh. I moaned and pressed myself closer to him. Picking up my legs I wrapped them around his hips using my feet to press him closer into me, as my arms snaked around his neck.

We made our way slowly to the rock overhang for a little more privacy and he started kissing me thoroughly. I couldn't help but rub my body against his. I wanted him now, I needed him to show me I had nothing to fear, that he did want me. I could feel him push my top up over my breasts and his tongue swirl over the nipples. Breathing heavily I leaned back so he could reach them better and so our groins were pressed even tighter together. One of his hands moved over my stomach and he ran his hand down it.

"Bella, I'm going to take your bottoms off now." Edward told me as his hand untied each side. I could tell he moved the bottoms to his left hand that was holding me so his right hand could continue touching me. His hand moved over my body making me moan deeply.

Edward moved both his hands so they were over my ass pulling me closer to him. Grunting, I rocked my hips against him trying to get relief, the only thing between us were his shorts. I felt his lips on my neck gently sucking there. Bringing one hand to his face I titled it up so I was looking into his green eyes. I had to see that he wanted me just as much. His gaze was so intense I wanted to look away, but couldn't. I felt his mouth crash against mine and his tongue slip through my parted lips. Kissing him back I could hear myself moan against him.

Pushing myself away from him, I couldn't stand anymore of this. I needed release and I was sure he did too. Knowing we didn't have any condoms here with us I trailed my hand down inside his shorts and gripping his erect shaft I moved my hand over him, using the same speed he'd shown me before. I could hear him groan. "Bella… that feels so good." Continuing, I did that until he came, his breathing heavy.

Unable to take anymore I lowered my own hand and rubbed the core there. Closing my eyes, I was still rubbing myself when I felt Edward's hand over mine helping. Then he moved mine away and finished the job himself as I cried out and my body shuddered. Pulling me close to his body again he kissed my lips softly.

Tying the bottoms back on, in my ear he said "Never doubt that I want you, Bella." I shivered. That was easy to say, but harder to believe.

"Let's go swimming." I said changing the subject. I took off under the water. I was a better swimmer as it didn't require me to stand on two feet. Edward caught up with me quickly.

When I came to the surface I could see Alice and Jasper splashing water at each other acting like children. I wish I could feel that secure and carefree. "Hey Bella, what have you two been up too?" Alice teased.

"Um… you know the usual." I responded. All of Edward's family laughed at that, even I had too. I wondered how long it would take for us to not be touching almost every second.

Alice said "I wanna race, anyone up for it?" Everyone else said they were, I didn't have a chance of winning against any of them. I watched to see who the winner was. Edward was clearly first, followed by Alice and then the rest. "Man, one of these days I'm gonna beat you, brother." Alice told Edward who only chuckled at her.

After playing around some more in the warm water, we decided it was time to get out and have some lunch before trying to head back to camp. Getting out of the water I tried to put my clothes back on, but Edward stopped me. "Bella don't cover yourself from me, I want to see you. You are gorgeous." I put the clothes back down as no one else was putting theirs on either. I didn't feel gorgeous though. Rosalie was that in a simple red bikini, not me.

Sitting down, Emmett passed out sandwiches, fruit and water. It tasted wonderful or else I was incredibly hungry.

I leaned my head against Edward's chest when he put his arm around me with one of my hands resting on his thigh. Somehow I must have fallen asleep in this position. When I woke up I was lying down with my head on his stomach and his hand in mine. Curiously I sat up and wondered how we ended up like that. Wiping my free hand over my face I looked around to see the rest of Edward's family sitting closely together talking. When they saw I was awake, they motioned me over. Coming over to sit next to them they had a united front and Alice said "We could hear you talking in your sleep again. Otherwise none of them would know anything about this. We want you to know that we love you and so does Edward, so don't mess things up. All of us want you around for a long time, Bella."

"Bella, you are worth it, you know. So stop saying things that you aren't." Jasper said.

I looked down and said "I know you love me or you tell me so, but I can't help how I feel. No matter what you say it doesn't disappear."

Sighing, Alice said "Edward loves you Bella, we all know it. You are the one who doesn't see it. You can't see yourself as clearly as we do." I struggled to believe their words.

Looking up at them I said "The only way I will probably believe you is time. So please give it to me."

"We can do that if that's what you need, Bella. However, don't try to sabotage your own relationship in the meantime. We are afraid you might." Rosalie contributed.

With tears in my eyes I nodded and got up. I couldn't sit here any longer. Going back to Edward I kneeled beside him and kissed his still closed eyelids. He was so perfect, how was I going to make myself worthy of him? I kissed his lips then wanting him to erase the doubts I had. They were soft and warm and kissed me back as he came awake. He pulled me down to him so I was lying across his chest and said "You can wake me up like that every day." I smiled, wanting to believe it. Did he hear my dreams earlier?

Rosalie yelled at us "Time to get up and dressed, we have a long hike back." I groaned, I'd forgotten with the beauty here the fun part of trying to get here that I would have to endure it on the way back. All of us dressed quickly and started back.

They all wanted to race back to camp, of course. I knew I was holding them back. Edward leaned down and said "Hop on." What?

"Edward that's nearly five miles you can't carry me that long without killing your back." I told him.

"Yes, I can. I've carried heavier things than you, now get on and no more arguing." Climbing on I wrapped my legs around his waist and my arms around his shoulders trying not to choke him. Once I was positioned this way all of them took off running. Even with me on his back Edward was still considerably faster than the rest. The best part of this was not tripping over things.

Bursting through the clearing of our campgrounds Edward slowed and instead of stopping here he walked us into our shared tent. Crouching down he let me slide off his back. When I could see his face I could tell he was exhilarated by that run. Edward said "That was fun."

"Uh… If you say so." I replied back.

Edward said "It was fun, more so because you were there with me." I wanted to believe him.

Sitting down he pulled me to his lap and said "Bella, I need you." Sure for now he did, but later? I tried to get a grip, my confidence was faltering more than it ever had before.

Kissing my lips softly he whispered "I want you now." I wished this could last forever. It didn't take long for our clothes to disappear and we had our bodies entwined kissing. I didn't deserve this or this beautiful man.

Pulling away from him I said "Edward, I need you to punish me. Please spank me." He looked at me in shock. I did need to be punished, not for pleasure, but pain. I needed it to be released now. It hurt more to know I wanted someone that was far better than me.

"Are you serious?" He asked me.

Nodding my head I said "I've never been more serious. I need you too." Trying to prove my point I knelt down with my ass toward him. I could hear him gulp and I said "Do it now. Stop hesitating."

His hand lightly rubbed my ass first before smacking it. No, this wouldn't do, it wasn't painful enough. He continued that way for a little while until I said "Harder, please. I want to feel the sting." Edward slapped my ass harder and I could finally feel the pain. This is what I needed, it made me feel better.

Edward eventually stopped and rubbed his hand back over my ass, then kissed over it. "Please come inside me now, please." I could tell I was wet even from the spanking, what was wrong with me? I had no idea I'd have that reaction, I just needed the emotional release. Rolling a condom on first, he gripped my hips and pushed himself inside. I cried out at the pain and pleasure. My ass felt like it was on fire. He thrust in and out as my hips rocked back to him. Edward moved one hand to the front of me and rubbed my core. I could feel my body shudder hard first. Edward bent forward and bit me hard on the shoulder before his own climax.

Breathing heavily and our hearts racing it took a few minutes to calm down. I could feel cold air on my ass when Edward pulled away and threw away the condom. Then I could feel hands on my ass again rubbing my cheeks. Pulling away from me I couldn't see or feel him anymore. Sitting back on my heels, I winced. That was going to leave bruises, I knew.

Turning around I saw Edward sitting in the corner of the tent boring a hole into the ground with his eyes. I came over to him, still careful not to sit on my butt. Hearing his ragged breathing I asked "What's wrong?"

"Bella, don't ask me to hurt you like that again. I can't do it, I won't. It hurts me too much." He said still not looking at me.

"You only did what I asked you too, Edward. Don't feel guilty." I told him. He looked up at me then and I could sense he was angry. That sent shivers of fear all over my body.

"Bella, you have bruises already on your ass in the shape of my hand. I'll feel any damn way I want too." He burst out angrily. Then looking even guiltier at the outburst I could see tears start to form in his eyes. I did this. I'd never seen him cry and it was my fault and not in a good way. I knew I didn't deserve to be with him.

Touching his face then I saw him flinch away from me. I had to get out of here, my heart felt like it was being crushed. Finding whatever clothes I could I put them on and left the tent in a hurry. I needed to breathe. What have I done? They were right, it would be my fault if my insecurities ended us.

Walking away from the camp no one noticed as I went deeper into the woods. Finding a rock I leaned on it facing forward, I couldn't sit and let it all out. All the pain, guilt and unworthiness I felt. I hated crying, but I needed too. Sobbing I heard rustling around me, but I didn't care. It didn't matter right now if I got lost out here or I was never found. I was a horrible person, pushing away the people that loved me.


	34. Chapter Thirtyfour: Finding Me

**Chapter Thirty-four: Finding Me**

_AN: I hope this chapter gives you a little relief from the last one._

_Characters belong to Stephenie Meyers_

**BPOV**

The rustling continued to get louder. I knew it was a person, just not which one. I got the impression they were intentionally being noisy so I'd know they were there. Unable to look at this person I kept my head down on my folded arms.

I felt an unfamiliar arm around my shoulders. These weren't the arms I wanted and I sobbed harder. "Bella." I heard Jasper say. Looking up I saw him open his mouth like he was going to yell out for the others.

Gripping his arm tightly I said "Please don't, I need to calm down." Not saying anything he pulled me closer to his chest and let me sob until I was spent. He always seemed to know what people needed.

Charging loudly through the trees I heard Emmett's panicked voice. "What the hell are you doing out here, Bella? You could get hurt." He picked me up and hugged me close to his body nearly crushing me and said "Never walk away by yourself again, not for any reason. My parents were killed by a bear you know. They were in the woods alone. I don't need to grieve over you being stupid." I could barely breathe in his arms.

Rosalie stepped out in front of us and looked relieved, then angry. She said "Bella, we have been searching for you for hours. None of us knew where you were or that you'd gotten this far from camp. I know you are upset, the tent walls are thin and we all heard what went on. Now it's time to get it together, you are a grown woman. Start acting like it." She came closer to me and told Emmett "Put her down." I thought she was going to slap me, but she didn't, instead she hugged me. Whispering to me she said "I love you Bella. Don't scare me like that again. I can't handle losing anymore people around me." I cried at that. I hadn't realized that it wasn't just me I was hurting or Edward, but all of them.

Where were Alice and Edward? The two people I would have expected most weren't here. Maybe they were still angry with me, they had every right to be. Silently I saw Alice and Edward come through the trees. Alice looked worried, Edward looked scared. Alice came up to me and hugged me. "Don't ever run away like that again, we didn't think we'd ever find you." It never occurred to me that they'd be worried about me, I just needed out of there as fast as possible. Quietly she said "We are going to leave you two alone now." Turning, she walked away and everyone followed her, except Edward.

Still looking afraid he didn't move an inch or say a word. I wasn't sure what to say after this either.

My feet wouldn't work, I couldn't even walk towards him. Instead I tried to sit down on the rock and winced. That was the wrong thing to do for both my ass and Edward to see. No words would come out of my mouth. What was I supposed to say? How do you apologize for that? It's what I wanted, but I hadn't realized it would hurt him. As far as I knew I was just some girl, why would he care? No matter what he said otherwise, I still felt like just some random girl.

Edward continued looking at me not saying a word. I looked down, was this it? Was this too much for him? Maybe he did realize he'd be better off with another girl, one less crazy. Tears stung my eyes again and I wanted my legs to take me away from here and make a quick escape. I felt like I needed to run. Standing up again that's exactly what my legs were about to do without my conscious thought.

When I started walking away from him, I felt arms around me stopping me. "No." I heard Edward say quietly, but forcefully. My back was pressed against his chest and I choked back tears. These were the arms I wanted, I needed. Why was I so insistent on pushing them away?

Edward's voice was quiet as if he was afraid I'd run again if it was louder when he said "Bella, never run from me again. If we fight again, we need to do it face to face. I was scared when we couldn't find you." I could only nod. "Look at me Bella, turn around." I turned my body around in his arms. He put one hand on my cheek, running his thumb over it.

Edward didn't do anything more than that, he didn't kiss me. I had to know if he'd forgiven me though so I leaned up and kissed his soft mouth. Why was I running from that? I was being stupid. He didn't kiss me back at first, but his lips eventually did part for me when I brought my tongue to them. I could feel his hands on my back pressing me close to him. When we pulled apart, he still had his arms around me holding me tightly.

"Bella, we need to get back to camp. It's already twilight and it's about to be too dark to see soon." Edward told me. I looked up, he was right, it was getting darker. How far away were we and how was I supposed to get back to camp without tripping. I was already in pain, I didn't want to add more to it.

"Lead the way and I'll follow you." I told him motioning him to go ahead of me.

Shaking his head at me he said "You must be nuts, if you think I'm going to let you out of my sight now." Bending down he put one arm behind my knees and the other remained at my back. He carried me like that all the way back to camp.

Wriggling and kicking I shouted "Put me down. I don't need to be carried."

"Stop that. If I want to carry you, I will. Right now I'm just making sure you are going the same place I am." Edward said. I grumbled at that, I wouldn't run again. Not now at least. "Relax, I need to feel you in my arms. I have to make sure you're real." Me? No, that was him that wasn't real.

Finding courage from deep within, I took a deep breath and said "Edward, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked you to do something you weren't comfortable with. You should have told me no in the first place."

"I didn't know I would feel that way. I've been with other girls and done things with them that I will probably never do with you, because it would hurt me to do them to you. The light spanking was fun, but you wanting me to cause you physical pain… No, I can't do that again. I refuse." Edward said to me. I wasn't sure I liked the fact that he brought up other girls, but I tried to hold on to the fact that it would hurt him as well if he hurt me. I was going to have to be more careful. Try to suppress my inadequacies.

Knowing I needed to apologize for more than just that I said "I'm sorry for running away from you. I felt like my heart was being ripped out when you flinched away from me, Edward. I couldn't breathe. I had to leave."

Setting me down for a minute Edward put his hands on my shoulders facing me and said "Don't let that make you run from me. I flinched because I couldn't believe you'd want me to touch you after hurting you." He wrapped his arms around me then and held me tight, kissing the top of my head. Before anything else happened he picked me back up and continued carrying me to the campsite.

"Edward, I'm also sorry that you and your family were worried and had to come find me. I never meant to get that far away." I said looking around. I didn't recognize where we were, I would have been completely lost on my own out here. I saw his lips tighten, but he didn't respond to that.

Walking into the campsite I could see the rest of his family seated around the fire. They all looked up at us. I saw Alice grin at the sight of me in Edward's arms. I still wasn't sure we were okay. Putting me down he pulled me into his lap holding me so I wasn't actually seated on my ass. That was going to hurt for days I was sure.

Alice got up and passed out food for dinner, I didn't even look at it. I couldn't eat right now. What had I done? I made this day as horrible as it was, only me. "You need to eat, Bella." I heard Edward say to me. I didn't want too, but did anyway. It tasted like cardboard, but I was certain that was just me.

"So Bella, I hear you like to be spanked." Emmett yelled across the fire. "Come over here and I'll spank you some more." Everyone laughed, except Edward and I. Rosalie laughed, but she still hit him on the head. Edward's arms tightened around me trying to protect me from Emmett. I just groaned, I didn't need any more spankings today, thank you very much. "Hey, Bella's been a bad girl today. She made us mad and she ran away, she needs to be punished again. Bella it's time to bend over." Emmett was still taunting me, not letting it go. He kept on saying stuff like that until Edward put me down and started chasing after Emmett, trying to get him to shut up.

I saw them running off into the woods. Alice turned to Jasper and said "You'd better go after them and make sure they don't kill each other." He got up and took off after them. Rolling her eyes Alice said "Boys. They never grow up." I laughed at her, it felt good to laugh.

Rosalie and Alice came to sit down next to me. "Bella, are you alright?" Alice asked me. "I know you haven't been okay all day and I don't understand why. You were fine yesterday." I shrugged, I don't know what the differences between the two days were.

"I don't know, today I just felt fear. Before we were together if he left me I think I would have been okay. I know he's always been a man-whore. Now though it's different. It would probably kill me if he left me for another girl. That's exactly what I'm afraid of happening as soon as we get back to school." I explained to her.

"Oh Bella, he wouldn't do that. Edward may be a man-whore as you say, but he's my brother. He wouldn't do that to you. I know it deep down. I'll be honest with you more girls will throw themselves at him when we get back. Once school has started some of the girls he's been with previously or ones that have heard about him will come out in full force. I hope you can handle it." Alice told me. "Edward loves you Bella just as you love him. I know neither of you are ready to admit it, but you do." He loved me? No, that wasn't possible. I loved him I knew, but I had every intention of keeping that close to my heart and not letting him know. Not anytime soon anyway.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Rosalie stand up and shout "Emmett, what the fuck are you doing? Are you drunk?" Alice and I both stood to see what was going on. I couldn't see Edward or Jasper anywhere. Emmett I could see a little too much of. What was he doing? He strode into the campsite with nothing on. He did have leaves in his hair, but nothing else. I was trying to look anywhere but at him without much success. I couldn't hold back the laughter anymore. Tears leaked from my eyes and my back hurt from being unable to breathe. I knelt down and put my hand on my lower back trying not to pass out. I could barely see Emmett anymore through the tears.

"Well Rose, if you must know, I was trying to cheer Bella and Edward up. It worked on Bella. Look at her." He said grinning at himself "Edward, did it work for you?"

I could hear him grumbling as he came back into camp "Yeah Emmett, it was hysterical." Edward said sarcastically. "I've always wanted you to expose yourself to my girlfriend." Girlfriend? Wait…

"I know you have little bro. She needs to see what a real man looks like." Emmett said tauntingly.

"Emmett unless you want to be beaten again, you will shut up and put some clothes on." Edward replied.

Jasper came into the circle then and I looked more closely at the guys. It seemed some tension was there that I hadn't noticed before. I could also see some bruises on both Edward and Jasper, but none on Emmett. I wondered what that was about or if I'd ever be allowed to know. I thought Edward was a little jealous of Jasper and the way he was around me. That was ridiculous, my only sun was Edward.

Only having eyes for Edward, I let the rest of them fade from my mind. Quickly coming to Edward I encircled his waist and lay my head over his chest my ear over his heart. I could hear the even beating speed up a little. That made me feel better. Placing his arms around me we stood that way for a long time. I didn't want to sit down yet and I wasn't sure I was ready to go back to the tent. I did run my hand under his shirt though and felt all the muscles there. Sometimes it was hard to look at him when he was shirtless, it was as if he blinded me with his beauty.

Kissing his neck first, I stood on my toes to reach his mouth. I kissed him softly. I heard someone say "Awww, aren't they cute together?" It had to have been Alice. I tried not to laugh.

"Edward, can we please go to the tent now? I know they can hear us, but they don't have to watch." I asked. Picking up my hand he led me inside our tent. We kicked off our shoes before anything else.

"What do you want to do now?" He asked me. Placing my hands on his shirt I started pulling it up. He put his hands over mine and said "What are you doing? How can you even think about that after a day like today?"

Tears stung my eyes and looking down I tried to hold it together. "You don't want me anymore?" I asked, my voice cracking.

"What? No. I want you more than you can imagine. I just thought that after this day you wouldn't want to be with me right now." He said and lifted my head back up so he could stare into my eyes. "Bella, I want you."

Taking a deep breath I stepped forward and raised his shirt again. Pulling it off, he let me take my time and look at his chest for a while. Why was he even more beautiful than he was the previous times I'd been with him? Did he really get that much better or was it my mind?

Reaching out I touched his chest and coming closer to him I placed my lips over it. His skin tasted salty as I kissed him open-mouthed down his chest and stomach. Kneeling down my hands unbuttoned his jeans and pulling them down, I noticed he didn't have any boxers either. That must be courtesy of Alice, she must think we wouldn't be able to keep them on. Was she always right?

Edward stepped out of the rest of his clothes and stood before me completely nude. I gasped at his perfect body. "Stand up, Bella." I heard him say as he helped me to my feet. At this point I was still completely clothed.

Looking in my eyes I could feel hands move my shirt up and off of me landing on the floor. Edward unclasped my bra before touching my breasts. Reaching out with his fingertips he lightly brushed them, making me shiver. "Don't move unless I tell you too." I heard Edward say softly. That made me shiver more.

Edward moved his mouth to my neck holding me close to him so my bare breasts were squashed by his chest. Moving his lips down my collarbone he continued kissing, going over the tops of my breasts. Pushing me back a little he began licking and sucking the nipples as my heart was racing for him. I moaned softly and his mouth worked it's way down my belly as he knelt down. Undoing my jeans, he pushed them slowly down my legs. I was just as exposed as he was with no panties. I stepped out of the jeans and he said "Spread your feet apart for me." Doing so, I could feel his mouth kiss my thighs working his way up to the sensitive flesh. Already wet he licked the wetness away only adding more. His hands were on my thighs careful not to touch my bruised ass. Burying his face there I held onto his head, my hands in his hair. I could feel him licking my core as I moaned loudly.

Outside we could hear "There they go again. Hope Eddie can handle the little freak Bella is. Who would've known? He finally met his match." That must have come from Emmett, he's the only one who would say something like that out loud and loud enough that we were certain to hear it. I think he was trying to interrupt us. So far I was distracted by Emmett until I felt Edward suck my core between his teeth. I cried out gasping heavily.

Ignoring what was going on outside I tried to focus only on us and how it felt to be with Edward. One of his hands moved up to my core and started rubbing it as his tongue found my sex licking and thrusting inside. I had to hold onto him or fall over in my excitement. He nearly sent me over the edge but held back. Sitting back and looking at me, he sucked the fingers that tasted like me.

My breathing was heavy with desire. I had to be with him, I needed him to erase the bad memories of the day.

Seeing him put on a condom he reached out a hand to me and said "Bella, come down here and sit on my lap facing me." When I was in this position he said "Okay, put your legs around my waist." The best part here is my rear didn't touch the ground. Wrapping my legs around his waist and my arms over his shoulders, I felt his hands on my hips. Pushing me upward he moved so he could slide into me. I have to admit that was difficult.

Rocking my hips over him I found this position was intimate, but not a good one to get off on. We continued like that for a while and kissed each other's mouths our tongues dancing. "Bella… let go of my waist and stay like this, but put your knees on either side of my thighs." Once I got in this position I instantly felt better. I seemed to have more control this way and it hit the right spots better. Putting my hands on his shoulders I could move myself up and down his erection easily. One of his hands kept him leaning back, but still sitting while the other found my core again. I cried out as he rubbed harder and he said "Bella I'm going to come now." I almost laughed, it seemed every girl I knew said all guys had to announce it before they came. Trying to get back to the task at hand, I worked faster trying to get off too.

After he had climaxed he said "Stand up." Standing again, he brought my sex against his mouth once again. This time instead of stopping, he worked his mouth over me until I came hard. My legs shook so much I had to kneel back down over him.

Edward removed the condom and reached back to the trash to throw it away without moving me from him. Scooting us so we could get under the sleeping bag, he pulled us both in. He laid back and pulled me towards his chest so I was lying on top of him just like we'd lain on the couch. This was good for me, his bare body against me and my head over his heart. His arms wrapped around my waist and not anywhere close to my ass right now. I was happy laying this way, it meant I didn't have to feel the sting of the bruises. I didn't think I'd ever ask him to hurt me like that again for any reason.

I snuggled as close to him as I could get and as I heard his breathing even out, as I started to nod off.

From outside I heard Emmett say "They must be done, it's about time. I wasn't going to be able to sleep with all the noise they were making."

Surprised I heard Jasper's voice "Hope he realizes how much she loves him so he'll stop being jealous and beating me up. He's gone totally crazy over Bella." I wasn't sure how that made me feel, both good and bad, I think.

Yawning, Edward said "Close your eyes Bella and try to sleep tomorrow is a new day." Yes, tomorrow was a new day and I was determined not to be so irrational. I would have a good day even if it killed me.


	35. Chapter Thirtyfive: Emmett's Story

**Chapter Thirty-five: Emmett's Story**

_AN: Many of you hated Chapter Thirty-three, but I did warn you in the beginning some of you wouldn't like it. That's my take on how someone insecure would feel and act around someone they don't think they deserve. I have many friends who have gone through this, some of them did end up ruining the relationship they had, but some of them eventually grew up and are happy. Why they don't think they are worthy is all different, but the emotion and reaction is still the same. If you have never felt this way consider yourself lucky, I know I have. I also know it ruined a relationship of mine, only it was the guy that was insecure, not me. It's just a good thing Edward is usually a little more mature than Bella._

_Hope you enjoy this chapter, I struggled to write it._

_Characters belong to Stephenie Meyers_

**BPOV**

Cold and shivering I woke up to hear the pitter-patter of rain on the tent roof. What time is it? I wouldn't be able to lay like this the rest of the night, so cold. Knowing we had another blanket around here hiding I got off Edward and searched the darkness for it.

Finding the blanket, I picked it up as well as a condom. I wasn't sure what would happen when Edward woke up and I was lying on him, both of us completely nude. Coming back to him I lay down upon him again and covered us up with the blanket. That was a relief for me. I was still trying to get rid of the goose-bumps.

Watching him, I thought he might have stirred a little. I felt his arms come back around my waist when I lay down. This could not have been comfortable for me to be on top like that all night. I didn't want to move though and it was the only way I knew I'd sleep without accidentally turning and hitting my bruised ass. I still felt guilty for that.

Listening to the rain, it seemed to make me feel calm and content to just be here in his arms. Once the shivering slowed I started tracing his lips. I loved his mouth, but I wished he would smile more often. That crooked smile could make me melt. I sighed and whispered "I wish you would smile more."

Unthinking for a minute that he'd actually hear me, I was surprised when I felt him open his mouth and softly bite down on my finger. He opened his eyes then and smiled, his green eyes nearly black in the darkness. I giggled and snatched my finger back saying "Hey." When he chuckled my whole body moved with his.

"Why are you awake, Bella? Aren't you exhausted after a day like ours?" He asked me seriously.

"Yes, I am, but I was cold. The rain made the temperature drop, so I had to get up and get a blanket." I explained. Reaching his hands down he pulled the blanket up over my shoulders and wrapped them in it with his arms. Snuggling closer to him, I felt warm and safe there. For the first time I felt safe with him.

Thinking over the day something Emmett said about his parents was starting to bother me. Surely he was joking about his parents. Killed by bears? That seemed unlikely. "Edward, was Emmett serious when he said his parents were killed by bears? That just doesn't seem possible." I only asked him because I knew I'd never get anything but a joke out of Emmett. That must be how he defends himself from anything emotional.

"He told you that?" He asked me.

"Yes, he told me that when he found me. He was freaked out about me being in the woods alone." I replied.

Edward thought over that for a few minutes before answering. "Yes and no. Emmett's parents were attacked by a bear. It was probably only one of his parents, but one tried to defend the other and also got mauled. No one knows how long they were out in the woods like that before they were found. Emmett always wants to go camping to remember them, in a way."

Not saying anything I waited until he expounded on that. They were attacked by a bear, but not killed by one? Continuing the story Edward said "The forest ranger found them, but by this time infection had already set into the wounds. His parents were brought to my father's hospital. At first they tried cleaning out the wounds and treating them with anti-biotics', but as I said no one knows how long they were out there. There doctor called my father in to possibly amputate the infected limbs. He talked to an infectious disease doctor and he wouldn't recommend doing it as the infection was already in the abdomen and very close to the heart. Instead they gave his parents medicine for the pain and let Emmett have as much time as they had left with him." I could tell he was trying to dumb down what he was saying to me, as doctors and nurse's would with patient's families.

"My father got to know Emmett over this time and Alice and I did too when we'd come up to the hospital. He was always there alone. He said he doesn't know of any other family members. We became close during this time. We were the same age as him and didn't think we'd handle it well if something like that happened to our parents, being alone only seemed to make it worse. It was Alice's idea that our parents take him in, not theirs'. They haven't regretted it though, they got three more children they never thought they'd have. My parents always wanted a big family, but couldn't have anymore children." Edward finally stopped telling me this sad story. I was happy that Alice got her way though. I'm glad I didn't ask Emmett, I was crying and I was sure I'd cry in front of him. He didn't seem the type to think crying was cool, more like something to run from at all costs.

Edward's chest was wet with my tears, but at least I wasn't sobbing like earlier. I put my hand over him trying to wipe them away. He picked up my hand and sucked the salty tears from my fingers. I felt at peace here in this place with the one I loved. I was happy I hadn't completely torn down our relationship with my doubts. Lifting up my head I kissed his lips softly, wanting him to know how I felt. He put his hands in my hair and pulled my head down close to his. I sighed into his mouth and opened my mouth wider, his tongue slipped between my parted lips lightly touching my own. I moaned at that and entwined our tongues. Pulling away for air our lips still touched and his hands were still in my hair holding me there. We lay like that for a long time looking into each other's eyes.

Kissing him on the mouth again I pulled his hands from my hair. Holding both of them in my hands, I sat up. Frowning I asked Edward something else that had been bugging me "What's the deal between you and Jasper? I heard him say something last night about you beating him up."

Edward's mouth turned down and he shrugged only saying "I don't want to talk about it."

"Edward Cullen, you have nothing to be jealous of. Jasper loves Alice, usually when we are talking all he talks about is her. I'm going to tell you to get a grip, just like your family said to me. It's nice to know I'm not the only one with the crazies in this relationship." I said, almost telling him I loved him, but stopped myself. I hoped he'd stop being jealous of Jasper. I wasn't sure that he ever would be, but I couldn't handle him being like that with family. He was jealous of other people I knew, Mike for sure, probably Jake too. He didn't need the added stress of someone close to him and frankly neither did I.

Edward also said I was his girlfriend yesterday too, but I wasn't sure I could bring that up now. Maybe later, I'd have more courage. I needed strength. Rosalie was right. I should act like a grown woman.

Hands still in mine I felt him move them over my thighs and towards my core. I could feel his erection against my ass. That wasn't surprising as he could see quite a bit of my naked body with me sitting like this. Letting go of his hands I let him go wherever he wanted while my own hands moved to my breasts and I touched the nipples there. They were already hard and peaked from the cold.

Edward grasped my hips and placed his thumbs at my core rubbing gently over each side before going over it. My heart skipped a beat and I moaned loudly. "Bella come up here to my mouth." I crawled up his body so my wet sex was at his mouth. His hands hadn't left my thighs during this move. He couldn't reach me as much as he wanted by not being able to put his hands on my ass to press me close. Instead, I put my hands on the back of his head in his beautiful bronze hair trying not to strain his neck and brought him close to me. This felt so good I never wanted it to end. I thought I heard him hum against me. The vibration was an interesting sensation there.

"Edward" I cried out "I'm almost there." He licked my core faster as my entire body shuddered for him. Breathing heavily I brought my body down his, but kept my hands in his hair. Licking his lips and around his mouth I cleaned up the mess I'd left behind before kissing him on the mouth.

Scooting back down his body towards his erection I felt him stiffen. "Bella, I don't have a condom over here."

Grinning wickedly I picked up the package I'd laid beside us and said "Don't worry about it. I already thought of that when I got the blanket."

"You mean you planned this?" He said incredulously.

"No, I didn't plan it, but it was a possibility." I replied. Opening the package I rolled the condom over him. Edward placed his hands up high on my thighs as I slid slowly down to him, pushing down as far as I could go.

Rocking my hips over him slowly for a minute I got used to the feel of him inside. Then I started moving up and down his shaft squeezing the muscles of my sex at the same time. I could see Edward looking at my breasts bouncing with his eyes glazed over. Fingering my core at the same time I moved letting him slide in and out of my wet sex. I was breathing hard and feeling light-headed before Edward said "Bella, I'm going to come now." Releasing himself into the condom I didn't stop rubbing my own core until I came again.

Leaning down I kissed his mouth before getting off him. I removed the condom and threw it away. Coming back to him I lay back down and we waited until dawn came both of us resting contentedly, but neither of us sleeping.

Edward put his hands in my hair and said "Bella, you are beautiful. You are mine and mine alone. Never forget that." My heart flip-flopped, not having a response to that I kissed his chest. I was glad he couldn't see my face, I knew I'd give it away that I was already completely in love with him. That seemed impossible, last week I hadn't met a single one of the Cullen's. Now I felt like I had an entire family that I'd always known.

The sky lightened outside as morning came and I could hear the others up and around. Alice said outside our tent "Get up and dressed, we've got more hiking to do today." I grumbled, why would I want to get up now? This was too perfect.

"Bella, we can't stay like this all day." Edward said amused at my muttering. I was not a morning person.

"Why not? I never want to leave you." I told him honestly. He laughed at me and I said sarcastically "I'm glad I amuse you."

Holding me to him he sat up before sliding me off his body. I was definitely pouting then, I wanted at least some part of him touching me. "Bella get dressed now." Edward said as he threw some clothes at me and put his own on quickly. I put my own on wincing as I slid the jeans over my ass. It felt rough to the still tender flesh there. I hoped that went away soon or I was able to deal with it better. Holding my hand he led me out of the tent.

Alice handed me the same exact thing we had eaten for breakfast yesterday. I couldn't wait to get real food. Standing there I ate my food in silence as the rest of them sat down. I saw Emmett smirking and laughing at me. "So Bella how's the ass today? Don't you want to sit down with the rest of us? It would be more comfortable." He teased me.

"No Emmett, it would not be more comfortable and if you don't stop talking about it, I might just try and bruise your ass too." I snapped back at him. The only reason I was that snippy with Emmett was because I saw Edward look down and upset when he brought it up.

"Is everyone ready to go?" Alice asked us, trying to change the subject.

"Where are we going? The same place as yesterday?" I asked back, going along with her, trying to get away from quips about my ass.

"No, we aren't going to the same place. Today we are hiking to a waterfall and then up to the top. It's more well known, so a lot of people will be there." She answered.

Ready to leave we began hiking, I knew better than to ask them how far it was. Distance didn't seem to matter to them. If I thought about the distance I would probably have a mental block instead of just enjoying it.

Looking around, the trees looked even greener after the night's rain. I felt like we were walking in a fantasy land. Places like this shouldn't exist, couldn't be real. The ground was soft underneath my feet. It felt good to walk on, until we got to a muddy spot. I slipped a few times, but Edward caught me.

We hiked for hours before seeing the waterfall. Once it was in my vision I kept staring at it. It was high and I could see many people all over it. Going towards it the people became more pronounced, I could see many tourists here as well as people that lived for hiking. As we hiked up it, I could hear people whispering about the people I was with.

"They are so hot."

"What attractive people."

"Wow I wish I could look like them."

"I would give anything to be any one of them."

"It's just wrong to be that good-looking."

It took me a few minutes to realize I was included in these statements.

We all continued our hike holding our own partners hand and the jealous whispers became more pronounced. They all seemed to be upset that we were with each other instead of single. "Look at that gorgeous blonde woman, those legs, wow. I'd never have a chance. Look at the jock she's with."

"That blonde guy is so cute, I wonder if I could give him my number without the tiny girl noticing." I almost laughed out loud at that, nothing got past Alice's notice.

"Why is that girl with that beautiful bronze-haired god, he's way out of her league." Yeah that's what I thought too.

Then I heard a guy arguing with the girl that said that as he said "Yeah right, she looks pretty and sweet. He doesn't deserve someone that innocent, look at him." They continued their arguing and Edward and I both tried hard not to laugh and tried to ignore them completely.

"Come on." Alice said to us walking backwards so she could face us. "Not many people climb to the top of this, they only get about half-way. So we should be out of sight of these people so we can ease them of their misery by looking at us." Alice was laughing when she said this. I smiled at her.

"You should smile more often too, Bella. I've told you that before." Edward whispered to me. When I turned and looked at him I smiled widely and kissed his mouth.

At that I heard more whispering from behind us. "Dang, I wish I could make her mine. He's good-looking, but I bet that's it. He's probably dumb, just like the rest of them."

"I just wish I could have friends that attractive that accepted me as I am."

"Gorgeous. That whole group of them. I wonder if they are models or something." Me? A model? Ha! The fact that I'm not as attractive as the people I was with was one reason, being a total klutz was another.

"I wonder why those two guys have bruises on them. Trying to fight off other guys from their women most likely." I heard another person say and the one they were talking too said "Yeah, but the big one doesn't. I bet nobody would even try to mess with him, he looks intimidating."

I could hear Emmett chuckle under his breath and say "Damn straight."

Alice was skipping, pulling Jasper along with her on the way up to the top. How she could skip I didn't know. I just tried to stay upright. I wished I was as graceful as her or Edward.

Making it to the top without incident they sat down while I stood facing them and ate lunch there. It was a beautiful place and fairly quiet as no one else tried to make it this far. We took off our shoes and put our feet in the cold water. It was relief to our tired, sore feet. Talking and relaxing we had a good time here.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Emmett stick his hands in the icy water and place them on Rosalie's back. She yelped and slapped his arm. Then I saw her cup the cold water in her hands and pour it over his head. We all laughed at him, his hair looked ridiculous and he was fighting about her putting water on him. What goes around comes around I thought. He deserved anything anyone sent his way, I still remembered naked Emmett from yesterday. This was nothing compared to that.

Alice interrupted the arguing when she said "We should take a nap up here, try and get some rest. It's a long way back."

I was standing in the cool water, rocks under my feet, still facing all of them. Edward held a hand out to me so I could step up the incline out of the water. One foot got on the ground steadily, but the other one still in the water wobbled. Losing my footing on the rocks I started to fall backward onto my butt. The water was icy cold, but I wasn't hurt. Edward had slowed my fall even if he hadn't stopped it. I'm surprised I didn't pull him down in it with me. I laughed, I'm sure I looked ridiculous. Emmett laughed the loudest at me.

"Alice, grab Bella's other hand so she won't fall again." Edward told her. Standing up, Alice grabbed my other hand and they both pulled me up out of the water. I was still wobbly though so when they pulled me out I fell again. This time only on one knee, thank goodness the ground was soft.

Unhurt, I put my forehead on the cool grass and began laughing hysterically. It was so hard to breathe. I couldn't believe I'd fallen twice in less than a minute. That could only happen to me. The improbability or the embarrassment of that happening was funnier than me falling, I was sure.

Emmett was nearly dying with laughter too as I started to feel light-headed from lack of oxygen. One day, I was going to get him back for all the stupid shit he'd done or said to me since I'd known him.

"Bella, are you okay?" I heard Edward ask as he put a hand over my back. I couldn't even answer or open my eyes to look at him. It took me a few minutes to calm down enough to raise my head.

My breathing becoming more even I looked at him with tears of laughter in my eyes and said "I'm fine. I can't believe that happened to me. I know I'm clumsy, but not usually twice in less than a minute. Amazingly, so far this was still better than yesterday."

Alice was still standing in front of me with a calculating look. Uh-oh. I knew that look and it usually ended in something I didn't want any part of. "Bella, I think we are going to have to teach you balance and coordination. Seriously, I think that's my new mission. I've got you whipped into submission with the clothes already. This is my new project." I laughed at her. Coordinated? Me? Yeah right, never going to happen.

"No Bella, I think Alice is right. You could really hurt yourself one day. It might help, you never know." Edward said agreeing with her. Oh now they were going to gang up on me. Great...

Sitting down in a huff I gasped when my ass touched the ground. Turning over onto my stomach I lay down and tried to sleep, my head on my arms.

When I woke up I saw Edward close beside me with his face towards me like he had watched me sleep. I wondered if I said anything I shouldn't have that they heard. I hated that I talked in my sleep. I couldn't keep private thoughts to myself when I did.

Sitting back on my heels I looked around. Everyone was asleep except Emmett, he was sitting up. I looked at him in confusion. He shrugged and said "I couldn't sleep with all that jabbering you were doing. We did all learn how much you loved us which was cute, but the rest of it was total nonsense. Who were you telling to go to hell though?"

Blinking, I had no clue. I didn't remember my dreams. "I don't know."

"Well it had better not be us or we'll have to kick your ass again. I know Edward would love that." Emmett said sarcastically. I had had it, it was payback time. Without thinking about what I was doing I moved across the bodies between us quickly and pushed him backward. We both fell in the water with a splash. If he had known it was coming I would never have caught him off guard. He wouldn't have budged. The downhill momentum helped me though.

"Bella, what the hell?" He shouted out, waking up the rest of the family. They all looked around at us in confusion. We were still sitting in the water completely soaked. Suddenly all of them burst into laughter. They must have known I'd lose my temper with Emmett eventually. Even we had to laugh in the water.

Emmett picked me up and carried me out of the water here. "We don't need a playback of your fall from earlier. I don't think you could top it anyway, I will always have that one committed to memory." He said with a booming laugh. It hurt my ears to hear it that close.

"Emmett you had better shut your mouth, that's what landed you in the water in the first place." I snapped at him.

"No Bella, you were the reason I was in the water, not my mouth." He told me. I growled in frustration. "Wow. Who knew Eddie's girl growled?" I closed my eyes and breathed deep trying not to dig myself any deeper than I already was.

"Emmett, put my girl down. I think that growl is sexy. Stop teasing Bella. My name is not Eddie either, so stop calling me that." Edward told Emmett, narrowing his eyes. I thought he might attack Emmett too, but seemed to think better of it. I wasn't sure how much of his restraint was due to me being in Emmett's arms at the time though.

Emmett shook his head no "I will tease her as long as I want too. If you didn't protest so much over the name I would quit calling you that. Why haven't you figured that out by now, _Eddie_? Man, you are the smart one and I'm the dumb one, yeah right." He finished his last sentence with sarcasm.

Emmett set me down on the grass, I was sure to have grass stains now being so wet already. I wondered how I was going to be able to hike back with wet jeans chaffing me. That was never fun. I was tempted to take them off, except thanks to Alice I had no panties, so that option was out.

"Okay children, we need to start back or we won't make it back before sunset." Jasper said, the only one who seemed to have a head on their shoulders at the moment.

Following orders we put our shoes back on and started marching off in a completely different direction. Wait. What? "Where are we going? Aren't we going back the same way?"

Rosalie said "No Bella, it would be boring if we did that, so we always go back a different way. There are no people this way either. It's more fun too, but the trail is more difficult." I groaned, just what I needed to hear.

Edward couldn't carry me here either, it just wasn't possible. He did try to help me as much as he could over boulders and trees. I did slip and fall on my ass from the wet floor of the forest a couple of times. I'm sure my jeans were covered in mud as they were already soaked. I wondered if Alice could really help me. How do you learn balance when you never had any?

Paradise finally formed through the trees in the shape of our campsite. I never thought I'd be that happy to be here. The weather had been too wet for us to build a fire so we ate our dinner cold. We did watch the sun go down from here though. The reds, gold's, pinks and purples made it spectacular.

"Okay you guys we need to head to bed early anyway. Soon their won't be any light and we have to get up early to break down the camp before leaving." Emmett said to us. I really think he just wanted alone time with Rosalie, but who was I to complain? Didn't I want the same thing with Edward?

Going back to our tent we kicked off our shoes and Edward stood in front of me looking at my body, with hooded eyes. My shirt was still wet and clinging to me, the fact that it was white made it nearly see-through. I wanted out of these jeans badly though so I started undoing the button and unzipping them. Stiff and wet they were hard to push down. Edward placed his hands over mine and helped me out of them.

Leaving my shirt on, he took his off and pressed his bare chest against my wet one. With eyes half-closed he brought his mouth crashing to mine. Coming up for air he said "Bella, do you know much I've wanted to be with you in these wet clothes? I wasn't sure I'd be able to make it here without trying something."

Putting my hands on his face I brought his lips to mine again, sucking on his lower lip. His own hands moved around me and pressed me closer into him. Bringing my lips down his chin I kissed his neck sucking the soft skin there. My hands moved down to his chest and back exploring the muscles there.

Pushing me away from him he looked down at my breasts. His fingers traced the pronounced nipples there before his mouth found them. Sucking on them softly, the warmth of his mouth was a nice contrast to the cold of the water and air. He nibbled the pebbled flesh of my nipples making me moan loudly.

"There they go again. How long did it take? Five minutes for them to be alone?" I heard someone comment from outside, but I was enjoying what was going on in the tent too much to care who it was.

"Edward please fuck me now. I need to feel you inside me." I whispered. He only moved his mouth down my belly kissing it as he lifted my shirt off of me first then removing my bra. Kneeling at my feet he pulled me close and started lapping up the wetness around my thighs working his way up. Licking me inside first going over my core he brought his fingers over it next. "Why are you torturing me? I said I want you inside me, dammit." I said a little louder.

"Hush Bella, I'll torture you as long as I want too. Enjoy the ride while it lasts." He responded from between my thighs. Sighing heavily I put my hands in his hair and tried to listen to do what he said. After a while my legs began to tremble and I cried out as my body shudder from his touch.

He stood up and held me to him for a minute as my body steadied itself. I could feel his erection tight through his jeans. I reached my hands down for him and started undoing his jeans. Edward helped me get them off and stepping out of them, he grabbed a condom at the same time. Rolling it over him, he looked at me and said "Turn around." Curious as to what he was doing I turned around. I could hear a strangled sigh from him and turned to face him. What was going on? Oh, he must have seen the bruises. They were definitely more defined handprints today.

"Edward, please I need you now." I said trying to distract him from it. "Fuck me hard."

Picking me up he said "Put your legs around my waist, Bella." I did that while my arms were around his shoulders. He held my back with one hand and my thigh with another. Bringing our bodies closer to each other he pushed into me.

I pressed my feet into his ass and brought him deeper. This is the kind of sex we should have had in the water yesterday, but neither of us had thought to be bring a condom then.

With abandon I used my hands to push me up and down over his shaft. I could hear him groaning, it was a sweet sound to my ears. Lips finding mine he pushed into my mouth with his tongue almost mimicking what was going on below.

Coming hard I heard him say "Fuck Bella, that was amazing." He kissed my neck softly, catching his breath. He pulled out of me and setting me down threw the condom away as my fingers found my sex. I wasn't done. I know I'd already had an orgasm, but being with him had started my arousal all over again. If I didn't finish I'd never be able to sleep.

Edward watched me for a few minutes then said "Bella lie face down on the sleeping bag." Peaked by curiosity I did as he said. He pushed my legs apart and putting two fingers inside me started thrusting in and out occasionally pulling out to go over my core. What made me finally let go was his light kisses over the bruises of my ass, licking the crack there every once in a while.

I whooped in pleasure and came hard. Shit! I know everyone heard that in a fifty mile radius. The whole camp laughed including Edward. "You know I've never known anyone as loud as you." He told me.

"Edward, this isn't the time to mention past conquests to me." I told him a little hurt.

I could feel lips on my back working their way up to my ear. I heard him whisper "I'm sorry, Bella. I didn't mean to offend you. It was just an observation." Shut up now, Edward. Stop talking, he should've stopped at I'm sorry. Keeping these thoughts to myself for now, I just turned my head and kissed his mouth. I was not going to fight over this now. Today had been a good day.

Lying next to me Edward tried to spoon me as that's what most girls liked. I just couldn't tolerate that position right now and instead lay on his chest like last night. This seemed to be my new favorite sleeping position anyway. Kissing Edward's chest I fell into an exhausted sleep, with his arms around me.


	36. Chapter Thirtysix: Going Home

**Chapter Thirty-six: Going Home**

_AN: Most of this is pure fluff, but I wanted to get them out of the woods for the moment_**. **_Hope you enjoy the end of the chapter. I don't know when I'll get a chance to write more, I've got a couple of parties to go too. I have entirely too many friends' whose birthday is this month._

_Characters belong to Stepenie Meyers_

**BPOV**

Dreaming, I must be dreaming. This was a nightmare. Why were all these girls standing here? We'd just gotten back from camping and were walking back to the boy's house when I saw several girls standing outside. I recognized three of them, the rest I was sure I'd never seen before. They looked angry. At me.

The leader was the strawberry blonde Tanya. She said "So Edward, are you tired of this little girl yet? Look around, you have had all of us and could still have us. All you have to do is let that girl go, let her be another one of your fuck buddies. See what you are missing?" She gestured about all of them and leaning forward showed off her cleavage.

Turning my face to Edward I watched his own turn angry. "Leave me and Bella alone. I found the person I want. Now do yourselves a favor and do the same." That wasn't the response I expected from him, especially when this was a dream. Surely he'd leave me for them. When I looked back at the other girls they all looked furious.

Then I noticed they all turned into bright blue flames that never consumed them as they came closer to me. I could smell the smoke coming off of them. No wait… that smoke was too strong a smell for a dream. Why was my body shaking?

"Bella, Bella, wake up. You need to wake up _now_." Edward was practically yelling at me. He couldn't be telling me to wake up, he was right here with me. "I'm serious Bella, get up." Then I felt my body being turned over and hit the floor. That woke me up powerfully.

"What? What's going on, Edward?" I asked. Then I could smell it, the smoke from my dream wasn't a dream.

Edward went to our bag and hurriedly threw clothes at me pulling his own on. He walked out of the tent first and when I followed I saw his family outside looking around. They couldn't see the fire, but we could all smell the smoke. Then we saw a flash of lightening and the sky lit up. The fire was off in the distance and looked like someone was trying to put it out, but it was still in the same forest we were in.

"Start packing up your stuff, quickly. We can't leave any traces of being here, so make sure you get everything before we leave." Emmett was commanding. "Hurry."

Breaking everything down and repacking it in the jeep didn't take very long, but in our hurry none of it was organized. It looked like we were leaving with more stuff than we came with.

Emmett scanned the campsite thoroughly before we all climbed in the jeep and took off. "Well, I guess our trip was cut short. Hope you all got some sleep. Aren't you glad I told you to go to bed early?" He said to us, I swear I could see him smirking at me in the rearview mirror.

I'd forgotten about the rough ride up here and going back was not helping, I felt nauseous. My ass that was starting to feel better hurt every time we hit a bump. I know I couldn't keep the pain off my face. I saw Edward take off his harness and turn around searching through our stuff, coming up with a blanket. He folded this and took the harness off me and pushed it under my ass before putting his own harness back on. It was a relief to my ass, but still wasn't comfortable. I didn't think I would have made an hour of sitting down on the rough dirt road otherwise.

Putting my own harness back on I whispered "Thank you."

He smiled at me and said "Finally, a real thank you." I rolled my eyes at that probably ruining it.

We were all yawning not quite awake, but who could sleep on this road? It was hard to just stay seated.

"Hey Jasper can you turn on some music? Please none of that rap crap that Emmett likes, it's too early in the morning for me to deal with that." Alice told Jasper. I wondered what time in the morning it was.

Jasper turned the music on and immediately started singing a song I'd never heard. Big surprise there, most of the songs they listened to I'd never heard. I think I liked Jasper's voice over the guy that was singing, even though both of them had sort of raspy voices.

"Alice, who is this?" I whispered to her, trying not to interrupt.

"Marc Broussard's song called Home. Isn't it great?" She asked me, smiling. I got the feeling she liked Jasper singing this song more than I did.

"Yeah it's a good song." I replied back and most of all it wasn't irritating. I was with Alice; it was too early in the morning for some music.

"Oh man, now I'm hungry" I heard Alice say. What? Where did that come from? It seemed completely random. "Guess where I wanna go, I'll give you three chances."

Jasper laughed at her "I know where. Voodoo donuts."

Alice said "Right on the first try. How'd you know?"

Jasper turned his head and looked at us, "Because that song says something about New Orleans and voodoo is common there and then I thought Alice is always hungry, so where would her brain go? That's what I came up with." Wow, I don't think I would've gone down that route to figure Alice out.

She clapped her hands and said "Yep that's what I want. I need me some sugar." I rolled my eyes at her. This girl did not need sugar. She already acted like she was on speed half the time.

I didn't think I'd be able to eat that, I wished they'd stop talking about food before I threw up. I was sure Emmett wouldn't appreciate it and neither would Rosalie being directly in front of me.

"Okay guys stop talking about food now, you are making me hungry. We've got a while before we even get out of this forest and I need gas before getting back to town." Emmett said. Thank you for ending the food conversation.

Finally we got to smoother road and that was such a relief I started to relax as the nausea went away. I felt eyes looking closely at me. Facing Edward he said "Do you feel better now? You were looking green." I wondered how long he'd watched me look like that.

"Yeah I'm better." I told him and reached out a hand to his. I would've kissed him, but wasn't sure I was that much better yet. I was certain throwing up on him would've killed the mood permanently.

Emmett pulled into a truck stop as it was the only place with gas open at this hour. Emmett got out and told the attendant how much gas he wanted as the man pumped the gas for us. I didn't think I'd ever get used to that. We pumped our own gas in Washington and I'm sure in most other states as well, if not all of them.

"Edward let's get out, I need to stretch my legs and get off my butt." I told him trying to shove him out the door. All of us got out and walked around a while.

I saw a man and woman approach the attendant. They both looked homeless and in desperate need of a shower. The only reason I didn't think they were is that both of them had clothes and camping gear of quality origin. They must have been hiking up the coast. I knew some people did that here. The man asked "Do you have showers here?"

The attendant answered "Yeah, they are nine dollars each if you aren't buying fuel." Which clearly they weren't.

The man and woman both flashed brilliant white smiles and thanked him walking into the truck stop. Yeah definitely not homeless, but I wondered how long they'd been out there.

"Alright everyone back in the jeep. Let's go, let's go." Emmett said impatiently. I groaned, I didn't want to sit back down, but got in anyway.

"Emmett don't forget Voodoo donuts. I'm starving." I heard Alice say from beside me.

"How could I forget? I'm hungry too." He said back. "The original one, right?" He asked her.

"Of course." Alice said "Besides I think it's the only one open at this hour, it's three-thirty in the morning." No wonder I was tired. I was a little worried what these people were going to be like after consuming that much sugar and lack of sleep on top of it.

Pulling up as close as we could get to the donut shop, it looked more like a nightclub from the outside. The place was crowded. When we walked in, I was overwhelmed. I had no idea what to expect, this wasn't a normal donut shop. "Alice what the hell am I supposed to get here? I don't even know what most of this stuff is." I asked her.

She grinned at me and said "Don't worry about it, I'll order for you." When she came back to me I had to laugh. The donut looked just like a voodoo doll, complete with a pin it's stomach, I think the pin was a pretzel.

"So who is that going to be?" Edward asked me. "I hope it's not me."

"At the current moment, I think this is gonna be Emmett." At that I bit his head off.

Edward laughed and said "Yeah he does deserve that."

I looked around the shop, you could get married here it said. Who the hell would want too? That seemed insane.

Leaving the place I noticed Alice dancing around, now completely awake. Yikes! Did I want to sit next to her? Doing it anyway, I regretted it. She talked and talked and talked. No one else could even answer her. I could feel Edward trying to get my attention on the other side with his hand on my thigh, but Alice was insistent. I couldn't look away from her or she'd constantly poke me trying to get my attention. She was worse than a kid.

Getting back to the guy's house we got out and instead of unpacking stumbled to the house exhausted. I pulled Edward's face down to mine, feeling the stubble there from our isolation. Kissing his soft lips gently first, I then turned to walk across the street, back to my dorm.

"Where do you think you're going?" I heard Edward ask me as his arm snaked around my waist and held me tight to him.

"My room. I need a hot shower and a soft bed." I replied. I wasn't even sure I could put one foot in front of the other or if I'd make it back to my dorm. I didn't want to go back to their house, I was afraid if I did Edward would feel like I was suffocating him.

He sighed and said "Bella, we have both of those things here. Don't leave now."

Defeated I said "Okay." I was sure I needed real sleep and I probably wouldn't get it here.

Going inside the house and up the stairs I wasn't sure if I needed sleep or a shower more. Smelling myself, I decided a shower. We all smelled like smoke, I knew I wouldn't sleep with that smell.

Edward shut the door behind us. "Shower first?" He asked me. I nodded.

Removing our own clothes we walked into the bathroom. I was so tired. I could barely keep my eyes open. Stepping into the shower, Edward turned the warm water on. My stuff was still here that Alice had left. Running water over each of our bodies first, I picked up my shampoo bottle. I nearly dropped the thing as my eyes kept closing. I wanted to stay awake. Who could sleep when Edward was naked in front of them? He took the bottle from my hands and washed my hair for me. It felt so much like a massage, I think I did fall asleep standing up.

Soapy hands went over the rest of my body, waking me back up. It sent a thrill through me as I was being touched everywhere. Opening my eyes his looked amused. "I didn't think you were ever going to wake up Bella." He said.

I rubbed my hands over my eyes trying to remove the grit and fully wake up. Edward removed them from my face and kissed my lips thoroughly. That woke me up. I took the soap from him and said "Turn around." When he did I started washing his shoulders, back, butt, legs before stepping close to him and put my head on his shoulder blade. Moving my arms around him I washed his arms and chest before moving lower. When I touched him there he spun around to face me and I nearly lost my balance, surprised. Catching me, he looked intensely into my eyes and his lips crashed into mine. He pulled my body closer to his, so that I felt all of him.

**EPOV**

How did I get so lucky to have this beautiful girl in my shower with me? I never thought someone like her would want to be with someone like me. I was just too dirty. Which is what made her run from me in the first place. I knew it couldn't be easy for her to feel like she's in competition with other girls. Silly girl, there is no competition.

I heard her moan as my lips found the soft skin of her neck. Both hands on her back I brought one in front of us to caress her breast and I heard a guttural moan from Bella. I tried not to laugh at the noise she made. It made me feel good to know I could make her do that. "Bella, I love the noise you make when I touch you." I told her. When I said that I could feel her get even wetter below as I was so close to her. Any closer and I'd be in her. This was probably not a good position to be in at the moment so I pulled back and heard her protest.

Nuzzling her breasts I kissed all around them, biding my time until I got to her nipples. Bringing both hands forward I went over the nipples with my thumbs watching them harden beneath them. I moved my lips over them and sucked them softly, before licking them. Bella gasped and her legs opened wider for me.

Kissing down her stomach I crouched down and started sucking her thighs before going to her wet sex. I licked her core there making her moan louder. Her hands made it to my hair like usual to pull me closer to her. Did she have shampoo in them? She was trying to wash my hair now? She was crazy sometimes, but she was my crazy.

Bella tasted so good, I could never get enough of her. I had no idea what I'd been missing with the other girls. I licked her inside and started tonguing her wet sex. I brought one hand to rub her core while the other held her thigh bringing her close to me.

I didn't let her climax yet and instead stood up. Rinsing my body under the shower, I then turned her so she could do the same. I wanted to have sex in the shower eventually, but her balance wasn't good and if I picked her up I knew I'd be slamming her ass into the tile, which I knew she couldn't handle right now. I had another idea anyway.

Grabbing a towel I patted her body down, then my own. Helping Bella out of the shower, she looked a little confused. I then grabbed a couple of thick towels and folding them I laid them on the bathroom counter. Picking Bella up I placed her on them. Yeah this was good. Standing in front of Bella I could see her from the front and also the back with the mirror behind her.

I kissed her mouth again and grabbing a condom out of one of the drawers there I rolled it over me. Pulling her hips close to me so she was on the edge of the counter I pushed into her making her cry out. Thrusting inside her I watched as her head tilted back and her breathing became ragged. Leaning down I kissed her throat sucking the skin there.

Bella leaned her body back even further and shoved her breasts in my face. I kissed each one, nibbling the nipples with my teeth lightly there. She leaned back on her elbows and pulled her feet up to edge of the counter so she was exposing more of herself to me. Even in this position she was still tight. "Fuck, Edward you feel so good." Bella whispered hoarsely.

Continuing my thrusts inside her I saw one of her hands move to her core and watched her rub it. For some reason that made me more turned on. As her hand sped up I did the same with my thrusting until we both came.

We were both sweaty and exhausted as I leaned down to her and kissed her lips pushing my tongue between them as they parted for me. Her hands moved around my neck and her lips found my shoulder sucking the muscle there.

Completely pulling out of her I threw the condom away. Bella still hadn't moved. She looked on the verge of sleep again. Picking her up I carried her to my bed and pulled the covers down.

Laying her down I looked at her wondering how I could be so lucky before crawling in beside her. Wrapping my arms around her I pulled her close to me, spooning her. Kissing her neck and shoulder I could hear her even breathing that told me she was asleep. Whispering in her ear I told her "Bella, I love you." I did love her more than anyone else. Reaching down I pulled the covers back up over us and drifted off into peaceful sleep.

_AN: This morning I woke up to a fire-truck right outside my bedroom. I wanted to laugh since I started writing this story last night and I mentioned fire. I have no idea why they were here though. No fires or accidents or anything else as far as I can tell. _

_That's a good song if you don't know it. The reason I didn't put the lyrics here is because I didn't think they added anything to the chapter. _

_Yes, Voodoo Donuts is a real place in Portland. You can google it. They've got some crazy combinations of things. Not a place you'd want to eat at everyday though._


	37. Chapter Thirtyseven: Uninvited Guests

**Chapter Thirty-seven: Uninvited Guests**

_AN: Sorry this one took so long to get out, I was busy. Hope it's all to your satisfaction. Thanks for the reviews on the last chapter. I didn't think it was that good. Well except maybe the shower scene. _

_Characters belong to Stephenie Meyers_

**BPOV**

When I woke up my back was killing me. Moving away from Edward I stood up and the pain was far worse. Lying down on the floor with knees bent I tried to press my back into it. Why did my back hurt like this?

Feeling warmth between my legs I groaned. Shit! I knew it was coming, but why today? My first week of school was starting tomorrow too, that was going to suck.

What should I do now? I didn't have any underwear or anything else I needed in this room. I knew I should have gone back to my dorm, shouldn't have let Edward talk me into staying. I was just too tired to make it. This was embarrassing.

Great… Now I was going to have to wake Edward up and ask him where Jasper's room was. That wouldn't go over really well, but I knew that's where Alice would be and I needed her.

No need to panic yet I decided to go to the bathroom to check. Make sure this is what it really was. Walking in I saw on the counter clothes for me as well as a box of tampons and Advil with a note on top in big bubble letters. 'I took the liberty of looking at your birth control pills when I packed them for the trip. I thought you might need this. Oh and you're welcome. Love, Alice.' Instead of angry at the invasion of privacy I was relieved. I got dressed and walked back to the bed and laid down on my back, with my knees bent.

I must've fallen asleep again for a few minutes because when I woke up Edward was on one elbow staring at me. I felt self-conscious. Why was he looking at me like that?

"Bella, why are you dressed when I'm not?" He asked me. Damn, I didn't want to explain this now. I wasn't entirely comfortable enough with him to tell him.

Instead I said "Um, Edward I think I need to sleep in my own bed this week. It's the first week of school and I want to get used to my schedule." I could see by his face that he caught on to what I wasn't saying.

Edward sat up and looking down without looking at me said "You don't have too. You can stay here."

Uncomfortable, I said "Uh… I don't think you'll want me too."

He looked at my face then and his turned as red as I know mine does. I've never seen him embarrassed about anything. If he was going to be a doctor he'd have to get over this part of life soon. What he said though surprised me. "Bella… I… I…" he stuttered first, and then taking a deep breath said "I already knew this was coming. Alice told me to look at your pills when you were acting so… crazy… the other day. She was sure that wasn't helping your mood." Alice! Did she interfere in everything?

I wanted to snap at the two of them for snooping, but reined it in. "Edward could you please put some clothes on? It's too hard to try to talk you like this." I said to him.

He shrugged smiling at me and said "Okay." I watched as he got up and went to the closet. My god, he was gorgeous. Well it seemed my hormones were still working. If he still wanted me I wouldn't say no, not even right now.

I recalled something from our sleep earlier; I thought he told me he loved me. Surely I dreamt that. Guys just don't fall in love that fast, not like girls do. It would be nice if I could tell him that I loved him too.

Coming back to me he sat down beside me and pulled me into his lap kissing my neck. He rubbed small circles into my lower back that felt wonderful. Edward kissed my lips gently sucking on the lower one. I moaned deeply and pulled his head closer to mine by putting my hands in his unruly hair.

The door slamming against the wall made me jump up and off of Edward. Alice was standing there grinning at us with a wide smile.

"What the hell, Alice?" Edward hissed dangerously at her.

"Well the hell is some girl is downstairs looking for you. I think you need to send her on her way." Alice told him as she winked at me. What was she up too? I knew it was something.

"We could've still been undressed, don't you ever knock?" Edward asked her in a huff.

"Don't you ever lock your door? That's what it's there for." She retorted. "Besides I knew you'd be dressed. I'm Alice, I know everything." She said haughtily, pointing at herself. I laughed at her.

"Who is downstairs, Alice? Can't you just tell them to go away? That I have a girlfriend now?" Edward fired off at her.

"This one is persistent. I think you need to do it yourself." Alice told him. Edward grumbled something about annoying sisters and walked out the door and down the stairs.

"Now Bella, I want you to follow me and do exactly as I say. This girl is a compulsive liar, so there is no telling what she'll say to you once she finds out." Alice told me as she snuck downstairs with me behind her.

I could hear talking near the front door "No Victoria, I have a girlfriend now. You'll just have to find another fuck buddy."

"You don't have to tell her, we could still have a good time together." I heard a woman say, almost pleading. She sounded pathetic and desperate.

"I said no. I won't hurt her over something like that. Sex with her is better for me than with anyone else." Edward told her. I got the feeling he wanted to say something else to her, but didn't because he could feel us behind him.

Alice put her finger to her lips and had me follow her to the kitchen. Once there she said "Okay Bella, I want you to go out the back door and come back around like you are just getting here. Act like you don't know anything about this girl." Confused, I did as she asked.

Walking around to the front of the house I walked down the sidewalk nonchalantly. I heard the door slam in the girl's face and looked up. I had to compete with that? She was gorgeous with red hair. She looked vibrant when I just looked pale.

When the door slammed I saw her turn with an angry expression, instantly changing to one of satisfaction as she saw me coming up the walkway. "Hey, if you are here for Edward, I'm afraid you'll just have to wait a while. We just had a great time together. He is fun to fuck, isn't he? I hope his girlfriend doesn't find out he's still fucking other girls. She'll be pissed. Go inside, he's worth the wait, right?" I watched with a gaping mouth as she staggered away from me like she'd been ridden hard. I was certain she knew who she was talking too.

What the hell? If I hadn't known better I would've been completely crushed by her. Now I knew why Alice wanted me to see this for myself. That would've ended our relationship effectively after what Jake did to me.

Shaking, I was furious. If that girl came near us again I knew I'd probably attack her. Note to self, never believe the red-headed woman or anyone she was friend's with, ever.

Walking back into the house I saw Edward's surprised face when I nearly hit him with the door. Alice came into the hall snickering. "That was priceless."

"Edward why did you ever get involved with someone like that? Tell me, I want to know." Alice demanded of him at the same time poking him.

He narrowed his eyes at her and said "I just fucked em, I rarely even asked for a name." Great… I knew he was a man-whore, but jeez. I had to get away from him right now. For someone who is supposedly intelligent he seemed to put his foot in his mouth often. Shaking my head I turned from both of them and walked into the living room.

Everyone else was there and to my pleasant surprise Ben and Angela were on the couch as well. Needing some calm in my life I sat next to Angela and laid my head on her shoulder. She put her arm around me and whispered "Are you alright? We could hear that awful girl outside."

"Yeah I'm fine. I knew what I was getting myself into. I just didn't expect someone to be so vindictive as to tell a complete lie like that." I told her, upset.

"Bella, some girls are like that, just like some guys are. Especially when it's something they want and can't have. Edward loves you, we all know it, can see it. I'm not sure you do because you didn't know him before." Angela said her voice in a soothing tone. Calming my heart I stayed next to her.

When I sat straight up again Edward was on the other side of me and both him and Alice had hurt looks on their faces. My god, were they jealous that I went to someone else besides them? I needed friends too, just like everyone else. They weren't the only ones.

Hearing the doorbell again Edward got up to answer it as nearly all of us groaned. I didn't want to see who this new girl would be. Why did all these girls know where he lived? I wouldn't have thought he'd want them to know, but then again maybe it just made it easier. They came to him. He didn't have to seek them out.

I was surprised by a male voice coming from the other side of the door. What the fuck? Mike Newton. Here? What the hell was he doing here?

"Hey, is Bella here?" I heard Mike ask Edward as though he was asking me to come out and play.

"What's it to you?" I heard Edward's angry reply. Mike could not have come at a worse time. Edward was still mad at that girl and probably me as well.

Then I heard Mike talking to Edward saying something to him about me not being as innocent as I seemed. I was going to kill Mike, he would pay for this. I heard him tell Edward that we had been intimate when we were younger. I snorted at that. "Mike, I know you didn't have sex with her because I was her first and I've been with her almost every second since." I heard Edward tell him, getting angrier over this idiot. I saw Emmett and Jasper exchange surprised looks with each other when Edward mentioned that he was my first. Shit! More ammunition for Emmett I was certain. Well at least I knew I could trust the others in the family that knew not to tell them something like that. It wasn't any of their business anyway.

"Maybe so, but I was intimate with her in other ways before you were. Just thought you'd like to know she isn't all shiny and clean." Mike told him angrily before leaving. What the hell was that about? I knew Mike was angry that I'd slept with Edward, but why was he here in the first place talking craziness?

Everyone kept looking at me as though waiting for an answer. I thought hard. What could he be talking about? I remembered his terrible kissing in high school. So what then?

When Edward came back into the room, he looked at me seriously and said quietly "Bella is their anything you need to tell me?"

All of a sudden it came crashing in on me. Mike is insane to think I would even want to remember that. I remembered summers visiting my dad and playing with Mike as kids. I also remembered playing 'doctor'. That is the only thing I could think of that he was talking about.

I couldn't speak, the laughter was bubbling inside me. I knew my face was turning red.

Emmett said "Well she is either pissed off at your accusations or embarrassed because they are true." I didn't even have enough air to tell him off.

I started laughing hard and Edward looked angry that I didn't answer his question. I couldn't help it. They were all looking at me like I'd just lost my mind. A guy had just accused me of being a virgin slut and they'd all heard it and here I was laughing.

I doubled over and ended up on my knees with my head down. Not getting enough air I started to get light-headed. My head was spinning and I could see darkness in the corners of my eyes. If I didn't calm down soon I was going to pass out. I knew it.

I must've passed out anyway because I heard "Are you okay?" That question was from Alice along with "What did you do to my roommate? Look at her. I doubt she lied to you about anything. So when she wakes up you aren't going to mention it."

"Bella, wake up. Please." I heard Edward's beautiful voice, but it sounded far away. Coming to, I looked up at relieved faces. Edward held me close to his body.

"Do you want to tell us what that was all about?" I heard Rosalie ask me, she was trying to hold in her own laughter.

Trying hard not to laugh again I said "Mike was talking about playing 'doctor' when we were children. He's lost his fucking mind."

They all looked at each other and burst into laughter. Edward and Alice hugged me grateful I hadn't been lying to them about something.

"Okay, the next time the bell rings or there is a knock on the door, let's not answer it." Rosalie said. "It only has trouble behind it." I agreed with her.

"So Edward why didn't you tell us Bella was a bright, shiny virgin?" Emmett said laughing. First Mike. Now Emmett. They were both on my hit-list. At least Emmett felt more like a protective brother, than an annoying jerk like Mike.

"Emmett shut up." I responded to him. "I didn't even tell him until a couple of hours before." Emmett gaped at me and Edward groaned. Well it seems I can stick my own foot in my mouth just as easily as Edward.

Then I saw Emmett stand up and said loudly to Edward "You knew her four days before you fucked her? And you knew she was a virgin?" When Edward didn't confirm or deny it Emmett punched him in the face.

"Emmett!" I shouted. "What do you think you're doing? I wanted it too. I asked for it."

He spun around on me and said angrily "You should be more careful, Bella. Do you know, I mean really know how many girls Edward has been with? Why would you want the first person you are with to be a total whore? Why? Tell me."

"I don't have to explain myself to you. That's between me and Edward, not you. Stop being my overprotective brother." I snapped back at him.

"Well someone has to be, it looks like you don't have one and need one desperately." Emmett said. I could hear him mumbling something under his breath, but not the actual words.

Looking at Edward I saw his mouth was bleeding. Damn Emmett. He would pay if Edward's perfect crooked smile was ruined. Glaring at Emmett I took Edward's hand and led him to the downstairs bathroom where he'd bandaged my hands before.

Edward just seemed stunned. He had no reaction to Emmett or me. Dragging him into the bathroom I looked for the same stuff he'd used on me in the cabinets. Washing his mouth first I tried to stop the bleeding, that took a while before I could get it to stop or put anything else on it.

Outside the bathroom I could hear Emmett arguing with Alice and Rosalie. "What do you mean you knew she was a virgin? Hello? Are both of you retarded or something? Why would you let her go through with that?" Emmett was still angrily questioning.

"Emmett, it was their decision. Look at them. Do you really think we could have talked them out of it? Be reasonable." Alice said.

Then I heard Jasper's voice "Emmett's right. They should have at least waited a while longer. That's a big decision for Bella to make and after four days I'm not sure that was long enough."

Rosalie finally spoke up and told them the story of Jake and how I felt about the whole thing and why I wouldn't wait. The one I hadn't told anyone else, but Edward. They seemed to shut up after that.

I'd had enough of this overheard conversation. Shutting and locking the door to the bathroom I asked Edward "Are you alright?"

He closed his eyes and leaned his head against the wall. "No. I think Emmett is right, I should have at least waited a while longer."

Anger blazing inside me I said "Would you have waited?" I heard his sigh. "Yeah, that's what I thought. I wanted you too. Don't tell me you regret it now?"

Opening his eyes he said "No, I don't regret it, but maybe we should have done it differently."

Shoving him more against the wall I pressed my body close to his. I could feel his erection even now. "It's too late now. Deal with it. You aren't getting rid of me now because you feel guilty."

"I don't feel guilty about being with you, just the timing." Edward said back to me.

Growling low in my throat I kissed him forcefully. He kissed me back, but not as hard. Frustrated with the whole damn day I pushed his shirt up and started kissing his chest. This had not been a good day for either one of us I guessed, even if it would be funny later, right now it didn't feel very good.

Edward put his hands on my arms and pushed me back saying "Bella, don't do that. I already want you too much and I'm sure you don't want to have sex right now." No, I really didn't, but I wanted him to know he was mine and I was his.

Placing a finger over his lips I said "Shhh… the others will hear. Just relax and enjoy yourself."

I unbuttoned and unzipped his pants pulling them down slowly. He wasn't wearing any underwear. Staring at his erection first I kissed all around him. Cupping his balls first I then licked his shaft. Torturing him further I didn't suck him off immediately. I kissed back up his body, his chest. Kissing his neck sucking the flesh there I heard a groan as he pulled me closer to him.

Taking a step back I removed my shirt and my bra letting him look. He brought his hands to my breasts lightly caressing the nipples. Edward started to stand up straighter so he could bring his mouth to them. "No." I told him as I shoved him back against the wall. I brought his hands to them so they were cupping my breasts as I leaned my head down and licked my own nipples.

"Bella, why are you doing this to me? I need you now." Edward said growling in frustration.

"Because it's fun. Why else would I do it? Now do as I say and enjoy it." I replied.

Roughly I kissed his chest leaving bite-marks behind. "Fuck, Bella." I heard Edward say low.

Back down to his erection I worked myself, kneeling. I licked the head first lightly sucking it before anything else. "Please." I heard Edward moan.

More of my mouth came down over him as I licked and sucked. Trying to create more saliva I waited a few minutes as my mouth overflowed with it running down his erection. Placing my hands on his hips I pulled him closer to me. I took as much of him inside as I could. He put his hands in my hair and holding my head helped me with the rhythm of what he wanted. It was hard and rough this time. Exactly what both of us needed. "Bella, I'm going to…" He never finished his sentence before he exploded into my mouth. Swallowing it down, I stood. He was sweaty and panting. Kissing his chest again I bit him hard, before kissing his mouth.

Hearing a knock on the door I heard Alice ask "Are you okay? You've been in there a while. You can come out now, we've got Emmett calmed down enough."

"We'll be out in a minute." I replied to Alice.

"Okay. We decided to have an impromptu party for going back to school and to clear some of the stress. No one else is allowed to step foot in the house. If we didn't invite them they don't get in." Alice told me. Who could think about parties now?

"Uh… sure Alice." Was my only response.

Edward and I both put our clothes back on and before I could open the door he shoved me against it. "I won't forget this." Kissing me hard he opened the door. What did that mean? Won't forget it as in he's grateful? Or as in I would pay for it?


	38. Chapter Thirtyeight: Three Little Words

**Chapter Thirty-eight: Three Little Words**

_AN: I am supposed to be on vacation for the next week. Which means I'll wrote more or a lot less, depends on what I end up doing. I may end up trying to get out of town for a few days. Right now I'm not feeling that great, my father just told my mom he was moving out after 33 yrs of marriage. I'm not really surprised though, he's put her through a lot of crap with money and at least one recent affair that I know about. I'm really close to my mom, so I'm struggling more with this for her sake I think. My father has hit mid-life crisis and gone totally nuts, he's nothing like he used to be, it's sad. I'm hoping it doesn't color how I write the rest of this story. Fortunately this story was written before I found that out, I was just hanging onto it to make sure it's what I wanted it to say. Hope you enjoy it._

_Characters belong to Stephenie Meyers_

**EPOV**

Pushing Bella out of the door to the hallway, I saw Alice waiting for us. "Bella, why don't you go to the living room with the others, I need to talk to my brother." She said to us. Why? Hadn't everything been said?

As Bella walked away Alice said "You are a complete moron." Thanks a lot, Alice! "Why did you tell Mike you were having sex with Bella? It's none of his damn business. And for the love of god why did you mention that you were her first? Rosalie and I got Emmett and Jasper calmed down for now, but once they see you… I'm not sure they won't rip your throat out."

Why did I? I think to tell Mike she was with me and he couldn't have her. Although I wished my brothers hadn't been present for that conversation. "I don't know, I was angry and it slipped out." Just like when I'd said something about fucking girls without knowing their names in front of Bella. I was an idiot. I should have kept my mouth shut. It was true, but still she didn't need to hear it. Alice had slapped me across the face after that, after Bella had gone into the living room.

So I'd had two of my siblings hit me in one day over Bella. Well they did warn me that they'd protect her over me, I guess I should have expected it.

This day had been rotten so far. Before all that I had to fight off Victoria's advances. All Alice and Bella knew about was our conversation. They didn't see Victoria put her hand over my crotch and picking my hand up to cup her breast. Thank god they didn't see it. I was disgusted. I couldn't remember anymore why I wanted her in the first place. I must have been drunk at the time. She was pretty, but something about her was off just by looking at her. I'd almost told Victoria that I loved Bella, but feeling them behind me I chose not too. I did, but I didn't want the way she found out awake to be like this. It seemed wrong somehow. I also thought if I did Victoria would do something worse than she did. She still might.

"Edward? Hello? I'm talking to you here." Alice said pulling me away from my thoughts.

"I'm sorry Alice, but this has been an eventful day for me." I said touching my mouth where Emmett had punched me and the cheek Alice had slapped.

Alice laughed and said "That's your own damn fault." Yeah I supposed it was. "Let's go join the party." Alice said walking into the living room with me following behind.

They'd turned some music on and had food and drinks out. I saw some people there that I knew and some that I didn't. There was a suspicious lack of girls here from previous parties. As I looked around the ones that were missing were ones I'd had sex with. Most of the ones here were already in a couple, except a handful that I didn't know.

Bella was across the room and looked like she was arguing with Emmett. Oh please don't make this worse. Coming up behind her I heard her say "Emmett Cullen if you ever punch Edward over something like that again I will make you pay. You won't like it, trust me." I tried to hold back my chuckle at that. What could she possibly do? He was huge compared to her. Emmett seemed just as amused by her threat and his laugh boomed out drowning out all other sound. When I looked at Bella's face though I saw it wasn't an empty threat, she'd find a way to do _something_ to him.

Putting an arm around Bella's shoulders I kissed her head and she turned to look at me with fire still in her eyes. She put her hands in my hair and pulled my mouth down to hers and kissed me hungrily. In the back of my mind I wondered if she wasn't doing this for Emmett's benefit, to piss him off.

Hearing Emmett clear his throat I pulled away from her, even though I didn't want too. "Hey Edward, we want to talk to you outside." No, I didn't have anything more to say to them. They'd heard it all.

"If you have too, but nothing you say will change what is." I answered back.

"Emmett, I warned you… don't forget it. You will pay." Bella said. I almost wished he'd do something to make her mad just to see what she would do. It might be amusing. Oh well even if he didn't hit me again I was sure he'd do something stupid in the near future, like always.

Emmett, Jasper and I walked into the backyard. The front was off-limits since we didn't want certain people seeing us. "Okay, spit it out. I think we've already said what there was to say." I told them.

"Why? How could you not wait? She was as sweet and innocent as I thought she was and you… you… just went and fucked her." Emmett said angrily. Jasper said nothing. I got the feeling he was there just to keep us from truly fighting.

"You already know why she didn't want to wait. I promised her I wouldn't, even if I shouldn't have. I never said I wouldn't do anything with her either, only that I wouldn't be with other girls. You do remember that conversation, don't you? Emmett, I didn't just fuck her. I love her." They both looked at me with their mouths hanging open at the word love coming out of my own mouth. Okay, I'd had enough explaining myself for today. Turning, I walked back into the house. Jasper followed me, but Emmett stayed outside still looking angry. I thought I heard him hit a tree. At least it wasn't my face again.

In the hallway I could hear Bella's laughter, it sounded pleasant to my ears. I still can't believe she passed out on us laughing so hard. If I hadn't been so worried, I would have thought it was hilarious. Stepping foot into the living room I saw her surrounded by two guys.

Anger pulsed through my body when I saw them. They were clearly hitting on her, but she had no idea. Why did they keep touching her? Seeing red I had nearly had enough for one day, these guys had no idea what they were in for. Feeling a hand on my arm I heard Jasper say "Don't be an ass. We have to live with those guys." Live with?

Looking closer, I noticed the guys talking to her were some more of our roommates. Eric and Tyler must have moved in while we were gone and I'd been too preoccupied to notice they were back. I never liked either one of them, but as I was usually too busy to notice who I lived with it never mattered before.

Deciding to take Jasper's advice I didn't attack them today. It didn't mean I never would though. They didn't know I was with Bella and even if they did, they wouldn't think we were actually together. That just never happened in my life, instead fucking and leaving all the other girls. My stomach tightened and I felt sick when I thought of the other girls. Some of them were pretty horrible, but some of them weren't. They should have been treated better than that. Should have had someone to really love them. Of course I wouldn't have known that until I met Bella. Sex was just sex before, it was fun and messy and that was about it.

Staking my claim on Bella, I walked up to her from behind and wrapped my arms around her waist as I leaned down and kissed her neck. She moaned for me just like I wanted her too. When I looked back up I saw Eric look defeated, but Tyler only had a look of determination on his face. We weren't friend's so he'd bide his time until I did something stupid I was sure and try to swoop in.

Leaning forward so I could see Bella's face they had no shot of being with her. I knew the look that said she wanted me and it definitely wasn't there when she looked at them. Pulling her closer to me I said "I see you've met some of our other roommates."

"Yes, they were entertaining me while you and Emmett were off being cavemen." Bella said, the other two laughed hard. Well Emmett gave off that vibe most of the time, but I didn't, this was new.

"Yes and I was the winner so I get to drag back to my cave." I said and heard her sweet voice laugh at me.

"Not right now, maybe later. The house is full of people." Bella replied, answering the actual question that was between the lines. I sighed. I really didn't want to be here with all these people. Tomorrow would come and we'd be separated by school. I had two majors and I worked in the clinic here for school, aside from the band we were in. It was just good I could remember almost everything I had ever learned; otherwise I'd never have a life. I wondered how hard it would be to have a relationship with all of that. Fucking someone didn't take as much work. Well maybe my brothers and sisters can keep her out of trouble when I couldn't.

Whispering in her ear I said "Bella, please. I don't want to be around anyone right now except you." Nibbling the top of her right ear, I had to hold her up before she fell. I smiled to myself, that got her every time.

Bella turned her body around pressing it against mine. Leaning down I kissed her lips gently sucking on the upper one. When she moaned into my mouth I heard Eric and Tyler walk away from us. I knew people were here, but I didn't care, as far as I was concerned we were alone.

"Get a room." I heard someone say.

"Hey you two, please stop grossing out our guests. Can't you wait to do that later?" That was Alice's voice pulling us back to reality.

Bella pulled back and looked at Alice significantly and said "I need to go lie down somewhere, anywhere."

"No way, you two aren't leaving the party. Edward you live here, you can't leave. That would be rude to your guests." Alice said back to us.

"I don't care. I didn't invite these people or ask for a party, Alice. That would be all you." I said sharply.

Bella said "Edward can stay here, but I really need to lie down Alice. That Advil is not cutting it. It's hard to pretend to have a good time when you hurt too much." Ahh… girl stuff. I was so glad I wasn't one. However, I was happy they existed, their soft skin… Bella's soft skin… I had to shake my head to get that image out.

"Okay Bella, if you are sure." Alice said to her. "Oh tomorrow after your classes we are going to do something together. Edward will be too busy to see much of, so it's you and me." I was grateful to Alice that she would at least entertain Bella. Although I wasn't sure that she needed it, Bella had pretty much been on her own for a while.

"Alright Alice, whatever you say. I'm sure I couldn't get out of it even if I wanted too." Bella said, rolling her eyes at Alice.

"Nope, you couldn't. I'm glad you are learning." Alice said with a wide smile.

Bella kissed me again and said "Good night. Have fun with the rest of these people." She said gesturing around the room and laughing. She seemed to know I wouldn't think that was fun at all.

Watching Bella walk away from me, I felt like I was being drawn to her. Only Alice's hand on my arm kept me where I was. When I watched Bella go up the stairs it gave me joy to know she would be staying here with me, instead of leaving.

Alice pulled me down to her and said "You can see her later. Just don't leave right this second, wait a while please. Give her some peace to herself. We haven't given her very much of it." I had to agree with Alice on not giving her much time to herself.

Walking around the party I attempted to make small-talk to the people here. What I discovered is I wasn't very good at it. I knew how to hit on women, but to have a normal conversation with one? Or talk to a guy? Forget it. The only people I could truly stand being around were my family and Bella. Interesting…

"Has it been long enough Alice? I don't think I can take anymore of these fake conversations." I asked, pleading for her to let me go.

"Yes, it's been long enough. Edward, you are the only one not enjoying themselves. All of the people here are having a good time. Don't you hear the laughter?" Alice replied. No, I didn't until she asked me to listen to it. I still thought even that sounded fake or forced.

All I said was "Thanks Alice." Running up the stairs I hurried into our room. Wait. Our room? Did I really just think that? I guess I did. That's how it felt to me now.

Shutting and locking the door this time, I saw Bella lying on the bed. She was on her stomach with her arms hugging a pillow to her head. I could tell she was still awake even though her eyes were closed. Her brow was furrowed like she was still in pain.

Sitting on the bed next to her I said "Bella are you okay?"

"No. I'm in pain. I won't be very good company if you want to go back downstairs to the party." She replied. No, I didn't want to go back down there. Her not talking to me was better than that drivel.

"Bella, I'm not going back down there. I'll stay here with you." I said to her.

"Well it's your own funeral." I chuckled at that response.

Rubbing small circles into her back I thought that might help relieve some of the ache. I heard her moan at that, but not in a sexual way. "Keep doing that." I heard her muffled voice from the pillow.

"Is there anything else that will make you feel better?" I asked her. I had no clue what that felt like or what to do about it.

Arching her back she pulled her knees up to her chest first before sitting up. "The only thing that makes it feel any better when I'm like this is taking a hot bath as hot as I can stand." Bella said to me.

"If that'll help, you can take one in my bathroom." I said.

At that she threw her arms around my neck, surprising me and said happily "Thank you. Our dorm only has showers. They aren't really all that helpful to me at the moment."

"Um okay, Bella. Please go." I said trying to suppress the laughter at her over-enthusiastic response to a bathtub.

When she got up, I stayed where I was. This morning she had been mortified about the whole thing, so I was certain she didn't want me with her right now. I had sisters though, I was used to it.

Getting up I turned some of my own music on to drown out the party downstairs and laid down on my couch listening. Through the closed, but not locked bathroom door I could hear the water running. Laying there I tried to concentrate on the music without much success. Every once in a while I could hear the water sloshing. Whenever I heard it I thought about Bella being naked in there.

Pounding on the bedroom door made me come back to reality. Sighing I got up and opening the door I saw Emmett of all people standing there. "What do you want now?" I asked him, exasperated. Why wasn't he done already?

"You should be back down at that party, not fucking Bella in the middle of it." Was his angry response.

"Uh… Emmett look around you. I'm still dressed. Bella is in the bathroom by herself. We aren't doing anything right this minute." I said sweeping my arm across the room.

He looked into it and said "You need to come back down when she gets out."

"I don't _need_ to do anything. I'll do what I want too. That party was getting to me, that's why I came up here. Bella was already here, she was in pain." I said glaring at him.

"Pain?" Shit! Keep your mouth shut. "Why is she in pain? What happened?" Emmett questioned.

"Nothing happened, she's just in pain." I said to him. He was even bright enough to catch on to what I didn't say.

"Oh." Was his response.

"Yeah. Oh." I said. "So if you don't mind, please go away." I said trying to shut the door on him.

"I guess nothing will happen anyway. I don't guess she'd want you to touch her now." Emmett said laughing. Shutting the door in his face I locked it again. No, she probably didn't want me to touch her. Then again… maybe not. She seemed more aggressive than usual downstairs. Don't think about this now. If I kept thinking of it, nothing would stop me from going into the bathroom.

Going back to the couch I laid down listening for her again. I could still hear the water moving, so she was alright. Closing my eyes I drifted off not into sleep but the music that was playing.

Coming back to my surroundings I heard a quiet that shouldn't be there. The music was still playing as well as the music downstairs. What was missing? Then I heard it, no movement of water. I wondered how long it'd been like that. The bathroom door was still closed, so she was still there.

Getting up I walked to the bathroom, at first only knocking and asking "Bella, are you okay? Do you need something?" No response. Opening the door I saw Bella in the bathtub her body and head completely submerged in it. Only I didn't think it was intentional and she'd be up for air any minute. "Oh my God, Bella." I said out loud making my legs move as fast they would to get to her, heart racing.

When I stuck my hands in the water, it was cold. How long had she been in here like this? Pulling Bella up out of the water I immediately turned her over on her stomach and she choked out water. At least she wouldn't need CPR.

Pulling her wet body to my chest I cried out in relief "Bella, are you alright?" Her body was shivering and her teeth were chattering. She didn't say anything for a while so I just held tight to her. Draining the cold water out first, I then added warm, hoping to warm her up.

"Edward, I…" Her voice came out rough and raspy from choking on the water. "I think I fell asleep in here." I was relieved, she was talking.

"It's okay, I found you. It's okay." That had shaken me; I was actually scared for her.

"It's happened before. I've fallen asleep in my bathtub before, nearly drowning. More than once." Bella told me. Of course it had, she seemed to attract hazards to her.

"Bella, it's okay. Next time I want to be here to make sure you don't do the same thing." I told her. I meant it. I never wanted to feel like that again.

As her body slowly began to warm up she suddenly seemed aware of how naked she was and I wasn't. Pulling away from me she pulled her knees up to her chest in the bathtub wrapping her arms around them. No, this wouldn't do, not after what I'd just been through. Removing my clothes I climbed in behind her. "What are you doing?" She snapped at me.

"I'm taking a bath with the woman I love that nearly drowned. That's what I'm doing." As I said this I pulled her back to my chest. Her head turned to look at me, staring.

"You love me?" Her voice cracked and her eyes were wide.

"Yes, I love you more than anyone before." I answered. Unsure I was ready to say it to her; I couldn't help but do it after she nearly drowned. It seemed I was wasting time holding it off.

With her eyes shining she said "I love you too." Watching her mouth move I had to taste it. Cupping her cheek, I ran my thumb across it. Then kissing her lips softly I brought my tongue between them as she opened them for me, moaning.

"Bella, I need you now." I said after a few minutes of kissing.

Her brow wrinkled and she said "Right now?"

"Yes, right now. I thought you'd drowned. I need to know you are still here, with me. I love you." I explained myself to her.

She didn't say anything after that only pressed her back into my chest. Sweeping her hair away from her neck I kissed the soft skin there. Bella leaned her head back against my shoulder, exposing more of her neck to me. Sucking the skin lightly there I worked my way down to her collarbone and shoulder. She moaned deep in her throat for more. I could feel one hand move up toward my head and held me there to keep kissing her.

Moving my hands down I caressed her stomach for a while still kissing her neck and shoulders. One hand moved up to cup her right breast and my thumb lightly ran over her nipple as I felt her harden at my touch.

"Oh my God, Edward. I need you now." Bella said as she grasped my thighs to keep from slipping further into the water.

The remaining hand on her stomach moved it's way down to her core and started rubbing it lightly. Her legs opened even wider for me then and her moaning was becoming louder. If I wasn't careful everyone would hear it. I wasn't sure that I cared if they did or not.

Finding a condom in the pocket of my jeans that I'd left on the floor by the tub, I opened it and rolled it over my erection. "Bella, kneel on either side of my legs still facing away from me." I commanded as I scooted my body down just a little in the bathtub. Doing as she was told, I put my hands on her hips and pulled her closer to me. Brushing my erection against her core I had her moaning for me to come inside her. Finally I pushed myself into her and I watched as she put one hand on the wall and one on the side of the bathtub to give herself leverage to move up and down over me.

From this position I could see the bruises I'd left on her, they looked even worse now than before. Never again, I wouldn't let that happen. I wasn't going to dwell on it right now, I had a beautiful girl in front of me, naked and riding me.

My hand came around to touch her core rubbing her with the same pressure she did when she did it to herself. One of her hands still out for leverage the other one moved to play with her nipples as she moved up and down faster. "Edward, please rub me harder, I'm so close." I did as she told me and felt her body shudder as her muscles contracted. She continued riding me until I couldn't take it anymore and exploded.

Getting off me she turned her body around and pressed her breasts against my chest. Looking into my eyes she said "Thank you for saving me." Placing my arms over her back I brought her closer to me, her mouth so close I could feel her breath, it tasted sweet even from here. Bella brought her hands to my head closing the gap between our mouths as she lightly kissed my lips, sucking on the bottom one. I could feel her nibble on it a little. I liked that.

Hearing the party float up to us, we could hear people talking about us and how loud we were. Who cares? It wouldn't stop me from doing something I wanted. Bella pulled away from me blushing, she must've heard it too.

"I think we need to get out Edward, the water is starting to get cold again." Bella said trying to cover up her embarrassment. Draining the water out we got out and dried off. I left Bella in the bathroom to get dressed however she wanted as I walked back into my bedroom nude. Lying down on my bed I waited for her to come to me. When she came out the only thing she had on were panties. She'd forgone all other clothing. Good.

Coming to the bed she laid down beside me with her head on my chest. She didn't look like she was in pain anymore, that was good. She'd sleep better that way. I wondered if it was the water or sex that made it feel better. I knew some girls found relief from cramps by having sex and others it only made it worse. Well I planned on having enough time with her to find out myself.

Snuggling closer to me I heard a deep contented sigh. Turning out the lights I laid there thinking how much I loved her. In such a short time, I wasn't sure that was normal. Did I care? Not really, I knew that I loved her and that was all that mattered.


	39. Chapter Thirtynine: First Day of School

**Chapter Thirty-nine: First Day of School**

_AN: Thanks for the reviews and the support, I appreciate it. I am going to try to get back into this story. I need the fantasy for now, I think. _

_I am happy you all like over-protective Emmett. I never intended for him to be as much a part of this story as he is, but he wouldn't be denied. Since I don't have any brothers it was hard to draw from, but then I thought about my best friend's brother and he was like that toward me when we were younger. _

_This chapter was originally going to just start with the first day of school, but when I sat down Edward and Bella told me it couldn't after last night. Beating me, I had to write out what went on between._

_Oh and I know I didn't mention it, but the nearly drowning in the bathtub thing comes from my own personal experience. I have nearly drowned by falling asleep at least 6 times in the bathtub and twice in the hot-tub. I don't do anything with either one anymore unless someone is around to make sure I don't drown. I am a sucker for water, if I could be in a pool every single day I would be._

_Characters belong to Stephenie Meyers_

**BPOV**

My head was still on Edward's chest with my hand resting there as well when I woke up. It was still dark outside, but I couldn't sleep anymore. I could hear his heart beating evenly as he slept and ran my hand over his muscular chest.

When he told me he loved me I was elated. I couldn't believe it. Now I didn't have to hide how I felt. No more fear that he'd accidentally hear me say something in my sleep. Bringing my lips to his chest I kissed him softly sucking the muscle there.

He was still asleep and I decided I was too euphoric to lie here any longer. I had to get up. I'd get dressed and slip downstairs so I wouldn't wake anyone else up. Trying to sit up I could feel his arm tighten around my shoulders. Looking up at his face I thought he was still asleep, so I tried again to sit up.

With one eye open he looked at me and said "Where are you going?"

"I can't sleep. If I stay here I'll keep you awake, so I was going to get dressed and go downstairs for a while." I answered.

"No, I won't be able to sleep if I feel like you left me again." He opened both eyes at me saying this seriously.

"That wasn't my idea. That was Alice's and you know it. I really can't sleep though." I said back to him. "I've got to get up. I'm going to toss and turn if I don't." Getting up I went to the couch, at least here I wouldn't be moving around annoying him. Sitting down I felt my back touch the cold leather and I jumped. It made my nipples hard when I felt the cold. I should've gotten dressed first. Wrapping my arms around my breasts I could see that Edward was lying on his side staring at me.

"You are so beautiful." Edward said to me quietly still staring. I looked away, he was the beautiful one. "Look at me." Bringing my eyes back to his, he said "You are beautiful." Then he stood up and came over to the couch sitting beside me. Placing his hand on my chin so I couldn't look away he said "You are beautiful, I want you to believe it, to know it. I love you, and you are mine. You belong to me and no one else." Whatever he said I believed with him staring into my eyes like that. My heart was racing, my mouth going dry and unable to speak.

Attempting to swallow a few times, my throat was still sore from the near drowning. I finally found my voice "Edward, I love you too. I don't want to belong to anyone else." He brought his lips to mine then and kissed them softly. Pulling away I placed one hand on his face and whispered "You are beautiful. I've always thought so." Staring into each other's eyes for a while knowing that we were both telling the truth, I could feel his warm breath mingling with mine. I've never felt anything that intimate before, not even during sex. This time he loved me and I knew it and knew he wasn't just after my body. Finally I felt like I wasn't just another of his girls he fucked, but I belonged here. The doubts of the last few days were gone.

Leaning forward I pressed my lips to his sliding my free hand down his arm. The pressure he placed against my lips became more insistent until I opened my mouth so he could slip his tongue inside. Both his hands were on my head pulling our mouths closer now. Moaning into his mouth I pushed him back so he was lying down on the couch. Our kisses became more frenzied as I straddled his waist. Edward's hands moved down my back caressing it, finally landing on my ass. I could feel my panties getting wetter and scooted a little lower so he was pressing me against him. Arching my back I was still looking at him as his eyes went towards my breasts.

Breathing heavily I leaned down and pressed my breasts against his chest as I began kissing his neck. His hands remained on my ass helping me rub myself against his erection, I couldn't believe how wet I was. My desire was high as I kissed his chest moving lower down, sucking the skin of his stomach. As I licked his shaft I could taste my wetness that had penetrated through my panties. Cupping his balls, I started sucking his erection up and down pulling away and licking the head after each time. Edward groaned frustrated and said "You are killing me here." I smiled against him; he did the same to me often. Continuing what I was doing he said "I'm about too…" at that he released himself into my mouth. Swallowing it down, I moved to kiss his stomach.

Standing up I was going to go to the bathroom. I was so turned on right now, but their was nothing I could do about it here. "Where are you going?" He asked me.

"Bathroom. I need my own release." I answered shockingly honest for me.

He found my hand and pulled me back down to him, saying "No, you gave me mine, that's my job."

"But…" He sat up and pulled me down to him so my back was lying across his legs. One hand lightly stroked my stomach working its way up to my breast. Circling my nipple with his finger I felt my legs widen for him and my heart was pounding. He brought one arm underneath my shoulders and brought my breast that he wasn't touching to his mouth. Sucking the nipple lightly, I cried out something unintelligible. As he kissed and sucked the flesh of my breast I felt the other hand slowly sliding down my waist and stomach. Then coming back to my nipple he licked and sucked it lightly, nibbling. At the same time I felt his hand slip into my panties and my parted legs. If he hadn't been distracting me with the attention to my breast I wouldn't have let him do it. He must've known that.

One finger slipped into the wetness there and rubbed my core. Gently he laid me back down and I could feel the movement of his fingers even better as my back was arched over his legs. His other hand moved over my breast lightly stroking it. My hips rocked against his fingers and I put my hand over his making him go the speed I needed, my legs shaking. "Oh my God, Edward." I cried out. I could feel my stomach tighten as the rest of my muscles followed reaching climax. Shuddering, I was panting. Trying to get my heartbeat back to normal I sat up. I couldn't believe he did that for me.

Kissing him gratefully I said "Thank you, I needed that."

He smiled at me and said quietly "I wanted too. You have no idea how much I enjoy seeing you respond to my touch." Then kissing my lips lightly he stood up and walked into the bathroom. I could see from here he was washing his hands. When he looked up into the mirror though I could see a goofy grin on his face. It took all my willpower not to laugh at it. It was for me after all.

Coming back to the couch he pulled me from it and lied down, then put his hand out for me. I lay down against his chest listening to his heart again. He ran his hands through my hair as I lay there until morning came and it was time to get up.

Hearing light knocking on the door I heard Alice's voice come through it. "Bella, are you awake? I've got some clean clothes for you if you open the door." Getting up I walked to the door and opened it, forgetting I only had on panties. "Bella, do you know how you are dressed right now?" Alice asked me trying not to laugh. I looked down stunned. I never thought I'd be comfortable enough with my body to have done something like that. Behind Alice I saw the rest of the guys that lived here walk by the room. When they saw me all of them stopped, mouths gaping open. I was too mortified to even move. Alice shoved me back through the door with clothes in her hand and slammed the door on them. "Bella for someone that couldn't undress in front of me, it seems you've lost all inhibitions now." She was still trying hard not to laugh, but I heard a small giggle escape anyway.

I had no response to that. That was embarrassing. I know Emmett and Jasper had seen me before on accident, but not from the front and to top it off the other guys saw it. Sitting down hard I stared at the floor. How was I going to go back downstairs and face them? I didn't think it was possible.

"What's wrong with Bella?" I heard Edward ask from the couch.

Alice was still looking at me when she said "Uh… the other guys just saw more of Bella than I think she ever wanted them too." Then she looked up at him and said "Just like I'm seeing more of my brother than I ever wanted right now." She moved her eyes back to me and pushing me back up started shoving me toward the bathroom and handing me the clothes closed the door.

"You know you didn't have to come in here." Edward said in response to her seeing more than she wanted.

"Yes, I did. She couldn't move and all the guys were staring at her, unless you wanted me to leave her there so they could ogle your girlfriend some more." Alice said, I thought I could actually _hear_ her roll her eyes at him. "I'm turning around now. Please find some pants at least." I tried not to laugh. At least I wasn't the only embarrassed one. Finishing getting dressed and brushing my hair and teeth I walked out, feeling human again. I wondered if I'd remember how to dress myself without Alice after a while.

"Alice, I don't know if I can go down there right now and face them." I told her.

"Give me ten minutes before you come downstairs. I'll take care of it." Alice said as she walked out the door.

Sitting down on the bed I watched Edward get dressed. When he pulled his shirt over his head I rose from the bed before he could pull it all the way down. Bringing my hands to his arms I held them there while I kissed his chest. Biting him hard I left a mark there and said "You belong to me." Somehow I'd forgotten that part when he told me I belonged to him. Then moving my hands I tugged his shirt the rest of the way down.

He brought his lips to mine and kissed them hard. When he pulled away from me he said "Yes, I belong to you and only you. No matter what happens, never forget it."

We could hear Alice's light footsteps outside the room right before the door burst open. "Okay you two can come out of hiding now."

Going downstairs we could see everyone gathered in the kitchen. Some were eating breakfast. The rest looked like they had been herded there. I saw Rosalie smile at me encouragingly. The guys though? Jasper looked away from me, his face slightly pink, embarrassed. Emmett had his mouth clenched tight, I knew he wanted to say something and his eyes looked amused. Ben looked confused. He kept looking at Angela, like he felt guilty for having seen me nearly naked, even though it was an accident. The other two guys though… both were sort of creeping me out a little. They both stared at me with lust-filled eyes. I could feel Edward glaring at them from behind me.

"Okay Bella, we have the same class first thing today." Alice said to me.

Looking at her sharply, I asked her "How do you know that?"

"I saw your schedule when I was decorating our room. We have the same English literature class today. Too bad we don't have any other ones together." Alice finished sounding disappointed. First thing in the morning with Alice? Great…

Then changing her posture she clapped happily and said "That means I get to make sure you don't trip this morning." Everyone laughed except Eric and Tyler. They had yet to see my clumsiness in action.

Tyler just couldn't hold it in anymore and blurted out "We saw Bella naked this morning, right? I didn't just dream that?" Feeling movement behind me I was sure Edward was going to punch him. Before he even got a chance to Emmett swung his arm around knocking Tyler into the floor.

"Didn't Alice tell you not to mention it? Ass." Emmett said down to him menacingly.

"Emmett…" Both Edward and I said at the same time. He looked at us grinning.

"Can't help it. I'll protect Bella from anyone and I'll even protect _Eddie_ here from pricks like that. I know he wants Bella for himself." Then he glanced at the floor, Tyler still hadn't stood up.

I saw Rosalie stand up and she smacked Emmett's head hard saying "Edward doesn't need you to do that. I'm sure he could have done that himself." Then she moved over to Tyler and smacked his head as well saying "Idiot." Next it was Eric's turn and she smacked him also saying "Not a chance in hell." She left Jasper and Ben alone.

Alice said "Okay then… Bella, I think it's time we were on our way before they really start fighting over you."

"Alright, let's go." I said back to her forgoing breakfast. I couldn't eat right now anyway.

Edward picked up my hand and walked me towards the door with Alice following and said "I'll miss you today."

"I'll miss you too." I said and leaned up to kiss him our tongues entwining. Catcalls came from the doorway of the kitchen.

Once we had pulled apart Alice said "I think Bella needs to stay in our dorm room tonight. I think your roommates have seen more than enough of her right now to cause trouble. We need girl time today anyway."

"Okay Alice. I'm pretty busy today anyway, Bella." Edward said looking at me sadly. "So I don't know if I'd get to see you. Don't forget I love you." I knew I'd miss him terribly, but Alice was right. I did need to get away for a while.

"I love you too." I said back and Alice looked between us grinning from ear to ear.

Picking up our school bags she had placed by the door, she practically dragged me out the door and down the stairs. Hurrying across the street she stopped when we got to the campus sidewalk. "I can't believe my brother has a girlfriend. I can't believe he told you he loved you. I can't believe it. I can't believe it."

"Yeah, okay Alice. Tell me one more time you can't believe it." I said suppressing my laughter.

"I'm so happy. You have no idea how happy I am." She said jumping up and down and hugging me. I knew she was going to be a little too peppy for me first thing in the morning. I hoped I got used to her. "Tell me everything, Bella. I want details."

Raising an eyebrow I questioned her "Everything, Alice? Are you sure about that?"

"Well I don't need all the details on your sex life, it's not like we couldn't all hear you last night. Everything else though, yes." She replied. I told her about the near drowning, leaving out all the best parts and how we said we loved each other.

Alice looked at me incredulous. "Bella, I only thought you were clumsy, but I think you might be a danger magnet." Shrugging at her, I couldn't say anything. It was true.

Once we finally reached our classroom, we found seats next to each other. Jealous eyes bored holes into me and I tried not to look around, grateful Alice was here. I worried about the other classes I had today. Trying to pay attention to the teacher and not the eyes on me, I looked straight ahead.

When class was over Alice asked "Bella are you alright?" I remained silent, unsure. I was confident in my relationship with Edward right now, but the girls… I wasn't sure that they wouldn't try something. "Let's go. I'll walk you to your next class. I don't have one right now."

Arriving at my next class, I sat down and Alice stayed behind a minute and said "I will see you this afternoon, remember? Lunch with me first and then we are going to try and work on your balance." Eventually having to leave, she moved away from me and I could see angry glares from some girls, a few that I had seen before. Looking up I caught a familiar face as she came towards me and sat down. Thank God, it was Angela.

"Angela, I'm so glad you're here. I didn't think I'd be able to take the stares all day." I told her.

"The newness will wear off soon and most people will leave you alone. Not all of them, but most of them." Angela said back to me. I hoped so.

Class ended and I said "Thank you for sitting next to me, Angela."

Angela smiled and said "No problem. See you around."

My next class was science. The lecture hall was huge, my lab wasn't until Friday. I hoped it was much smaller than this class. When I sat down, I groaned. I had gotten used to the stares by now, but Mike? Why was he in this class with me? Ugh. He came over to me and sitting down he said "So you and Cullen, huh?" I said nothing. "Why? He's using you Bella. All you are to him is another sex toy."

Turning my head to him I said angrily "It's none of your business, Mike. Maybe I like being a sex toy." I only said the last to piss him off, like he was doing to me. His mouth dropped and then snapped shut.

"Get out of my seat Newton. You should know better by now." What? Edward was in this class? I couldn't believe it. When Mike didn't move Edward said "Move away from my girlfriend, _now_." Mike scrambled to his feet and moved down several rows from us, I could see his occasional glances at us.

"I didn't know you were in the same class as me." I said to Edward.

"Neither did I, not until I walked in the room. When I first saw Mike I wondered what girl he was going to try to force himself on next. Then I saw you and thought you might need to be rescued." Edward said staring daggers back at Mike, I laughed.

"Alice knew I bet and she didn't say anything. She knows everything." I said to him. He looked back at me and chuckled. Of course Alice knew everything. Edward being in this class made the day more bearable.

"I take a lot of classes, I'm not sure she would have bothered to look into it. I've still have one more after this one and then I have to work at the clinic." He looked apologetic for not having more time to spend with me.

"It's okay. I survived on my own for a long time before I met you and your family. I don't need to be constantly entertained you know, even if your family thinks so." I told him. He looked relieved.

Edward was a distraction during this class though. I don't even remember what the instructor said. This might be a problem. I hoped he was paying enough attention since I wasn't.

Walking out of the class Edward kissed me in the hallway before going to his next class. Then I saw Victoria and a couple of girls I didn't recognize coming up to me. I started backing away from them. They looked like they were out for blood.

"Little girl, you will stay away from Edward now. If you don't we will make your life miserable." The redhead was talking "You know we have all fucked Edward since he's been with you. Might as well get over yourself, you aren't his girlfriend, just a plaything, like the rest of us. Enjoy that part of it and let us entertain him for a while." I knew everything out of her mouth was a lie and not very good ones at that. Her look though was menacing and with her surrounded by her friends' I didn't know what to do. My back eventually backed into a door and I fell backwards into a room. The girls laughed at me then and walked away. Why'd they walk away?

Standing up I turned around and saw I was standing in the guy's restroom. Shit! To top it off, I saw Jasper of all people here. Well if he wasn't embarrassed enough about this morning he certainly would be by now. "Bella what are you doing in _here_?" He said hurrying to cover himself.

When I told him his eyes softened and he hugged me. I burst into tears. I did feel threatened by those girls. I wasn't sure what they had planned, but it wasn't good. "Come on Bella, we need to get you out of here." He took my hand and led me toward the door.

Upon opening the door I saw flashes of light blinding me. The same girls were standing outside taking pictures, laughing. Shit! Jasper was holding my hand and we were clearly coming out of the boy's restroom. I narrowed my eyes in anger, clenching my fists only one of them didn't close as it was still in Jasper's hand. He was holding me back from doing anything. Why, I didn't know. I wanted to scratch their eyes out.

Alice was coming down the hallway; she had been waiting to pick me up for lunch after class. Great... I hoped she didn't jump to conclusions. When she saw us her eyes narrowed at Jasper's hand in mine and then her eyes landed on the girls with cameras in their hands. When she saw who the ringleader was she let out a deep breath. She did nothing else to acknowledge their existence and grabbed both Jasper and my hands and walked outside.

The fresh air seemed to help clear my head a little bit and I could finally breathe. "What the hell happened?" Alice asked us. Since it mostly happened to me, I spoke up explaining.

"Yeah I knew she'd try something, probably won't be the last either." Alice said to me. "Jasper I'd hide out for a while until I get a chance to talk to Edward. There is no telling what he'll do if he sees that picture of you two. He's already jealous enough and I know that bitch will make sure he sees it and put her own spin on it." Jasper agreed and left us.

"Alice I knew the girls didn't like me, but I didn't expect something like that." I told her, worried. "Surely Edward won't believe it, will he?"

"I doubt it. Sending Jasper away was just a precaution, for some reason he's extremely jealous of you talking to him." Alice told me. I had no idea it was quite that bad.

"Why? I told him not to be, but I guess telling him and doing it aren't the same thing." Just like when he tells me wants me and then I have to deal with the other girls he's been with in the past. I wish he'd never been with so many girls, but then again would I have been with him? No, I didn't think so.

"Don't worry about it Bella, relax now, I'm here. I'll talk to him later, now let's go eat lunch. I know you didn't have breakfast." Walking across campus to one of the places to eat I tried not tripping. We decided to get our food and eat outside, even though the benches were still slightly damp. We talked a while about unimportant things, it was a nice distraction.

Alice got out her phone and called Edward after we ate when she knew he'd be out of class. When she told him what had happened I could tell he was angry, but not the words. "Bella he wants to talk to you." Alice said and I held my hand out for the phone.

"Hello?" Not knowing what else to say. I wasn't sure if he was mad at me or the girl.

"Bella are you okay? I knew Victoria was vindictive, but I didn't think she'd try to hurt my whole family like that." Edward said concerned.

"I'm fine. I was more worried about your reaction. Especially when that picture has us walking out holding hands. I don't care what other people think, only you and your family." I replied back.

"I love you Bella, only you. I knew this day would be hard for us." Edward said back.

"I love you too. Now don't let that woman destroy our happiness, we know what's real." I said and I thought I could imagine a smile on his face.

"Bella, I'll see you later sometime. I'll try to anyway, no matter what Alice says. I need too." He said before hanging up. Handing Alice the phone back, we got up and she walked across the campus with me following her. I wondered where we were going.


	40. Chapter Forty: Control

**Chapter Forty: Control**

_AN: This is a shout out for clancy119 for naming Victoria Skanktoria and her friends the Skanketts. That was hilarious. Hope you guys are still enjoying the story. I love writing it._

_Characters belong to Stephenie Meyers_

**BPOV**

Walking into the gym and the dressing room Alice handed me a workout outfit. "So Alice, what are we going to be doing then?" I knew whatever this was; she thought it'd help my balance. I wasn't that strong though, so I was curious to see what she thought I could do.

"Bella, we are going to be taking a Tai Chi class together. It's every Monday, Wednesday and Friday. I thought it'd help your balance. I could have signed you up for other stuff, but I didn't think you could do them yet." She said answering even my unspoken question.

"Okay Alice, whatever you say." I said knowing it was easier just to go along with her.

Changing into the clothes I put my others in a locker and waited on Alice. "Follow me. The class is outside when the weather is good." She said.

"Okay." I said following her out the door. Taking off our shoes we could feel the cool damp grass under our feet. "Don't people usually do this kind of thing early in the morning?" I asked her.

"Yeah, but when it starts snowing you aren't going to want to get out that early, trust me." Alice replied.

Other people milled about out here in workout clothes as well. Fortunately I had never seen any of them and they all seemed friendly enough. It was a small class, maybe I would enjoy it.

The Tai Chi Master called our class to order and started going through the warm up. That seemed simple enough. Then he started leading us through the harder moves. Some of them were easy, others though… I wobbled through them trying to keep up with everyone else. Alice seemed to be picking it up quickly. At one of the harder moves my feet slid on the damp grass and I did the splits falling on my butt, of course. Alice laughed and helping me up said "Bella we are here trying to make you stop doing that." Yeah, whatever Alice, I thought glaring at her. I got up wiping the grass off my butt and went back to what we were doing. No one else in the class laughed, but continued with what they were doing. Finally we got to the cool down part of the class and I felt completely relaxed and the stress had left my shoulders. I'd definitely be coming back with or without Alice.

Going back to the locker room I told Alice "Thanks, I needed that. I don't know if it will help my balance or not, but I feel more at peace."

She grinned happily at me and said "I'm glad you enjoyed it."

Getting dressed we chatted to a couple of the girls that had been in the same class. They didn't seem to know either one of us. Good… We told them we were roommates and I was dating her brother, but nothing else. Alice spoke up though and said "Whatever you hear about either of us or my family don't believe the rumors. It's a pain in the ass to get away from it and this is the first place we've been truly comfortable all day."

The girls glanced at each other and then looking at us curiously said "Okay."

Leaving the gym we walked back to our dorm together. Alice seemed to be skipping around. "Why are you so cheerful Alice? After the morning we had?"

She grinned at me and said "Yeah that was pretty awful, but I don't care. Just because you have never been exposed to that kind of thing, doesn't mean we haven't. It only makes our trust in one another stronger, it has to be. I'm cheerful because I love my roommate and my brother has found someone to love. It's about time." I rolled my eyes at her and kept walking. Feeling relaxed and lightened at the moment I had no intention of thinking about the rest of the day.

Back in the dorm not many people were around. I supposed they were in class or out. "Alice I need to take a shower before doing anything else." I told her.

"Okay, I need one too. I'm sure we both stink after that and you are covered in grass, it's all in your hair." Alice said giggling. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, exasperated.

Gathering our things we headed to the showers. I would have rather been left alone with my thoughts, but these people didn't know the meaning of the word alone. I was sure of it. Alice talked and giggled all through it in the shower next to mine. Stepping out of the shower stall I got dressed and put on a tank top and short shorts, it was still warm outside even though it had rained some. Alice slipped out about the same time.

We saw a girl walk in that I didn't know and when she saw us she stopped and stared. Why was she looking at us like that? "Hey Alice, didn't you see that picture of her with your boyfriend? Coming out of the boy's restroom, holding hands. How can you stand to be near her?"

Alice spoke up and said "First of all, I was there. Second of all, nothing happened. Third of all, Victoria was just out to hurt all of us." The girl just looked at us with wide eyes and I could tell by the expression on her face she thought Alice was naïve and I was a home-wrecker. "Let's go Bella, we know what happened." I followed Alice out the door and back to our room.

Deciding I was too tired to do much of anything else, I turned my computer on and waited to check my e-mail. I had twenty messages from my mother. Most of them wanted to know where I was and if I was still alive. I wrote her back typing quickly. I told her about Alice my roommate, my truck and Rosalie. Then I told her about their brothers and I even mentioned that I was dating Edward, without going into details. How we'd gone camping and done a few other things. All things I wouldn't have done in my previous life. I felt more comfortable telling her these things than my father. Telling her I loved her I hit send and sat back trying to figure out what to do with the rest of my day. I needed to study, but I was too restless to do so right now.

Turning around, Alice was sitting on her bed going through her books waiting for me. "Oh good, you're done. What do you want to do now?" Alice asked me. It was my choice?

"How about we hang out here for a while, I've had enough adventure for the day, thanks." I told her. She rolled her eyes at me.

"Well okay Bella if you want to be that boring. Don't expect it to last all day though." Alice said when I heard my phone ring.

Answering it, my mother was on the other end sounding relieved. "Oh Bella, it's about time I got a response from you. Although according to your e-mail you haven't had much time." She had to have been sitting at her computer when she got that. That was the only explanation for her rapid phone call in response to it.

"Hi mom, it's good to hear your voice." I said to her and meant it, I rarely saw her anymore.

"So Bella, do you really like this boy?" She asked curiously, jumping head first for the reason she called.

"Yes mom, very much." I replied. I didn't have much to say to her that wasn't written in that e-mail.

"Alright Bella, your dad just mentioned something about him to me. Your friend Mike you dated in high school told him what kind of guy he was." She said to me, I was sure she meant this as a question though.

"Mom, I know what kind of guy he was and is. Nothing could keep me away from him, not even jealous Mike." I answered her.

"Okay Bella if you are sure. Please just remember to use protection." She said, much more willing to accept that I was having sex than my father would be.

"Okay mom, I'll remember." I said back when I heard Alice's phone ring.

Alice picked up the phone and said "Edward, what are you calling for?"

Answering him she said "She's on the phone with her mother right now. Why? Okay I'll tell her."

Ending the call with my mother as quickly as possible I asked Alice "What was that all about?"

Alice shrugged and said "He said he wanted you to take a nap because you didn't sleep much last night and he'd be over later." Her eyes danced when she said something about me not getting sleep.

"Um, okay." I said thinking that was weird. Telling me what to do? I rarely listened. I'd do this for him just because I loved him.

"Bella, I think you need to give him your number, so he won't have to call everyone else looking for you." Alice said and I agreed, although I didn't enjoy talking on the phone. "Well since you don't want to do anything today you might as well take a nap. I think I'll do the same, but I have class later so I probably won't be here when you wake up."

"Okay, Alice." I said in response. I was so tired of talking, I felt like the stress of the day was starting to catch up to me. Sliding under the covers I was indignant, telling me what to do. Who did he think he was? As hard as I tried to stay mad and not sleep it pulled me under anyway.

Groggy I started to wake up and noticed Alice was already gone. Edward was coming over later, I remembered. Forgetting I was mad at him I started thinking about last night. My hand moved to my breast and caressing it I wished it was his hand there. It just didn't feel the same. I needed him, I felt addicted to him. Was it possible to be addicted to another person? Sitting up I was frustrated, I had to find something to do until he got here.

Turning music on I laid back down and listened to whatever was playing, trying to drown out the noise in the hall. This must be Alice's music; I'd never heard more than half the songs. Putting my arm over my eyes I waited impatiently until Edward got here.

Insistent knocking finally sounded on the door. "About time." I muttered under my breath. I was actually bored. Interesting… That wouldn't have happened in my previous life, I would have been perfectly fine with this lack of excitement.

Unlocking the door I opened it a little to see Edward standing there with his school bag and some girls behind him all vying for his attention. Shrugging them off him, he slithered through the open space, slamming the door and locking it behind him. Dropping his stuff he turned me around so I was against the door. Looking at me intently he kissed me forcefully, tugging on my hair. Outside the door I could hear "Why would you be with her when you could be with us? We wouldn't cheat on you, not with your own brother."

Then another voice "Maybe she wasn't. That whole family is strange anyway. Maybe they are all with each other and he didn't mind her being with his brother." When he heard that last statement, he let go of me and turned the music up even louder trying to drown out the yapping outside the door.

Turning back to me he shoved me against the door and brought his mouth to mine parting my lips with his tongue. It felt like he was trying to fight with my tongue. He put his hand over my breast grasping it hard, not being gentle at all. I moaned into his mouth and he pulled away saying harshly into my ear "You belong to me."

"Unhh… yes I belong to you." I said breathing heavily.

"Sit on the bed, Bella." He said and my body obeyed even if my mind didn't want too. I wasn't supposed to like being told what to do. "Now part your legs." Betraying me, my legs followed his orders as well.

Kneeling on the carpet Edward pushed my legs further apart so he was between them. Putting his hands on either side of my face he said again "You belong to me. Not Jasper. Not anyone else."

Wanting to roll my eyes at him, I held it in. He was already jealous enough. I didn't need to make it worse. "Edward, I only belong to you, no one else." I said looking into his green eyes. Were they always that green? My head was starting to get addled and he hadn't even done that much.

Leaning in he kissed me a little softer this time, but not gently. Moving my hands to his chest first I slid them up and around his neck, bringing him closer to me. He trailed kisses down my mouth and jaw, sucking on my neck and further down to my collar bone. Down the center of my chest he kissed me as his hands roamed underneath my tank top. He pinched both nipples hard with his fingers and I groaned as they hardened in pleasure. His mouth moved over to my left breast and he sucked the nipple through the cloth of my tank top. Why did we still have clothes on? I tried pulling his shirt up and when that didn't work I went for mine. Feeling hands clamp down on mine, I felt my arms being pulled behind me as Edward said "No." Why the hell not?

"No." He said again and kissed my mouth sucking on the bottom lip before biting it. Ouch! If I felt like I could get away with saying something I would have, but I didn't think this was the time. He was angry, angry at the whole damn day, the other girls, Jasper and me. I could feel anger radiate off his skin.

Holding my arms back with one hand he pulled them so my breasts were in his face as he bent down to suck and nibble the flesh there. His other hand roamed down my side, my hip, my thigh. Tugging hard one last time on my nipple he let go of my hands. Moving them he put them on the mattress on either side of me and said "Stay." Picking up my leg, he placed my foot on his chest and kissed my thigh sucking the tender flesh there and worked his way down my leg to my feet. Kissing the soles of my feet first, he then went to my toes. He began sucking on the big toe licking at the same time. Holy shit! My legs parted even wider when he did that. I closed my eyes and felt him lightly smack the inside of my thigh. Opening my eyes he said dangerously "Don't look away from me." Oh my God! My panties were getting so wet. Keeping my eyes open I looked straight into his eyes and nowhere else.

Picking up my other leg he did the same to that one too only when he was finished he placed my foot against his chest again and leaned forward pushing my leg closer to me. I was so wet and turned on right now I tried to wriggle away from him, but he smacked me again, only this time over my sex and not my thigh. All coherent thought left me then. He rubbed my crotch with my clothes still on and I rocked my hips against his hand. Pushing my leg into my chest more he leaned in and said "Bella, I want you to come for me. Now." Rocking harder against his hand I came, hard. Panting, I felt like I'd just been mind-fucked.

Edward kissed my mouth again, it felt sore and bruised. "Edward, I…"

Cutting me off, he said "No talking yet Bella." Clamping my lips shut I waited to see what was next.

He stood up and walked away from me going to his bag. When he came back he brought my desk chair closer to me. He took his shirt off with his back to me and I watched the muscles move as he pulled it over his head. Wow. I didn't think I'd ever get over that sight. Placing the shirt on the back of the chair he sat down scooting to the edge of the chair too far away for me to reach, but right in my line of vision. What was this all about? I watched as he slowly unbuttoned his jeans and unzipped them. He hadn't taken his eyes off me the entire time. Pushing his jeans down to his knees I could see his erection from here. My mouth watered and I started to get up. "Stay where you are." I heard him command and sat back down. I wanted to go to him.

Picking up a tube he poured some stuff in his hands. I was guessing some sort of lubricant. He grasped his erection and put the lubricant all over his shaft and head. I actually think I turned red embarrassed to be watching this and looked askance. "Look at me. I didn't tell you that you could look away yet." Coming back to him I watched as his hand moved up and down his shaft with his thumb going over the head occasionally while watching me. My lips parted and I wanted to taste him. Staying where I was, but unable to stay still I put my hand over my tender breast and fondled it. Bringing my hands to the hem of my shirt I looked at him questioningly. Would he let me take it off now? He nodded imperceptibly and I removed my tank top. Cupping my breasts I brought my head down and licked the nipples of my right one at the same time staring at him, never looking away. His hand worked faster as he watched me. I really wanted to swallow him down, but he never let me leave the bed. When he came it made a mess all over his stomach. Edward closed his eyes looking worn out and opening them again held his hand out to me. Walking over to him I knelt down and kissed his chest before licking up the mess he made. Feeling his hands on my shoulders he brought me up so I was looking at him and said "I'm sorry Bella."

"Don't be. I liked it." I answered honestly.

"No, I mean I know you like me controlling you sometimes. We already established that. I mean I'm sorry for doing it when I was so angry, like today." He said trying to apologize to me.

Placing my hands in his hair I brought his face to mine noses touching and said "If I couldn't handle it, I would have told you so." Then kissed his lips groaning. "Except maybe don't bite my lips anymore, they feel all cut up."

Chuckling at me he said "Whatever you say Bella. I can't believe that's the only thing you found objectionable." I shrugged. What can I say? I enjoyed it.

Then he said "I'm still sorry. Even though I know what happened with Victoria and everything, when I saw that picture of you holding Jasper's hand, I nearly lost it."

Breathing deeply, I said "Edward, you are driving me crazy. It makes me feel uncomfortable knowing I'm coming between the two of you. I like Jasper, nothing more." Placing my hand on his chest I said "You are the one for me." He pulled me in close and kissed my mouth gently this time.

Standing up he pulled his pants back on as well as his shirt. Damn it. When he saw the disappointed look on my face he said "Other people will be here sometime soon and besides all that I need to study." I sighed and went back to the bed to put my shirt back on.

The chair back in its place we both sat down and for lack of anything better to do got out our books. I had to keep my scholarships anyway. Scooting my chair closer to his I said "Can you help me with science? I was too distracted by you being there that I couldn't pay attention."

Smiling at me he said "Sure, Bella." Then he started going over what the lecture was about and showed me his notes. They were perfect of course; mine looked like illegible chicken scratch.

"I thought doctors were supposed to have terrible handwriting." I said to him.

"Yeah it does seem like a prerequisite. Maybe I'll forget how to write and start scribbling." He said writing in the air. I giggled. It was strange to have a normal conversation after what transpired not that long ago.

The click of the lock made me jump and Edward laughed at me. Alice came through the door followed by Jasper who wouldn't look at us. Then Emmett and Rosalie. Emmett was carrying three large pizza boxes, beer and coke. Kicking the door shut behind him, he said "Dinner's here."

"Why is it in here? Not at your house where there is more room?" I asked him.

"Bella, Tyler and Eric haven't stopped talking about seeing you naked this morning and I didn't think you'd be able to stand it. Anywhere else? I think you and Jasper made it just a little too uncomfortable for you to eat anywhere on campus right now." Emmett answered. So that's why Jasper wouldn't look at me or Edward.

Then Emmett did a double-take on my shirt and said "Uh Eddie, I'm sure Bella wouldn't mind if you took off her shirt. It'd be less embarrassing than having wet spots on it right over her breast." Everyone else had the decency to say nothing.

"If you don't mind, I'll do what I want too." Edward said glaring at him, before I had a chance to respond.

Leaving the chair I sat down on the floor by my bed with Edward beside me. Alice and Jasper were on my left side and Emmett was directly across from me and Rosalie was next to him. Placing the pizza boxes in the center of the floor, I was sure one of these had to be for Emmett to eat all by himself. Leaning against Alice's bed, Emmett started to pass out drinks. When he got to Edward he was about to throw him a beer. "No thanks, I'll drink Coke." His entire family gaped at him. "What?" He asked innocently.

"Since when do you drink Coke over beer?" Emmett asked him.

Glancing at me he said "Since I met Bella."

I just stared at him and said "If you'd rather have beer don't let me stop you."

"No, I'm good." He said catching the Coke Emmett threw at him.

"Alright Bella, you're the minor so you get Coke anyway." Emmett said "Unless you'd rather have beer?"

I gagged "No, thank you. Even if I was old enough that would not be my drink of choice. I hate beer, it's disgusting."

Emmett laughed at me and said "Maybe you just haven't found the right one yet." Then he threw a Coke can at my head making it pop open, I could feel some of the fizz coming out.

"Ouch. Thanks a lot Emmett." I said to him.

"Bella it's not my fault you can't catch." He said laughing.

"You know she couldn't catch that, she's the clumsiest person we've ever met." Rosalie said to him and smacked him.

Turning his head he said "Rose, I swear if you don't stop hitting me I'll have to break up with you for abuse."

Seeing my chance as he was distracted with Rosalie I shook my can and quickly jumped over the pizza boxes surprisingly not knocking them over and opening the can I tugged his pants forward and poured the entire contents down him. He yelped at me and said "What the hell?"

Everyone was laughing at us as I stole another can of Coke and sat back down. Edward clapped me on the back. Emmett was grumbling the front of his pants wet and I'm sure sticky. "Stop complaining." Rosalie said to him. "It's not like you didn't deserve it." He glared at her, then at me. I couldn't help laughing again.

The mood of the day lightened after that and we had a good time talking and eating. I could feel Edward's hand rest possessively on my thigh. When I tried to push his hand away it only clamped down harder. The events of the day must have gotten to him more than I originally thought.

Emmett scarfed down an entire pizza like I thought he would. Alice ate half of another and the rest was split between us. We didn't have any left. They all drank enough to be a little tipsy before leaving.

"Bella, I'm going to spend the night at Jasper's. You two can stay here just stay off my bed." Alice said. Edward stood up and standing on her bed started jumping on it. "That's not what I meant. Now get off it before you break it." She said with hands on her hips.

Edward jumped off landing crouched in front of me, grinning. "Sugar high?" I asked him.

"Nope. Bella high." He said sounding stupid.

"Yep, definitely a sugar high." I said giggling when he pounced on me pushing me down into the bed.

"Uh okay guys, we'll be leaving. Just wait until we are out the door to do anything else." Alice said to us.

He waved them away and kissed my neck, making me squirm.


	41. Chapter Fortyone: Humiliation

**Chapter Forty-one: Humiliation**

_AN: For those that asked no, I'm not done, but I do have a life outside of writing this. I have no idea how much longer I'm going to make this, but there are a few other things I want to happen and we aren't there yet. The characters keep telling me I can't jump from one idea to another I have to let you know what went on between. Blame them, it wasn't my idea._

_I will be going on a short trip so I don't know when I'll update. I know what I want for this chapter, but I'll have to think about the next one._

_Warning: Some of you might think the first part of this chapter is a little gross._

_Clancy119: __thanks for the shout out - their first single 'I'll do anyone' will be on  
iTunes later this week : D _

_Awesome Clancy, I always enjoy your reviews. Not that I don't enjoy everyone else's too, but you always add something funny to yours. ___

_Characters belong to Stephenie Meyers_

**BPOV**

Tickling my side, I let out a high-pitched squeal. That was embarrassing. He never let up, but kept tickling me as my body wriggled under his. I could feel him getting more turned on by the minute. "Edward, please stop." I said breathlessly after a while. He grinned at me evilly and continued what he was doing.

"You know it'll be your fault if I accidentally kick you somewhere you don't want to be kicked." I admonished. He laid on my body so that more of his weight was on me and able to hold my legs down. His hand worked its way under my shirt still tickling me as he kissed my neck at the same time.

Becoming more aroused by the second I had another problem. The way he was laying on me and after drinking so much Coke I really had to pee. If I kept laughing I thought I was going to pee on myself. Shoving him back I tried to push him off me, but that didn't help matters at all as that put more pressure on my already full bladder. Taking a shaky breath I said "Please stop, I have to pee."

Sighing he rolled off me and said "Alright Bella. Hurry back."

I rolled my eyes, he only needed me to hurry back because of that bulge in his pants I was sure. "If I'm not back in two minutes come and find me then." I said back, kissing his lips before walking out the door.

As soon as the door shut behind me I felt uneasy. I don't know if it was a premonition or what, since I wasn't sure I believed in those, but something wasn't right. Ignoring it as I had to pee too bad to care, I practically ran to the bathroom, passing some jealous eyes as well as the girl Alice and I had seen in the bathroom earlier in the day.

Closing the door to one of the stalls I noticed it didn't lock as I was halfway down with my shorts and panties. I didn't have time to make it to another one as I still had to take that damn tampon out. When that was done I tried to hover over the seat and hold the door closed with my foot, with my balance that was a challenge in itself. Maybe I should have just gone to one of the other stalls.

Four sets of high-heeled footsteps sounded on the tile floor as I was doing my balancing act. Then I felt the door being slammed into me nearly breaking my leg and making me land on my butt anyway. The girls standing there looked angry. One was the girl I had just seen in the hall as well as the silvery blonde I saw kissing Mike and the curly dark-haired girl that was trying to get Edward's attention, the other I didn't know.

Roughly grabbing my arms two of them pulled me out of the stall and pushed me into the floor. "Bitch, how could you hurt Edward like that? He turned all of us down to be with you and you go and fuck his brother." I didn't know which one said this as I was face-down on the tile.

"I didn't… I mean… I wasn't with his brother." I stammered, terrified.

They turned me over holding me down and said "Don't lie to us, that picture is worth a thousand words." The irony here is if I had been those girls and I thought someone had done that to Edward my reaction probably would be similar to theirs.

"No, I swear. Nothing happened." I said hoping they'd let it go at talking and leave me be.

Luck wasn't with me today as two of them held me down and one of the others kicked my sides. The silvery blonde was standing there over me and said "I wonder which one of them likes it rough? I saw the bruises all over your ass. You deserve them, bitch."

They tore at my clothes until they were nothing but tattered shreds. My eyes were starting to sting with tears, the kicking was really ineffectual, but being held down like this was getting to me. Then the girl talking to me looked in the stall and smirking to herself stood with all of her weight right over my lower abdomen. The pain and pressure was so intense that I ended up letting go and managed to pee on the floor with blood running down my legs as well. Humiliation isn't a strong enough word for what I was feeling.

I brought one of my legs up and managed to kick the girl holding my legs down in the face. I don't know if it did any damage, but it made her let go. Trying to turn my body over so I could crawl away wasn't working out well as the one girl was still standing on me.

Still on the floor all I saw were bare feet coming at me before registering who they belonged too. With a low menacing growl I heard Edward say "Step away from my girlfriend." All the girls seemed too stunned to move, even me. I was mortified that he found me like this. Roaring loudly he said "Are you deaf? Get off my girlfriend and get out. _Now_."

Scrambling to do what he said they stammered and one of them said "We were just paying her back for hurting you. I mean she cheated on you, why would you want her as your girlfriend anymore?"

"Did I say you could talk to me? I distinctly remember telling you to get out. Now get the fuck _out_." He shouted. No words could describe the anger and rage I saw there, it was frightening.

Shuffling away from us the girls were muttering "Maybe they do share each other with other family members. It wouldn't surprise me." Glaring at their retreating frames, I wanted to murder them.

The room quieted and I fully realized that I was lying pretty much naked on the floor in a total mess. I wanted to run from him, this is not how I ever wanted him to see me. My feet wouldn't move though. All my limbs felt like dead weight and wouldn't cooperate with me.

Crouching next to me Edward asked me "Bella, are you alright? Did they hurt you?"

The only thing I could do was shake my head no. My brain had no control over my voice right now. He looked down the length of my body and I wished he hadn't, but when his eyes came back to mine they blazed with fire. "Bella, I normally don't hit women, but do you want me too?" I gave him a blank stare, the shock and humiliation not quite caught up to me yet.

Edward fingered the tattered remains of my clothes and finished removing them. Picking me up he took me over to the showers and turned it on warm, leaving me there alone. The warm water helped my muscles, but not my self-esteem. I started crying in earnest now and slid down to the floor leaning my head against the tile. I hoped the water would mix with my tears so they'd be indistinguishable.

I wasn't sure how long I was in the shower alone. I could hear what sounded like Edward trying to clean up the mess out there. Yuck! How could he do it? Then I remembered he said he did gross jobs like that before. I shivered, wishing it hadn't happened to me.

Stepping into the shower with me Edward was completely naked and looked down at me cowering on the floor. Crouching down behind me he kissed my shoulder and worked up to my neck. I knew it! I didn't deserve him. Then again, I thought we wouldn't be in this much of a mess if he could have controlled himself a little better.

"Bella are you okay?" He asked me. No, I was not okay. I didn't really know how to explain how I felt. It wasn't just about being humiliated.

"No, I'm not. I feel violated and humiliated. For some reason really angry at you." I replied.

"Why are you angry with me?" He asked, his voice soft and quiet like he was trying not to scare me.

Blurting it out I said "Because if you hadn't been with all those girls, this stuff wouldn't have happened." I was glad I still had my back turned to him so I couldn't see his face. If I had there is no way I would have been able to say it.

"Bella, I am aware of that. I can't change what's happened in the past, only my future as I told you before." He said and then with pain in his voice he said "If it's too much for you to handle I'll understand. You shouldn't be put through that kind of stuff just for me." What?

Turning around I pushed him into the floor angrily and said "It's not too much for me to handle, but don't expect me to lie down and take it again. I won't. I refuse."

Taking a deep breath I said "I've already put up with too much crap to be with you from outsiders. You are the only person that can keep me from you and I don't plan on that happening, unless you are. In which case you need to tell me now before I become more attached to you."

Edward's hands came to rest on my face and he said "No, I don't plan on that. I want to be with you. You are my life now." Kissing my lips softly he pulled my body up so I was standing under the running water.

Turning my body around so my back was to his chest I saw his arm reach out in front of us with one arm around my waist. He got some body-wash from the dispenser that the school provided that most people never used. Bringing his hand to my thighs he started to wash my body there slowly moving upwards. When he got to my sex I thought he spent an inordinate amount of time washing it. What was he waiting for? I pushed my ass into him hoping he'd get the message.

Moving me so I was facing him he pressed his body close to mine as his hand came down over my butt and washed that too. I brought my arms around his neck and pressed myself close to him. He frowned at me and said "Are you sure? This is what you want?" I pulled his head down to my mouth in answer. I needed him. I needed to remember why he was worth all the pain and humiliation.

Kissing my lips I felt him sweep his tongue inside my mouth as I moaned for him. Stepping away from me, I watched him walk out to where his clothes were and saw him pull a condom from the pocket of his jeans. Picking up my hand he placed it in my palm and said "Hold onto this for me." Uh, okay.

Standing behind me he brought his body close to mine without pressing it against me and reached out for the body-wash and soaped his own body. I could feel his hand running down his chest at the same time brushing my back, it made my body tingle and I let out a deep sigh. When he got lower I could feel his hand against my ass and groaned. Done with that his arms came around to the front of my body pressing my ass into his erection.

One hand moved upward to my breast and pinched the nipple there. The other slid down my body slowly before reaching my sex. Feeling him kiss my shoulder then up to my neck I felt him suck the skin and reached up one hand to his head. Turning my own head I kissed him on the mouth while the hand that was over my sex moved back up to fondle my other breast.

Holding in my moans I bit my lip so I wouldn't make a sound. We could hear people coming and going in here. "Bella, don't hold back. Let them know what they are missing, hear that we are having great sex. I want them to know we still belong to each other." Edward commanded in my ear right before he nipped the top of it. My knees gave way and I moaned loudly. "Give them the show they want."

Two can play at that game and I started being funny saying in my best imitation of a porn stars voice "Oh Edward, you are such a good lover. I love fucking you." Then I made some rude and loud noises before shouting "Oh my god, I'm going to come now."

"Bella, shut up." Edward said trying to hold in his laughter, but I could feel his body moving behind me. Then he bit down on my neck and this time the noise I made was a real moan.

Feeling one hand slide back down to my sex he slipped his finger between the folds and started rubbing my core. Working it over I moaned louder and louder trying to stay upright. Thoroughly wet now he removed the condom from my hand. After putting it on he stayed behind me and said "Spread your legs." Moving them apart, he said "No, wider." Moving them further apart he held my hips and rubbed the shaft of his erection between my folds and rubbed the head over my core.

"Place your hands on the wall in front of you." Edward told me. Doing that I felt him push my back down so I was bent even lower and my hands moved down the wall with it. Entering me he filled my sex and I groaned. Beginning his thrusting I just tried to hold onto the slick wall as my breasts bounced from the movement. Turning my head I watched him as he thrust inside me. He kept his hands on my hips for the most part occasionally flicking his finger over my core. His face was strained as he picked up the pace and fucked me harder. I could see the sweat pouring off his forehead. This wasn't getting me anywhere so I moved my hand over to my breast and played with my own nipples. "Bella, I'm going to come." He said loudly and thrust twice more before letting go. He held my hips to him for a minute before slipping out.

Standing in front of me now his mouth crashed down on mine while his hand went to work on my core again. He pushed a couple of fingers inside me and continued thrusting, finding just the right spot to make me moan the loudest. His other hand pressed against my back making me bend backwards a little. Edward's head came down to lick the nipples of my breasts before sucking on them hard. I let out a guttural moan at that. Pumping his fingers in me even faster I moaned and said "Edward that feels so good. Don't stop." I could feel the pressure start to build and knew I wouldn't be able to hold on much longer. This time when I came I screamed out instead of moaning. I don't know how I was still standing, I shouldn't be.

Holding me close to his body I could feel Edward's shoulders shaking. Tilting my head back I said "What's so funny?"

"Three things. Mainly you. First, I'm sure everyone on this floor heard us having sex. Second," and he leaned down and planted a kiss on my shoulder saying "I've imagined having sex in the shower with you often and this wasn't anything close to that. Third, and probably the worst to you is neither one of us have a key to your room. We both walked out without it, so we are locked out."

"What? Locked out?" Shit! I needed new clothes. Now. "Can we call Alice?" I asked him desperate now. Walking out of here naked in the morning was not on my list of things to do.

Shrugging, he walked out and said "I'm going to put my clothes on and try calling Alice. Don't leave in there."

I could hear the phone ringing but no answer, then another number and no answer. "Well I don't think Alice or Jasper wants to be disturbed right now, they left their phones off."

Desperately, I said "What about Angela? Is she here or at your house?"

"Yeah that might work. No, her and Ben stayed here, he was tired of Eric and Tyler's remarks about you." I could hear him say from outside. "Don't move, I'll be right back."

Closing my eyes I tilted my head against the tile suddenly drained of all energy. I needed sleep soon. Hearing footsteps I stood a little straighter. "Hey Bella, I've got some stuff for you." I could hear Angela say. She threw a towel to me and after I had that firmly wrapped around me I stepped out of the shower. She handed me another small bundle and told me to meet them back in her room.

Opening it up I saw a tampon and clean oversized shorts and a t-shirt. Anything was better than nothing, so I quickly got dressed. Walking into the hallway I found Edward waiting for me against the wall. Stepping forward he smiled and grabbed my hand walking with me down the hall as other people stared at us.

In Angela's room she said "You can have Rose's bed if you want. She's not here." Edward and I looked at each other and both shook our heads negatively.

"I think we'll sleep on the floor if that's okay." Edward said and lay down on it with me crawling next to him.

"Okay. Here's a blanket." Angela said throwing it at us. Ben was still sound asleep. Covering us with the blanket Edward pulled me close to him and kissed my forehead before closing his eyes and falling into a deep sleep. I wasn't far behind him.

On the edge of wakefulness I could hear pounding and shouting. What was going on? Didn't people know that some people liked to sleep? As I was pulled back to consciousness I heard "Angela, wake up. I can't find Bella or Edward and his stuff is still in my room." That must be Alice then. Scrubbing my face so I'd wake up I sat up. Angela had just stood up and was already walking to the door.

Opening it Alice burst through the door in a panic. "Angela, I can't find my brother or his girlfriend. What the hell happened to them? Jasper and I both got a call from Edward in the middle of the night, but we were too preoccupied at the time to answer it." Angela laughed at her and pointed to the floor where Edward was still sleeping and I was attempting to clear my vision.

Seeing a blur pass in front of my eyes the next thing I felt was Alice jumping on top of both me and Edward. "I'm so glad you are okay. You have no idea what kind of things I imagined happening to you. What did happen?"

Edward sat up and threw Alice off of us saying grumpily "Why are you such an annoying sister? Did you have to jump on us to wake us up?"

She stuck out her tongue and said "Yes, I had too. For all I knew you were dead or kidnapped or something." Edward rolled his eyes at her and I laughed. "So what happened?"

Edward opened his mouth to speak and I didn't want to get into what happened here. I might tell Alice later, but I didn't want Ben and Angela to know exactly what the problem was. Shaking my head at him I said "We got locked out. Both of us forgot the key when we walked out." Alice narrowed her eyes at me knowing that wasn't all their was to it. Angela looked at us curiously, she clearly knew that's not all that happened since I had to borrow her clothes.

Standing up I said "I'm going to be late for class. Come on Edward, I'm sure you are too." I tugged on his arm trying to get him up, although that was ridiculous. I couldn't have moved him if I tried. Standing with me anyway we walked out the door before I turned back and said "Thanks for everything, Angela."

My dorm room door was standing wide open and everything looked the same as we had left it. Walking in I went to my closet and started pulling clothes from it. I saw Alice had rearranged my clothes and all the things she didn't like were boxed and taped up, so it would be harder for me to put them on. Crazy pixie. I pulled the most comfortable jeans and t-shirt I could find from there as I heard the door close. It was just Edward as Alice hadn't followed us in.

Pulling underwear from the drawers I almost walked out the door with my clothes to put them on in the bathroom. Stalling I remembered last night and stopped myself. Stripping down quickly I hurried to put my fresh clothes on. I knew if I stayed naked too long we might not make it out of this room.

Edward was throwing clothes on quickly as well. He apparently had a change of clothes in that bag of his. I wondered what else was in it besides clothes and books, but didn't have to time to think about it. I grabbed my toothbrush and hurried down the hall trying to avoid everyone. As soon as I was done with my teeth I rushed back to my room, not daring to linger.

When I walked back into the room I saw Edward attempting to brush his teeth using a water bottle for water. He grinned at me and I thought I might need to invest in a bottle of water for just that. I wasn't sure I wanted to go to the bathroom alone anymore. I hoped that fear would eventually fade.

Kissing his neck I tasted his skin and almost didn't have enough will to leave the room. I wouldn't be able to do that and get to class on time, so I stopped. Picking up my bag I put my hand in his and walked out the door with him, this time remembering my key.

I saw several people look at us and our clasped hands and heard them remark on it. This time I wasn't listening to the words. It was much better if I ignored them.

Eventually having to part ways I stood on my toes and kissed him again sucking on his tongue like I'd done before. He put his hands on my head before I could walk away and brought his mouth to my head again and kissed me again sucking on my top lip getting a moan from me. Pulling away he looked in my eyes and stroked my cheek saying "I'll miss you." Putting my hand over his I turned my head to kiss his palm and walked away. He stood there for a minute as I walked from him trying with all my power not to trip on anything.

When I walked into this classroom I sat by myself. Not a single friendly face greeted me here, making me feel extremely uncomfortable. This seemed worse than the stares and looks from yesterday. As soon as class was over I rushed out of there and walked clear across campus to my next class. I actually had a free period between the two, but I didn't want to get lost and I was attempting to get as far from my previous class as possible.

Waiting outside on a bench I got my school books out and looked through them as well as my not so neat notes. The sun was starting to come out and it looked like today would be a beautiful day instead of a wet one. Closing my eyes I lifted my face to the sun feeling the warmth.

"Can I sit here?" I heard Jasper's slow drawl next to me. I nodded, unsure that was the wisest idea right now. Well whatever, people are going to make up what they want about us anyway without my help. "You miss the sun, don't you?"

Opening my eyes I looked at him, he was on the opposite end of the bench from me and I said "Yes, I miss the sun. Don't you?"

Grinning he said "Sometimes I do. I don't miss the heat though." People walked by us giving us dirty looks that we patently ignored. It looked like he had something else he wanted to say to me, but never got around to because the next class was starting.

"Gotta go. Talk to you later." I said to Jasper. Getting up I practically ran to my next class. I had to get away from him and the stares. God forbid if Edward saw us talking alone what kind of nightmare that would be.

_AN: I've written part of the next chapter, but I don't have time to finish it before leaving town, so you guys will just have to be patient. At least not where it's worth reading._


	42. Chapter Fortytwo: Fire

**Chapter Forty-two: Fire**

_AN: pen2paper93 you're really going to hit the girls over the head with a heater? I'd love to see you do it._

_Hope you guys enjoy this chapter, it took me a while to write it._

_Characters belong to Stephenie Meyers_

**BPOV**

Sitting in the back row of sociology class I took out my books. I'd never gotten around to this prerequisite before, even though I'd done the psychology ones that were required. Skimming through the pages of the book I kept my head down ignoring everyone. The sound of the chair next to me scraping on the floor made me look up. I didn't think anyone would sit near me. It was Jasper. No, I can't have a class with him. He needs to sit somewhere else. "What are you doing here?" I hissed.

He laughed at me and said "This is my class too, Bella. It's part of my psych major."

"That's nice, but you need to go away. You can't sit here." I tried to get him to understand.

"I'll sit where I want too." He said frowning at me.

"Fine, then I'll move." As I started to get up he grabbed my arm and pulled me back down.

"What's wrong with you? Don't you need a friend right now?" He said to me quietly so no one else could hear.

"Yes, I'd love for you to be my friend, but Edward is already jealous enough of you. I can't make that worse." I answered.

"So it's not for yesterday?" He asked me.

"No, people are going to think what they want too. I can't come between you and Edward, even though I know that's ridiculous and so does Alice." I explained.

"Bella, you are like my sister already. I really wish you'd stay, all of us are going to need friends now." Jasper said. I felt bad for him, I liked him and Edward was a pig-headed idiot for being so stupid about our friendship. I swear I talked more to Emmett than anyone else, but Jasper got the brunt of the jealousy.

"Do you know why I'm a psych major?" Jasper asked me, interrupting my thoughts. I shook my head no. "After my mom died I needed a lot of counseling and I'd like to help people with that too. You know that you are the only person outside of my family that I told what happened. I decided that day that if I wasn't willing to talk about it to someone else then I couldn't help anyone else talk about it."

"Oh Jasper, I'm really…" I was going to say happy you told me, but we were rudely interrupted.

"So is it true then?" The guy sitting in front of us had turned around speaking to us.

"Is what true?" I asked him.

"That you two are together? That you were going out with his brother and then fucked this guy." He said pointing at Jasper, I groaned. Jasper was glaring at him.

"No, we are not together. I am still with Edward and Jasper is just a friend. Now please just leave us alone." I couldn't understand how a guy would even care or be interested at all.

"This picture says you are more than friends." The guy said shoving a paper at me. The picture was of me and Jasper coming out of the bathroom before realizing anyone was there. We were holding hands and Jasper was looking at me concerned and I was looking at him grateful. Shit! No wonder Edward lost it yesterday. Those girls were right; this picture was worth a thousand words, especially if they didn't know what actually happened.

Squinting at it I asked the guy "Can I keep this?" He shrugged and turned around.

Looking at Jasper for an explanation I said "What the hell is this?"

"That would be Victoria's gossip column in the school paper. Can you believe they let them write stuff like that in a college?" He asked me. No, I really couldn't.

We both skimmed over the article, it made me out to be a total bitch and slut and Jasper an asshole. Edward and Alice were completely innocent according to this article. It also claimed that Edward and Alice had broken up with us last night in a shouting match and that they had no comment as to how they were taking it. I looked at Jasper "What do we do now?"

"Bella, we don't do anything. It will only get worse if we try, people will figure out it's not true after a while anyway." He said.

Going through the article again the picture of me and Jasper the biggest one I tore that one out of the paper. "What are you doing?" He asked me, curious.

"What? It's a good picture. I know what happened and I won't forget your help, but I can't stand the lies around the picture so I'm tearing it out." I explained. I also tore out some pictures of Edward and I that had been caught outside on campus and some when we were at the bar. Most of those we were kissing in. I had no memory of photos being taken. Then I nearly choked when I saw the drunk guy from the bar shoving his tongue down my throat and squeezing my breast. I wouldn't be keeping that picture.

We saw the instructor walk into the room and introduce herself. It was too late to move now. "Bella, I need to talk to you after class." Jasper said. I nodded and wondered what in the world he wanted to talk to me about. I tried to pay attention to the class, but when I looked down the rest of the paper I had been holding was crumpled tight in my fist.

Class over, I stood gathering my things and shoving them in my bag quickly. I was trying to hurry out of there before Jasper could catch me. I should've known I couldn't outrun him. "Bella, wait. I need to talk to you." I heard Jasper call from behind me before he touched my arm.

"Here follow me." He said and as I apparently wasn't going to get away anyway I followed trying to keep at least a foot between us not touching in any form at all.

When we stopped I realized we were at one of the food places on campus. "You don't mind, do you? I'm starving." He asked.

"No, I don't mind. If I'm going to be seen talking to you we might as well give them something more to talk about." I answered.

Grabbing our food we sat outside, Jasper directly in front of me. I looked around nervously, darting my eyes around. I felt like I was doing something wrong. Jasper said "Calm down, Bella. I talked to Edward this morning. He gave me permission to talk to you."

"What? Why didn't you tell me that in the first place?" I asked before the words fully caught up to my brain. Blood pooled in my face in anger. "He gave you _permission_? Who the hell does he think he is?" Then sarcastically I said "I'm so glad I have his permission to talk to people." I was getting angrier by the minute. "Where is he?"

"Bella, Edward doesn't think logically when it comes to you in case you haven't noticed." Jasper responded to my ranting. "Now you can fight with him later, that's not what he wanted me to talk to you about anyway."

"Then what is it?" I asked him trying to control the anger I felt, it wasn't Jasper's fault.

"He told me what happened last night Bella." Jasper said looking at me seriously. What? Why?

"Why would he tell you that?" I asked my face burning, it seemed out of character for Edward to tell anyone anything and why didn't he tell Alice if anyone was going to know was beyond me.

"Don't worry Bella. I'm the only one he said anything too." Jasper said. I wasn't sure I believed that.

Swallowing a few times I asked "Spit it out. What was so important that he'd tell you something like that and give you permission to talk to me?"

"Bella, he'd tell you himself, but he's too busy right now. He wants you to take the self-defense class. Alice can show you where it is." Jasper answered. My mouth dropped open. Out of all the things he could have possibly said this wasn't one of the things my brain could come up with. Why was Jasper telling me this instead of Alice?

"What? Why?" I asked him stupidly.

He raised an eyebrow and said "Do you really have to ask?" No, now that I thought about it, I didn't.

"Jasper, did he ask you to ask me? Or did he tell you to tell me to take that class?" I asked already knowing the answer.

"He didn't ask, Bella." Jasper said.

Blowing out my breath, Edward and I were going to have it out before the end of the day. I just had to manage to not let him distract me.

Eating my food I asked Jasper "Do you think he'll give you permission to talk to me again?"

He laughed and said "He better or that class will be difficult for you." Huh?

"What are you talking about?" I asked him.

"I'm one of the people that teach that class. So every Tuesday and Thursday you'll belong to me, in that class anyway." He answered finishing off his food. "I'll see you around. I've got another class now." Standing, he left me there contemplating what the class would be like.

My thoughts then turned back to Edward. I would have to say something. He couldn't control my life like that. It was wrong on so many levels. Apparently he hadn't been like that to anyone before me, but then again he hadn't actually had a girlfriend before either.

Going back to my dorm I shut and locked the door and decided to get out my books and notes to study while I was waiting on Alice. I had to get my mind off my fury. Alice bounced into the room a few hours later.

"Come on, Bella. We've got to go." She said trying to make me move quickly.

I sighed and got up walking out the door with her. "Bella, this is going to be so much fun. Now I'll get to spend more time with you." I stared at her. "Oh, I'm taking the class again too." That would explain the extra time.

"Alice, I'm not sure I can do it." I told her honestly, knowing my clumsiness would be a hindrance here.

"It's not all martial arts moves you know. You might not be able to do those anyway. You'll see." She told me dancing happily.

"Alice…" I was uncomfortable bringing it up, but I thought I should. "I think Edward might be controlling me too much." I blurted out.

She stopped in mid-stride and stared at me. "What do you mean?" I told her about the permission he gave Jasper to talk to me, along with some of the more minor things he'd done. "What? He needs a good kick in the ass. Idiot." She ranted.

"Yes, I know he does. The thing is I don't think he realizes that's what he's doing. He's confusing protection with control." I said to her, actually feeling sad now instead of angry. We would have to get this out in the open soon before I resented him for it.

"Bella, you've got to tell him. He needs to know what he's doing to you." Alice said. Nodding at her, I couldn't quite think how that happy conversation would go.

"We're here." Alice said and I saw we were at the recreation center. Walking inside we went to a room that had mats on the floor. Alice pulled me along and told me to sit by the wall.

Looking up I saw a sign that read '_In order to survive an impossible situation  
you don't need the brains of Einstein, the muscles  
of Hercules or the reflexes of a Grand Prix driver.  
All you need is to know what to do.'  
Anthony Greenback_

I saw Jasper standing in the middle of the room along with some others. Calling class to order one of the men standing there started speaking. "In this class you will learn how to defend yourself against an attacker, but before we get there you need to learn how to hopefully keep yourself out of that situation in the first place."

Looking down at us he said "One important aspect of defense is to not look like a victim. Don't look down. Keep aware of your surroundings. If you are uncomfortable where you are at then try to get away as quickly as possible. That gut instinct is there for a reason." I wished I'd listened to mine last night. I felt like an idiot the longer I sat here listening to him. I didn't do anything right, except maybe trying to talk my way out of it. I wasn't sure I could've done anything new after I was attacked, but why I didn't listen to my own premonition I didn't know. The guy's speech continued through half the class time, telling us that the most likely person we'd need to defend ourselves from is someone we knew. Not to mention that we try and diffuse the situation by either talking our way out of it or agreeing with them until we could successfully extract ourselves from their presence.

"Now, let's get to work. Everyone stand." All of us stood up and he said "I want to show you a demonstration. Jasper pick someone to attack."

Grinning evilly he pointed to Alice "That girl right there. Look, she's so tiny. I could do anything I wanted to her." Out of the corner of my eye I saw Alice smirking.

Alice walked up to him and Jasper wasted no time going into attack mode. He lunged at her and she spun around so quickly all I saw was a whir. Taking another step toward her from behind she ducked anticipating his move and was across the room in less than five seconds. They continued on like that which is fine for them, but that wouldn't help me at all. I wasn't fast and also terribly clumsy on my feet. "Bella, it's your turn." Jasper said to me. I groaned. I really didn't want all these people watching me.

Alice pushed me forward. Attacking me from behind I tried to run, but he caught me and held my shoulders, pinning my arms. "This one is much better for taking." He said to the class like he was an actual attacker. I shivered. Get me out of here. The only thing I could think of to do was move my foot back and try to kick him. He stepped aside anticipating it and leaning down whispered to me "Come on. Do you want to be a victim?" Unable to get out of his hold I shook my head no. "Then don't let me get my hands on you in the first place." He said letting me go.

Class was dismissed and I walked with Jasper back to Alice. She clapped happily and said "You did great." I raised a brow at her. "Well for your first time." She amended.

"I'm hungry, let's find the others." Alice said to us. Walking back to the boy's house Alice and Jasper held hands all the way there. It was the first time I'd ever seen them do it.

"What do you want to eat Alice?" I asked her.

"Sushi." She said matter-of-factly. "Wait. Do you like sushi?"

"Um, I don't know. Never tried it." I told her. "The idea of raw fish was a turn off."

"What? Never? Well you are going to try it today." Alice said.

"Whatever you say, I know better than to argue with you." I said laughing.

Back at the boy's house we saw Emmett and Rosalie sitting on the couch together watching sports. I didn't know where Edward was or if he was even done with all of his work. Ben and Angela wandered into the hall coming from the backyard. Eric and Tyler unfortunately were there. My skin crawled. They were still leering at me.

"Hey, we are going to go eat Sushi. I'm hungry, so if you are coming you'd better hurry up." Alice commanded.

"Sushi, Alice? Why? I'm still going to be hungry when we leave that place." Emmett complained.

"Well you don't have to go. You can eat by yourself or eat something else before we leave here. Bella hasn't eaten it before, so that's where we are going." Alice said. Grumbling he got up and made his way to the kitchen to find something else to eat. I heard him mutter under his breath that he didn't want to eat by himself.

"Hey Edward are you coming down? We are going to go eat with or without you." Alice yelled up the stairs.

"Yeah give me a minute." He yelled back down. When he was at the top of the stairs I saw his eyes light-up when he looked at me. Oh man, I was never going to get out what needed to be said. No, don't look at him, turn away. If you keep looking at him, you'll never say anything.

Turning my head I looked at Alice and mouthed "Help me." She nodded at me.

"Hey everyone, hurry up." She said stepping in front of me.

Unfortunately that gave Eric and Tyler room to move in beside me. "Hey Bella, we missed you last night. You should've stayed here. It's more comfortable than your dorm." Tyler said to me, still leering. Both of them were touching me. I started backing away so I could step out on the front porch. I could see Edward's eyes burning a hole through them from here.

Jasper said "Hey guys why don't we go to the same place we went last Tuesday. We can sleep outside again."

I leapt at the opening "Yeah why don't we do that. It was fun." I mostly didn't want to be in the same house as these guys and after last night was afraid to be in my dorm.

"Can we come?" Eric and Tyler asked.

"No, you can't come. You aren't invited to dinner either. Not until you can start acting more mature." That comment was actually from Emmett. What did he know about mature? I almost laughed, but mostly I wanted to get away. "Ben, Angela, you can come though."

That settled we got in the jeep with Ben and Angela in Ben's truck following behind us. Sitting between Edward and Alice I had to endure the entire ride there with Edward's hand on my thigh running along it. The hand he couldn't see was gripped tight in Alice's, I was sure I'd left nail marks in it. It was the only thing that kept me grounded so I wouldn't lose my nerve.

At the restaurant we were all seated with me sandwiched between Edward and Alice and Angela directly across from me. I was hoping this way I could distract myself with one of the two girls if I had too.

"I'll order for you, Bella. We'll all share what we get anyway." Alice said to me. I was relieved. I didn't know what anything was.

Edward put his arm around my shoulders and I scooted forward in my chair so it fell to the back of the chair. Leaning forward I asked Angela "How did you and Ben meet? Or start dating?" It was the only couple at the table that I knew little about.

"We'd been hanging out a while, seeing that Rose is my roommate. That's how I met all of them anyway. One day Ben asked me to go out on a date and we've been together ever since." Angela said. Ben was shaking his head no.

"No, that's not exactly true. Angela was really drunk and told me 'You'd make a really great first husband one day.' She was too hung-over to remember this, but I wasn't. It's the first time I thought she might actually be interested in me." Ben explained.

"Angela was drunk? I'd like to see that." I said laughing.

"Yeah well, you won't ever again. I was sicker than crap the next day. I still can't believe Ben asked me out with vomit in my hair." She said. "He must not have known it was there."

"I knew it was there, just not polite to say anything." Ben told her. She smiled at him then and kissed him softly. My stomach was churning when they did that. During this entire conversation Edward's hand that wasn't resting on the back of my chair was holding mine to his erection and I was trying my best to ignore it.

The waitress placed our food on the table with chopsticks. Great… I was never going to figure out how to use those. "Here let me show you." Edward said when he saw me struggling with them. Looking at him I wished I hadn't. I had to turn away from those green eyes. Instead I watched his hands, but I wasn't sure that was much better. I knew what his hands were capable of. Picking up the first one I promptly dropped it on the table. Trying a few more times, I finally figured it out and ate a little bit of everyone's. Some were better than others. The more boring and bland it was the less I liked it. I'd have to ask Alice later which ones I liked. Right now I was slowly dying with Edward's hand rubbing my back.

Alice kept trying to keep the conversation going and asking me questions so I could ignore Edward, but it was hard to pay attention. I felt him pull me closer to his side and he leaned down and whispered "Are you mad at me?" Yes, I was, but I didn't want to fight here.

"We need to talk, later. Not right now." I said. Sighing he sat back and stopped touching me, letting me eat my dinner in peace. Only this felt more like part of me had been ripped out. I was grateful the touching had stopped, but immediately felt its absence as a negative thing.

Leaving the sushi place we all piled into our vehicles. Ben and Angela opted to stay behind. They didn't want to sleep outside when we had school the next day. Going down the road Edward didn't touch me or talk to me the entire time. My body was shaking I was so nervous. I felt more nauseous than usual on this bumpy road, wondering what he was thinking.

Coming to a halt we jumped out and claimed where we wanted to sleep. I was trying to swallow down my nervousness. Alice came over to me and hugged me saying "It'll be okay. You'll see." I just nodded.

Feeling a hand in mine I felt a spark until I looked at Edward. He looked like he was in pain. Why? "Let's talk now and get this over with." He whispered to me pulling me along. Walking into the woods he eventually stopped when he thought we were far enough away no one would hear us. Immediately letting go of my hand he set the flashlight down and said "Okay, tell me what you need to say."

Trying to focus I said "You stay there." Then backing away from him a few feet, I didn't want him to be able to touch me easily. This would be hard enough.

My mouth went dry when I searched the right words. Swallowing a few times, I opened my mouth to speak a couple of times and no sound came out. "Bella, it's okay. If you are trying to tell me you can't take anymore and we should just be friends, then I won't argue with you." His voice cracked when he said this. My heart felt like it had been squeezed and I realized how I'd acted might come off.

"What? No." I said in answer. I still couldn't say what I needed to, but I wasn't leaving him. Didn't I just tell him that last night? "Hold on."

Deciding it would be better to blurt it out as I wasn't finding the right words anyway I said "Edward, you can't keep controlling me." I watched as surprise crossed his face.

"I don't know what you are talking about Bella." He said. Of course you don't.

"You can't tell me to do something, you need to ask me. You could have asked me to take self-defense classes." I said. "I don't like being told what to do."

"But… I didn't want to give you a way to say no. I knew you needed to take it. I don't want you to be alone and have something like that happen to you again. I watched you this morning almost too afraid to brush your teeth. Bella, I don't want you to live in fear." Edward explained his side.

"Yes, I know you are protecting me, that's the problem. Just because you think it's good for me doesn't mean I don't get the right to say no." I said loudly.

"One other thing, I will be friends with and talk to whomever I damn well please. If that means Jasper, even though you are jealous, I will do it. Keep up that jealous control and you will probably make me leave you, even though I don't want too. I won't put up with it anymore. Got it?" I said, finally feeling like I had a backbone.

Edward looked down and quietly said "Yes."

Now that I'd had out what I wanted to say, my anger was melting. I'd missed him all day. Still feeling like I was in control of what we were doing I said "Take off your shirt." He looked at me surprise flickering on his face. "I said take it off. Now."

Removing his shirt I came up to him closely and traced the most recent bite-mark I'd left on his chest. My hand moved down to play with his nipple. Groaning he put his hands on my shoulders. "Bella, I…" he started to say and I put my finger over his mouth. He opened his mouth over it and sucked on it. Pulling that finger out of his mouth I let it go down his neck and the center of his chest, down his stomach and to his pants. My hand found its way inside them and started lightly touching his growing erection. He groaned again.

Stepping back far enough he couldn't reach me I said "Drop your pants." He looked amused as he did it. I had been avoiding looking at him all day, now I was going to take my time. Circling his body I ogled every inch of him. I smiled to myself, he was all mine.

Standing in front of him I absent-mindedly groped my own breast and watched him staring at me, lust in his eyes. Walking up to him I stood close and saw him try to lean his head down to kiss me. Pushing his head back I said "No." Placing my hand over his chest and beating heart, my mouth licked his nipple on the other side. I could hear him hiss between his teeth and continued my kissing lower. Reaching his stomach I sucked the soft skin there, going lower down. Kneeling, I sucked on his balls, my hands on his hips. I heard him groan and looked up to see his eyes were closed. I smacked him slightly on the leg and pulling away said "Look at me." Opening his eyes he looked down and put his hands in my hair. I licked up and down his shaft, not sucking it, cupping his balls. The look on his face clearly told me he was frustrated, but I wasn't done. Grabbing his wrists I pulled his hands away from my head and stood.

"Bella, why are you doing this to me?" Edward asked me.

"Why do you do stuff like that to me?" I shot back. As soon as I said it, I wished I hadn't. I saw him look at me with a wicked grin.

"I will get you back for this." He said.

Going back to what I was doing, I walked behind him. Pressing my body against his I kissed his shoulders and down his back with my hands roaming over his chest in the front. Kneeling again I kissed his cheeks and brought one of my hands between his balls and his ass rubbing there. "Fuck." I heard him nearly shout. I bit one of his cheeks to keep from laughing.

My hands now on his ass, I pulled his cheeks apart and started licking there. I heard him groan as his head whipped around to look at me. Sucking on my finger I placed it over the hole and pushed it into him. I was sure that's all I could do for now without any real lubrication. His head was still turned around looking at me his mouth open in shock.

Twisting my body around so I was still kneeling but on his side, I continued pumping my finger in his ass. The other hand I spit in and started going up and down his shaft, running my thumb over the head every so often.

"Fuck Bella, I'm going to come now." He groaned and I watched as he spilled out over my hand and his stomach. I lapped up what was on his stomach, cleaning him and then stood up. I pressed my hand to his mouth and he sucked my fingers and licked my hand clean.

"We'd better get back before they start looking for us." I said to him, just wanting to avoid whatever punishment I'd get for torturing him.

Edward chuckled at me "You'll still pay." Then he put his pants back on. When he started to put his shirt on I put my hand over it and took it from him. I didn't want him to cover himself up.

Walking back into our little circle I heard Emmett shout "Damn Bella, did you give Edward a blow job or what?" My face turning red I looked around confused.

"What are you talking about?" I asked him.

"We could hear you arguing, and then Edward grunting, a serious lack of Bella screams and your knees are all grass stained." He said. For someone that wasn't supposed to be very bright, he was entirely too observant. I said nothing. Edward was glaring at him when Rosalie smacked Emmett in the head again.

"Rose, that's it. As of right now we are officially broken up. I hate it when you smack me in the head." Emmett complained.

Rosalie stood and grinning at him said "You mean like this?" She then slapped him hard across the face. He grabbed her arm and they were starting to wrestle, I could already tell where this was going and looked away. Those two were meant for each other.

Lying down on the now all too familiar sleeping bag, Edward lay beside me. Pulling me close to him he said whispering low "Bella does that control thing mean I can't during sex either?" What a stupid question.

"No, I like that part." I said and groaned knowing that's what he was about to do to me. This would be my punishment I was sure of it.

"Get under the blanket, Bella." He told me and I did as he said with him following behind me. "Now take off your shirt and your pants." Doing as he asked, I wondered what was in store for me. His hand roamed over my side for a minute then he said "Turn over onto your stomach."

"Okay Bella, now put both your arms straight out." In position now, he started kissing my fingers, then the back of my hand. He worked his way across my arm and shoulders, along the other arm and down. My body tingled in anticipation. Moving my hair out of the way he kissed the nape of my neck and down my spine stopping at my panties. No…damn it. He brought his lips back up my back on the side now and then down the other side making my body shiver. I was moaning loudly now and clenched my hands together, this was pure torture.

He never touched me with his hands during this whole process, just his mouth kissing me as we worked down the back of my legs to my feet and up the next one. "Turn over, Bella." I did so with my arms still straight out and he worked his mouth over the front of my body. The inside of my arms making me gasp. When he kissed me across my chest, he avoided my breasts completely, going right above it. Then he kissed my stomach lightly sucking and nibbling the skin there making me squirm.

Moaning I said "Please…" I wasn't sure what I wanted him to do, except stop this.

"Please what? I can tell you are enjoying this." He said grinning at me. Then he continued his kissing down my legs and feet and back up. Pushing my legs apart he kissed the soft skin of my thighs. I thought I'd get relief then, but no. He stopped kissing me altogether and laid his head on my breast over my heart, effectively trapping one arm under him. I put that hand in his hair.

My body was too excited to sleep now. I brought my hand down to start rubbing myself when I felt Edward's hand in mine pinning it down. I groaned.

"No, I want you begging for it." He said to me.

"Please, I need it now." I said my body alive.

"No, you don't want it bad enough. Right now your skin is tingly, but I want it on fire for me. So keep your hand to yourself." Edward said to me. Then I couldn't believe it, he fell asleep on me, leaving me like that. Either that or he was good at pretending, but I was trapped. This wasn't torture, this was excruciating. I was never going to sleep tonight.

Keeping my eyes open I looked at the night sky watching the stars, trying not to listen to the others. It seemed like the only one sleeping was Edward. I thought after a while my excitement would die down, but it never did.

We all got up early in the morning so we could get back to school and even after my clothes were on my body was on fire. Getting in the back seat Edward put a hand on my thigh, but didn't move it, making me annoyed. Then I felt his lips nip my neck and then my ear, making me nearly lose it.

As soon as we were stopped I shoved him out the door and jumped out taking off running with Edward in tow. He was laughing at me. Unlocking the door, he wasn't nearly fast enough. Banging it open I ran up the stairs to his room. I ran to the bathroom throwing off clothes as I went. I didn't even bother to see what he was doing or if the door was shut.

Removing that stupid tampon, I cleaned myself up. It was light enough now I could do whatever I wanted anywhere. It was about time. Looking through the drawer in the bathroom I found a condom and hurried out to the bedroom.

Sitting on the couch completely naked Edward was waiting for me. My legs trembled. Straddling his legs I kissed his mouth hungrily as he pulled my head down to his. I needed to feel him inside me now and tearing open the condom package; I rolled it down his erection and pushed myself down him. Filling me, I felt relief, my insides still on fire. I pushed his shoulders back and used my hands and knees to push myself up and down. Edward's hands stayed on my hips squeezing my cheeks every now and then.

Moaning I tilted my head back and my breasts were pushed out. I felt his lips around my nipples gently sucking. No, that wasn't good enough. "Edward, please suck harder. I want to feel your teeth. I want it to hurt." As if those were the words he'd been looking for all along he started nibbling my nipples progressing to actual biting. My body was no longer on fire, it was ablaze with desire. I moaned loudly and cried out "Fuck."

Fucking harder now I felt his mouth leave my breasts and sink into my neck leaving a mark there I was certain. Keeping one hand on my hip, the other one worked its way to the front and started rubbing my core. Breathing heavily I leaned down and kissed his mouth sweeping my tongue inside his mouth, our tongues entwining. My whole body was singing for no one but him and I screamed out against his mouth as I came. Muscles contracting around him I felt him let go soon afterward. I kissed him for a few more minutes trying to ride out the waves of climax before letting him go.

He pressed his head against mine when we pulled away. Both of us trying to catch our breaths. Our heads close together I looked in his eyes and said "I love you."

"I love you too, Bella." He said back and we sat there like that for a few more minutes before having to get up and get ready for a new day.


	43. Chapter Fortythree: Happy

**Chapter Forty-three: Happy**

_AN: Edward is mad at me for not letting him tell his side of the story on the past couple of chapters, so I'll let him break out of his chains in this one._

_Okay, so I'm really behind on this chapter, I know. Started reading some other fan-fic and got distracted. I also forgot I had a wedding in another state this weekend. I started writing this before I left, but scrapped it. I didn't think it was good enough. I'm still unsure about this chapter._

_Characters belong to Stephenie Meyers_

**EPOV**

"Bella as much as I'd rather stay like this all day, we'd better get ready for class." I said as she was still hovering in my lap.

"Do we have too?" She pouted.

Chuckling I said "Yes, we have too, if you want to stay in school anyway."

Getting off me she went and pulled her clothes back on from yesterday. I was surprised Alice wasn't banging on the door trying to hand her new ones. That seemed odd. Putting on my own clothes I heard rustling and shouting from the second story window.

Walking to it I looked down and the sight before me was hysterical. Everyone was down there, but Emmett had Tyler by the feet and Jasper had Eric by the feet. Both Eric and Tyler were dangling with muffled screaming as both their heads were in trashcans. It was amusing, but I couldn't tell what the big deal was from here.

Emmett told both of them "You will stop talking about seeing Bella naked now and stop looking at her now or we will kick both of you out. We don't really need roommates you know." Bella had no idea the two guys hadn't shut up since she'd been standing in the doorway with nothing but her panties on. If I hadn't been so worried about Bella and all the other shit that had been going on, they'd probably be walking bruises by now.

Both guys were screaming, trying to kick their way free "We'll stop. We won't say anything else again."

Emmett and Jasper gave each other a smirk and dropped them into the trashcans. I expected to hear a thud but instead all I heard was their screaming as they squirmed and kicked themselves to the ground. Scrambling out of the trashcans I saw frogs jumping out after them. Ben was laughing the hardest. "Thanks for the frogs Ben that was a great idea." Emmett said to him. I knew Ben was just as disgusted with their incessant talking about Bella as the rest of them.

Somehow I hadn't noticed Bella standing beside me, but she'd seen the whole thing too and was laughing. She leaned out the window and shouted down "Thanks for defending my honor." Her shoulders were shaking as everyone looked up at us and saw us watching them. Eric and Tyler were grumbling.

Then I heard Alice shriek "Bella, you aren't wearing the same clothes again today. I won't let you." I could hear her open the back door and was sure she'd be barging in here soon.

Bella rolled her eyes at me and said "It's too early in the morning for this."

"Yeah, but Alice will be Alice." I said laughing. Bella's eyes started to droop and I thought she was going to fall asleep where she stood.

"Bella, wake up. We still have school today." I said shaking her.

She grimaced and poking me said "If I fall asleep today I know exactly who to blame for it." I grinned to myself. That was fun to play with her like that. I'd needed too. The last few days were just as stressful for me as they were for her, even if they were in different ways.

Alice banged the door against the wall and grabbed Bella to drag her to Jasper's room, where I assumed she had more clothes. Bella didn't even get a chance to say anything before she was dragged off.

Sitting on my couch I waited for Alice to send Bella back to me and thought about the last couple of days. I'd known it would be difficult for us, for Bella. I knew how people treated my family and I knew most of the girls wanted me for sex and money. I found that ironic though, I never spent money on any of them. They always threw themselves at me; I had never even been on a date. I didn't have too to get what I wanted.

Victoria showed up after my last class on Monday before I was headed to clinic duty. She was trying to corner me with that stupid picture I already knew about thanks to Alice. Victoria had placed her hand on my arm and tried to get me to go off with her alone again and when I refused, she'd pulled that picture of Bella and Jasper out. I thought I was prepared for it, but I wasn't. It made me angry seeing them that close and even more angry that I hadn't been the one there, instead of Jasper. Otherwise this whole mess might have been avoided. Victoria said "You know she probably just wants you for your money and when you didn't give it, she went for the next one of you." I managed to shake her off and get to clinic duty without her.

Once there though I realized she'd already gotten to a few people with that picture. A few girls came in that weren't sick or anything trying to get me to go out with them all with sympathetic looks on their faces. All saying things like that they wouldn't do that to me if they were with me. I was furious. I couldn't shake them all the way to Bella's dorm room. Not until I slammed the door did I feel like I could relax. That was until one of them mentioned me sharing Bella with Jasper. I was disgusted and already so irrationally jealous I had to turn the music up even louder. Angrily I kissed her and touched her and messed with her head like I felt my head had been fucked with all day. When it was over I felt overwhelmingly guilty. Even more so when she told me not be.

It was a relief to have my family come by and eat dinner with us, even if the relationship between me and Jasper was more strained than usual. I didn't know what my problem with him was at the time, I'd never been jealous before. Bella certainly helped lighten the mood with the coke down Emmett's pants.

I never thought after they left that the day could possibly get any worse. When Bella had gone to the bathroom and didn't come back for a while I actually started to get worried, even though all she did was go to the bathroom. Leaving the room I walked down the hall to the community bathroom and I could hear those girls taunting Bella. I had no idea what I'd see when I walked in. I didn't know anyone could be that spiteful and cruel. The monster in me roared for them to get the fuck out. I was scared for Bella when I carried her to the shower. I couldn't believe what those girls had done. I knew Bella would leave me now for sure. It was inevitable.

When she confirmed she was angry with me for being with all those girls I knew that was the end. The end of my happiness, the happiness I hadn't felt before her. Of course she had to surprise me by saying she had already put up with too much shit from others to leave me now and if I wanted to leave then I needed to do it. Hell no, I wasn't leaving the brightest sunshine in my life right now.

Knowing it couldn't last forever though yesterday was somehow worse, even though no one accosted Bella. I got sympathetic and mocking looks all day.

My first class of the day was my second speech communications class. When I sat down I tried to ignore the stares and got out my book to look at it, not paying any attention at all. Then I heard someone slam their books down hard next to me. Looking up I saw Jasper sitting next to me. Groaning, I so did not want to deal with this now. "What the hell is your problem, man? I'm sick of you being an ass."

I opened my mouth to speak and then shut it. What was my problem with Jasper? I shrugged and didn't answer his question as I didn't have one. All through class I thought about it. Jasper, Alice and most importantly Bella all thought I was crazy for being so jealous.

Thinking about it in the back of my mind, I tried to pay attention to the class. I knew I was smarter than Jasper, but I also knew he'd do better in this class than I would. He always seemed to know the right thing to say to people or was easily able to influence those around him. That's when it hit me. That's what I was jealous of. He could easily influence her away or towards me and she'd go along with it, because she liked him. No, I wouldn't let that happen.

When class was over I decided if I wanted my relationship with Bella to survive I'd better work things out with Jasper. "Jasper, I'm sorry man. I have been an ass to you."

"'Bout time you admitted it." Jasper said.

Thinking on the morning I couldn't help but remember the fear in Bella's eyes when she left to brush her teeth. I wanted to take it away from her, but knew I couldn't. Then I remembered Jasper doing the self-defense classes in the past so I asked him "Are you still teaching self-defense classes this year?"

"Yeah I'm still doing them." He confirmed, curious.

"I think Bella needs to take them. I don't know what'll happen to her next time if I'm not around." I said, letting the last slip out. Shit!

"Next time? Did something happen other than what we know about?" Jasper asked me. I nodded. "Well what happened?" I needed him to understand how important it was that she took this class, so I told him. Whistling at me, he said "Man."

"Please talk to her Jasper. I'm too busy to do it today and the first class is today." I told him.

"Okay, okay. I'll ask her." Jasper said.

"No, don't ask her, tell her. If you leave her an out she will probably say no." I told him knowing that's exactly what she'd do.

He looked at me as though he thought that was a bad idea, saying "I think it would be better if you asked her. I don't know her as well as you do, but I think she might just blow up being told what to do."

"I know, but it's too important. If she leaves me over it, then she leaves me, but I can't let her go around unable to protect herself even a little bit. Last night scared the shit out of me." I told him. It hurt to think of her leaving me, but more that she could be hurt again.

"Okay, if that's what you want. Just remember I warned you." Jasper said and I nodded.

Later Jasper told me she'd agreed to go to that class, but she was pissed off at me. When she came by the house with everyone for dinner and I saw her by the door, I was speechless. Every time she was away I forgot how beautiful she was. Then I saw her hide behind Alice and try to shake me off and ignore me the rest of the night. I thought maybe I should have listened to Jasper. She would definitely leave me now.

Wanting to get it over with quickly, I didn't want to endure another second of not knowing where we stood so I pulled her with me into the woods. She looked like she was having a hard time speaking and assumed she was getting ready for the 'Let's just be friend's' speech. She'd walked away from me so I couldn't touch her. That was probably for the best if she wanted to break up now. I didn't think I'd be able to not touch her as that's what I'd been doing since the very first day I met her.

When she did tell me what was on her mind finally I wasn't surprised, just surprised that she wasn't leaving me because of it. I was happy that she finally stood up to someone even if it was me. After struggling through the whole damn day and her anger and avoidance I was shocked when she came to me. I couldn't believe she wanted me after all that had happened. I still can't.

Coming back to myself I was still seated on the couch when Bella came in followed by a bouncing Alice and amused Jasper. Huffing, Bella sat in my lap and I heard her griping about Alice being so annoying. "Edward, I swear I feel like I have an entire family full of annoying siblings and I don't even have one."

Alice said "You know you love us. I think you might actually love me more than Edward though." She danced around as Bella rolled her eyes again at her.

"We have to go to our first class so I guess I'll see you in science class if I manage to stay awake that long." Bella said and stood up.

"Yeah that's probably the only time I'll see you today though except maybe at the bar and I doubt we'll be alone for any of it." I said regretfully.

"It's okay. I think I might actually need sleep today." She said smiling.

Turning away from me she started to walk out the door when I said "Where are you going?"

Confused she said "Class."

"Not without kissing me goodbye you're not." I said and her mouth formed the word 'Oh'. Stepping up beside her I bent my head down and kissed her softly, running my hand down her spine and felt her body shiver under mine. Damn. I wish I could be with her again right now. When was that feeling going to go away? I was sure it couldn't last forever, wanting someone every second.

After Alice and Bella left Jasper was still standing there. "Yes? Did you want something?" I asked him.

"Yeah Alice told me to tell you to call mom. We both talked to her yesterday. She wants to know why you haven't called her at all since we got here." Jasper said, still amused. To be honest I completely forgot my mother existed after I met Bella.

"Alright, I guess I can call her on my way to class, that's about all I can do today." I said. Jasper nodded and turning was about to step out of the room before I said "Thanks man for helping me with Bella."

Waving me away as he walked out the door he said "No problem, now call mom."

Sighing I wondered what anyone had said about Bella to her. Alice probably told her everything.

Dialing her number I walked out of the house headed to my first class. This was a good distraction from the looks I was still getting so I was grateful for it.

"Edward?" My mom sounded surprised I'd called at all. "What's up honey? Is everything okay at school?"

"I'm fine mom." I definitely didn't think she needed to know everything. "How are things at home? Alice said something about you working. If you need money I can quit some of the stuff I'm doing here and work."

Laughing she said "No, I know you have your hands full, but I don't want you to quit unless you want too. If any of you needs to get a job it would be Alice. You have no idea how much money she's spent since school started, even if most of it is her own money, still…"

I laughed "That's probably my fault. I told her to help her roommate out and you know Alice she never does anything half-way."

Her laughter reminded me how much I missed home, a place where I could be myself completely. "Her roommate, huh? Is this the same roommate Alice tells me you are dating?" I knew Alice would tell her before I got a chance too.

"Yeah, it is." I confirmed, unsure how much I wanted her to know as we hadn't been together that long.

"I'm so happy for you Edward, your father and I have been worried about you." She said sounding relieved.

"Mom, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you worry." I said.

"I know dear, but we are parents so that's what we do." My mother said. "Okay, okay. Spill it. What kind of dates have you been on?"

"Um…" I tried hard to think about it, we'd never been alone. How had I not noticed that before now?

"It's okay dear; as long as it's with the same person I'll still be happy." My mom said. I finally realized what she was saying. She thought Bella was just a consistent fuck buddy. She was, but she was also more than that.

"No mom." I said loudly. "It's just between Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie we are never alone, it's always group dates."

"Oh good. I'm glad they all like her then." She said.

I laughed "They all liked her before I did. Even Emmett invited her camping with us this year."

"He did what? Wow. I need to meet this girl that all of you like so much. Invite her here for fall break." She said sounding excited, almost like Alice when she got an idea in her head.

"Maybe mom, but we haven't known each other that long and that's a couple of months away." I said excited myself, but not wanting to feel disappointment if it didn't happen.

"I still want to meet her whether she comes here or not, so don't be ashamed of us." My mom said laughing.

"Never." I said, meaning it. "Okay mom my next class is about to start, I promise I won't wait so long to call you next time."

"Alright, I'll talk to you later honey. I'm glad you are finally happy." Mom said to me.

"Thanks, I am." I said and both of us said our goodbyes and I started another loaded day of school, complete with stares I didn't want again. Ignoring them I tried to only pay attention to the lectures knowing if I started to think about Bella, I'd never know what was going on and end up repeating the same damn class. It was hard though; my mind wanted to go back to her. I couldn't wait to see her again even if it was only for a few minutes.

Science class finally rolled around and I sat next to Bella. Some people still couldn't seem to figure out why we were still together. "Hey, how was class?" I asked her.

"Fine, so far. Only dirty looks today, but I had a friend in each class so that helped." Bella said as her eyes were still drooping with dark circles under them.

The lecture was boring and Bella kept nodding off and jerking herself awake. "Bella if you want to sleep, just go to sleep, I'll copy these notes for you. We can go over this stuff tomorrow sometime." I said feeling guilty. She looked at me thankfully and fell asleep, fortunately not talking in it.

Shaking her awake I said "Bella, wake up. Class is over." She looked up at me bleary-eyed and blinked a few times. Bella didn't even stand up she was so tired, so I picked her up and carried her out of class. Setting her on her feet I held her against the wall so she'd stay on them. Knowing other people were watching I traced my finger against her cheek looking into her eyes. Then I cupped her face with one hand holding her against me with the other and kissed her very softly, barely touching her lips as her body melted into mine. I wasn't sure how long we were like that together, but I felt Alice and Jasper beside us and heard them clearing their throats.

"Time for you to go to your next class." Alice said poking me. "We can take care of Bella from here."

Letting go of Bella I looked around. I was happy I'd stayed behind just for this. Victoria looked furious and like she'd eaten lemons when other girls around her started accusing her of lying about us. It's about time someone believed us.

Alice put her arm through Bella's and dragged her along the hall out the door. I hoped that meant she wouldn't fall as Jasper trailed behind them.

My next class was pretty easy, and then I had to grab a quick bite for lunch. I still had clinic duty today, even though I had practice later, but it was only about half as many hours. Finishing with that I walked back to my house to hopefully get a quick nap and change my clothes.

Walking in I saw Alice in the living room. Did she ever leave? "Hey Edward, be quiet when you go upstairs." She informed me.

"Why?" I asked.

"Oh because I brought Bella back here to crash after Tai Chi class, you kept her awake all night you know." She said, smirking. "I think she's only slept two or three hours."

"Wait. Bella takes Tai Chi? Where was I for this?" I asked her confused. Bella had never said anything about it.

"This was only our second class today. It's the class I decided on to help with her balance." Alice answered. Ah.

"I'll be quiet then." I told her.

"See you tonight; I've still got another class." Alice said to me dancing out the door.

Going up the stairs I tried to creep along quietly. I knew Bella needed sleep. Stopping outside my room, I hesitantly turned the doorknob. As soon as the door opened I thought I heard soft moans.

When I looked at the bed I was shocked. Bella was laying on it completely naked, masturbating. I thought she'd try to cover herself up, embarrassed at being caught, until I realized she was looking right at me. One hand fondled her left breast as one of her knees was bent and the leg that was towards the door was flat to the bed so I could see her other hand rubbing her core.

Shutting and locking the door, this wasn't what I was expecting to find. Her brown eyes followed me as I walked to the foot of the bed. Watching her she bent her other knee and was completely open like a centerfold just for me. I swallowed hard. She never stopped, but kept watching me as she touched herself.

Removing my own clothes I walked to the side of the bed and bent down to kiss her mouth nibbling on her lower lip. Moaning into my mouth she moved the hand that was over her breast to my head. I kissed each of her breasts before kissing down the center of her chest and stomach watching her rub her core the entire time.

Getting on the bed I sat between her legs and watched as she continued her ministrations still watching me. Picking up her hand that was wet with her own juices I rubbed it along my erection and after doing that a few times I gave her hand back to continue. I ran my hand along my own erection watching her. Bringing her fingers inside her sex I saw her pumping her hand there almost annoyed that she couldn't get any deeper. The hand I had that wasn't occupied going up and down my erection I placed over hers and moved it back to her core. Then I put two fingers inside her and found the rough contrast of her sweet-spot compared to the smooth skin of the rest of her sex. I watched as she bit her lip and moaned loudly as I moved in and out of her. She came first moaning "Fuck."

Still running my hand over my erection it wasn't long before I was going to come. Not knowing what else to do I let go over her belly. Instead of the disgusted expression I expected I got a curious one from Bella. She dipped one finger in my own cum and sucked it off her finger. About to get up and look for something to clean it up she grabbed my arm and pulled me down on top of her. "No. I want to keep you here as long as I can." I could feel my cum between us on our stomachs and I could feel the wetness of her sex against me as well.

Bella pulled my head down and kissed me hungrily, slipping her tongue in my mouth. I felt her put her leg around my waist drawing me closer to her. She rocked her hips against me, making me groan. Pulling my mouth away from hers I kissed her neck and collarbone making her moan and rock even harder. After a while of this I started to get hard again and I could feel the head of my erection rubbing against her core. This felt so good to be like this without a condom between us, but I promised her I wouldn't forget to use one. "Bella, maybe you should stop a minute. I need a condom." I said quietly to her. Groping the side of the mattress her hand came up with one, she seemed to have already thought of that. Kissing her on the head I took it from her and rolled it over myself. I continued to rub myself against her like I was.

"Please Edward. I need to feel you inside me." Bella pleaded. Plunging into her I pressed her hips closer to mine. Somehow we ended up rolled to our sides rocking against each other before Bella flipped herself on top of me. She moved her hands over my chest making me groan as she moved herself up and down me. Leaning down she sucked my nipples sending chills down my spine. Working faster over me I watched as sweat trickled down between her breasts mingling with my own. She placed one of my hands over her breast to fondle as she continued, until I finally came. Getting off me she fingered her core almost next to my face. When I kissed her thigh and sucked the soft skin there she cried out, letting go.

Her heartbeat was rapid as both of us were coming down off our high and we waited until our breathing slowed. She grinned at me and kissed my mouth softly. "Bella, it isn't that I minded. Why weren't you sleeping?" I asked her pulling her body closer to mine.

"Mmmm… I was asleep, but I woke up wanting you. I knew you didn't have much time to do anything today, so I decided I'd start without you until you got here." Bella said kissing my neck. "Now I'm exhausted though, so can we go to sleep now?"

"You can go to sleep. I won't wake you up when I leave; I know you need the sleep. I want you there tonight. Awake, with me." I could feel her nod her head before she drifted off. How did I get someone that could make me so happy? I fell asleep for a few minutes before I had to get up and take a shower.


	44. Chapter Fortyfour: Angry Girls

**Chapter Forty-four: Angry Girls**

_AN: I'm glad some of you liked the last chapter at least, I'm still undecided there. If you have any questions you want answered that I didn't cover, ask them. I'll answer it here unless I plan on covering it later._

_Sorry about not writing anything sooner, but one of my friends thought her husband was having an affair and another one they thought might have breast cancer. So I've been dealing with that. The one they thought had breast cancer doesn't, but I can't remember exactly what they said was wrong, something I'd never heard of. As far as my other friend and her husband, I'm certain that he wasn't. Just like I know she's paranoid about everything and worries over stupid stuff ALL the time. A person getting themselves worked up over things they can't change annoys the hell out of me by the way. _

_Okay, okay, let me try to get back to this story. _

_I attempted to fix some of my chapters, hope that doesn't throw some of you off._

_Characters belong to Stephenie Meyers_

**EPOV**

Dressed and ready to leave for clinic duty I watched as Bella flipped over on her stomach. Her ass exposed this way made it really difficult to walk towards the door. I'd love nothing more than to take her in her ass. Biting my tongue hard to get the image out, that wasn't something I'd do without discussing it first. Before leaving I came over to her and placed a kiss there and pulled the covers over her body, willing my erection down.

Rushing down the stairs I practically ran to the clinic so I wouldn't be late. I hated being late to anything. The nurse working there smiled at me when I came in. She was always pleasant to me. "So how's your girlfriend doing?" She asked me.

Smiling to myself I said "She's tired, I think I've worn her out." The nurse just laughed, she already knew my reputation, but thankfully didn't judge me harshly for it.

"We haven't been that busy today, not like Monday…" She said smirking at me. I rolled my eyes, which was only funny now, at the time I was thoroughly pissed off.

"Yeah okay, now what am I actually supposed to be doing today?" I asked her. She handed me some files and sent me off to work alongside one of the doctors here. The most annoying thing I found was that I disagreed with a few of them on their diagnosis, but as I was still a student I couldn't do a damn thing about it. Some of the doctors I liked and respected, a few I thought were complete idiots. That made it difficult for me to keep my mouth shut. Today at least I got to work with a doctor I liked, so something was going right.

The nurse was right, we weren't that busy. The time seemed to drag by slowly before I could leave. Telling the nurse goodbye I walked out the door and saw it was pouring rain. Sighing, I ran back to my house completely drenched by the time I got there.

Running back upstairs I saw that Bella hadn't moved since I left. Stripping quickly out of my wet clothes, I grabbed a towel and wiped my body down. Finding new clothes I threw them on before pounding down the stairs.

Looking out the window the rain had only died down a little. Sucking in a deep breath I opened the door and took off in the direction of my car. Flopping into the front seat wet and cold I sat there shivering starting the car. It was still August, why the hell was that rain so damn cold?

Going inside the bar I saw the other guys were already there. We always practiced here because of the other people that helped us out with some of the songs, so it was just easier. The four of us started out first and got the sound right before anyone else even showed up.

I don't know how I got talked into being in this band in the first place. It was technically Ben's and he realized Emmett and Jasper could play a little too. They mostly just fooled around. One day they came to me and begged me to be in their band as music came naturally to me. It wasn't something I struggled with. I agreed for lack of anything better to do and because of me they were all pretty good, instead of just okay. My instruction seemed to help them quite a bit. Why was I still here though? This isn't what I wanted to do or be. I wanted to be a doctor and I wanted to write music. I must do it because they are my family or I'd have been long gone from this added stress. Playing music for the sake of playing it I loved, but this felt more like a popularity contest. Shaking my head, I had to clear it and pay attention.

After a while some of the others filtered in, including an amused looking Angela. She was wearing a tank top, a long skirt and hiking boots. That was the typical dress of the average girls around here. I didn't really care, but Alice would freak if she saw her in that onstage.

"Ang, what the hell are you wearing?" That came from Ben, not me.

Laughing, Angela said pointing to herself "I'm wearing this to make Alice leave Bella alone. They've been arguing most of the last hour."

A little later I heard arguing as some girls came in. Recognizing the voices I looked up to see Bella walking in backwards with Alice in front of her. Alice was holding a pair of heels in front of Bella telling her to put them on. "I'm not putting those on, Alice. I don't know what makes you think I could walk in them." Bella said, crossing her arms in front of her.

"Come on, we are working on your balance already, it's time we got you into these to work some more." Alice argued.

"Alice for the last time I am not wearing those today. My balance still isn't good." To prove her point Bella stamped her foot that was in flats and nearly fell over backwards. I bit my cheek to keep from laughing.

Alice sighed and lifted her hands still trying to get her in them. Bella covered her ears and started singing at the top of her lungs "I'm not listening". Turning around she faced us before finding a place to sit. What were they doing here so early? Shouldn't she still be asleep?

As soon as Alice's eyes rested on Angela she gave up on trying getting Bella into heels. She was now actively trying to get Angela to change her clothes or at the very least out of the hiking boots. I could see Bella and Angela refusing to do what Alice wanted and laughing. Alice was going to be in a foul mood after that, she always got her way.

Bella and Alice were seated at the back of the restaurant in one of the booths watching us. Alice called a waiter over to order food. When the waiter brought the food out I saw Bella's eyes widen in shock and looked over at Alice. It was a lot of food. I don't know where Alice thought she was going to put all of that.

When we were finally done with practice before we were supposed to go on, I walked to the back and sat down next to Bella. The rest of the guys followed behind as well. "Alice, how do you plan on eating that much food? Their has to be one of everything on this table." I asked her.

She stuck her tongue out at me. "It's not all for me, dumbass. I was being nice because I know you guys must be hungry. Take your pick." She said pointing at the table. We couldn't order our own food? Oh well, try not to say anything else stupid and enjoy your sisters generosity for once.

Looking over the table I noticed Alice also ordered desserts as well. I wondered what small country she thought she was feeding. Then I glanced over at Emmett inhaling food. Oh, _that_ country.

With my arm across Bella's shoulders I held her close to me as I tried to figure out what I wanted. Hearing a moan next to me, I turned my head to look at Bella. Her eyes were closed and she looked like she was in complete bliss. Looking at the spoon in her hand, I could tell she was eating the same dessert she claimed gave her a food 'O' the very first time she came here. That seemed like a lifetime ago, in reality it had been only ten days.

Dipping my own spoon into the dessert I brought it to my mouth tasting all the berries, the sugar, the cinnamon, the ice cream. Another moan from Bella brought my attention back to her. I put my spoon down and placed my hand on her cheek and turned her head toward me. She opened those beautiful brown eyes and her cheeks turned pink as her lips parted for me. Kissing her lips I could taste the sweetness of the dessert on them and deepened it, our tongues meeting.

Someone cleared their throat next to us and said "Do you mind? We are trying to eat here, not watch you two make-out." That was Emmett.

Bella pulled away from me and looking at him shot back "Don't be jealous."

"I'm not jealous, just grossed-out." He said.

"Nope, you are jealous. If Rosalie was here you'd be doing the same thing." Bella said back to him. He rolled his eyes at her.

"Where is Rose?" I asked Emmett. Scooting Bella close to me at the same time, I pulled one of her legs over mine and skimmed my hand between her thighs.

"She's still at the shop, she's coming later." Emmett answered me.

Bella leaned her head into my shoulder and closed her eyes. I could tell she was trying not to make a sound. Feeling a hand in mine I saw Bella move my hand so that it was right at her crotch and she pushed her hips into it. "Please…" She moaned into my shoulder and I grabbed her hand and started to pull her from the booth after me.

"Oh no, don't mind me. I just ordered all this food. When you get back it will all be cold." Alice complained as we were walking away from the table.

With a retort on my lips, I turned to look at her. "Alice, be quiet." That came from Jasper as he pressed his lips to hers. Ugh. I didn't want to see my sister kissing anyone.

Emmett groaned and said "Why are you guys doing this to me?"

Bella tugged on my arm then and pushed me outside. "Your car?" She asked me. I only nodded. Climbing into the backseat she pulled me down to her. Kissing her soft lips first, I moved down to her ear tugging her lobe. One of my hands snaked down to rub her crotch again when I heard her say "No." She was pushing me up so that I was kneeling over her. She sat up and reached behind me to fully close the door. Then I noticed a wicked smile on her face. Uh-oh. Whatever it was, I'm sure I was done for. Tugging my shirt up Bella kissed my chest, her hands roaming over the muscles of my back. I placed one hand over her head as I moaned and put one down between us and ran it over her breast eliciting a moan from her as well.

Pushing my hand away, Bella reached down for my zipper and slowly opened my pants. It was a relief to be free of their confines. "Turn around." Bella said to me.

"What?" I asked her confused.

"Turn around, Edward. Don't spoil my fun. I've been thinking about this for a while today." She said, determined. I raised a brow at her wondering what she was planning on and turned my body around. It was difficult to move in a car, but I managed.

"Mmmm…" I heard Bella as she lifted my shirt further up my back and this time she placed kisses there while her hands ran over my chest. Lower and lower her hands came as I moaned loudly. Stopping at my hips she pulled my pants down to my knees. Bella's hands pushed my ass cheeks apart and I felt her long hair tickling my oversensitive thighs. Her tongue darted out and licked my ass several times as I clenched my teeth. This was slow, delicious torture. Eventually she stopped and I groaned at the loss. Her mouth continued kissing my cheeks and the backs of my thighs. Her hands had left me completely and I thought I heard a bottle opening. The next thing I felt was her hand over my erection. The lubrication she used felt wonderful, like maybe I'd get relief soon. Her breasts pressed into my back as her hand pumped me over and over. Feeling her breasts absence I felt her lick a trail across my ass again. Then I felt her use her other hand and pressed an already lubricated finger into my ass. "Unhhhh…, that… feels… so good." I breathed out pushing my ass into her hand more. Then I felt a second finger follow the first and she started pumping them in and out of my ass. Her hand that had slowed while she did that started to pick up its pace again. I placed my hands on the door as my body rocked to follow her movements.

Bella's mouth moved upwards and across my shoulders to my ear. "Tell me whenever you are ready." She whispered her warm breath making me shiver.

Her mouth moved back down my back and over my ass. Then I felt her tongue slip out just between my ass and my balls. "FUCK…" I shouted and groaned moving with her hands. Then I felt her head come around and suck on my balls as they began to tighten and I felt her guttural growl over them. "Bella, I'm about too…" I moaned out. She turned her body around and placed her lips over my erection as I exploded into her mouth. Swallowing it down she continued sucking prolonging my orgasm. I tilted my head to the cold window, feeling the sweat dripping down my body. My legs were unable to hold me up like this anymore and my body sagged. Bella pushed me back so I was lying on my back and kissed my sweaty forehead. She looked down at me with a sweet smile on her face. Her hands pushed my hair from my face as her lips found mine. I lazily licked her lips; I was too spent to do much more than that. She kissed my chest again and then looked up into my face with a pleased expression on her face.

I could feel her shove my shirt back down and start to pull up on my pants. Once they were back on, I held her body close to me as my breathing continued to slow. "How'd you get so good at that?" I asked her.

Bella shrugged and said "You?" I chuckled.

"It's your turn, but I don't even know if I could do anything right now." I told her. "You wore _me_ out."

Laughing, she said "You don't have time anyway. You've got to get back onstage." I groaned, I wasn't even sure I could walk to the stage much less get on it.

Holding her close to me, I sighed. She was perfect for me, just what I'd been searching for all this time without realizing it. Finally getting some energy back I kissed her and said "I love you."

"I love you too. Now let's get back, I'm sure you really are hungry now. You should eat something before getting up there." Bella said, sitting up and tugging me with her.

Inside, I slid back into the booth and grabbed the first thing I saw that hadn't been eaten. Bella went to the restroom to wash her hands before coming back to the table. Pulling her into my lap, I nuzzled her neck and she pushed her hips back into me.

"You know, I'd think after the two of you were done that you'd stop trying to disgust me." Emmett said. Bella kicked him under the table. "Ouch."

"Stop trying to bring me down from my high." Bella said to him.

"What high? I didn't get to do anything to you." I whispered to her.

"The high I got from pleasuring you." She said as if the answer should be obvious. I guess it was, I got the same feeling from giving her pleasure.

I kissed her neck again before turning my attention to the food in front of me. What I really wanted was to taste her. Oh man, stop thinking that. I was starting to get hard again and I felt Bella shaking with laughter. I tapped her on the back and said "That is not helping me." It only made her laugh harder. I should be too tired for this right now, traitor body. I had to start thinking of something else, anything else, to get my mind off it as we were about to go on. I glanced over the table and saw Emmett sitting there grumpy without Rose and I started to laugh as I saw him naked in the woods in front of the girls again. That effectively killed any mood I might have had.

Rose did walk in soon after and huffing sat down. She was glaring at me for some reason. Slapping the table hard she said "Why couldn't you keep it in your pants? Tell me? Do you know how many girls have now come to me whining and crying and wanting to know how to get you back and away from 'the slut'? Do you?" I gaped at her. What was I supposed to say to that? Why were they even talking to her about it anyway? She was seething as she said "I couldn't even work today without some idiot girl coming in. Do you know how embarrassing that is?"

Opening my mouth to speak, she cut me off. "Don't say a word to me, just go play onstage."

Sliding Bella off my lap, the rest of the guys got up as I did. I could hear Rose behind me griping about her day to Alice and Bella.

Taking the stage we started to play as the place continued to swell with people. I saw Rose forcing Alice and Bella up with her to the dance floor. She still looked angry. When a girl jostled Bella intentionally I clearly heard Rose say loudly "Bitch, you did that on purpose, didn't you?" Rose towered over the other girl and she cowered and backed away. I could see her whispering to the other girls now, but not make out what was said. Bella was shaking her head no and she looked up at my face with an apologetic look.

When our set was done Bella ran over to me, tripping into my arms. Catching her she reached her hands into my hair and pulled my head down forcefully pressing her lips into mine. I could hear a few people around us laughing. Pulling away from me she clutched my arms tightly and said in a slightly panicked tone "Do you trust me?" I nodded my assent and she blew out her breath. "Good, remember this wasn't my idea." Wait? What wasn't her idea?

Turning away from me she headed right for Jasper and she kissed him on the mouth. He stumbled backward in shock, his mouth open, speechless. My heart felt like it was being squeezed tight. Right now I wanted to rip his head off.

Then I felt angry hands clamp down hard on my arms. Turning to look I saw Rosalie and she was still incredibly angry as she pressed her mouth to mine. "What the hell, Rose? What the fuck do you think you are doing?" I hissed.

"I'm kissing you, dumbass." She said her eyes narrowing into slits. Being called a dumbass twice in one day? Nice… "We are putting the Bella cheated on you rumors to rest. It would be better if they all thought we were together than that, then maybe they'd leave us alone. I almost lost my volunteer job today because of those stupid girls." I opened my mouth to reply when her head turned and I saw her eyes flash with anger. Turning my own head I saw Emmett still kissing Alice as he held her off the ground, she was struggling to get free. "Emmett if you don't put the midget down this instant, I swear you will never see me naked again." Rosalie shouted to him, making our rapt audience laugh.

Alice struggled harder and Emmett let her go smiling sheepishly. Rosalie was still shooting daggers at him as Alice came up to her and punched her in the arm, making her let her grip on my arms go. "That's for calling me a midget, _giant_." Alice shouted.

When I looked over at Bella her face was red and she was crying. I thought at first she was upset about all this until I heard the laughter bubble to the surface as her eyes swept the scene. Jasper was still standing there his mouth opening and closing with nothing coming out, pointing at her. Bella was now on her knees rocking herself with her arms around her chest. I wasn't sure now the laughter was because she thought it was funny or hysteria.

Moving to her side I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her into my lap on the dance floor. My shirt was soaked with her tears when she finally subsided. Crushing her to me I said "I'm sorry. I'm sorry." I knew it was because of me they resorted to this, although I'm sure Rosalie also did it out of revenge.

Bella tilted her head into my neck and kissed it first before sucking hard, biting me. Her arms wrapped around my neck then and she looked into my eyes, her eyes still slightly wet as she kissed my mouth fiercely. Her tongue pushed against my lips forcing them apart as she fought my mouth hard. I felt her hands in my hair tugging hard.

Emmett started to laugh loudly looking at me and Bella on the floor, Alice and Rose arguing and Jasper standing there stupidly. Once he started the whole room started and I pulled Bella to her feet. Sitting her in a nearby chair I sat beside her and held her to me as the rest of my family eventually pulled themselves together and sat at the same table. I didn't think anyone would forget this night if they were here. It was still early enough most people weren't drunk enough to not remember anything.

Looking around I noticed a few girls leaving with tears streaming down their faces and a few other angry looks. Lauren and Jessica caught my eye as they were staring at me angrily with calculating looks. When was I going to be able to get away from the angry mob of girls? I hoped they didn't try anything else with Bella or I'd definitely hurt them. Glancing across the table I saw Jasper look at them with the same anger I felt. Damn it, why did Bella have to kiss him of all people?

This time we all went onstage more subdued and Bella didn't even get out of her seat as she kept her eyes on me. At one point I felt her eyes shift to the side and she looked angry. My eyes darted the direction hers were and I saw Lauren and Jessica standing next to me onstage making out. I knew just as Bella knew they were doing that to me on purpose. They never let up during this set. I looked back at Bella trying to ignore them.

Once the set was over I jumped offstage and grabbed Bella pulling her along with me to the hall beside the stage. I was starting to get angry again, was this never going to stop? I was furious with everyone, all the girls, and my sisters, Jasper, Bella, Lauren and Jessica. Pushing Bella against the wall I held her arms over her head as I leaned my mouth over hers and pressed my body into hers. She moaned out and lifted one of her legs to wrap around me to pull me closer. Keeping her wrists in one of my hands I moved the other one to skim over her breasts first before going down to her ass and pushing her harder into me. I could hear her gasping for me.

Then I heard moans next to us and Bella and I both turned to look and saw Lauren and Jessica making out. They looked bleary and drunk. I groaned frustrated, I didn't want them here. Pulling away Lauren said "Look what you are missing out on. You could have both of us again, at the same time _again_." She said that pointedly to Bella. I closed my eyes, my hand not on Bella's wrists wanting to strangle her as it closed tightly. "Did you know he was into that?" She continued. I wanted to kill her right then. Yeah I'm a guy; of course I'm into that. I'd already been with those two girls separately and together. Sex with two girls isn't as great as people make it sound especially when the girls aren't really into it. Then incredibly Lauren kept speaking "You could join us Bella, it could be the four of us this time."

I could feel Bella struggling in my hand that was still on her wrist as I let her go. I thought at first she was going to run out the back door and cry, but she didn't. She looked me up and down and the girls up and down. Walking around them it looked like she was checking them out. Coming back to stand in front of me she said "I don't think so. If we were going to let someone else into our bed, we could find a hotter piece of ass than you two. Come on Edward, let's see who's better." Then she grabbed me by the hand and forcefully tugged me back into the room and sat at the same table.

Bella crossed her legs and her arms and stared morosely in front of her. She didn't even bother looking at me. When I touched her shoulder she jerked away from me. Everyone at the table looked at us curiously. I put my head in my hands, what was I supposed to do now? I could feel Bella turn angrier by the minute.

_AN: I'm evil, aren't I? : )_


	45. Chapter Fortyfive: The Dream

**Chapter Forty-five: The Dream**

**AN: **_So many of you wanted me to do different things to these characters right now but… I already had plans for them. I hope you like it anyway. Be grateful I didn't make it incredibly angsty because I could have easily. As that isn't what this story was meant to be you are all saved from that. I cried when I even thought of doing that to them. I still cried a little though. My life is full of enough drama. I don't need to add to it._

_Just like I told clancy119 I do promise that eventually they won't all be emotional basket-cases. _

_My friend and house-guest is currently passed out so I had time to finish this chapter. The first half was finished before I posted the last one. Anyway, it's nice to have him here; I haven't seen him in a while. He's been here much longer than he thought he would be though._

**Characters belong to Stephenie Meyers**

_This song I chose with the end of the last chapter and the beginning of this one in mind. I almost had Angela sing it here, but it really doesn't fit in with the type of music they'd play, so I refrained and put it at the beginning instead._

**Lyrics to C'mon Baby Say Bang Bang** : **by Jane Vain and the Dark Matter**  
All the pretty boys and girls are out breaking my heart  
they all look so cool I can hardly tell them apart  
they're all looking for a little bit of love power and control  
but that's all right  
because tonight our heads are going to rock and roll

let's stay up all night and figure  
whose guns are bigger  
you can put yours right between my eyes honey  
if you promise to pull the trigger

we're all so damn enlightened  
we're so self aware  
we're all looking at each other  
but when we notice  
we pretend that we don't care  
and no matter how much we had  
we always wanted more  
and that's all right because tonight our heads are going to hit the floor

let's stay up all night and figure  
whose guns are bigger  
you can put yours right between my eyes honey  
if you promise to pull the trigger

it was a glitter glamourama party of lies  
but all that human drama, well it was burning my eyes  
and everyone so seriously  
danced together  
and the reflections  
from their diamond encrusted gold plated guns  
enhanced the greens and the blues in their peacock feathers

and they looked so beautiful  
so red faced and forgetful  
and no matter how hard they tried to take the moment in they couldn't

we've got the bottles for the buyers  
and the suckers for the liars  
all this heat is causing fires  
we're a bunch of real live wires  
we're real live wires

let's stay up all night and figure  
whose guns are bigger  
you can put yours right between my eyes honey  
if you promise to pull the trigger

**EPOV**

"What happened to you guys?" Alice questioned me as Bella was still turned away and clearly pissed off.

Lifting my head up to look at her all I said was "Lauren and Jessica."

Prompting me Alice asked "Lauren and Jessica what?"

Groaning I looked down at the table and said "They were making-out next to us and then told Bella that I'd been with them…" Trailing off I wasn't sure I'd get the rest out.

Alice poked at me until I looked up "So? Doesn't Bella already know that?"

Sighing I said "No, I mean she told her that I'd been with both of them at the same time." Really I shouldn't have to tell anyone in my family this. When I looked at them none of them seem all that surprised by that revelation.

"Oh." Was all Alice said at first then "Surely that wouldn't make her _that_ mad, she knew what kind of person you were before."

"Yeah but then Lauren asked Bella and me to be part of a foursome." I said and watched Alice's eyes widen in horror. Jasper narrowed his in anger; he knew what they'd done to her. Rose looked calculating and Emmett was chuckling to himself. I could feel Bella seething next to me.

I don't think I'd ever seen her so angry. Not really. I had seen her angry in response to fear or frustration, but downright anger… This was new.

"Bella are you okay?" Alice asked her. Bella shook her head no, I wasn't sure she was even capable of speech right now.

"Bella… You can't keep being mad at Edward for the things he did before he met you." Alice said to her. That's what I thought, but I also thought saying that out loud might not be the wisest choice at the moment. I was in enough trouble already. Putting my foot in my mouth at this stage of the game would be suicide.

Bella stood up facing Alice slapping her hand down on the table and said "I _know_ that." She was still furious when she rounded on me. "I know that." She said to my face then. "I'm not stupid. I'm not even shocked Edward."

Then she placed a hand over her heart and said "I know it's irrational, but I'm angry because it was _those_ girls. You know part of the group that held me down in the bathroom. I feel like my heart is fucking being ripped to shreds." I could see tears start to form in her eyes then as she blinked them back.

I reached out my hand to her to see if she'd turn away from me again. When she didn't I stood up and wrapped my arms around her. Her body was trembling. Placing a kiss on the top of her head I held her there. Eventually I sat back down pulling her against me. She was still full of fury though, I could still feel it coming off her in waves.

Alice had waited patiently long enough she'd decided and spoke up "What girls? What bathroom? What the hell are you talking about?"

Jasper turned to her and said "Please drop it. They don't need to be reminded right now."

Huffing Alice said "Fine, but will someone tell me what the hell is going on sometime? I don't like being in the dark." I snorted. It was probably the only time she knew less about what was going on than the rest of us.

"Alice let Jasper tell you that story later, we lived it. I don't want to relive it all over again. Not right now." Bella told her. I wasn't about to tell Alice that story if she didn't want me too, I had never planned on telling Jasper, that was an accident of inserting my foot in my mouth. Seriously, I needed to stop doing that. I had never had to be so careful about who I pissed off before, I didn't care then.

"Hey Bella you should've told those girls off." Emmett shouted at us clearly still amused.

Bella looked up glaring at him. "She did tell them off Em. She told both of them we could get hotter ass than the two of them." I deadpanned. Emmett laughed heartily, while the rest of my family looked at each other before bursting into their own laughter. The sound of their laughter seemed to make Bella's shoulders a little lighter as she relaxed slightly.

Passing by our table were Lauren and Jessica as Lauren said "Our offer still stands. We'd make it worth your while." She smiled a saccharin smile. Alice gagged across from me, Jasper shuddered and Rosalie… she had a wicked gleam in her eye. I wondered what the hell she was thinking as the girls continued walking and Rosalie stuck her foot out tripping Jessica who was too drunk to catch herself. She fell flat on her face on the floor with Lauren tripping over her and falling on top of her. When they got up I could see from here that Jessica's nose was bleeding and also probably broken. I couldn't give a shit.

Rosalie looked at them and her voice dripping with disdain said "Glamorous."

Lauren rounded on Rose and said "You tripped her, you bitch."

Rosalie had an innocent expression on her face when she said "It's not my fault. I can't help it if she's too drunk to watch where she's going."

During this exchange I didn't notice Jessica coming up to me and saying "Help me, please."

I looked at her in disgust. "Why the hell would I want to help you?"

Clutching my shirt with Bella still in my lap she said "You are supposed to be a doctor, you have to help me."

Bringing my hands to her wrists to remove them from me I seethed "I don't _have_ to do anything. I'm not a doctor yet."

Her hands reached back out to my shirt as she begged me again "Please help me. I know you're nice. You wouldn't leave me like this." I raised an eyebrow at her. After what she did to Bella, she was lucky I hadn't hurt her myself already. If I was sure I could get away with it without landing my ass in jail I would have.

"Take your hands off me and go away." I hissed.

When she didn't let go Bella stood up all of her fury back in full force. "Get your hands off my boyfriend." Even with all this craziness going on, my mind registered it was the first time she'd called me that. Shaking my head I'd decided to come back to that later.

Jessica just gaped at her still trying to clutch my shirt and Bella forcefully removed her hands away from me again and shoved her off me so Jessica fell to the ground. "Stay away from us, both of you." Bella shouted and I smiled to myself, my heart swelling with pride. Bella looked like she was ten feet tall when she told them this. "Go away. Now." It was about time she stood up for herself to someone besides me.

Mike, of course, chose this time to walk over to our table and said "What the hell did you do to Jessica?"

"We didn't do anything. She fell flat on her face." Bella answered him. Then I saw a glimmer come into her eye. "You should take care of her. Take her and Lauren home, they seem dead set to have a threesome or something." Laughing to herself, she said "Maybe you'd finally learn something Mike." I was trying hard to hold in my own laughter.

Mike narrowed his eyes at her and spat "At least I'm not the whore you've become. Look what he's turned you into?"

As soon as he called Bella a whore I'd had enough. I knew I shouldn't fight with my brother or these girls so he walked right into my hands. This was someone I felt like I could release my frustration and fury on. Standing up I brought my arm back and shot it out meeting his nose. Good, he'll match Jessica. He raised his hands to it and surprisingly didn't hit me back. That might have had to do with the two girls on either side of him giving him sympathetic looks. They dragged him away while I could hear them muttering under their breath that we were all psychotic. In the back of my mind I wondered if this would become a weekly habit. Mike insulting Bella and me punching him in the face, I had to admit I felt better though.

"Rose, just what have you and your family been doing at my bar?" I heard the gruff voice of the owner as he came up to us. He was clearly trying to reprimand us but wasn't successful as he couldn't quite keep the laughter out of his eyes.

Rosalie stood up and said "I was standing up for my family, that's what."

Smiling at us he said "Okay, but I hope that means no more girls at my shop too? I can't have one of the best people there distracted." Rosalie nodded at him and he said "Good, good. Now I've gotta get a smoke break in." He was a chain smoker with a non-smoking bar. I never could get over the irony. Once he walked away Rosalie sat down again looking relieved.

Sitting back down I pulled Bella down with me and whispered to her "I'm so proud of you." Hmmm… I sounded like a parent there but it's how I felt, so out it came. I thought I heard Rose cough 'old man' but wasn't certain of it.

She turned her head to me in confusion and said "What for?"

"For standing up for yourself. For not being afraid." I told her. It was one of the things I'd been hoping she'd learn. I knew this was only one time though. I wasn't sure how many other times she'd have to do the same thing.

Running one hand in her hair I felt strangely calm. After everything that had happened this evening I didn't know how that was possible. All of these emotions had left me exhausted. Bella sighed and leaned her head against my shoulder.

"Guys, I hate to break you two up now but we've got to get back onstage." Ben said as both he and Angela stopped in front of us. Groaning I didn't want to get up now. Bella stood up to let me go and occupied the same chair I was in as Angela stayed with her, her arms comforting her when I couldn't be.

Onstage now I was paying even less attention than the last set. Angela kept her arm around Bella the entire time. Bella didn't even look at me, not once during the entire performance. I know because I didn't move my eyes from her for a second. Alice and Rosalie stayed at the table with them which was saying something since they never missed an opportunity to dance. They seemed to be firing questions at Bella which she wasn't answering, her mouth never moved.

Our set now over I came back to the table and Bella. Pulling her into my arms I kissed her lightly on the mouth without a response. Uh-oh. She looked a little sad when she turned away from me and asked "Angela, are you done for the night? I'm so tired and I can't stand being in this place one more minute tonight. Can you take me back to the dorm now?" What? No. We weren't fine, I knew that. What the hell happened though from the last time I got up for the stage and now? I narrowed my eyes at my sister's and their constant badgering.

Angela looked surprised and flicked her eyes back to mine as she said "Sure Bella, whatever you need."

Bella nodded and said "Let's go." She started to walk away from me and hesitated turning back to me. She put her hand on my arm and kissed my cheek before saying "I'll talk to you later, okay?" I nodded not trusting my voice and watched her walk away from me. She didn't say a word to anyone else in my family either before leaving.

Sitting down heavily I was trying to think how I'd fucked that up. I couldn't help it; I almost started crying here in public in front of everyone. Trying to repress that response I clenched my jaw. Why'd I feel like she'd just walked away from me? How was I supposed to fix this?

Rosalie kicked me under the table and said "You are a royal fuck-up. You know that, right?" Thanks Rose, just what I need. More salt in the wounds. I pinched the bridge of my nose. "We told you sleeping with all those girls would get you into trouble one of these days. That's not even the most fucked-up thing though. Why didn't you chase after her? Are you really that stupid? You're going to just let her walk away from you?" Near the end of this she was nearly shouting.

"Rose, calm down. Edward is going to pull himself together and go after her. Am I right?" That came from Jasper, I was shocked. I couldn't believe my help came from him as I had wanted to rip his head off earlier. I'd have to thank Rose for that later, I thought uncharitably. Alice only smiled at him lovingly and put her head on his shoulder.

"You know where she is, go find her." Alice encouraged.

"If you don't get her to come back then I'm kicking you out and letting her move in." Emmett said attempting to lighten the mood except I think he was actually serious.

"Are you guys going to be okay without me?" I asked, always being the responsible one, at least if it didn't have to do with girls.

"Dude, seriously? Just go." Emmett huffed out exasperated. "We'll figure it out without you."

"Thanks guys." I said as I rushed out the door. What are you supposed to do in this situation? As I'd never had a girlfriend this was completely out of my element.

Speeding back to the school I pulled into her dorms' parking lot. I still hadn't figured out what I was going to do. When I got to her room I knocked with no response and took out the key Alice had made for me after we'd locked ourselves out. I didn't know if she was in there or not, but if she was I wasn't going to let her ignore me. Opening the door the lights were still off and the beds were still made. It didn't look like anyone had been in this room for a while. Leaving the door open I walked across the hall sure Bella was there.

Knocking on Angela's door I waited impatiently until Angela herself opened it. Leaning against the doorframe she said "What are you doing here Edward?"

I frowned at her, shouldn't it be obvious? "I'm here to talk to Bella. I don't want our day to end like this."

Sighing she stepped into the hallway and closed the door. "She's sleeping right now. I'll let her know you are here if she wakes up. If she wants to talk you then she will, if she doesn't… then suck it up."

"Angela, what do I do? This isn't even as bad as some of the things she's already had to deal with. Why is she avoiding me now?" I asked actually wanting to know the real answer.

"Exactly. She's had a lot to deal with and I don't think she ever did deal with it. She's just pushed it aside and this time she just didn't have more in her." Angela answered me.

"But their must be more to it than that." I stated.

"Yeah well she stood up for herself back there and I think that took courage, considering who it was that she stood up too. After what they did to her…" Angela shuddered and I gaped at her.

"Who told you about that?" I asked her.

"Bella did in the car. I think it was good for her to cry and let it all out. She's been holding too much back." Angela said and then "Go wait in her room. I don't know when she'll wake up. It'll all work out, okay? Just give her mind time to recover." Angela was always the optimist like Alice, but in a much more calm and soothing way, not in an I'm on speed sort of way.

Thanking her I went back to the room taking off my shoes and socks and shut the door. I was going to climb into bed with the rest of my clothes until I looked down and saw blood on my shirt. That must have come from Jessica. Hurriedly I ripped that shirt off and decided I'd destroy it later. I lay down under her covers and could smell her scent in the pillows. Pressing my face into them I shut my eyes tightly and drifted off to sleep. My heart was breaking for Bella, for having to deal with this, for me.

Sometime during the night I felt something brush against my cheek. Feeling wetness there as well as on the pillow I realized I'd been crying. My subconscious wasn't above letting me cry even if I tried hard not to apparently. It took me a few minutes to recognize the fact that someone warm was lying next to me.

Bella was lying next to me in bed on her side and completely naked, I must be dreaming then. After tonight this couldn't happen in reality. My mind must be torturing me trying to force more tears out. At that point I registered that this was the first girl I had ever cried over.

When Bella pressed her lips to mine and kissed me softly it felt so real that I cried harder. Then I felt a warm hand pick up one of my arms and moved it over her waist as she curled her arm over mine. Her free hand came to my cheeks and tried to remove the tears that were flowing freely there. As they didn't stop but continued to flow freely I felt her lips on them in the dark both kissing and lapping them up at the same time. It was an odd sensation, in particular to feel on my face.

Still believing I was dreaming I pulled this dream Bella closer to me and hugged her body to mine. Feeling her breasts against my chest I thought it must be a memory, she wasn't here. She walked away from me. I felt her nails dragging down my back as she continued lapping up my tears.

Eventually I pulled back from her looking at her curiously. Reaching out a hand I touched her face and whispered "You're not real." I said this over and over again and watched as dream Bella started to frown. I could see the crease between her eyes even in the dark.

"I'm real Edward. I'm right here, next to you. I'm not going anywhere." She whispered back with a slightly husky voice. Definitely a dream then, I felt almost positive that she was either going to leave me or say we needed to slow down or something along those lines.

Watching her I noticed her frown become more pronounced as the seconds ticked by and I said nothing. Moving the hand that was resting on her face I pushed on her forehead to make the line go away. She snatched my hand from her face and looked at me fiercely and growled "Why don't you believe me?"

I opened my mouth and no words came out before she attacked it, trying to will me to believe her. Kissing her back in my dream still didn't mean this was real. She was feisty when it came to sex at least.

Flipping my body onto its back she sat on my chest and I could see all of her in the dim light. It must be getting lighter outside in my dream. The only thing that didn't match up is that in my fantasies the lights were always on. Wait. This wasn't a fantasy, this was a dream. I'd never have a fantasy where I was crying.

Bella leaned down and kissed my neck softly at first before biting me. It wasn't a surprise that she would do that so at least my dreams were accurate. I felt her soft lips move along my jaw and across to my mouth and she gently sucked on the top lip giving me her bottom one. I sucked and nibbled at it playfully being thoroughly turned on by this dream. Maybe I should add this as a new fantasy of mine.

Sliding my hands up her sides I felt a shiver from her and she sat back so that she was rubbing herself against me still clad in jeans. Fuck. Why were those on, this was a dream after all. I tried to will them off but they wouldn't be removed. This was torture.

She kissed my chest sucking softly in some places and harder in others just like I liked it. Her fingers found my nipples and played with them for a while when she leaned closer to me and whispered in my ear "Still don't believe me?" I shook my head no. This Bella was determined to make me see she was real and so far I was enjoying it too much to admit this might be reality. I was still convinced I was dreaming but I thought if I said so she would disappear.

One of her thumbs rubbed my cheek as she cupped my face, trying to remove any left-over tears. Her lips found mine again and forced me to open mine to let her tongue slide in meeting me. The other hand she used to trace the indentations of my muscles along my chest and stomach making me groan. Speaking she said "You are beautiful." She pulled away from me and everywhere her fingers had traced she now used her tongue. Fuck. If this was real we never would have gotten this far to let her do that without fucking. I think I liked it though.

Scooting her body up mine she held my hands over my head and leaned her mouth down to my ear and whispered "I love you, Edward. I'm not going anywhere. Just because I'm mad about something doesn't mean I'd leave you forever over it, do you understand?" I could only nod as one of her breasts was right in my line of vision, not really knowing what she said. Tilting my head up I darted my tongue out to circle her nipple before catching it between my teeth. Sucking on it I heard her moan loudly as I continued to tease her nipple.

Sighing she moved down my body and said "How can I make you see this is real?" Her hands went for my pants and undoing them she shoved them down and off quickly. Thank you dream, those things were starting to bug me. They even felt itchy in this dream, not to mention too damn tight. Bella's hands wrapped around my erection as her mouth did the same and she bobbed her head up and down as she swirled her tongue over me. Fuck.

Moaning I said "That feels so good…" Then quieter I said "Too bad it's only a dream." Bella only growled around me and the vibration and prior teasing almost made me explode. The only reason I didn't was because I thought I could hold out and see where else this dream went. Letting go of my erection she pulled herself up and grabbed a condom from the table by the bed. Hmmm… That was weird. Why would I still be responsible in a dream? Opening the package she rolled the thing over me and guided me into her.

She was wet and warm and I didn't know how because I hadn't touched her that much. Placing my hands on her hips I felt her move her body up and down me. She put her palms flat on my upper arms and leaned forward trying to get a better angle for her. Bella tilted her head to the side and watching me continued to ride up and down. Massaging her ass at the same time got an incredibly loud moan from her. Maybe this wasn't a dream after all. No one but her is that loud. Hearing her moans of ecstasy I knew it was no use, I was going to come soon whether I wanted to or not. Moving one hand down between us I found her core and started to flick it fast so she would let go soon. Crying out she exploded, her muscles contracting around me and I thrust up into her a few times before it was my turn.

Breathing heavily she lay down against my chest for a few minutes before getting up. I watched her remove the condom and throw it away. Laying back down, her head against my chest she said "Edward, I love you. Now go back to sleep. We have at least an hour before we have to get up for school." Then she tilted her head up and kissed my neck before falling asleep. I wasn't sure how I was supposed to fall asleep if I already was. I closed my eyes anyway, wishing this was what really happened.

The annoying beeping sound woke me up but I couldn't figure out where it was coming from. Attempting to sit up I realized something heavy was on me. Looking down I saw Bella. We were both completely naked. So last night hadn't been a dream like I'd thought. I was relieved and over-joyed by that fact. I was also a little scared because I knew she wanted to talk to me and I had no idea what the right thing was to say. The beeping sound eventually quieted but I was sure that was my phone telling me it was time to get up.

Shifting in bed I tried to slide out from under Bella only waking her up. She looked confused at first and then looking at me she started laughing and said "So am I real yet?"

Grumbling at her I said "Thanks for making fun of me."

"Someone's got too." She said with a smile on her face. Then she got up and found some clothes to put on and I watched as she sat on the floor leaning against Alice's bed watching me. "Well… are you going to put clothes on sometime today, Edward? Or are you going to walk around naked to class? I really hope not, I don't need any other people to beat off with a stick, thank you very much." She said sarcastically.

I rolled my eyes at her and got up. Her brown pools watched every move I made. "Someone is in a good mood this morning. Why?" I asked her.

Bella smiled at me and said "Several reasons. I realized I'm damn lucky to be with someone as hot as you. I'm the only one that you ever made your girlfriend, out of countless others. The sex last night was great even if you thought you were dreaming. Talking to Angela also helped put things into perspective for me. Your sisters on the other hand only picked and poked and prodded at me to get me to tell them what happened. I was so not relating that story in public, it was pissing me off. Then the whole scene kept replaying over and over in my head." I watched her shudder.

During this little speech I looked around and noticed a set of clothes in a chair and my bag by the wall. That meant I had more time to talk to Bella instead of rushing back to my house. Alice must have had something to do with that. I also noticed the shirt that had the blood on it had been removed. I wondered if Jasper finally told her what happened and if she had burned the shirt or something. She wasn't the type to let things go.

Quickly putting my clothes on, I sat down next to Bella and wrapped one arm around her. She leaned her head in and tried to discreetly sniff me and sighed. "Is that why you wouldn't kiss me back when I got back to the table?" I asked her.

Looking up at me she nodded and then cleared her throat "No, that's not exactly it. I kept reliving being in the bathroom over and over again only this time it was different…"

"How different?" I asked her curiously.

"I'm not sure I want to tell you…" She said swallowing.

"Just get it over with and tell me. I'll be okay." I said.

"Well… two of the girls were holding me down on the floor. Then Jessica, Lauren and you were all having sex right in front of my face. When you came back to the table and tried to kiss me I couldn't kiss you back. I honestly thought I was going to throw up, possibly in your mouth. I had to get out of there." She finally finished.

Holding her tighter I said "Bella that would never happen. I love you and only you. I've never loved another girl, never." Her shoulders relaxed slightly then.

The next question came from me "Why did you finally decided to tell Angela?"

"I thought it would make me feel better. It did too. I learned that from Jasper by the way, he's the one that taught me not to bottle stuff like that inside. Apparently I've been doing it without even recognizing it." Bella answered me. I wasn't sure I liked the Jasper reference but chose to ignore it for now.

Bella must have seen a look though from me I thought I'd hidden because her next words were "Don't be mad at him for something I did. I'm the one that kissed him, remember?" Vividly. "I still feel guilty about that. Rosalie was persuasive though. I'm not sure it will help our situation though. So I'm not cheating on you anymore, but now all of us are sleeping together?" I watched her shudder. "I know that bothered you before."

"Yeah it bothered me before. It also bothered me before I even met you so that won't change much for us anyway. It might be hard for you though." I said looking at her intently.

Sighing she said "I know. What people do for love?" This conversation had gone better than I ever thought it would.

"Edward?" Bella straightened up and looked at me questioningly.

"Yes?" I asked.

Nervously she looked down and started wringing her hands. "You… you don't expect me to do that, do you?"

I was confused when I asked "Do what exactly?"

"Expect me to be with another girl with you?" She swallowed hard not looking at me.

Tilting her chin up I said "No, I don't."

She only relaxed slightly when she said "Good. I don't think I could ever share you with someone else."

I smiled at her "I don't want to share you either. You are the only one I've ever chosen to stay with."

Nodding her head she said "But what if you get bored? If there is something else you want to try, ask me, okay? I don't want to lose you."

I knew exactly which fantasy I wanted to live out with her but not today. Let's not freak her out right now, I thought. All I said was "Okay. Let me think about it some."

Then I pulled her close to me, arms wrapped around her and nuzzling her neck I moved over to her ear and said "I do know what I'm doing with you tonight. After we study, you've got to go over the science stuff we went through yesterday." I heard her mumble about that saying it was my fault. "Then I am going to punish you, for kissing Jasper and for walking away from me." I watched her body shiver in anticipation.

"What are you going to do to me?" She whispered.

"I know for sure I am going to spank you again." I said back.

Leaning away from me she frowned at me and said "Why? I thought you hated doing that before."

"No Bella, I hated hurting you. I hated leaving bruises, bruises in the shape of my hand. I don't mind it being a little rough. I know you don't either." I explained to her.

Kissing my neck she said "I'm looking forward to it."

Still near me I whispered to her "Then I am going to take my time savoring the way you taste." I could feel her body tremble with desire as she moaned.

Her stomach grumbled loudly then breaking the spell and she laughed "Are you hungry? I think I might have some cereal bars around here somewhere."

"Yeah sure" I said as I watched her moving around the room, content to be here, to be with her.

She grabbed some water bottles as well and handed me one and sat back down facing me. We ate in comfortable silence and I watched her finish and take a sip of water. Droplets of water remained on her lip and her tongue darted out catching them and then she licked her lips. I groaned as I started to get hard. We had class soon and had to get out of here. I leaned forward though and took her lips in mine and tugged softly on them.

We were rudely interrupted by loud talking and the door banging open. "Oh good, I guess they did kiss and make-up." Emmett shouted.

My family walked in and they were talking excitedly. "What's going on that all of you are here?" I asked.

"Oh well this weekend is Labor Day weekend so we are going to go somewhere. We needed to make sure you guys were still together though before we invited you, _Eddie_. We already decided we'd take Bella over you." Emmett laughed loudly. I closed my eyes and pinched the bridge of my nose.

"Where are we going then? What about playing on Saturday?" I asked.

"We aren't telling you where we are going, you'll find out soon enough. We got another up and coming good band to play instead. We decided we could use a little less drama for now. Rosie's boss man agreed." Emmett explained.

"This weekend will give me plenty of time to come up with a good reason to kiss Bella too. After all you both got too and I've got the other two girls, so I think it's only fair." Emmett was laughing.

I fixed him with the coldest stare I could muster. Bella said "Over my dead body. I won't be doing anything else that's going to make Edward or I potentially explode this week. I don't think we can handle anymore."

"Awww, come on. I thought we were friends'." He whined. Rosalie hit him in the head twice. It'd be her own fault if she created a monster, as the kissing thing was her idea in the first place.

"Ouch Rosie, you didn't have to do it twice." He huffed.

Alice rolled her eyes at this exchange and turning to me said "I burned that shirt for you. It pains me to ruin any clothes as you know but I just couldn't see being able to save that with those memories attached to it." I only nodded my head at her.

Jasper broke up the conversations saying "Don't we have classes we need to get too?"

Bella said "Yeah but first can you guys move away from the doorway? I need to brush my teeth." They parted for her as she walked down the hall.

"Whew. I didn't think you'd make it out of that shit last night. Now I don't have to beat you up." That came from Alice, little, tiny, annoying, obnoxious and vicious when it came to a fight Alice.

Then she grinned at me and said "Now can I invite her to fall break at our house? Or are you going too?"

Laughing at her I said "Well I would wait a little longer before you spring that on her, but either way one of us will ask her."

Smiling still and clapping her hands she said "Okay. I can't wait for it."

All of them finally left and I was digging through my bag for my toothbrush when Bella came back. She said "Did they tell you where we were going? I really hate surprises, you know."

I shrugged "Nope, they didn't tell me. I know as much as you do." I took a swig of water and started to brush my teeth when Bella handed me a cup to spit in. Rinsing my mouth out with the rest of the water left I said "Thanks." I almost started laughing; you know you've gone beyond just lust when you do things like that in front of someone.

Kissing her, we both had minty fresh breath and I inhaled deeply before letting her go. "Okay, ready for another day?" I asked her, not entirely sure that she was.

Bella only smiled at me and said "I think if something gets to me today I'll just think about you. That'll help."

Both of us picked up our bags and walked out the door for another day of hell. Oh wait, I meant school.


	46. Chapter Fortysix: Thursday

**Chapter Forty-six: Thursday**

**AN:** _I've gone back with my big red pen on the previous chapters. I'm sure I still missed some things, but hopefully any major mistakes have been corrected._

_I am very happy at least one person said they liked the dream part of the last chapter. That was my favorite piece of writing in this entire story, so far. _

_Here are some of the questions people have asked me and the answers. As long as they won't reveal too much about later chapters I will answer them._

**Q:** _Are you a teacher? _

**A:** _No. I've never wanted to be. As a matter of fact the idea makes me want to beat my head against the wall repeatedly until my brains fall out._

**Q:** _Why does Rosalie like Bella here when she doesn't in the books? _

**A: **_Rosalie didn't like her in the books because she was willing to give away her humanity and her chance at children and a 'normal' life. Clearly this is all human, so that isn't in the equation. Also, she was jealous because Edward liked Bella and not her in the books. As Rosalie would have met both Emmett and Edward at the same time in this story, I don't think the same thing applies._

_Clancy119: I borrowed 'skanks' from you. I hope you don't mind._

_A lot of shit happens in this chapter and yet nothing does. It might seem like fluff, but a few things are important for other chapters though._

_Characters belong to Stephenie Meyers_

**BPOV**

As Edward and I walked across campus together I heard his phone chime. It was Alice reminding us that we still hadn't exchanged phone numbers. Sighing I gave him my number. I hated the damn phone more than you can imagine. Stuffing it back in my pocket on vibrate we said goodbye, kissed and went our separate ways to class.

Finding a seat that wasn't surrounded by people was a challenge, but I managed it. I didn't think anyone would want to be near me at this point after the reactions on Tuesday in this class. Trying to ignore everyone around me I started going through my notes when I heard a timid "Hi."

Looking up I saw a painfully shy girl sitting next to me. She looked uncomfortable to be talking to me at all. I wondered what that was about. I was shy, but I wasn't _that_ shy. Deciding to make it easier I said "Hi, I'm Bella."

"I know who you are. I'm Jenny." She said quietly.

"Hi Jenny." I greeted her.

Twisting around in her seat she said "No one likes me either, so I thought if you wanted, we could be friends." It looked like this cost a lot to say, that this was the most courage she had in her.

I smiled at her and said "I'd like that Jenny." She looked relieved.

Class started then so I didn't get a chance to say anything else to her until it ended. We walked out of class together and she looked like she wanted to say something, but was too afraid to. She looked around nervously and when it looked like we were mostly alone she said "I never believed those skanks, you know." She had a hard time even saying the word skanks which led me to believe she'd never cursed a day in her life.

"Good, because nothing they've said is remotely true. They are jealous, cruel and spiteful and frankly I don't need anymore of them in my life." I told her and she nodded her head in agreement.

We walked across campus as I was headed to the bench outside my next class and she continued to walk with me. Jenny and I talked about our classes and I asked her about her friends to which she replied that she had none. "None? At all?" I asked her.

"No, none. I rarely talk to people." She said not looking at me. Hmmm… I wondered why, the only thing I could figure out is she didn't want to talk to them.

When we got to the bench she sat down for a minute before she had to go to class in the building behind us. Jasper found us there chatting and looked at us surprised. Shrugging he sat down on the other end of the bench and I watched as Jenny nearly crawled into my lap to get away from him. This was ridiculous. No one should be that shy or anti-social, it didn't make any sense. "Jenny, this is Jasper. He's my roommate's boyfriend." I was sure she knew who he was if she knew who I was.

Stuttering and unable to look at him she said "H…Hi… I'm Je… Jenny." I rolled my eyes over her head at Jasper.

"Jasper, I met Jenny in my last class. She was the only one brave enough to sit next to me." I used the word brave intentionally, hoping she'd look up.

"Hi Jenny, I'm Jasper. It's nice to meet you." He said to her even though she still hadn't raised her head. Wow, if the Cullen's thought I needed to work on my confidence I wondered what they'd think about her.

Moving her head for her towards Jasper I had her nod her head and said for her "It's nice to meet you too." When she looked at him her face turned bright red.

"So… do you want to introduce her to everyone else?" Jasper asked me.

"Hell no, not yet anyway. We are the calmest people in that whole group, except maybe Angela. Alice would terrify her and I bet so would Emmett." I said. This girl had no friends and just worked up enough courage to speak to me today. She wasn't ready for that onslaught.

"Yeah I guess you're right." He said and Jenny just looked at us confused.

"I have class now, see you later." Jenny said to both of us and went inside.

"Bye." Both of us said back.

"She's the shyest person I've ever met in my entire life. Do you think she has social anxiety disorder?" I asked Jasper.

Thinking about it he said "Hmmm… I don't think so. But there is a reason she's that shy, it's not normal."

Pondering what reason she'd have to be like that I ended up daydreaming and thought I could easily have been that person. Thank god, I wasn't.

"Bella, hello?" Jasper was attempting to catch my attention.

"What?" I asked him.

"Are you going to answer your phone? I can hear it vibrate from here." He said.

"Oh." I did feel it vibrating, but I was too lost in thought to respond.

Removing it from my pocket I looked at the number. It was from home. Why would my dad be calling me right now? He should be at work already. Picking it up I said "Dad?"

"No, this is Jake. I didn't think you'd answer if I called on my number." He wasn't wrong. I wouldn't.

"Why are you calling me? I've told you over and over to stop. What aren't you getting?" I hissed into the phone angrily. I knew these things weren't meant for anything good. Jasper was looking on amused. I knew he could hear every word from both sides.

"Bells, I'm worried about you. Mike Newton called me this morning and told me some of the stuff that's been going on. Don't you think it's time you ended things with that guy? Look what you're doing to yourself. Kissing other guys too." I snorted at that. What was he doing? Oh yes, fucking other girls. "This can't be healthy for you. Look what you've become. I want you back. I promise we could work things out. I love you, Bells. I always have. I thought we'd spend the rest of our lives together, married and babies and all." _What the hell?_

I stared at the phone wishing I was strong enough that it would crumble in my hands. Jasper was looking at me with his mouth gaping open. Seething I said "Fuck you… I am never going to get back together with you. It doesn't matter what happens here, you've already made it impossible for me to trust you. Stop trying to get me back. It will never happen." Then I hung up on him.

Jasper stared at me and said "That guy never gives up, does he?"

Sighing I said "Unfortunately, no. That's probably how we ended up together in the first place. I wasn't even that interested at first."

"Come on, class is about to start. I need a distraction." I said standing up.

Sitting in class I reviewed last night's events in my head. It was better than thinking about Jake's phone call.

Alice had woken me up late afternoon dragging me out of bed so she could dress me. Argh… Why'd I have to get up so damn early? I still needed sleep. It was my own damn fault anyway. I should have slept instead of fucking Edward. This did not set a good precedent for my mood the rest of the night. I _needed_ sleep.

She'd insisted I wear heels which I tried to walk in and promptly twisted my ankle. Angela was my lifesaver when she came by distracting Alice. I thought I'd never get to the bar without breaking my leg or something.

All day I'd been thinking of various scenarios of things I wanted to do with Edward, either in my daydreams or real dreams. At least I'd gotten to play one of them out.

We might have done more if those girls hadn't been trying to get us to have sex with them. Well to get Edward to have sex with them, I'm sure they only wanted me along if that's the only way they'd get him. I'd never been so angry in my entire life. After what they'd done to me, it felt as though someone had put a hot iron in my heart. I wanted to run out the door and cry, but I fought that reaction down. I had to stand up to them in some way. Telling them they weren't hot enough for us I thought was good enough. But no… they came back for more.

I started laughing in class when Jasper slapped my arm lightly to break me out of it. All I could see in my head was Rosalie tripping those girls and the results. I took some satisfaction from that, wishing I'd been the one to do it. Those girls must have a death-wish. How many people did they piss off? I was sure once Alice knew what had happened between us she'd want to kill them as much as I did. It felt good to send them off with Mike, they deserved each other.

Alice and Rosalie kept up a non-stop stream of questions after that. I had to get away. All I kept seeing in my mind was exactly what I told Edward, the three of them fucking while I was being held down to watch. I'd never been so nauseated in my life, not even in the jeep on bumpy roads.

I couldn't even say goodbye to anyone else. I was angry at Alice and Rosalie for talking me into kissing Jasper in the first place, more so at Rosalie. Too embarrassed that I'd kissed Jasper at all, I really hoped he never brought that up. Emmett was annoying me just by being entirely too cheerful when I was falling apart inside.

Angela seemed the safest choice of the group and oh yeah she wasn't a Cullen. Getting into her car I finally broke down and told her everything that had been going on. She was in shock. I cried as I told her, at first having a pity party until the rage set in. The rage felt better than pity so I clung to it for a while. When I'd come down from the emotions I fell into Rose's bed, exhausted. It felt good to get it out of my system though.

At some point I flipped over and opened my eyes to see Angela watching me. She said "You want to set those girls on fire? Remind me not to make you mad." What is she talking about?

"What?" I asked her, rubbing a hand across my face.

"It's what you were dreaming about. Talking in your sleep, remember." She answered. I didn't recall this dream, but I was sure she wasn't lying about it.

"Edward is waiting for you in your room, in case you want to know." Angela told me. No, I didn't want to know that. Right at that moment I wasn't sure I could stand to be in the same room with him. "He wants to talk to you, make things right." She continued. Uh… that would be impossible. He couldn't make things 'right', I was still too angry. Closing my eyes I fell back in a fitful sleep.

I remembered my dreams then. My dreams showed me what it would be like without Edward in my life. It was a nightmare, in the fact that it was an incredibly boring existence and I was completely miserable. One I would have been fine with before I met any of the Cullen's. Then my dream led me down what it'd be like to have Edward in my life. Crap still happened in these dreams, but I was happy. That's when I decided to go back to my room.

When I walked in I saw that he was sleeping and shut the door. I was going to wake him up then. Just because I wanted to stay with him didn't mean I wasn't entitled to tell him off. Closer to his face I brushed his cheek and felt wetness there. My heart fucking broke then. What was I thinking? I was going to yell at him over something that happened before we'd ever met? That was insane. I sat down and watched him for a while. He kept mumbling 'I'm sorry' and 'I love you' over and over again. My heart was being squeezed tight at every word.

Crawling into bed with him I tried to wake him up. He wouldn't budge. Removing all of my clothes I pressed myself closer to him and tried to brush the tears away. I couldn't believe he thought he was dreaming the entire time. It was one of the most erotic and equally frustrating things I'd done with him. Taking my time with him was wonderful. I kept thinking he'd realize he wasn't dreaming at some point. He never did. I felt as though I'd spent the night worshipping his body. I do remember telling him he was beautiful, but I'm not sure he heard me. He was beautiful on the outside. He was gorgeous, but that wasn't what I was talking about anyway. He'd done everything for me in his own fucked-up way.

My body was shaking then and I looked around seeing everyone file out. "Bella, earth to Bella. Class is over." Jasper said. I smiled sheepishly at getting caught daydreaming. I was sure if class hadn't ended I would have started to have full-fledged fantasies.

"Let's go eat lunch before your next class." I said to Jasper. He looked surprised.

"You want to eat lunch with me?" He asked me.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I?" I asked him back, not understanding.

"Uh…I wasn't sure you'd feel comfortable with me after last night." He responded quietly. Oh man… I didn't want to think about that now.

"No, it's fine. How about we just never mention it again?" I said embarrassed.

He smiled at me and said "Okay, let's go."

We didn't end up eating alone anyway. I saw the girl Jenny sitting there by herself and decided to sit with her. She looked lonely. I couldn't understand it. She was a pretty girl with light brown slightly curly hair and clear blue eyes. Although I wouldn't have known that except for the one and only time she looked me in the face.

"Jenny, how long have you gone to school here?" Jasper asked her. She squirmed in her seat.

"Ummm… two… two years." She stuttered.

"You haven't made any friends since then?" I asked her.

"No. I mean when I first got here I met people that I thought were my friends, but I was only a game to them." She said with her head down.

I looked at Jasper; he looked just as confused as I felt. "So… what about your roommates? Did you get along with any of them?" I asked.

"No, I don't have roommates anymore, not after the first semester here." She replied. What the hell had happened to this girl? Did I even want to know? No, I didn't, but I think she needed to tell it. Not today though. I thought we'd have to be very careful with her.

Deciding now was as good a time as any, I changed the subject. "You should meet my roommate. She scared the hell out of me when I first met her. She still does sometimes." I said and both Jasper and I laughed. Jenny grinned, showing a set of perfect white teeth.

"Jenny where are you from?" I asked her.

"San Francisco." She replied. We told her where we were from and the whole convoluted story of the Cullen dynamic. She seemed in awe. "That answers a lot of questions about you guys. People talk about all of you all the time."

"Yeah we know." Jasper and I said at the same time and laughed.

"Don't worry; I never believed any of those stories." She said. Angela was right, as always. Not everyone would believe it.

"Okay, I've got to go to my next class. See you guys later." Jenny said to us and we waved bye.

"I wonder what those people did to her to make her not have any friends." I said to Jasper once she was out of earshot.

"I don't know. She's going to have to tell someone what happened though or else she's going to go through life socially stunted like she is now. It's hard to keep down a job like that or live your life. I have the feeling you are the only person she's spoken to since whatever it was happened. She probably only did because of the stories about you too, like she can relate." Jasper said, psych major at work. I sighed. At least maybe something good might come out of that misery. "See you later in self-defense class." He said as he stood up to go to his next class.

"Bella, Bella." I heard my name being shouted. It was Alice.

"What do you want Alice?" I asked her, she seemed overly excited about something.

"You are going to teach me how to cook something this afternoon. You already promised." She said her eyes shining brightly. I groaned internally. Teaching someone who had entirely too much energy for their own good was going to be a challenge. I wondered if she could keep her mind on something long enough to learn it.

"What do you want to make?" I asked her.

"Lasagna" was her one word answer.

"No. You aren't ready for that, Alice. I don't even think you can boil water." I told her and her face fell. "Is there something else you'd like to try?"

She thought about it for a minute still pouting and finally her eyes lighting up again said "Roast. What about that?"

Not wanting to disappoint her again I agreed. We had to go to the grocery store first. It was a struggle to keep up with her, I tripped twice. Once we got back to the house I started showing her what to do, it wasn't that difficult. She could at least pay attention long enough to get it. When we were cooking I asked her "So what are we doing this weekend?"

"No way Bella, I'm not telling you." Alice said.

"Just one clue?" I begged her.

"Oh alright, it includes shopping." Alice said smirking at me. I groaned. Alice said "Get a grip, I like shopping. It's one of the reasons I agreed to come to school here, no sales tax." I rolled my eyes at her.

We left the roast cooking and decided to watch a movie while we waited. I couldn't believe Alice could even sit through an entire movie, but she did without speaking. When it was over she looked at me and said "Jasper told me what happened Bella."

Closing my eyes I breathed deeply. "Yeah, I don't want to think about that again if that's okay." Alice nodded her head and was amazingly silent. We checked on the roast and decided to watch another movie while we were waiting. I fell asleep in the middle of it.

Waking up as the credits were rolling I got up and checked on the roast with Alice. She asked me "Where's the gravy?"

I laughed at her. "Alice you have to make gravy. It doesn't magically appear."

"So how do you make it then?" She asked me. I told her. "Aren't we going to make some?"

I sighed and said "Alice you don't need gravy, it's not good for you. There is absolutely no nutritionally value to be gained from eating it. Besides if you are going to waste calories I'd waste it on something better than that."

"I can handle the calories, I'm always hungry." Alice said. Yeah I knew she was.

"Yeah but I still wouldn't eat it. It's not good for even tiny people like you. I don't want to end up visiting you in the hospital when you are fifty years old because you clogged all your arteries." I told her and I watched as tears formed in her eyes. I thought she was upset when I said she'd be fifty, but she wasn't.

"Bella, you really are going to be around when I'm fifty, aren't you?" She said and then hugged me so tight I thought I was going to pass out from lack of air.

We left the food cooking on low and went to self-defense class. Again we sat against the wall as the instructor was speaking to us. "I don't want any of you carrying weapons on your person unless you are trained properly to use them. Most likely you'll never pull them out in time or they will end up using it on you, including mace. This is important to remember. Unless you are attacked by an idiot they will be quick enough to use it against you. Today we will go over trying to break holds when someone attacks you so that you can run." The rest of the class was going over this and I managed not only to not get away, but to pull me and the person I was working with on the ground in my clumsiness. I was beyond frustrated. I walked quietly all the way back to the house.

Alice and I checked the roast and made sure it wasn't burned before setting it on warm to wait for everyone else to get back. It seemed like everyone was gone for the day, I wondered where they were. Alice said "Bella, I've got to go get some things ready for this weekend. I'll be back in a little while."

"Okay Alice." I said, knowing she'd never tell me where we were going. She left and I decided to start getting ahead on studying and sat down on the couch.

I knew Jasper was the only other person in the house, but I had no idea what the hell he was doing. I could hear some banging around in the kitchen and went to investigate. "What are you doing?" I asked him.

"I am attempting to make pineapple upside-down cake like my mom used to for Alice. If she cooked for us then I can do this." He explained still getting ingredients out.

"Do you need any help?" I asked him.

"No, I think I can remember how." He replied.

"Okay, well let me know. I'm behind on studying." I said and heard him snicker. I rolled my eyes and walked out the door.

After a while I could smell something burning and walked into the kitchen. I saw and responded to several things simultaneously. Jasper was standing in front of the stove with a glass pan on it, cooking. I heard the glass crack and yelled out "Jasper, no." My feet moved quickly across the floor with more grace than I normally had and rushed into him, knocking him into the floor. Landing on top of him I placed my arms so they covered both our faces and our eyes, right before the pan exploded. Glass and pineapples and syrup rained down on us making a total mess. Sitting up I heard a choked sound coming from the doorway and turned to see Edward. His mouth was gaping open and his eyes were round as he surveyed the scene. A piece of pineapple fell from the ceiling onto my head and slid down my face before I burst into laughter.

Emmett walked into the doorway looking thoroughly wet and said "Man, I miss out on everything." Rosalie came up beside him also wet and started laughing.

"So Eddie, me wanting to kiss Bella seems tame now, doesn't it?" Emmett chuckled out.

Rosalie smacked him and said "You will drop that subject right now or I will take out the front seat of your jeep and put the old ones back in and no one will be able to sit next to you anymore." Emmett shut up then.

"Where have you guys been?" I asked Rosalie.

"Windsurfing, in Columbia Gorge." She answered then shoved the other two out of the way. "In case you two haven't noticed neither Jasper nor Bella can get up without cutting themselves with all that glass on the floor. So unless you are going to get a broom and sweep it up, stay out of my way."

"No, I'll do it." Edward said and Rosalie shrugged as her and Emmett walked away. He swept up the mess immediately surrounding us and pulled me to my feet. I wondered how long they'd be cleaning up this mess. They'd probably be finding stuff they missed for days.

Jasper looked uncomfortable and said "Don't tell Alice, please."

"I won't, but why did you put a glass pan on the stove? You can't do that." I said.

He sighed and said "I know that _now._ I was trying to use fewer dishes so I wouldn't make a mess." I laughed. This was the biggest mess I'd ever seen.

"I'm going to go take a shower and you are going to clean up this mess before Alice finds it, and then you can clean up. I don't know when she'll be back." I said to him before tip-toeing carefully out the door. Edward stayed to help clean up the mess, he's the one that said he didn't like them and I'm sure he was still in shock in the compromising position he saw us in.

I gathered my books and went upstairs to take a shower. Removing my clothes I held them in my hand looking for a place to put them. Deciding to lay them on the counter for now I got in the shower. It took forever to get the syrupy mess out of my hair. When I got out of the shower I looked around for clothes. I didn't have any in here and Alice was gone, the ones I'd had on were in no condition to wear. Searching through Edward's clothes I found a button down shirt and a pair of boxers. At least I wouldn't be walking around the house naked. I didn't need to live that down again.

Halfway down the stairs I heard Edward's voice say "Shit." I looked around confused and he ran up the stairs pushing me back into his room.

"What?" I asked him.

"You can't go downstairs dressed like that." He replied.

"Why not?" I asked still confused.

"Do you have any idea how you look right now?" He asked me and I shook my head no. Edward stood close to me and grabbing my hair tugged it back so I was looking at him before his mouth crashed down to mine. His other hand found its way under the shirt and skimmed my breasts making it hard to breathe. When he pulled away we were both panting and he said "That's why."

"We'll eat dinner up here, okay?" He said and I nodded, speechless. While he was gone I sat on the couch and got my books out. I had to remember to study first or it wouldn't get done.

Edward came back in carrying two plates and two bottles of water precariously. I ran up to him to grab one of the plates and he shook his head no "Get the waters instead. I'm afraid you'll drop the plates." Grrr… I hated my clumsiness. I grabbed the waters and sat back down on the couch. When he was seated he handed me my plate and turned music on. "Music makes everything better, don't you think?" He asked me, and I only nodded as I'd just taken my first bite of food. "Except maybe a headache, everything else though is much better with it." He said.

Swallowing the food down I said "Yes, it does make everything better. Although only if it's the right music for the right situation." I added.

"This is good. You and Alice made it, right?" Edward asked me after he'd taken a bite of food.

"Alice made it by herself. I only told her how to make it and watched her do it, so I'd know it was done right. She wanted to do it herself." I answered.

"Remind me to thank Alice later then. Who knew she'd learn how to cook anything?" Edward said.

"Did you have a long day?" I asked him since he wasn't here when we got back from self-defense class.

He closed his eyes and said "Very. Very long. Clinic duty was longer than normal. More people wanted to come in before the three day weekend. I had to stay later than everyone else because I don't have clinic duty tomorrow."

"Why don't you?" I asked him, curious.

"Tomorrow is science lab, remember? We are in it together." He replied, no I hadn't realized we'd be in the same one.

"Okay you'd better catch me up on your notes from class yesterday. I don't want to fall behind." I said.

"After dinner, right now I'm savoring this food." He said and grinned brightly. We finished eating in comfortable silence enjoying the music. It was nice to feel relaxed for once. Edward took both our plates downstairs and I could almost bet he washed them while he was at it.

Getting up I went to brush my teeth. Edward found me in the bathroom bent over the sink brushing my teeth and grabbed my hips pressing his erection against my ass. I looked up in the mirror and saw pure lust on his face. My body was responding to it, but my mind had to take better control right now. I _had_ to study now, we could play later. Rinsing my mouth out I turned around and he set me on the counter standing between my legs. He kissed my neck and unbuttoned the top few buttons of the shirt I was wearing. His lips followed every section of exposed skin making me moan loudly. "No, not right now, we can do this after we study." I said as I pushed him away. He smiled at me and I didn't like the look in his eyes. He was up to something.

Hopping off the counter I grabbed my books and waited until he sat on the couch and I moved to the center of the floor, away from him. He'd already handed me a copy of his notes from science class and I read over them occasionally asking questions about what I was reading. He was going over his notes from other classes he was taking. I squirmed on the floor wanting to be with him. I wasn't sure we'd be able to study together anymore, this was entirely too distracting. Finally giving up he watched as I crawled over to him on my hands and knees. I heard him groan and move his notes and books out of the way.

Kneeling between his legs I kissed him on the mouth sweeping my tongue inside entangling it with his. When we pulled away for air he said "Bella, do you remember what I said I was going to do with you today?" I shivered in anticipation and nodded. "Bend over this leg." He said as I turned my body around so that my torso was leaning over one leg and my head was between them. My face was so close to his crotch I could feel his erection against it. I moaned at the contact. I felt his hand rub over my backside before tugging the shirt up and pulling the boxers down past my ass. He squeezed my cheeks a few times before smacking first one cheek and then the other. He never landed on the same place twice and I'm sure my entire ass was pink. I cried out in pleasure, not in pain although I know some people would think that was painful. I could feel myself getting wetter and wetter.

Edwards hand moved between my legs to feel the wetness there and he pulled away sucking on his fingers. "You taste so good Bella." He said. My knees felt weak. Pulling me up to the couch he sat me down so that my ass was touching the cold leather, soothing the slight burn there. He kissed my lips working his way down my jaw as his hands finished unbuttoning the shirt and he placed kisses over my breasts and his tongue flicked out over my nipples.

I moaned and said "Please, take me now."

"Not yet." He said his breathing just as heavy as mine. I tugged his shirt up and off him and he finished removing the boxers, leaving the shirt I had on but open. Then he picked me up and put me in the center of the bed. "Bella I am going to take my time tasting you before I fuck you. To make sure you don't try to get away I'm going to tie your ankles to the bed and your hands to each other, understand?" He told me as my eyes widened. Fuck. I wanted this so much.

He used some black scarves to tie my feet to the foot of the bed wide apart then one that he tied around my wrists. He placed my hands over my head and told me to keep them there as he pulled my body towards the end of the bed opening me up wider for him. "Bella you are so wet for me." He placed two fingers over the wetness and brought it to my own mouth to suck off his fingers before kissing me. He kissed in a straight line down my chest and stomach stopping briefly to lick my bellybutton before making it to my mound. Edward kissed all over the outside before placing his tongue over my core making me scream out in pleasure. His hands opened me wide as his tongue did figure eights over my core and my legs shook.

"Fuck, Edward. That feels so good." I cried out. I felt as though I needed to grab his hair or the sheets or something and thrash around, but I could do none of those things being tied up this way. His tongue lowered until he was thrusting into my wet sex and then back up again as his tongue found my core and he brought one of his fingers inside my sex and began thrusting in and out of it. Eventually he pulled his finger out of me leaving me feeling empty as he pulled his jeans down and off. Licking me again he found a condom and rolled it over his erection. Then he put the same finger back inside me pumping a few times before raising my hips up pushing that finger into my ass as he slipped himself into my sex. Finally it felt like he was home inside me. Edward thrust into me and I tried to meet him as best I could in this position. His lips found my nipples and he bit one of them hard making me cry out as my stomach tightened and my muscles clenched around him. He thrust inside me a few more times before letting go and fell, his forehead to mine, worn out. Edward kissed me softly then and said "I love you."

I was so blissed out I wasn't sure I could find the words or even knew what words were, but I did eventually come to the important ones and said "I love you too."

He untied me and we lay curled up next to each other looking into each others eyes before falling asleep. It was the best night of sleep I'd had since I met him.


	47. Chapter fortyseven: Great Day

**Chapter forty-seven: Great Day**

**AN:** _*Gasp* Another long chapter the same week, shocker I know._

_This chapter might be confusing to some of you as I wrote it in both Edward's and Bella's point of view depending on what was happening. _

_Here are some questions people have asked me._

**Q:**_ Do you have a hard time writing the sex scenes?_

**A:**_ You know sometimes the sex scenes are the easiest to write, they just flow naturally, but sometimes I have a headache from over-thinking it too much. I would really enjoy making them blunter than they are, but then I think it would detract from some of my more beautiful writing about it, so I'm conflicted there._

**Q: **_Do you have a beta?_

**A: **_No, I've never had one, my beta is me. Sometimes I wished I did, but then I've read some stories that had more than one that I thought were terribly written._

**Q:**_ Why don't your characters have silly nicknames?_

**A:**_ Because I don't use them. I rarely call anyone by a nickname unless they introduce themselves to me that way. I'm more likely to call someone sweetie if I don't have a clue what their name is. So to me it seems impersonal. I'd also never call someone baby in a million years, not without laughing anyway. Others have given me nicknames, some of which are pretty crazy, but I will never tell them here._

**Clancy119:**_ I hope I relieved some of your worries about Jenny, but maybe not, this chapter might just possibly raise more._

**Masen's-Girl-123:**_ I'm glad you like Jenny. She actually is named after and looks like my cousin that is so much like me in personality and interests it's not even funny. The character though is nothing like the real Jenny, although they both lived in San Francisco. She now lives in D.C._

_Some of you guys crack me up, you think all this cheating is going to happen just because a guy and a girl speak to each other. I hate to break it to you, but I have plenty of guy friends that I have never fucked, not once. Doesn't mean I didn't think about it though. ; )_

_Characters belong to Stephenie Meyers, except Jenny, she's all mine._

**EPOV**

Stirring awake I saw the most beautiful girl lying next to me, my shirt still on her left opened. I reached out a finger and traced her nipple. Mine. She was mine. All day I'd thought about sex with her when I'd thought I was dreaming. I was in too much shock to do anything then, so I'd made this night all about her.

My day had been consistently boring and slow when I wasn't hounded by girls. Fortunately it was fewer girls, so I guess Rosalie had been right. I really hated that she had been. It was still a long and exhausting day and I wanted nothing more than to have Bella back in my arms.

Running my finger down her stomach to her side I pulled her body close to mine, keeping her soft bare skin against me. I placed a kiss on her forehead and she moaned a little but didn't wake up. She hadn't spoken all night, so I assumed she was in a deep sleep.

When I did finally walk in the house yesterday I heard Bella shouting at Jasper and a thud, then a crack and an explosion as I threw my stuff to the floor and went in the direction of the noise. The sight before my eyes left me stunned for a few minutes. Bella, my Bella was on top of Jasper on the floor and I felt a surge of jealousy before taking in the surroundings. It wasn't until the pineapple fell on Bella's head and slid down her face that I noticed the huge mess and what must have happened. Getting Bella out of this mess and upstairs for a shower I stayed below to help clean up the mess and try to show Jasper I wasn't going to go into a jealous rage over it. I knew I had to work on that for Bella, if not for my own relationship with Jasper. It was still uncomfortable though. I stood on the counter trying to get the crap off the ceiling as Jasper told me about Bella and himself meeting some girl named Jenny. He wanted to know if I knew her, make sure she wasn't one of the girls I fucked. I told him I didn't think so.

"That ex of hers Jake or whatever called her again today wanting to get back together." Jasper told me and then gave me the rest of the story. Who was that fucker? What did he think he was doing? He obviously could have had Bella and she would have never come here, but now that she had she was _mine_, not his.

Walking into the hall about to go upstairs myself I watched as Bella walked down and my heart flip-flopped at the sight of her coming down in my clothes. Incredibly turned on by it I knew I couldn't let her stay downstairs. I wasn't sure what the other guys would do if they saw her that way. Her confusion on the whole thing just made it that much more of a turn on.

Brushing her hair behind her ear I kissed it and watched her stretch against me, waking up. She smiled lazily at me and relaxed into my body. "Good morning." I said and smiled at her.

"It is, isn't it?" Bella asked me and then "I feel like I've melted into this bed. I'm not sure I'll be able to get out of it."

Chuckling at her I kissed her head again, then her nose and cheeks. I worked my way down her neck and she moaned for me. Flipping her onto her back I continued kissing her neck and collarbone as she put her hands in my hair and tugged lightly on it. I pulled the shirt off her and threw it on the floor. Her skin was soft and smooth and I was going to touch every inch of it before we had to get up today.

**BPOV**

Edward moved his mouth down my chest lightly licking my nipples. There were no harsh movements or touches this morning. This was different from last night. This was softer and more sweet and sensual. His lips worshipped my entire body as I moaned and tried to keep my hands on at least one part of him the whole time, to feel connected. I was barely breathing. His tongue found my core and again the strokes were light and sensual and not enough. Eventually finding his way back to my ear he breathed "Bella will you get on your hands and knees for me?" I was confused, this request seemed inconsistent with what we were doing, but I did it anyway.

Pushing my knees apart he licked my slit once again before pulling away from me. Putting a condom on, he brushed his erection against my core making me even wetter. Sliding inside me he bent over and wrapped his arms against my waist and pulled me up so my back was against his chest. His hands slid easily over my body one going to my breast and the other down to my core, rubbing both gently. Our bodies rocked together and I moaned in sweet ecstasy. Edward's lips kissed my neck and shoulder and sucked on my earlobe. The fire in me was slowly building, just embers instead of the usual painful large fire that overtook me. We rocked our bodies a little faster, but nowhere near as fast as usual when I started to get closer to my release. Edward nibbled the top of my ear then, holding onto my waist as I shuddered in pleasant relief.

Letting me go I couldn't stay on my hands and knees like this and fell forward, my arms and legs felt like jell-o. Edward still inside me kissed my back and then pushed my legs together as he started to thrust for his own release. I could tell I was much tighter this way and it didn't take him long to let go, crying out my name.

"Wow. That was wow." I said dazed as he lay beside me.

"Yeah" was all he said as he turned his head to look at me.

Tracing his lips with my finger I waited until I came down off my high. This felt different. There had been no frenzied movements, it just felt like love. That's the word I was looking for, instead of the normal lust we had, not that I didn't enjoy that too. Scooting closer to him I laid with him a while in peace before we had to get up.

Edward got up to hopefully find Alice with clothes for me. When he opened the door he began laughing and I said "What?" He walked in carrying neatly folded clothes that had been on the floor waiting for me with a note on top. 'I didn't want to interrupt your love sessions or walk in on either one of you naked again, so I thought this would be safer. Love, Alice.' I snorted. I loved Alice. I really did. Even when she drove me insane with her hyper peppiness.

Edward and I ate breakfast and tried to walk out of the door without each other. Damn it was difficult.

"Come on Bella, we have all weekend together. Let's get a move on." Alice said pushing me out the door.

On my way to class with Alice, I recalled the dream Angela said I had of setting those girls on fire. That couldn't happen in reality, but it did give me a good idea and I decided to get Alice's help. She whole-heartedly agreed to it. To say she was enthusiastic would have been an understatement.

In class I looked around the lecture hall and found Lauren and Jessica. Alice walked behind their chairs and I worked my way down the aisle in front of them trying not to step on anyone's toes. Standing in front of them I said "So _ladies_, did you have a nice time with Mike Wednesday night?" The word ladies, was a loose interpretation. They both still looked hung-over over a day later and Jessica's nose looked crooked and her face was probably more bruised than what I could see underneath the caked on make-up.

Lauren glared at me and I was sure she would have attempted a witty remark, if she wasn't stupid. Jessica's head just landed on her desk, she had turned bright red and seemed mortified. That was interesting. "Jessica, did you have a nice time?" I asked her sweetly. She didn't say anything and I said "I'm so sorry you fell, too bad no one could take care of it for you. You should probably go to the doctor today." She obviously hadn't been as her nose hadn't been reset. I was stalling while Alice relieved both of them of their purses.

Alice stood and one of the purses jangled so I tried to cover it up by turning to walk away and tripping over Lauren's feet. "Oh I'm sorry. I'm so clumsy, forgive me. I must not be paying any attention to where I'm going." The politeness was overkill I knew and Lauren gave me a dirty look.

Shrugging, I walked back down the aisle and found a seat with Alice. We had to decide how we were going to hide the purses for the time-being. Searching the room I didn't know how we'd be able to get out of here without one of those girls calling us out on it when I spotted Jenny. The only reason I noticed her at all is that her head was down and she was cowering, attempting to make herself invisible. I saw her shoulders shaking and I thought she might be crying. I tugged at Alice and we moved so we were sitting near Jenny. I wasn't sure she'd be ready for Alice, but she needed a friend.

"Hey Jenny" I said and watched as her head lifted and she gave me a fleeting smile.

"Hey, I saw what you guys did. It was pretty funny." Jenny said.

"Yeah now we have to stash the evidence until we can rid the world of it, permanently." I told Jenny. She actually looked amused. Wow, she had more than just fear for an emotion.

"I'll help you. You can put them in my bag. No one even bothers to acknowledge me at all." Jenny said and I flashed a smile at her.

"That would be great, but are you sure? I don't want to make you do something you aren't comfortable with when we just met yesterday." I told her.

"No, those girls deserve whatever they get." I watched as her eyes hardened and looked at Alice. She looked contemplative and calm and not herself at all.

Alice handed the purses over to Jenny and she put them in her oversized bag. "Jenny I want you to meet my roommate Alice, this is Jasper's girlfriend." I said to her hoping Alice would reign in her normal enthusiasm for the moment. She did, which made me wonder if Jasper had told her about Jenny.

"Hi Jenny, I'm Alice. It's nice to meet you." Alice said quietly, trying not to scare the shy girl away.

"Um… it's… nnn…nice… nice to meet you too." Jenny stuttered again, but it seemed like she was making an effort. She also didn't seem as scared of Alice as she had been of Jasper. Guy trouble then?

Class started and the conversation ended. Lauren and Jessica stood up and searched and searched for their purses coming up empty-handed. Everyone was filing out when Lauren shouted out "Hey you took our purses, bitch." She looked as though she was about to leap over the table and strangle me.

"I did no such thing." I managed to say this without lying, which was a good thing or I would have looked guilty. I did have a hand in it, but I never took them.

"Where are they, bitch?" She yelled.

"Search me, I don't have them." I told her.

"Oh you better believe I will and that midget too." Lauren said and I watched Alice color in anger. Jenny had long since gone outside and said she'd wait for us.

"Fucking whore, I am not a midget. Look, we don't have your shit." Alice opened her bag and mine. The instructor came over to interrogate us about what was going on and also looked through our stuff.

"They don't have them, obviously. Which means someone else took them and you are both making false accusations. You'll have to fill out a police report and go to the Dean's office. It's not like I don't know you've been out to get these girls since the first day of class. This would be just like some back-stabbers to try to twist this around on them while you appear to be wronged." The instructor had worked herself up into this speech. I wondered what she hadn't missed. Lauren and Jessica filed out and then our teacher turned back to us and burst into laughter. Alice and I looked at each other, confused. "That felt good. I saw what happened at the bar Wednesday night and also what happened in my classroom today, your secret is safe with me, but I'd destroy the evidence soon." Then she walked out, both of us standing there with mouths hanging open.

Alice and I eventually closed our mouths and pulled ourselves together before walking out and bursting into laughter. I laughed so hard I fell in the grass, my back hurting. That's how Jenny found us and I jumped up and I couldn't help it. I hugged her tight, thanking her for her help. Alice hugged her too and said "We are going to be great friends too." I wondered if Alice had a thing for lost puppies. Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper had to have been somewhat lost when she first met them and I knew I was and this girl without a doubt definitely was. Jenny was speechless after the hugs.

"Jenny, do you have class now?" I asked her and she shook her head no. "I do, but Alice doesn't, so maybe you can go with her. She doesn't bite, I promise. Alice please be on your best behavior. Don't scare a potential good friend."

Alice got this serious look on her face and nodded sagely. "I won't" she said and I kept in my laughter at her expression. "We are going to take this stuff and hide it until we can get rid of it, together. I think all of us should have a hand in it, you aren't the only one they hurt."

"Okay Alice. Jenny don't let Alice terrify you and if she tries to dress you just go with it, you'll never talk her out of it." I said and Jenny's eyes went round and Alice looked smug and stuck her tongue out at me.

They walked away from me and I heard Alice say "So… Jenny do you have plans this weekend?" I wondered what she was up too.

I was so excited about what happened I had to tell Angela in my next class who laughed and Edward in science class. He was amused, but he also thought I was nuts. I was in a good mood; it felt unbelievable to have power over those girls for once.

"You are crazy, you know that, right?" Edward asked me and I grinned pleased with myself.

"Yep, surely you already knew that too?" I asked him and he smiled.

"Okay, _Eddie_ I have to go to lunch and Tai Chi class with Alice, then we have lab. See you later." I said channeling Emmett in my good mood. Edward frowned at me and slapped me lightly on the rear for calling him Eddie. I laughed and kissed him before leaving, so far this had been a great day.

Meeting Alice and Jasper outside we went to lunch and Alice told me she had stashed the purses in Emmett's jeep as that's the last place anyone would look for them. I laughed at her, sure they wouldn't look anyway. "It's already packed for our trip so they were easy to hide." Alice told me.

"Where are we going again, Alice?" I asked her, knowing it was no use.

"I'm not telling you. I did invite Jenny though." Alice told me and both mine and Jasper's jaws dropped.

"You did what?" I screeched followed by "She agreed to go?"

"You see, Bella I can be very persuasive when I want to be." Alice looked like the Cheshire cat.

I wasn't sure this was what was best for Jenny, especially with the others. I hoped it didn't blow up in her face.

Tai Chi class went by and this time I didn't slip or fall or trip one time. I knew it was a great day.

I walked into my lab class still on my high. Sitting next to Edward we listened for the first half hour of this lab telling us what was on our syllabus as if we didn't have that in front of us. Well whatever, it meant Edward was rubbing his hand over my thigh over and over. I almost wondered if he wasn't doing it absent-mindedly. It was working me into a frenzy and I was glad when we got down to the business of doing something in this class instead of sitting here, he stopped then.

We got back to the guy's house as I knew without a doubt Alice would have taken care of my packing completely. I wondered when she'd let me make my own decisions, probably only when they matched hers exactly.

Running up the stairs, again, not tripping I made it unharmed to Edward's bedroom. I kicked off my shoes and noticed clothes lying on the bed, including flip-flops. I picked them up in wonder. What the hell were these for? It usually rained too much to wear them. Alice walked by and said "You can thank me later. At least I won't be making you wear heels this weekend. We are leaving in two hours once everyone is back and accounted for." Then she walked down the hall to Jasper's room.

I turned to Edward, there were a lot of things we could do in two hours. He saw the look on my face and said "Only if it's quick. We need to study so we don't have to this weekend." Damn. Well a quickie it was, I wasn't going to be able to study without doing something first, I'd figured that out yesterday. I pushed him against the door and kissed his mouth roughly. I didn't bother taking off his shirt or mine. He pulled a condom out of his pocket and I unbuttoned his jeans and let them fall before pushing his boxers down. Kissing my neck he turned us so I was against the door and I felt my own jeans fall and his head came down between my legs and licked my sex, making sure I was wet, I moaned loudly. I felt his hands slide my panties down and off. When he stood up he was smirking. Rolling the condom on, he thrust into me in the next move. He pulled my legs around his waist and fucked me fast and hard, his hands on my hips, our bodies slamming into the door. "Bella, please come for me." He whispered in my ear and I took one arm away from his neck so I could flick my core quickly.

Coming hard I shouted "Fuck Edward." Clenching around him I felt my body go slack as he thrust a couple of more times before his own release. Shit, I never thought I could get off that fast. This was a first. The morning had been nice, but it was good to know we wouldn't fall into making love every time. I needed a good fuck too.

We both needed a shower after that so we got in and managed to actually shower. Changing into the clothes Alice set out for us we tackled our notes and books, both on the couch this time without the sexual tension in the room. It was a good thing we were both intelligent or I think we'd be fucked by school this year.

**EPOV**

Shit, sex with Bella was so good I had no idea what I'd been missing before. My family had been right, it was better with someone you loved. But I didn't think it was just that, my Bella was a whore with me. I thought back to her innocence when I met her and the way she was now. It was shocking what sex would do to someone.

I watched as she chewed her bottom lip deep in thought. Her eyes were skimming her notes. She looked up at me when she noticed I was staring and smiled. I wanted to fall into her brown eyes.

Okay, okay, stop thinking about that, you must study. I had no idea what we were going to end up doing this weekend. Bella informed me that Alice had something about shopping. That didn't mean a thing though, Alice shopped everywhere she went.

"Are you two ready to go?" Alice yelled through the door.

Packing my books away I said "Yeah we'll be down in a minute."

Bella got up and held my hand down the stairs, I could tell she was in a good mood, more than normal and it made me happy. It was infectious.

"Alright, Angela and Ben are coming with us. Rosalie and Emmett will go with them in Ben's truck. The rest of us need to pile into Emmett's jeep." Alice instructed.

"Why not take my car? I can drive." I said.

Alice rolled her eyes "That thing is your baby, no way. It will end up filthy where we are going." What exactly were we doing anyway?

"They are going to go on ahead of us. We have a stop to make before we leave." Alice said and started shooing us out the door.

Standing beside Emmett's jeep was a pretty girl that kept her head down. Alice and Bella and Jasper seemed to know who she was though. Alice hugged her and said "I'm glad you came." The new girl looked up and grimaced at Alice, I'm sure she didn't come of her own freewill.

Bella walked over to her and gave her a hug too and pulled her forward to introduce us. "Jenny, this is my boyfriend Edward and Alice's brother. Edward, this is Jenny." I watched as Jenny took a visible step back from me while not speaking nor looking at me. I looked over at Jasper who shrugged as if to say I told you so. I'd never met someone that terrified of people.

Leaning down so I was under her face I said "Hi Jenny, I'm Edward." I'd definitely never seen this girl in my life, which was a relief. It would have been beyond awkward if she'd been a girl that I'd been with before Bella.

The girl Jenny didn't speak to me at all. Alice said "My brother doesn't bite either, Jenny. Well maybe a little." She said smirking at me. "I know you know our family's reputation and the fact that Edward here was a man-whore is absolutely true." I threw her a dirty look which she ignored. "He finally found Bella and we've welcomed her into our family. As you know not all of us are related and we'd be happy if you became just one more person in this family of ours. You'd have crazy built-in friends already." Alice told her and I wanted to laugh, the girl looked more and more terrified with every word she spoke.

"Alice, please let her get used to us first." Jasper said trying to curb her enthusiasm. Alice's shoulders slumped, defeated. This was just too funny; she loved to take in strays.

"Alright, let's go." Jasper said climbing into the driver's seat with Alice beside him. Bella and I sat in the back and Jenny sat beside Bella instead of in the front next to Alice. It didn't take much to figure out why.

Alice turned music on which thankfully wasn't Emmett's, I didn't think I'd be able to take an entire road trip to wherever we were going with it.

I was shocked when we pulled into the hospital parking lot. What were we doing here? Jasper got out of the jeep after Alice handed him an envelope. "Alice, what's this all about?" I asked her.

"Oh we took the cash money out of Lauren and Jessica's purses and decided to give it to the hospital since you won't be playing tomorrow night for them." Alice explained.

"Aren't you going to give them their purses back?" I asked her.

All three's girls eyes looked at me as though I'd just said the dumbest thing ever, even Jenny's. She hadn't looked at me at all until then. I wondered what was wrong with her. "No, we are _not_ giving them back." Alice and Bella said at the same time.

Jasper got back in the car and we were on our way. Bella's hand found mine then. I really wanted to touch her more than this, but with the new, shy girl here I was afraid to. My family might put up with that kind of stuff, but I wasn't sure what her reaction would be.

Finally we drove up to a house that I assumed was normally empty, except the others were already there and the lights were on. "Alice, where are we?" Bella asked her.

"Cannon Beach, this is the house we are staying in this weekend. There are five bedrooms, so our sleeping arrangements ought to be fine." Alice told us. It was already dark and hard to see when we got there, but I could see white sand outside the back windows of the house.

Emmett came out and helped us unload. We each took the bedrooms we wanted and settled in.

Bella introduced Jenny to everyone. Emmett, of course, gave her a bear hug that I wasn't sure she would recover from. Rosalie looked at her shrewdly. I wondered what that was about. Angela and Ben just said polite hellos without touching.

Alice opened the back doors and told us to come on. She was carrying those purses her and Bella stole in her hand.

**BPOV**

We walked out onto the beach trailing after Alice. For such a tiny person she always seemed to be the boss.

Rosalie grabbed my arm to hold me back and Edward looked at us curiously. I waved him to go on. "Bella, I think Jenny is like that because she was hurt." No kidding.

"Yeah I figured that out for myself already." I said trying to keep the sarcasm out of my voice, but I wasn't quite successful. Rosalie rolled her eyes at me.

"No, I mean I think she was hurt like me." Rosalie said and I stood there in shock. "I acted a lot like that at first." No wonder she shied away from Jasper or wouldn't speak to Edward. That wouldn't last long around here though. I wondered if she'd ever trust men then. At least these guys weren't usually assholes, even if they did stupid shit sometimes.

"Do you think Alice knows?" I asked her.

"I'm positive she does. As I said I was just like that. That girl has never grieved over it though." Rosalie said. I sighed.

If she wanted to eventually tell us, she would, but right now all we could do was try to be her friend. We walked further down the beach and I took off the flip-flops to walk barefoot in the sand. It felt good underneath my feet. They had already built a small fire. Alice was standing there with the purses in her hand and opened them passing out objects to each of us to drop into the fire for fuel and watch as each thing burned before passing out something else. On and on it went and it was therapeutic for me. Jenny even seemed to be taking some pleasure out of it.

I did wonder if any of the things we burned were bad for the environment, but I didn't care enough to stop myself and then both Alice and I flung the actual purses into the fire.

All the evidence was gone and I jumped up and shouted. Edward picked me up and turned me around in the sand as I laughed. "Do you feel better now?" He asked me. I kissed his lips and nodded before jumping down, wondering when he'd lost his shirt.

Emmett caught me from behind then and took off with me running. I was screaming and laughing and kicking. He didn't seem phased at all. "What the hell Emmett?" Edward shouted at us. Emmett kissed my cheek and said, out of both Edward's and Rosalie's earshot "I will get my kiss out of you before the weekend is up." Edward caught up quickly with us since he was the fastest and knocked Emmett to the ground as he grabbed me away from him and stood me to the side. I watched them fighting in the sand and fuck me I was turned on by it. I shook my head and backed up so I wasn't in the way. When I looked at Rosalie she seemed just as turned on as I was. Alice was disgusted, but that was possibly because one of them was her own brother. She poked Jasper to do something about it.

Eventually they stopped when an amused looking Jasper pulled them off each other, saying. "Guys, you have two very horny women right there waiting for you if you'd stop before you beat each other too much to do anything about it."

I turned a brilliant shade of red, I'm sure of it as my face felt like it was in flames and I was thankful it was still somewhat dark out here. They both looked at us sheepishly. I ran to Edward knocking him back into the sand and kissed his already bare chest and ground my hips into him. "Bella not here. Please not here." He begged me. I was so turned on I would have done it anywhere I knew. I looked around and saw everyone watching, I didn't care about anyone else, but Jenny's eyes were round in horror and decided I couldn't just fuck him in front of everyone.

Standing up I said "Let's go." We both practically ran to the house and our room. I didn't know what happened to Rosalie and Emmett. I just hoped they didn't do anything in front of Jenny.

**AN:**_ I gave them a good day for once, aren't you happy? No sex here because well you've gotten two already in this chapter, greedy little children. : p_


	48. Chapter fortyeight: Jenny

**Chapter forty-eight: Jenny**

**AN: **_Some of you are hysterical. Calm down, everyone. Don't go into a panic over Jenny. She isn't evil like some of you are speculating. If I wanted someone evil there are a slew of other characters I haven't gone through yet. She is important, however. I am happy some of you have fallen in love with her already as she is entirely my own. : )_

_Some of you have asked me direct questions that I tried to answer personally, but some of them I couldn't put here. I don't want to ruin the story for someone else and besides I can always change my mind._

_I can't believe how many reviews I got for that last chapter. Wow, you guys must have liked it. I have to ask, is someone pimping this story out for me? I don't do it myself, but I have a ton of new people that have added this as one of their favorite stories._

_I am also aware that there are many 'similar' stories out there to mine. I hope mine is just different enough to keep your interest._

_Well anyway, welcome to my addiction and possibly yours. : )_

_Characters belong to Stephenie Meyers, except Jenny, she's all mine._

**BPOV**

"In the shower with you, mister." I told Edward, shoving him towards the bathroom. "You have sand everywhere." I didn't want that in our bed or in any crevices I'd like to leave sand free.

"Only if you get in with me." He said smirking.

"Fine, just get in." I said. We got in the shower clothes and all first to remove the sand from them as well. Edward had sand all in his hair leaving it gritty when I washed it. I made him stand under the shower-head longer to get rid of it. Finally able to remove our wet clothes we left them in the bottom of the shower sure they still had sand in them. The shower floor turned brown with the amount of sand in it. Shit, how much sand did he get into? I knew most of that didn't come from me.

I washed the rest of his body with the soap Alice packed for us. More and more sand kept coming off and I wondered when it was going to end. Maybe I should just give up; this was a beach, after all.

"Bella, Bella, stop. I think I'm clean enough, if you keep going I won't have any skin left." Edward said laughing at me. I just glared at him.

He pulled me up and pressed his body against mine and said "Chill out. This is supposed to be a vacation." Then he pressed his lips to mine and I forgot where I was. He turned my body so it was against the wall and he was pressed next to me, his lips moving over my neck, sucking lightly. Edward's tongue traced my nipples and sucked on them lightly at first then tugged on them with his teeth. I moaned loudly and tried to keep myself upright. Then he knelt down on top of our clothes and placed my foot over his shoulder. His tongue licked my slit up and down a few times before he parted it with his tongue. Fuck. I put my hands on his head and hoped I'd stay steady as he used his own hands to open me, part my folds wider. He didn't do anything except use his tongue against my core over and over moving different directions. My legs started shaking as he pressed harder against me. My breath whooshed out of me then. When Edward used his teeth to scrape against my core I felt the familiar tightening in my stomach and was shocked at how strong my reaction was to it. My muscles clenched down tight once and held it there for nearly a full minute until the other spasms caught up with me. I slid down the shower wall and sat in front of Edward, waiting to calm down.

Wrapping my arms around his neck I kissed him licking the taste of me off his lips. "Stand up." I told him.

He stood and I looked up at him admiring the view. Skimming my hands up his legs I pulled myself closer to him before letting my hands stop on his upper thighs. I kissed the head of his erection before flicking my tongue over it. Then I pulled back and sucked on his balls making him groan and put his hands on my head. I licked the length of his erection before taking it into my mouth. It always amazed me how the skin was soft and yet he was hard and rigid. Sliding my mouth up and down over him I pressed my tongue against him before he took over and started fucking my mouth. I groaned and relaxed my throat so I wouldn't gag as he got deeper and deeper. I made my mouth hold onto him tighter as he thrust into me. Hearing his moans made me moan and I heard him cry out "Fuck." My own body reacted with a loud moan just as he hit the back of my throat and I felt his release then without any warning this time. I tried to swallow it down without choking. Licking him as he softened I cleaned him before letting go. When I looked up at him I saw an intense look of love pass across it. Picking me up, we got out of the shower and dried off with him placing small kisses on my face, my neck and my shoulders. Finally he landed on my lips and kissed me softly before deepening the kiss and I felt my breath exhale into his mouth. Backing away he smiled and kissed my head before we turned to the bedroom.

Pulling the covers back I lay down on the bed. The sheets were itchy and stiff and uncomfortable. I wasn't going to be able to sleep like this. I knew exactly who to blame for this. This was Alice's fault. She'd turned me into a spoiled girl in a very short amount of time. I'm sure this wouldn't have been a problem to lay here if she hadn't been so interfering. It's not like I was used to nice sheets before I met any of the Cullen's. I couldn't take this. I'd rather sleep on the floor.

Getting up I searched through our things hoping to find a blanket or something that Alice might have packed. Instead I found a set of sheets with a note that said 'You can thank me later. Love, Alice'. She was so crazy with her notes too. I had to laugh.

"What is it?" Asked Edward. When I showed Edward he rolled his eyes and mumbled something about 'Damn Alice, all I wanted is for her to help Bella's confidence, not turn her into Alice.'

Whatever. I didn't care. Right now I was just grateful. I had the itchy sheets ripped off in no time and the bed remade with the new ones. When I lay back down I felt like I was sleeping on water, thank you Alice. Sighing I stretched and turned on my side to see Edward watching me in amusement. "Feeling better now?" He asked me and I reached out an arm to him so he'd come lay beside me.

"Yes, much." I said as he lay down both of us still nude. Snuggling up closer to his side I closed my eyes for a few minutes. When I opened them I saw his still looking at me. Smiling I asked him "What are you staring at me for?"

"Because I want to. I'd stare at you for the rest of my life if I could." Edward answered. I swallowed hard, not having a response to that. He brushed my hair away from my face and kissed my lips gently. Closing my eyes I sighed into his mouth. "Bella come up here to my mouth again. I wasn't done tasting you." He lay on his back and I moved up kneeling over his mouth. His hands stayed on my thighs as he brought my sex closer to his mouth licking my slit. I moaned and heard him say from beneath me "Mm… you taste so good." Then his tongue flicked out over my core before pressing it flat against me. I writhed over him.

My hands were on the headboard of the bed and I was able to look out the window from here. What I saw outside made me pause my moving for a second. The fire was still going and no one was out there except Jenny. She was staring into the fire with a faraway and lonely look. I knew I had to go out there. Wait. I can't go out there, hello Edward is eating you out. Okay as soon as we were done here I was out the door. Looking away from the sight I knew I wouldn't get off if I was distracted.

Closing my eyes I started rocking my hips over Edward's warm wet mouth and moaned loudly. He thrust his tongue inside my sex and did wonderful things to me he hadn't done before. Fuck. Unable to stand it anymore I scooted my body down his and reaching over to the nightstand where we'd put condoms on top I grabbed one and rolled it down Edward's erection. Pushing myself down him I sighed. He seemed a little confused as I'd done all this in rapid succession, but he also didn't seem to mind. I watched him lick his lips that were shiny with my juices. Riding him I leaned down and kissed his chest before sitting back up continuing my movements. Cupping my own breasts I played with my nipples. Then I watched in fascination as Edward's fingers rubbed my core before bringing them to his mouth. He sucked my juices off his fingers before placing his wet fingers back over my core. Flicking it I felt my stomach tighten as I was close to my release. Letting go over him my walls clamped down over his and I cried out his name. He continued thrusting up into me before his own release. This was hurried sex and as a result we were both extremely sweaty. I lay back down on him feeling our slick bodies rub against each other. Then I kissed his mouth and rolled over and out of bed.

"Where are you going?" Edward asked me.

"Getting dressed, then I'm headed outside." I answered him while trying to wipe the sweat off with a towel.

"Do you want me to join you?" He asked confused.

Shaking my head no I said "No, I want to talk to Jenny. She's sitting out there by herself. You would probably only make her feel more uncomfortable."

"Okay. Just stay safe out there Bella. I know you. Trouble seems to always find you." Edward said this so seriously I couldn't even roll my eyes at him.

"I'll try." It was the only promise I could make, he was right.

Putting on a tank top, shorts and flip-flops I walked out of the house and down towards the beach. When I got to the sandy part I took my shoes off and headed to the fire and Jenny. Right now she had her arms wrapped around her knees and her eyes were lost in the fire. Sitting next to her I asked "Are you okay Jenny?"

She nodded at me and then took a deep breath saying "It's just all so overwhelming, you know?"

"What's overwhelming?" I asked her curious.

She waved her hand toward the house. "All of it, the friends, the family, the togetherness. I never had that."

"What do you mean?" I asked her. I knew the Cullen's were a little different, but even I felt like I had more friends and family moments than she did.

Blowing out her breath she said "I only had one friend in high school. We weren't even that close. I spent the night at her house just one time. It was one of the strangest experiences of my life."

"Would you care to elaborate on that?" I asked her.

"Well... she was an only child and lived in a mansion. It was so beautiful on the outside that I thought the inside would be just as nice. I... I... was wrong." Jenny answered me.

"So why wasn't the inside nice?" I asked her, trying to get her to talk to me. Even if she wasn't ready to tell me some aspects of her life I thought she needed to at least be able to talk.

"It...It had no furniture." She blurted out.

"What do you mean? None at all?" I asked her confused myself.

"Um... they had pallets on the floor where they slept. They had a dining room table and chairs painted white, like the rest of the house. Every wall and the carpets and tile were all white. We ate dinner in total silence which was weird." Jenny said getting into the flow of conversation.

"Okay, that does seem a little odd." I agreed.

"That's not all though. We ate dinner on real china plates and drank from real wine goblets. Doesn't seem all that weird, right? Except we were eating spaghetti noodles with absolutely nothing on them, no salt, no sauce, no cheese, nothing. Our wine goblets were full of water." Jenny said and laughed. I joined in with her.

"They didn't have a phone, a TV, a computer, or a radio at all in that house. I wondered if they were going for the minimalist look or if they were just that frugal so they could stay in that huge house they couldn't afford." Jenny said.

"My friend was so embarrassed after me seeing her house and spending the night there that she didn't speak to me again. I wondered why she'd invited me over in the first place." Jenny added.

"Hm... does seem weird." I told Jenny.

"What about your family?" I asked her. "Why didn't you go home to see them this weekend?"

"I haven't seen my family... since I came to college here. My dad got transferred and he works in Charlotte now, which is too far for a casual visit. I do summer classes here, so I never go home. If I can't stay in my dorm for some reason I always stay in a hotel..." Jenny trailed off. This made me incredibly sad for her. "My parents wouldn't even recognize me anymore. I was always shy before, but after what happened my first semester here, I'm terrified most of the time. I rarely even talk to them on the phone."

Putting my arm around her shoulders I said "I'm sorry Jenny. We'll be your family here if you let us." I knew the others would agree.

"Thanks." Jenny said leaning her head down onto my shoulder. "I think I'm ready for that now."

"Good. If you ever want to tell us anything you can or if you need help we'll try to give it." I told her.

"I think I already figured that out. It's just I'm not ready yet... to tell... to tell..." She said and sobbed. Keeping my arm around her I let her cry it out without speaking.

Finally she pulled herself together and I asked her "Aren't you ready to go to bed yet? I'm sure Alice will wake us up bright and early."

Jenny shrugged saying "I don't sleep well."

"Come on, maybe we can distract you or wear you out enough that you will." I said and pulled her up.

Walking back to the house we both had sand all over our feet. Shit. I didn't want to walk in the house like that again. As I opened the back door Jenny asked "What are you doing?"

"Going inside. My feet need to be washed now." I told her as the sand was stinging my sensitive skin.

Laughing at me Jenny pointed to the shower on the back porch and said "Why don't you wash them there. I don't think the shower in the bathroom needs sand in it." I hit my forehead for being so stupid.

"How did you know this was here?" I asked her.

Rolling her eyes at me she said "Everyone else used it. Even if people don't know that I'm watching them, I am. I see everything people do. It's one of the reasons I introduced myself to you. You seemed nice." Who knew Jenny could talk as much as she did tonight? It had to be because we were alone.

Washing our feet off first we went back to the house into our respective bedrooms. Edward was there waiting for me when I came back. Laying on top of him in my favorite position I breathed in his smell and sighed happily.

"Did you enjoy your talk with Jenny?" He asked me.

"I don't know if enjoyed is the right word. She did open up to me though, which is surprising." I told him.

"I know, I could hear it. The window was open." He told me.

"Don't mention anything to her, please. She's just starting to trust me and I don't want her to think I ran off and told you everything." I pleaded.

"Bella, I won't do that. Besides I can see it's important for her to come to us, not us bombarding her. Right now she won't even speak to me." He said caressing my hair.

"I know. I just wish I knew exactly what happened. It's not that hard to figure things out from bits and pieces she's said, but the details are fuzzy." I said settling down deeper into his body.

"She'll tell you when she's ready." Edward said. "Now let's get some sleep, Alice is a morning person." I groaned and tried to sleep.

A little while later I heard loud screaming coming from Jenny. "No, please don't. I don't want too. Don't touch me, any of you" Concerned I got up and went to her room. She was tangled in her sheets sweating and crying. When I tried to wake her up and calm her down she punched me in the gut, knocking the wind out of me. Swallowing trying to get some air I tried waking her up again. She never woke up, but she stopped screaming. The sick part was watching her as her body stilled and she looked dead with tears still rolling down her cheeks. My own cheeks were wet after seeing her go through that. I moved away from her and closed the door sliding down it waiting until she fell into a normal sleep pattern before going back to my room.

My heart was heavy and hurt for her. I wondered if this is how Alice felt when Rosalie came to them if what she said was true and she was the same. What was I supposed to do? I didn't know. I'd never dealt with something like that. Eventually I decided I'd just be her friend and listen to whatever she was willing to give me. The rest of the night I spent staring at the ceiling.

Edward rolled over and put his arm around my waist pulling me close saying "Are you okay? Didn't you sleep?" I could only shake my head before sobbing.

He sat up and asked concerned "What's wrong?"

The only word I could choke out was "Jenny." He pulled me up to his chest then and held me there while I calmed down.

Getting up I went to the bathroom and splashed my face with the cold water. I didn't want to look like I'd been crying. Feeling bogged down I got dressed and met Alice in the hallway. She seemed to be just as subdued and hugged me tightly. "Come on Bella, all us girls are going shopping today." Alice told me.

Laughing at her I said "Alice shopping doesn't fix everything."

"I know that, but it makes me feel better." She said in response. Alice woke all the girls up to get dressed. We all had similar black shorts on and flip-flops. Our tank-tops were all different colors though.

"Alice, why are we dressed alike?" Rosalie snapped at her.

"Because I thought it would be fun. Duh. We aren't at school. No one that matters will see, so quit bitching about it." Alice shot back. Angela and I laughed at them. Jenny's eyes moved between them like she was watching a tennis match, uncertain how she was supposed to take them.

"Come on everyone." Alice commanded. Following her outside we walked down the beach, shoes in hand for miles. Dogs were swimming in the ocean, but no people. It was entirely too cold. We passed haystack rock and continued our trek before hitting the tiny tourist town.

Alice had us walk into every single shop in the town and probably picked up everything. I was tiring of this quickly. Passing a handmade kite shop Alice stopped to look at them and told the guy she wanted one. Grasping her arm I said "What are you doing? Why would you waste money on something like that?"

Inhaling deeply trying to calm herself she said "Bella, it will be fun so it's not a waste of money. Also, this is my contribution to the crumbling economy. If this guy doesn't make any money, he can't pay his bills and so on, so I'm doing my part." Then she wrenched her arm from my grasp and bought a kite that was as big as she was.

Traipsing through town with that thing I thought she looked ridiculous. Jenny kept snatching looks at her and quietly laughed.

When we got back to the beach and headed towards our end of it we saw our boys outside throwing a football around. I'm positive it was Emmett's. Jasper stopped when he saw us and the ball hit him in the head, but he didn't pay any attention. His eyes were trained on Alice and that huge ass kite she was carrying. Then I saw his shoulders shaking with laughter. "What the hell did you stop for?" Emmett yelled. Jasper only pointed at us and the guys turned to look at us.

"Alice, what the fuck is that thing?" Edward yelled at her. Alice stuck her tongue out at him.

"You know what it is. Now leave me alone. I plan on flying this thing." Alice said determined. She proceeded to let some of the string out and got it into the air as the wind took it. She let more and more of it go and I thought it was going to lift her off the ground when she was on her tiptoes. Jenny started laughing and couldn't stop. It was good to hear it.

An ocean wave came over Alice's feet and knocked her to the ground on her butt as she hadn't been paying attention. Jenny only laughed harder and said "That felt good. It's been a long time since I've felt like laughing that much." Alice turned to look at her and grinned brightly. It was then I realized she'd been making an ass out of herself just for Jenny, just to get her to crack a little.

Jasper came over and helped Alice up and asked "Do you want to go inside to change?"

Her green eyes so much like Edward's were bright and she said "No, this probably won't be the last time I get wet today." I wondered if she meant that as a double-entendre, but no one questioned it. He grinned at her and they took off together somewhere with the kite in tow.

Edward came up to me and wrapping his arms around me said "I missed you today."

"Me too." I said leaning against him.

**AN: **_This was emotionally draining for me, even though I didn't say much yet. I wasn't sure how much I wanted to give away. This chapter was almost as tough as Rosalie's for me. This chapter was a battle in my head, I hope it came out okay. I know you'd like more, but it's all I can write about this right now. I need to recover and I don't want you guys to have to wait any longer for the chapter._


	49. Chapter Fortynine: Jenny Continued

**Chapter Forty-nine: Jenny Continuation**

**AN:** _Have any of you flipped out yet? Think I'm getting off track? I will assure you that I am not. I know how Jenny fits into all the rest of the crap Bella and Edward have gone through. Although her character is probably bigger than I originally intended, I think it would hurt the story if I gave her any less. Now let me see if I can write this chapter without losing it. Sometimes I think I'm torturing myself with this aspect, but I think it needs to be done now. I know what happened/happens here and later, but knowing it and realizing the emotional implications are two different things. For some reason I feel like I'm being pushed to do this for myself and some of you._

_I am so happy you guys were receptive to my last chapter. I wasn't entirely sure you would be._

_Okay, so some of you will be disappointed with the fact that __**no lemons**__ appear in this chapter, it just seemed wrong with this part of the story. _

_This chapter was actually meant to go with the last one, but as I just couldn't finish it, it was split like this._

_Characters belong to Stephenie Meyer except Jenny, she's all mine._

**BPOV**

Still leaning against Edward I felt safe and happy. I wondered if Jenny had ever felt that. Well I know she hadn't since she'd come to the school at least. Looking over at her she seemed to be surreptitiously watching all the coupling and she looked left out. Sighing I pushed away from Edward and sat down in the sand next to her watching the ocean. She seemed startled to find me there.

"Wh...what... what are you doing here?" She asked me.

Frowning at her I said "Sitting down with you watching the ocean." What did it look like I was doing?

She shook her head at me and pushing me away said "It's... it's... okay, you know. You can go be with your boyfriend. I'm used to being alone..., it's what I usually pr...prefer..." There was no way I was moving now.

"Well I like being with Edward, but he can stand to be away from me for a few minutes. I need to rest my feet anyway. I think we might have walked ten miles today without good shoes on and mostly in the heavy sand at that." I said trying to lighten the mood. She laughed lightly.

Putting our legs straight out together we pushed our feet under the cool sand letting it soothe our feet. Then Jenny asked me "Do you suppose anyone swims here? I haven't seen them."

"I don't know. The water I felt was freezing, so it's unlikely. If they do they don't get in for long. The only ones I've seen swim at this beach are the dogs." I responded having felt the biting cold on my feet earlier. It would probably give you hypothermia in about ten minutes.

After a while Alice came bounding back from wherever her and Jasper went, the kite now missing. They both were covered in sand and were slapping it off each other laughing. "Hey I want to go eat dinner in town. We passed by some pretty yummy looking restaurants." Alice said laughing and rubbing her belly. Jasper laughed at her first before the rest of us joined in, all except Emmett. His stomach rumbled loudly. Alice shot him a look and said "We'd better head that way now. Em might start eating us if we don't feed him soon." Emmett looked thoughtful for a minute before he took off with her under his arm like a football and ran down the beach towards the town with Alice howling in laughter. Rosalie rolled her eyes at me and walked after them. Jenny's mouth gaped open at their natural exuberance before her laughter started to bubble forth, it was a nice sound.

"Come on Jenny, looks like we are gonna have to walk some more today to get our dinner." I said and held my hand out to pull her up. She looked at it for a minute before deciding to take it and stood up. I tried wiping the sand off my butt as best as I could. I could feel Edward behind me staring at my ass when I did that. Don't ask how I knew, I just did. Jenny and I walked up the beach side by side with Edward behind me a little ways shockingly talking to Jasper. It's about damn time. Angela and Ben followed along slowly giggling at something.

Jenny was mostly silent on the way there only making a comment on one of the huge sandcastles we walked by that looked like an impressively detailed sea turtle. There were many of these around this late in the day, but none as big or as detailed as this one.

When we reached the town we had to search for Alice, Emmett and Rosalie. Finally we found them outside of a seafood restaurant. Big surprise there. It was an ocean tourist town with fresh seafood right here. Waiting patiently for the rest of our party to show up we tried to stay out of other people's way.

Edward reached me a few minutes later and put his hands on my shoulders kissing my forehead and then flicked his eyes to Jenny to see if it was okay before he pressed his lips to mine. I'd missed this, but that was all I knew was going to happen right now.

Sitting down at our table I noticed the sand covered plank floors from all the other patrons. The whole town was covered in it, even the rest of the place looked pretty typical for a seafood place, fish and nets on the walls. Ordering our food we waited patiently. All of us ordered seafood, except Jenny. She ordered some chicken pasta thing and I wondered if she didn't like seafood or just didn't want it today. The food portions were more than most of us could handle, all except for Alice and Emmett. What we didn't eat they scarfed down with gusto.

"Are you two finished stuffing your faces?" Rosalie asked with a look of disgust.

"Nope." Alice said with her mouth full before adding "I want dessert too." Emmett nodded at her and the rest of us groaned, completely stuffed.

We had to wait for them to get and eat dessert too on top of everything else and I wondered how they didn't explode. Alice got up just as light on her feet as before dancing around like always. That must be why she's so little, she never stops moving.

Going back to the house as a big group this time we stumbled along letting the water hit us and running away from it. We were having a good time and laughing, including Jenny. When we got to the beach outside of the house Alice stopped claiming we should have another fire as it was getting cooler outside with the night and ocean breeze. I think she might just be a secret pyromaniac. We could have gone inside and spent time together if that's what she was wanting, but no.

After getting the fire going we sat around it and talked and laughed at the dumbest things. Jenny stayed quiet, but she did have a smile on her face. Then Emmett blurted out "We should play a game." All of just stared at him.

Alice sighed and asked as though she might regret it "What kind of game?"

Looking right at me he said "I don't know. Maybe spin the bottle?" I rolled my eyes at him, knowing he was never going to give up with that whole kissing thing. Edward's arm got tighter around my shoulders possessively.

"What the fuck Emmett? We are not twelve years old." Rosalie yelled before smacking him in the head.

"Okay... so if you don't like that Rose then how about a more grown up game?" Emmett looked at her right before saying "We could play strip poker."

The look on Rosalie's face was priceless. She opened her mouth to speak but no words came out. Then I saw her turn her head my direction and saw Jenny sitting near me looking down red faced and gasping for air. Rosalie stood up and shouted "Are you really that stupid?" She took her foot and kicked Emmett in the stomach knocking him backwards. The next thing I knew she was sitting next to Jenny rubbing her back trying to get her to calm down. I'd never seen Rosalie affectionate with anyone other than Emmett. I wondered what was going through her mind at that moment.

Emmett sat up looking bewildered until he saw Jenny and Rosalie, his mouth dropped open and his eyes widened in horror. "Oh, oh I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking." Emmett apologized and opened his mouth to continue but Jasper had sat down by his side taking Rosalie's place and put his hand on his arm shaking his head telling him to shut up silently. He got the hint and snapped his mouth closed.

When I looked at Alice she was fuming, staring daggers into Emmett. The tension in the air crackled. Jenny's breathing slowed and she very carefully looked up realizing that all of us had stopped speaking, on edge. Closing her eyes tightly she opened them again and blew out her breath. "I'm okay..., really. Th...that... that... happens sometimes when some... something... triggers my memory." All of us looked at her in shock that she'd admitted that much to any of us, much less all of us. She looked a little stunned herself. Again she said "I'm okay. I'm okay." Then under her breath I caught "I'm okay. I'm here, not there. I'm okay." I wondered what exactly it was that set her off. Looking at Jenny I wondered when or if she'd tell any of us what happened to her.

Angela broke the tension by saying "Jasper, did you bring your acoustic guitar? I'd love to hear you guys since we aren't at the bar tonight."

Grinning at her Jasper said "I did bring it. I'll be right back." He got up and a few minutes later he was sitting back down next to Alice this time and started strumming the guitar and singing with his raspy voice.

What stunned me more was watching Jenny relax and almost sink into the song. She seemed transported from here and happy. I wasn't the only one who noticed it. Alice got a thoughtful look on her face and said "Jasper I think you should keep singing. Maybe some of you want to take turns?" I didn't sing. I can, I mean I'm not tone deaf, but compared to these people? I was not going to embarrass myself like that.

In the end the only ones who sang were Jasper, Angela, Ben and Edward. Emmett still looked like we had kicked his puppy. They carefully avoided any songs with romantic or sexual undertones. Jenny even sang along to a few songs quietly. The one thing I noticed as she did is that she didn't stutter, not one time while she sang. Which made me wonder if she had always stuttered or if it was more directly related to whatever it was that happened to her.

Well into the night the fire started to dwindle and we decided it was time to head to bed. I was more than ready for sleep after the night before. Taking Edward's hand we walked back to the house and all of us took turns removing the sand before turning in.

In the bedroom with Edward I felt the day creep up on me. At least it had been a good one, better than the night had been, but I was exhausted. Removing my clothes I laid down on the bed and sighed. Edward did the same and brushed the hair away from my face before putting an arm around my waist and pulling me to him. He buried his face in my neck and kissed it. This is when I realized that even though I hadn't seen him much today he was surprisingly quiet when I did. That wasn't like him, at all. "Edward, are you okay?" I asked him.

"Mm, yeah. Why?" He asked on one elbow looking into my face.

"It's just you've been virtually silent today." I replied. He closed his eyes and flopped back down on the bed.

This time it was my turn to look at him and I traced his face while waiting patiently for any response. He was quiet for so long I thought he'd never say anything at all. Then he said "The thing with Jenny, it kills me. Who could do something like that to someone so innocent? Then I think about you and what I would do if someone did anything close to that with you or my sisters. I think they'd probably end up dead by own hands."

"Edward, you can't change what happened to her. It's already happened. The only thing I know is we can be better friends for her than her supposed previous ones. As far as I go, I hope something like that will never happen to me, but you can't murder someone even if you want too. You'd end up in prison when I needed you here on the outside." I told him seriously, praying that nothing like that would happen to me. He only held me tighter almost as though he was afraid I was going to disappear. This was such a strange reaction to me. He always exuded either confidence or possessiveness out of jealousy, not neediness out of something tragic happening.

Thoughtful for a while I laid my head on his chest until I heard Jenny's screams again. I'd hoped she'd been happy enough that she wouldn't have nightmares tonight. Scooting out of Edward and my safety's arms I put my clothes back on and walked to her room only to find Rosalie already there. She was sitting on the bed holding Jenny telling her everything was okay, that no one would hurt her here. I'm not even sure Jenny was awake, but she seemed to calm a little. Rosalie looked at me and she was crying? Her? I'd never seen her do any such thing. She had working tear ducts? I nodded to her and walked back out my own tears forming. This time I wasn't sure if it was for Jenny or Rosalie, whose story I knew in full.

**EPOV**

Bella came back to our room crying like she had been the night before. I wasn't crying but I didn't feel good, as a matter of fact I felt depressed, angry and rather sick to my stomach. Last night I couldn't keep Jenny off my mind and when I slept I imagined all this horrible shit happening to Bella and my sisters. Rosalie had already been through enough and I thought she was probably tough enough that nothing like that would happen to her again, but shit happens whether you want it to or not.

Bella came and lay down beside me again with her hand on my chest not saying anything for a good while. Taking a deep breath she gulped down some air and looked at me the tears now gone, but her eyes were still glassy. I wished Bella didn't have a friend that was so emotionally fucked up, but I knew it was good for her. She needed to be needed by someone. Right now I knew she thought she wasn't good enough for us, that we didn't need her. I pulled her against my chest and kissed her lips gently tasting the salt of her tears against them. Placing both my arms around her I brought her body flush with mine and just held her there. At this exact moment I couldn't get it up even if I wanted too. It seemed this whole situation had sucked all the lust right out of me. I hoped it didn't last long.

I had no idea something that happened to someone else would effect me this much. My chest felt crushed and I barely even knew this girl. What the fuck was wrong with me?

**AN:** _I know some of you demand to know the details of what happened, but in the spirit of keeping this part of the story closer to reality and real actions and reactions, you will have to wait until I'm ready to tell Jenny's story._


	50. Chapter Fifty: What's wrong with me?

**Chapter Fifty: What's wrong with me?**

**AN: ** _Hey I finally reached 200 reviews and it only took forty-nine chapters to do it, hooray for me. : ) I hope this chapter doesn't depress you or me near as much as the last one. _

_Unlike last time there is a lemon here, but it is pretty much one sided this time._

_Characters belong to Stephenie Meyer, except Jenny, she's all mine._

**BPOV**

The banging noise woke me up along with Alice's tinkling laughter. Argh. Why the hell was she awake? None of us got much sleep as it was, going to bed so late. Then she knocked on the door shouting "Rise and shine, it's time to get up, before the day is over." Opening one eye I threw my pillow at the door.

Edward groaned and turned over and I asked him "Does your sister ever sleep?"

His voice groggy he said "No, she sleeps as little as possible. She says she'll sleep when she's dead, but right now she's high on life." Ugh. For some reason I feel like we've had this conversation before.

Rolling out of bed we got dressed so sleepily I'm not even sure we managed to put our clothes on right side out. Stumbling out into the living room I noticed the sun wasn't even up yet. Why the hell were we awake? Rosalie and Jenny both came out of Jenny's room, so I assumed that Rosalie had slept there. Emmett walked over to them and gave Jenny a light quick hug that surprised her and put an arm around Rosalie's shoulders looking thoroughly chastised.

"What are we doing up Alice?" Edward asked her yawning.

"We are going to eat breakfast on the beach. That's what we are doing." Alice said and clapped her hands happily. The rest of us groaned wanting to go back to bed. "Follow me please."

Walking onto the beach I noticed blankets already laid out. Jasper was already there, Alice must have had him setting stuff up. Sitting down we waited to figure out what was up, all of us too tired to talk. Alice started passing out orange juice, then fruit, then toast, and eggs. Wait. She didn't know how to cook eggs. Alice saw the look of confusion on my face and mouthed 'Jasper' and pointed at him. Ahh. The amount of food here was more than enough for a normal group this size, but with Alice and Emmett I wondered if it would be enough.

Alice plopped down next to Jenny and said "Eat up. I'm starving." Jenny just laughed at her actually looking her in the face and Alice grinned back.

Everyone ate in pretty much silence, but it was nice out here. Hardly anyone else was outside at this time, so it was peaceful. Our bellies full we laid back on the blankets and rested some of us going back to sleep. My head was on Edward's stomach and for some reason Alice chose to put hers on mine with Jasper's on hers. Whatever. I was too tired to care. Jenny was near us, but she didn't get near enough to anyone to touch them. What I did notice is that she fell asleep for a couple of hours lying still and didn't wake us up with screaming. Alice and her intuition again. To me I would have thought this would make her dreams perhaps more vivid. This proved to me she was slowly starting to trust us, all of us, not just one.

Turning my head to look up at Edward's face I saw he wasn't sleeping. He was watching us, tense. Reaching my hand up to his face I tried to smooth the furrow between his brows. He grabbed my hand and kissed it before holding it to his chest tightly. I fell asleep in this now awkward position.

Coming out of my stupor I could hear distant voices. Jasper was talking to Emmett. What was he saying? I heard my name in there somewhere. Then my mind finally grasped hold of his question "Emmett man, please tell me you've given up on the whole trying to kiss Bella thing. It's annoying. Not to mention Edward is not in a good mood, he might kill you this time."

Emmett sounded forlorn, as though all of his humor had died. "Yeah man. It seems pretty stupid, there are more important things." I let out a sigh of relief that he'd given up that ridiculousness. Still I felt bad for him, he shouldn't be this sad. It wasn't right.

"Good." Jasper said then changing the subject asked "Wanna throw the football around?"

"Duh. Would I say no to that? Rosie's gonna play too today though. She's better than you are." Emmett said finally laughing his boisterous laugh. Now that's the sound I knew and loved.

Rousing from my position I sat up and noticed everyone else was asleep except for Alice, Emmett and Jasper. Cornering Alice I asked her "How'd you know this would work?" She knew what I meant. How did she know that Jenny would sleep better like this.

Shrugging at me she said "I didn't. This wasn't my idea. It was Jasper's. Remember I'm action woman, he's idea man. I'd only be half as good without him." She finished smiling and watching him.

"It was his idea to do all of _this_?" I asked her waving my hand around us.

"Well... no. It was his small idea to start with and I ran with it." Alice said.

Laughing at her I said "Yeah and your actions always make the smallest ideas epic." She grinned at me and nodded.

"Why did we have to get up so early though?" I asked her irritably.

Alice smiled at me and said "I was too excited. I couldn't wait any longer, you know me." Rolling my eyes and shaking my head I left her there still annoyed at the hour she'd woken us up.

Everyone finally woke up and all the guys played football along with Rosalie and Alice. I wasn't about to get into the middle of that. As clumsy as I am I'd probably break something. Sitting down beside Jenny I watched the game along with Angela. Jenny watched them with her head up. I was surprised by it. She seemed in awe of Rosalie and her outplaying most of the guys. It was compelling when you would think by looking at Rosalie she wouldn't do any such thing.

Jenny turned to me and said "I didn't... didn't know Rosalie would be anything but a stuck-up, high maintenance bitch. I'm a little shocked."

Angela and I both chuckled at that and I said. "Well... she does come across that way sometimes, doesn't she?"

"Yeah she does, but that isn't who I'm seeing in front of me." Jenny said squinting her eyes to see better.

"Rosalie likes cars and sports and cares about people more than she would let others believe." I told her. Jenny nodded and kept silent continuing to watch the game.

Watching him, Edward was... well as beautiful as ever, but he looked miserable. His despair was starting to irk me. The happier Jenny seemed the more depressed he got. It just wasn't understandable.

**EPOV**

Who could hurt someone like Jenny? From the sound of her screams it was more than one person. It fucking pissed me off no end. She seemed sweet, quiet and vulnerable. They must have thought she was easy to pick off. Why didn't she have any real friends to protect her? With what I knew about her that her so called friends she first met at school are the ones that did this to her. Would she ever be able to trust anyone again? It wasn't fair that it took that girl two years to find real friends in us. I was determined that she would be protected by my family. I was sure they'd agree, they probably already felt protective anyway. I knew Bella did and that lifted my spirits somewhat. She could be strong for this girl even if she was just now becoming strong for herself.

"Hey are you paying attention?" Emmett shouted at me as the football whizzed by the side of my head. He grumbled and said "I don't want you on my team anymore if you can't get your head out of your ass." Glaring at him I walked away and sat down next to Bella. "Aww man I'm sorry. It's just you seemed so out of it there. You need to work off whatever that anger is rolling off you."

"Please just play without me." I ground out irritated. His shoulders slumped and he walked back to the rest of them to continue playing.

Bella nudged me and said "I think you should still play. You need a distraction." I stared at her not wanting to get up or be distracted. "Please."

"Fine." I sighed and got up. We played football most of the rest of the day. I know Bella and Jenny watched us part of the time and then went and walked down the beach for a while before coming back. Bella was soaking wet and Jenny was laughing at her loudly. She must have had a wave knock her over. Bella grimaced at Jenny before joining in her own laughter. It was nice to see Jenny laugh. The entire game halted when we heard it, Alice dancing happily. Emmett had a smile plastered to his face and Rosalie was grinning from ear to ear. Jenny looked around when she saw us stop and turned red trying to quell her laughter but the harder she tried the more came out. It made us happy to hear it.

Later that evening we were back inside the house and Alice said bossily "Okay everyone we are having a slumber party tonight in the living room." What? Why?

"What?" Bella asked her confused. Good girl, she was on the same page as me.

"Grab some pillows and blankets and dress for bed um... decently and come back out here." Alice said and of course we all did what she wanted because she was the boss or at least she thought she was. Sometimes I think she was a dictator, we never got a vote in the matter. Jenny seemed to be amused by her though.

Walking back out to the living room I saw Alice had pizza, popcorn, chips, ice cream, soda, beer and some other junk food out. She had planned this then. Putting a movie in the DVD player for us to watch she then grabbed some cards for those of us who didn't want to watch the movie. Picking up the cards she glared at Emmett willing him to keep his mouth shut. He turned red but said nothing. We all relaxed and pigged out on the food. Well Alice and Emmett did most of the pigging out. All of us watched the first movie and talked through it and yelled at the screen of course. Jenny seemed overwhelmed by the noise. The next movie in a few of us decided to play cards as we'd already seen it, even Jenny. "Wow Jenny I didn't think you'd be good at this." Bella said to her as Jenny won every hand of every different game we played.

Shrugging she said "I used to play... play... with my grandparents before... before they passed away." No one knew what to say to that exactly, even though half the room had lost their own parents in some way.

We got too quiet for Alice though so she turned on some music once the movie was over. She started dancing around and pulled Bella up with her. Bella was laughing and trying not to trip over the furniture scattered about the room. She still couldn't dance, even barefoot. Rosalie stood up and decided to take control and pulled Bella this way and that trying to get her body to move in ways that were unfamiliar to her. Bella couldn't stop laughing long enough to really learn what they were trying to teach her.

After a few songs she was out of breath and dropped into my lap before kissing me hard. Wrapping my arms around her I felt her hug me tighter before pulling away. When I looked up I was relieved to see Jenny only smile at us pleasantly instead of the horror I'd seen the other day.

I'm not sure when we all decided it was time to get some sleep, but it was well into the morning. Curling up in various spots in the living room we fell asleep. Well that is everyone else fell asleep except Bella and I. She had her arm around my waist smiling at me never looking away from my eyes until we could hear the soft snores and even breathing of everyone else. Then she pulled away from me and grabbing an extra blanket walked outside. I knew she wanted me to follow her. She kept walking a good ways down the beach before spreading the blanket on the sand and sat down looking at the ocean the moon reflected in the water.

Sitting down beside her I put my arm around her shoulders and she leaned into me. Placing her hand on my cheek she turned my head toward hers and kissed me softly before slipping her tongue between my lips meeting mine. We sat there for a while after that before Bella laid down pulling me with her. Scooting her body close to me she pushed me onto my back and climbed on top laying her head on my chest. Soft sighs left her mouth and she clutched at my shirt tightly. "Bella... what's wrong?" I asked her.

Looking up into my eyes I saw hers were shiny with tears even in the darkness and reached up to brush them away. She swallowed hard and said sadly "You." What? What did that mean?

Confused I asked "Me?" She nodded her head and didn't give me much more explanation than that. "Would you care to elaborate?" I asked.

Kissing my mouth first she scooted her hips down to mine and ground them into me. Oh. I still couldn't get hard. I had to admit this was definitely bothering me too. I'd never had this problem before.

Getting off of me Bella turned away and stared out at the ocean for a few minutes. Then I watched in fascination as she removed her shirt and I could see her skin glow from the light of the moon. I could see her back fully but nothing else. She cupped both of her breasts though and I really hoped she'd turn around but she never did. Her hands skimmed over her stomach and down into her shorts. Pushing them down she removed them completely and knelt with her knees apart still away from me. I got a good view of her ass though. I could tell she was fingering herself and heard her moans. I felt myself twitch, but still no erection. This was going to drive me mad. My hand reached out to grab her ass though as if I didn't have any control over it.

Sitting up I moved so she was between my legs and pulled her back to my chest. I hoped me not being able to get it up was temporary. I was certain it had to do with whatever happened to Jenny. That didn't mean I could ignore Bella's needs though until I got my shit together.

Kissing Bella's neck and shoulders I heard her moan at the sensation. One of my hands came up to her breast and pinched her nipple and heard her gasp. The other hand I moved down toward hers that was touching her sex. Moving it away I rubbed along her core for a few minutes before pushing one and then two into her wet sex. She leaned her head back on my shoulder and moaned, her body shaking.

Pushing her body forward so that she was on her hands and knees I leaned down and licked her inner thighs before pushing my tongue against her core. Then I replaced my tongue with my fingers there while my tongue pushed inside her sex. Desperately I tried to touch myself. Still nothing. Groaning against her I was frustrated, but she seemed to like the sensation so I did it again.

Moving my fingers inside her sex I pumped in and out again and she rocked her hips against them. My mouth kissed one of her cheeks before spreading them apart and licking her entrance. She hissed at that and tried to relax. I brought my now wet fingers to her entrance and pushed one inside before pushing two into her. Bringing my other hand to her core I rubbed her there while pumping in and out of her ass. I could feel her straining and her body tightening before she cried out loudly enough some of the birds scattered in flight.

Pulling her body next to me again I kissed her neck and shoulders and back before laying down bringing her with me. She laid on top of me again completely nude, but still unable to get me aroused. What the fuck is wrong with me? I'm too young for this. This was going to be a huge problem if it didn't resolve itself soon. Kissing my lips she laid her head back down and fell asleep. I knew I wouldn't be getting any sleep with my head all messed up.


	51. Chapter Fiftyone: Some Answers

**Chapter Fifty-one: Some Answers**

**AN: **_Okay sadly there are no lemons in this chapter. Once you read it you will understand why. This is the chapter where you sort of find out what happened to Jenny, but not from her own mouth. She still isn't ready to tell, but I'm hoping as this will be out in the open she'll be more forthcoming._

_My next chapter will be a little different from this one, I think you guys need a break._

**WARNING: **_I will explain some of what happened to me at the end of this chapter, so you will know why I chose for things to happen the way they did and with whom they did. Please don't read it if you can't handle it. _

_Characters belong to Stephenie Meyer, except Jenny, she's all mine._

**EPOV**

Oh fuck. This isn't something I'd ever experienced before or ever wanted too again. It made me feel like I wasn't even a man. Not only could I not get it up for Bella, I couldn't get it up for anyone. Even fantasy people didn't do it for me. Just nothing. I hoped I wasn't sick or something. I didn't think I was, but you never know.

Holding onto Bella more tightly I watched as the sky started to lighten and heard soft footsteps approaching. Picking up the edge of the blanket I threw it over Bella covering up her nakedness from whomever was coming. "I thought I might find you two out here." Alice said of course knowing everything. That really was irritating sometimes. "How are you holding up little brother?" She asked me.

"What do you mean?" Answering her question with one of my own. I really hoped she didn't know some of what was going on with me, it wasn't any of her business.

Raising a brow at me she said "You've been miserable the past couple of days. Don't think we haven't noticed." Then she sat down next to us and I pulled the blanket over Bella tighter.

"Um..." I didn't know what to say.

Turning to face me she said "Edward please don't be miserable over what happened to Jenny. It could happen to anyone." I looked at her like she was stupid. That's exactly why I was miserable. Her, Bella, anyone... and I couldn't do a damn thing about it.

Alice sighed and patted me on the head letting it go for now and said "When Bella wakes up tell her to meet me at the house. We still have Tai Chi to do, she can't get more behind by not having class today."

"Okay Alice, I'll tell her." I said thinking that Bella really wouldn't be in the mood for that, but the whirlwind that was Alice wouldn't take no for an answer. Alice got up and walked away.

Lying still for a little while longer I rubbed Bella's back and hoped she wouldn't give up on me. It seemed like our relationship was built a lot on sex and very little else and with me not even being able to give her that... well I was afraid.

Bella stirred awake and looked up at me bleary-eyed and she must have seen the stress on my face because she reached up and smoothed out my forehead and brows before kissing them. Looking into her warm brown eyes I felt the sadness nearly overwhelm me. Exhaling Bella said "No matter what, remember that I love you." It broke my fucking heart.

Pulling her tightly to me I said "I love you too." Then she pulled away from my embrace and stood up looking for her clothes. Putting them back on she reached her hand out to me and I took it getting up although she couldn't actually help me get up. She shook out the blanket and headed back toward the house keeping her hand in mine.

Blowing out a breath I told her "Alice expects you to do Tai Chi with her today since you don't have class."

Bella laughed lightly and said "Amazing... she wouldn't want me to get off track with my balance even one day." I tried to smile.

Getting back to the house we all ate whatever had been leftover so we didn't have to pack it. Then Alice took Bella out to the beach so they could work on her balance. Some of the others filtered out there too and enjoy the time they had left. I couldn't, so I laid down on our bed and tried again to sleep. It was elusive.

Late in the day everyone filed back in the house to finish packing and make sure nothing was left behind. Putting everything back in Emmett's jeep and Ben's truck we sat in the same places as we had on our way out here.

The closer we got back to school the more dread I felt. Irrational I'm sure, but I felt like I was going to my firing squad.

Once we parked we stepped outside and headed down the sidewalk to our house. What I saw made me stop dead in my tracks. What now? There in front of us walking towards us was Victoria and Tanya. Tanya didn't look like she even wanted to be there much less anywhere in the vicinity of Victoria. Bella was standing beside me and Jenny beside her, but what I noticed more than anything was Jenny starting to hyperventilate. Why?

Victoria stopped in front of us and looking all of us over said "Well, well, well I see you've got a new toy to play with. Your girlfriend not good enough for you Edward?" I growled at her, who the fuck did she think she was calling me by name?

"Too bad I know for a fact that child isn't worth wasting your time on. She's terrible in the sack." Victoria said laughing maniacally.

**BPOV**

What the hell had we just walked into? The twilight zone? I watched as Jenny gasped at Victoria's words and took a step back. Edward's fists were clenched and he stepped in front of both of us.

Tanya was standing there looking as though Victoria was insane and wishing like hell she wasn't here. I didn't like Tanya at all, but I never got the she absolutely belongs in the asylum from her unlike Victoria.

Rosalie not one to be quiet asked her "What the hell are you talking about?"

Victoria appraised Rosalie for a minute before saying "Didn't little miss terrified tell you we were roommates her first year here?" No, no, no I was screaming in my head.

Emmett stepped up behind Jenny and pulled her to his chest turning her around to bury her head there. She was sobbing uncontrollably now.

Victoria continued her evil laughter and said "Oh yes, I tried to show her a good time with James and Laurent and me but she was too much of a prude to enjoy it. A couple of her other friends tried to encourage her to do it." WHAT??? I could still see the side of Edward's face as it visibly paled at her words.

Then Victoria reached out a hand to Tanya who had been backing up and said "Come on woman if you know what's good for you."

Tanya smacked her hand away and screamed "Don't touch me you fucking psycho bitch."

Victoria stepped up closer to her menacingly and pointed to Jenny saying "Do you see what happens when you say no to me? That girl used to be normal, now she's a cowering mess."

Tanya punched Victoria in the stomach before I saw a flash of blonde from beside Emmett fly by. All of us stood there too stunned to move as Rosalie knocked Victoria to the ground and continued punching her face in over and over. Victoria scrabbled at Rosalie trying to get her off but she wouldn't budge. "You crazy bitch, how could you do something like that?"

No one even tried to get Rosalie off her, she deserved what came to her. I watched as Rosalie twisted one of Victoria's arms and heard it snap. She was that strong? Victoria was on the ground writhing in pain and blood and Rosalie stood up and kicked her in the ribs hard enough I'm sure some ribs were broken. She continued her beating enraged, but I'm not sure if it was at Victoria or if she was transferring some of what she felt for her own rapist.

We could hear sirens and looked up. One of the neighbors must have called them. Rosalie stood back as soon as she saw the lights approaching. The policeman asked "What the hell happened here?" He was looking down at the bloody form of Victoria. No one answered right away, all of us in shock.

The paramedics came and got Victoria and as they were wheeling her away Rosalie shouted at them "Why don't you cure her with a rusty knife and let her get an infection and die. That way she wouldn't be able to be in society anymore."

When the cop heard that he turned to her and said "You did this?" Rosalie nodded her head proudly.

"Would you care to explain why?" He asked her.

Looking at him as though he was a fly she'd like to swat she said "Because that girl is a crazy, psycho bitch."

Inhaling deeply through his nose he asked "Any other reason?"

"Yeah, because I'm pretty sure her and some of her friends raped one of our friends and possibly some others." Rosalie said trying to calm down.

"What friend?" He asked her and we all turned to look at Jenny still in Emmett's arms. She'd stopped sobbing but right now she was only staring into space. The cops eyes softened a little and said "When she's ready to talk about it, we'd like to hear it. I don't know if we can do anything for her or not, but maybe." I seriously doubted it. It had been too long.

Emmett picked up Jenny and took her inside the house and the rest of us followed except Rosalie. She stayed outside talking to the police.

I reached out to grab Edward's hand and he pulled away from me. He still looked pale. When we got into the house all of us sat in the living room not saying a word. Emmett sat in one of the chairs with Jenny still staring. What do you say after something like that? Rosalie walked in a few minutes later looking pleased with herself.

Sitting on the floor next to Edward I tried to put my hand on his back, but he shook it off and scooted away from me. It hurt, but I wasn't sure what I should or should not do. Watching him I saw him go even paler before he shot up from the floor and to the bathroom. I could hear him vomiting violently and stepped inside the bathroom with him and shut the door. This time when I rubbed his back he didn't push me away until he had nothing but dry heaves left. Pale and sweaty he sat against the door and laid his head back closing his eyes. I got a cold, wet washcloth and bathed his face with it until he waved me away from him. No one else reacted this way, what the hell was wrong with him?

Squatting down beside him I made him look at me. His eyes looked even greener as the whites were bloodshot. I could see the red broken capillaries stand out on the very pale ashen skin. "Edward, what's wrong?" I asked him feeling my heart constrict.

His eyes widened at me and he practically shouted "What's wrong? I don't even know how you can stand to touch me. You deserve someone better than me. I've always known that."

"Shh... calm down. I don't want anyone else. I want you." I said desperately hoping that's what he wanted to hear.

"Fuck Bella, I slept with that psycho bitch. We know what she did to Jenny, what other things has she done? I don't know how you can be in the same room with me." He whisper yelled.

Taking a deep encouraging breath I said "Edward you didn't know what she was capable of."

Huffing at me he said "I knew she was crazy."

"That may be, but you didn't know just how crazy. Come on, you aren't getting rid of me that easily." I said and pulled him up. I didn't bother walking back into the living room. Leading him I took him by the hand up the stairs and to his bedroom. Removing his clothes one by one I pushed him down into the bed and pulled the covers over him before sitting down on the bed myself. I took a pillow and placed it at the headboard and leaned against it and put another pillow in my lap and had Edward lay his head there. I ran my hands through his hair soothingly and calmly trying to get him to relax. I wasn't calm, my heart was racing in terror of what he would do now. Eventually his breathing evened out and he fell asleep, but it was a fitful one.

**AN:** _Okay I warned you ahead of time what was coming here. So if you don't want to read my story please don't. I will say if you have been through something similar it does get better over time. Friends, family, counseling, and most importantly time are the best things to make it better. _

_Now that I'm about to put it out there I'm nervous as hell, but here goes. I won't give much detail here because I don't want to give myself or you nightmares. The reason for having three people involved in this story is because that's how it was for me. One of them happened to be a female babysitter and she was far more violent and cruel than the other two ever thought about being. Let's just say most BDSM is a walk in the park compared to some of the things she was capable of. I'm not sure when this started exactly or how but I do know I was about three and it didn't end until I was nearly eight and a hurricane blew down our house and we had to move. I thank that hurricane for getting me out of that situation. My parents had no idea what was going on, they still don't actually. They worked many nights and weekends and as far as covering up what was done to me, that was easy. I knew how to bathe, dress and feed myself early on. _

_I didn't really understand what had happened to me until I became a teenager. Cutting was my outlet at the time. It felt good to release the pain. This was before most people even knew what that was. No one else I knew did that. I'm not entirely sure when I stopped doing that. I know I did that for at least two years, tried to commit suicide a couple of times. It wasn't until I could open up to friends in high school about what happened to me that I started to get better. I did get counseling but not until I went to college. Luckily for me I haven't had a flashback in at least ten years. Surprisingly I don't carry any physical scars from any of that trauma. The only thing I can think of as to why is that I was young because I most definitely should have. I would have them if any of that stuff happened to me now._

_Anyway I think that's about the extent I can share without going bonkers, so I'm ending my story there._

_I'm not sure the people in this story will ever get real justice because the people that did this to me did not and most don't._


	52. Chapter Fiftytwo: Unexpected Visitor

**Chapter Fifty-two: Unexpected Visitor**

**AN:** _Phew that's a lot of chapters. I know some are much longer than others, but they are broken up how I think they should be._

_A special thanks to everyone who sent me reviews and PM's on the last chapter. I'm not sure I've ever responded to so many of them. I know some of you have felt like it helped you and that's all I ever meant that one to do. I didn't want to do it, well I did, but not quite that out there. I felt if I held back anymore than I have I wouldn't be doing anyone any favors if they've been through the same thing. For those of you that were concerned, I'm okay, I promise. I haven't been a victim in a long time. I'm a survivor. _

_Jacob shows up in this chapter. Don't worry I won't let him stick around long. Some of this chapter is written in his point of view. This one has very little to do with Jenny, except for some subtle things. I thought we could maybe use a break._

_Characters belong to Stephenie Meyer, except for Jenny, she's all mine._

**BPOV**

With a crick in my neck I awoke groaning at the pain. Numbness spread down my legs as I apparently had not change positions all night. Rolling my neck and my feet hoping to get more blood flow back into them I looked down at Edward's sleeping form. He was finally, finally still. It was the only reason I wasn't more insistent that he move so that I could get up. Raising my arms over my head I stretched before bringing my hands back down to his head and lightly scratched his scalp. He let out a happy sigh at that and I relaxed some. Last night had been well... probably one of the worst I've ever had. Just everything and everyone. It was too much. Edward's guilt threatened to consume him. I still wasn't sure how he would recover from that. I wanted my Edward back. The confidant, happy and yes, even jealous one would be better than this.

He eventually stirred under my hands and frowned in confusion with his eyes still closed. I saw him reach out a hand to his side searching for something. Then he shot up and nearly smacked me in the head before realizing I was sitting right behind him. Edward looked relieved for a minute before reality hit him and I saw his face pale again. Moving my legs experimentally I reached out to him to pull him close to me in a sitting position on the side of the bed. He barely encircled his arms around me as though afraid I wouldn't welcome his touch. I wasn't having any of that though. Placing his arms tighter around me I held tight to him before softly kissing his neck. Seeing tears form in his eyes I brushed them away with my thumb before they got much further. "I don't deserve you." He said, repeating the words of last night.

Pulling away from him I looked him directly in the eye and said using his name hoping to get the point across this time "Edward Cullen stop telling me that. I told you already I love you and nothing will change that. I don't deserve you either, so we fit together well." The last part was an attempt to lighten the mood, but he only frowned at me. Sighing I stood up, only time would help I decided.

Brushing my teeth in the bathroom and washing my face I left to go downstairs still in the same clothes from yesterday. It was a testament to how shaken we all were that Alice hadn't already tried to dress me.

Walking by the living room I noticed everyone was still down there. It didn't look like any of them had moved since last night except to nod off. Jenny was actually asleep in Emmett's arms. It would have been cute if the day before hadn't been so tragic. Rosalie was sitting on the floor in front of him with her head on his knee looking at something unseen. Angela and Ben were in the other chair, more spectators than participants. Alice and Jasper were on the couch on the side closest to Emmett, Jenny and Rosalie. They actually had their heads put together whispering furiously. I wondered what they were talking about.

Going into the kitchen I found a clean glass and got some water to drink down before remembering that my bag and books were in Edward's room. Running back up the stairs I grabbed them hearing the shower running. I decided to leave Edward alone with his thoughts and left for my first class. Jenny should be in the class with me, but I didn't think she was capable of being anywhere in public at the moment.

My first class went by in a haze, I'm not sure I heard a word of it. Then I walked across campus to sit at the now familiar bench and waited outside soaking up what sun came through the gray clouds. Jasper approached me looking half-excited and half-worried and I wondered at the expression. His normal calm, cool demeanor was completely absent and he almost looked like... Alice? Hmm... that was odd.

Jasper sat down on the bench next to me grinning widely. This did not fit the mood of what had been going on so I snapped and said "Would you tell me why you look so happy?" He nodded even wider and got out his phone. Turning it to a video he recorded I saw the whole scene from yesterday play out, including Victoria's confession. He frowned at it when it was over and put it away.

"What was that? I mean... I don't even remember seeing you there." I said knowing both him and Alice were there, but neither of them had participated in anything as far as I knew of.

"Alice had... a premonition she said. So she told me to get out my phone and record what happened. She did the same too, so we have it from two different angles. We stood behind all of you and to the sides trying to record it discreetly." Jasper said almost bouncing on the bench, a definite trait he'd picked up from Alice.

"So... are you going to turn that in or something?" I asked him curiously.

Frowning at me again he said "We want too but... Rosalie beat Victoria up pretty badly. If Jenny isn't ready to talk, I'd bet that Victoria would bring assault and battery charges against Rose."

Nodding at him that I understood I hoped Jenny would snap out of it soon. I had a feeling once the words were out of her mouth she'd feel better, eventually. Probably worse at first, but better in the long run. We sat there in silence lost in our own thoughts until it was time for class.

Finding our seats together we got out our books and I noticed the blonde guy in front of us had turned around watching us. Rage and hatred radiated off his body towards me and Jasper. Looking at Jasper to see if he noticed it, he was staring right back at the guy just as intently with eyes narrowed. I felt fear and terror with the guy staring us down. Soon class started and he turned around. Poking Jasper I whispered "What was that?"

Eyes wide he said "I have no fucking clue." Leaving at the end of class the guy gave us one last hate-filled look before walking away. "Come on Bella." Jasper said putting his arm around my shoulders. "I don't think you should be alone right now." At the moment I couldn't disagree. This was just the start to my shitty day.

Eating lunch together I asked Jasper what happened with everyone after I left. "They all went to class, except Rosalie and Emmett stayed with Jenny. I'll bet they haven't moved by the time we get back to them. Alice is... I have no idea. Knowing her she's probably doing shopping therapy. Edward is in class as far as I know of, he came to the first class anyway." Good. I didn't want his schoolwork to suffer because he was having a meltdown and I thought it would be better to get out there instead of brooding. "I'll see you later Bella, I've got to get to class." He walked away from me, but turned back saying worriedly "Please be careful." I only nodded my head. Any other day and I would have scoffed at that, but not today.

Throwing my trash away I walked back to my dorm. I needed a shower and a change of clothes. Maybe some rest thrown in there to help me deal with all of this stuff. I could study without distractions before self-defense class with Alice and Jasper.

Not paying attention as I was walking to my dorm my mind was lost in thought when I ran smack into a hard body. A tall, brown, hard body. Looking up I couldn't believe my eyes. My mind was playing tricks on me, it had to be. He couldn't be _here, _could he? Shaking my head I stepped around him trying to get into my dorm. Grabbing my arms rather forcefully he said "Bella, talk to me."

Craning my neck up to see him I stared at him incredulously before words formed and came falling out of my mouth "What the fuck are you doing here?"

He raised an eyebrow at me and said "When did you start using that kind of language?"

Angry that he was still holding onto me and I was too weak to remove him I said "About the time I caught you fucking that girl, _dumbass_." I added for emphasis.

"Bella I said I was sorry. Please, please take me back. I want you back. I love you." He pleaded his grip becoming tighter.

"Really? You have a funny way of showing it then." I jeered.

"And what? That guy _Edward_..." He sneered out the name. "Is better than me? He's treated you like a whore. You've been acting like one too from what I hear."

Disbelieving, I tried to get out of his clutches and said "That's how you want to get me back? Calling me a whore? You are some piece of shit, you know that?"

Closing his eyes he inhaled deep and searched for new words. "Bells... Come back to me, I'll take you back. I won't say no anymore. Don't you see? Don't you understand? I wanted to keep you pure until we were married." Hysterical laughter was about to bubble up from my chest. "I was already having sex before we got together, it's too hard to stop once started. I didn't want that for you. Once we were married I would have stopped, I swear." What the fuck? When would he stop talking?

"Jake... get this through your thick skull. We won't ever be back together. I love Edward and even if I didn't we still wouldn't be back together. You are a deluded asshole." I said seething. His hands on me were too much and I jerked away, but he held on tighter. "Let me go, Jake." I said.

"You love him? Are you insane? You haven't even been here that long." Jacob shot at me.

"Yes, I love him. Far more than I ever loved you." I said hoping to hurt him. He'd hurt me and kept continuing doing it by not getting out of my life. Damn it. I already knew I had never really loved Jake. That whole relationship was influenced by everyone else. Even though Edward and mine's seemed to be somewhat influenced by his family, it wasn't in the same way. I'd already gotten the feeling they'd keep me around regardless of what Edward did or said.

A look passed across Jacob's face and I thought _oh ,hell no_ before he said "I love you Bells. I know you love me too." Was he daft? Then his head lowered and he kissed my mouth roughly. I didn't like it. I didn't like how he was touching me, at all. Love or any other emotion toward him though was dead, I felt nothing. Struggling to get free I finally pushed back before my arm moved without my permission and punched him in the face. It hurt like hell and I was sure I broke several bones. Tears stung my eyes before I registered a cry of rage from behind me and watched as Edward was running towards us and I stepped out of the way. Edward used one of his feet to kick off Jake's thigh and punched Jake in the face much more effectively than I ever could.

"Leave my girlfriend alone." He shouted and shoved Jake away.

Jacob looked stunned and said not moving "You must be Edward then."

"I am. Who the fuck are you?" Edward was still shouting in fury.

Jake looked at me somewhat amused and said "That's where the bad language comes from then." Then he narrowed his eyes at Edward and said "Bella should come home with me. She's better off with me, than here. I've heard all the stories from Mike." Remind me to punch Mike later. Oh wait, I just broke some bones attempting to do that, maybe not.

"Bella isn't going anywhere with you. She's _mine_." Edward growled out. I was ecstatic at the jealousy even though I shouldn't be. It was just so much better than the brooding, self-hatred he had been showing. Then Edward turned to me and picked up my arm turning it this way and that as I winced. "We should go to the clinic here. I was already on my way. They have x-ray machines there."

"The clinic?" Jake said tauntingly, spitting on the ground beside Edward. "Got some STDs to get rid of?"

Having enough of his shit I pointed in the opposite direction of us and said "Get out of my life. _Permanently_."

"You know that won't work. Our dad's still want us together." Jake said knowingly.

"Not anymore they won't because I will be calling both of them before you get back and tell them why we aren't together. I never wanted to because they are friends, but I can't take anymore of this. Go. Now. Forever." I said before walking away.

As I walked away the pain in my arm really started to set in and tears of pain slid down my face. Why did I do that again? It didn't actually make me feel better. If anything it made me feel inadequate. I hadn't learned anything in self-defense class apparently.

Edward quickly caught up to me and picked up the hand that wasn't hurt leading me to the clinic. That was a good thing too as all I could see right now were blurs.

An older lady that I assumed was a nurse was sitting in the front waiting room. When she saw Edward she greeted him happily before her eyes landed on me. "Oh honey." Came her mothering tone.

"I think she broke her arm and her hand in a couple of places." He stated to her.

"What happened?" The nurse questioned us.

"She decided it would be a good idea to punch a brick wall." Edward told her. I snorted at that knowing he was joking. "I seriously hope she won't be doing that anymore unless she has too."

"Well let's see... no one else is using the x-ray machines right now, so we can get someone to take those soon." The nurse said to me. I sat down in one of the chairs and waited, but Edward had to do his duty here, especially after the three day weekend.

The nurse looked up at me and smiled "You must be Bella?" At my nod she continued "Well it's nice to finally meet you. You're the only one to ever capture that boy's heart. To be honest I never thought it would happen." I already knew this, but it was nice to hear from an outsider.

Smiling at her I said "It was a shock to me too."

"Okay Bella, I think they are ready for you now." The nurse said and I wondered how she knew, but she pointed to the electric board behind her. Some had flashing lights. Oh. Unspoken communication.

The x-ray tech asked me if I was pregnant of course. I told him no, but he didn't look quite like he believed me. The fact that I was with Edward tipped him off that we were probably going at it like rabbits. "Look... I'm on the pill and we always use condoms, so I sure as hell better not be." I ground out, irritated and in pain. He nodded his head and took the x-rays without speaking to me more than was absolutely necessary.

I waited back in a room for the doctor to look at the x-rays and tell me what I already knew. The numbness and pain and lack of movement confirmed broken bones as that's how my previous ones had felt. Edward walked in with another doctor behind him grinning at me. "You did a number on that brick wall, Miss Swan." The doctor said lightly teasing me. Edward was trying to hold in his laughter at that I could see. "Now you broke a bone in your arm and two in your hand. Unfortunately you will have to have wear a hard cast for six weeks. Fortunately it won't need surgery or anything like that." Feeling along my arm he straightened the bones this way and that before starting to put fiberglass plaster on my arm, wrapping it. The wetness was cold. I'm not even sure where it came from unless Edward had done it while the doctor was messing with my arm. Eventually the plaster hardened and I was told to take some over-the-counter pain medicine for the pain and swelling.

"I'll see you in a few minutes Edward." The doctor said before winking at me and walking out. I laughed.

"You got the best doctor this school has to offer, I made sure of it." Edward said to me happily. "He's the best one to work with and he knows what the hell he's doing."

"Thank you." I said before putting my arms around him clumsily. He held tightly to me this time being careful of my arm before kissing me on the head and helping me off the table.

"I have to go now. I'll see you later. You should take something and get some rest. You shouldn't go to self-defense class today. I'll see you tonight." Edward admonished.

Staring at him incredulously I raised my cast and said "I am going to self-defense class Edward. I can't keep going on and on like this." He only shook his head and smiled at me before kissing my lips briefly and leading me back out to the waiting room.

Alice was waiting for me there which confused me. "What are you doing here?" I asked her.

"Edward asked me to come. He can't leave and he said you broke your arm because Jake showed up and you punched him. I think he's afraid he might still be lurking out there. He also knows I can take care of myself." She said bouncing on her heels. Saying goodbye to the nurse I let Alice lead me out of the clinic and back to our dorm. Thank goodness this cast was fiberglass and could get wet. I still needed a shower.

Alice is actually the one who helped me. She found some painkillers and gave them to me along with a glass of water. She helped me out of my clothes and into the shower helping me get cleaned up and dressed again. I'm sure it would get better, but right now everything felt very clumsy.

Getting out my class notes I looked them over and groaned inwardly. How was I supposed to take notes now? My right hand is the one I broke, which is also the one I write with. Shit. I could try writing with my left, but class notes had to be written too fast for that. Done with worrying over that I put my stuff away before remembering I was supposed to call my dad and Billy.

Taking out my cellphone I dialed the familiar number. He was at the police station and he said Billy was visiting with him there as they were bored out of their minds and Jake had left him there without a way home. "Yeah dad, I know. Jake came here trying to get me back." I told him.

My dad had a half hopeful tone wanting me to be back with Jake and closer to home. "Dad and you too Billy listen to me. Jake and I will never get back together." Then I launched into the day I caught Jake and the things he'd said to me subsequently leading up to my broken arm. When I was done I could tell they were both angry with Jake.

My dad got real quiet then when he heard me tell him that Edward took care of me. He didn't want to hear it I was sure. He still wanted me away from him. When would fathers ever learn though? Push me towards Jake, I pull away. Try to push me away from Edward, the closer we become. Seriously, most weren't very bright in that aspect. Saying my goodbyes I decided to lay on my bed for a while trying to get in a comfortable position. Alice handed me another pillow to put under my arm to keep it elevated while she left for one of her classes. Sometime after that I drifted off to pain-induced sleep.

**JPOV**

Mike Newton. What an idiot. That was the only thing I ever thought about him. He wouldn't stop calling me to tell me all the stuff Bella was getting up to at that college she'd left me and her dad for. She was running away from us, I just knew it. I hated Mike, mostly because he'd dated Bella before I did. He hated me too, but with all of his frantic phone calls I think he must have hated some guy named Edward more. What the hell was I supposed to do about it here? I'd called her, tried to talk to her, tried to get her to see reason and she wouldn't listen to me. I still wanted her, back here with me, not in another state. Her father wanted her to come home too. I knew he was lonely without her.

Finally I decided I'd take matters into my own hands and go see her in person. Maybe if I could convince her that I still loved her she'd come back home where she belonged. She should have been mine, we should have gotten married, had babies and stayed here and made our parents happy. Then I had to go and fuck everything up by her finding out about the other girls. My reaction and words afterwords didn't help me win her back I knew. If I could take it back I would.

The things Mike told me about her I just couldn't believe. Bella was obviously dating that Edward guy. The one Mike wanted her away from so badly. The guy was a whore and he was turning her into one too. That's what made me come to Portland to see her, no other reason.

If she was willing to take me back I promised myself I wouldn't hold out anymore. Hearing she was with someone else ate away at me. She was mine, belonged to me, not him. I only wanted what was best for her. She didn't need to get involved in sex with me before we were married. It's just too hard to stop once started. I should know. I'd been with girls before her and even though I only ever wanted and loved her, I couldn't stop myself. She deserved better, deserved to be married first.

Mike had told me that Bella and her new group of _friends _would be gone for the long weekend. Friends... yeah right. Bella didn't really have friends before, so I doubted she could be that close to them.

Monday I'd driven my dad to Charlies' house and we stayed there watching TV until they passed out. Chief Swan told me to 'go get her'. He wanted me with his daughter more than anyone. I'm not too sure if it wasn't even more than myself. I left early that morning and got to the school to wait outside the dorm her dad said she lived in hoping to catch her. She still wouldn't answer my phone calls. As she never liked talking on the phone anyway I didn't let that bother me.

Waiting outside for her to come back to her dorm I tried to gather my thoughts to say what I needed to say. I really hoped I didn't fuck this up too, but knowing me I probably would.

When I saw her walking towards me with her head down I almost didn't recognize her. She looked so much better and at the same time she looked both happier and sadder. I briefly wondered what that was about until she walked straight into me. Grabbing her arms tightly I said "Bella, talk to me."

She looked up into my face and my breath caught. Bella was more beautiful than I remembered. Staring at me she finally asked "What the fuck are you doing here?"

When did she start cussing? She never had before that I knew of. I asked her "When did you start using that kind of language?"

Bella looked angry before she said "About the time I caught you fucking that girl, _dumbass_."

"Bella I said I was sorry. Please, please take me back. I want you back. I love you." I pleaded with her, my grip becoming tighter.

"Really? You have a funny way of showing it then." She scoffed.

"And what? That guy _Edward_..." I sneered out his name. It was a stupid old man's name. "Is better than me? He's treated you like a whore. You've been acting like one too from what I hear." Shit. Did those words really leave my mouth? It's how I felt, but it wasn't the best way to win her back I knew.

Looking at me in disbelief she tried wriggling out of my grasp and said "That's how you want to get me back? Calling me a whore? You are some piece of shit, you know that?"

Closing my eyes I inhaled deep and searched for new words. "Bells... Come back to me, I'll take you back. I won't say no anymore. Don't you see? Don't you understand? I wanted to keep you pure until we were married. I was already having sex before we got together, it's too hard to stop once started. I didn't want that for you. Once we were married I would have stopped, I swear." Please let that be the right thing to have said.

"Jake... get this through your thick skull. We won't ever be back together. I love Edward and even if I didn't we still wouldn't be back together. You are a deluded asshole." She said seething. She jerked away trying to get away from me, but I wouldn't let her go yet. I needed to convince her to come back to me somehow. "Let me go, Jake." She said.

"You love him? Are you insane? You haven't even been here that long." I questioned her. How could that be? She never even told me she loved me for months after we were together.

"Yes, I love him. Far more than I ever loved you." She said and it felt like a knife had plunged through my heart and been twisted.

Thinking I could convince her better if I showed her just how much I loved her, how much she belonged to me I said "I love you Bells. I know you love me too." Then I lowered my mouth to hers to kiss her forcefully to show just how much I still wanted her. She struggled against me and this time I let her go only to regret as I saw her arm pull back and she poorly punched me in the face. Bella didn't actually hurt me at all, but I heard a snap when her hand met my face. She looked as though she was about to cry before I heard a loud angry cry and she moved away from me obviously recognizing the sound. It took me a few minutes to register what happened as it was so fast. Some guy had come running up to me and actually used my own body by stepping on my thigh for more force to be laid behind that punch. I'd probably have a black eye from that one. I didn't react to it because I'm sure it looked like I was forcing myself on Bella, which I never had any intention of doing. I just wanted to show her what she was missing.

"Leave my girlfriend alone." The guy shouted and shoved me away.

Ahh. Now the pieces of the puzzle fit together. I said "You must be Edward then."

"I am. Who the fuck are you?" He shouted at me. How could Bella possibly love this guy? All I got from him is an angry ball of fury. He was tall, but not as tall as me. Not enough to hit me in the face from the ground. I took solace in that. I was bigger than him if I had to fight him. I knew he'd punched Mike in the face a few times, but honestly I thought he'd probably deserved it. Mike was an annoying prick.

Coming back from my musings I said "That's where the bad language comes from then." Narrowing my eyes at Edward I said "Bella should come home with me. She's better off with me, than here. I've heard all the stories from Mike."

"Bella isn't going anywhere with you. She's _mine_." Edward growled out. Bella couldn't possibly want to be with someone that jealous and possessive, could she? It didn't seem like the Bella I knew. Looking at her again I wasn't sure she was the same Bella I knew. I watched as Edward picked up her arm turning it and watched her face grimace in pain before he said "We should go to the clinic here. I was already on my way. They have x-ray machines there."

"The clinic?" I said tauntingly, spitting on the ground beside Edward. "Got some STDs to get rid of?"

Bella looked furious with me then and said "Get out of my life. _Permanently_."

"You know that won't work. Our dad's still want us together." I said knowing they'd never let it go.

"Not anymore they won't because I will be calling both of them before you get back and tell them why we aren't together. I never wanted to because they are friends, but I can't take anymore of this. Go. Now. Forever." She told me before walking away from me. Walking out of my life for good.

I knew the blood drained from my face when she said she was going to tell our father's. How the hell would I explain that to them? I wasn't sure Chief Swan wouldn't shoot me on sight. Surely not though, he was my father's best friend. I groaned, my dad might do it for him though.

Edward leaned towards me and hissed "Leave now. I will have one of my brother's follow you to make sure you do it." Then he got out his phone and snapped a picture of me before I had time to protest. It looked like he was texting someone with my picture. When he walked away from me and picked up Bella's uninjured hand I knew then I'd lost her forever. We'd never even be able to be friends anymore either. It was time to face our father's wrath.

**EPOV**

When I woke up I had no idea my day could get any more shitty. Yesterday was probably the worst day of my entire life. I couldn't believe I'd been with that psycho. Thinking about it I couldn't sleep. It took forever for it to claim me and pull me down into the abyss. Crawling out of it I could feel something rubbing my scalp, it felt good. Ultimately that's what woke me up and I reached out for Bella forgetting all about yesterday until my hand reached nothingness. I sat up quickly. Maybe I'd lost her for good this time. I know what she said, but I still didn't quite believe she'd want to stay with me. When I nearly whacked her in the head with mine I mentally cursed myself, but I was relieved that she was still here. Then I pulled away from her. She deserved someone so much better than I am. Bella tried to convince me that we fit together.

Getting up I took a shower unable to get the events of yesterday out of my head. It was just so disturbing and horrible that it was difficult to grasp the magnitude of what had happened to Jenny. I knew my family would help her as much as they could, but really how do you recover from something like that?

Taking my time to get dressed and head out to my first class I noticed that Bella didn't even tell me goodbye this morning. My mood must be dragging her down with me. Sitting in my class I barely noticed Jasper was there beside me as I listened to the teacher trying my best to ignore everything and everyone else. It was better this way. My next few classes passed in much the same way.

Deciding I'd take a different route to the clinic today I switched course unsure why I did it. What I saw when I rounded the dorm building that my sisters and Bella lived in I stood stock still. There was a man in front of Bella that was huge. He was tall and muscular. About as muscular as Emmett, but so much taller. He had his hands on my girlfriend attempting to hold her there. I could only see her profile but from what I could see she looked angry.

Walking closer to them I heard them talking. The man before her said "Bells... Come back to me, I'll take you back. I won't say no anymore. Don't you see? Don't you understand? I wanted to keep you pure until we were married. I was already having sex before we got together, it's too hard to stop once started. I didn't want that for you. Once we were married I would have stopped, I swear."

"Jake... get this through your thick skull. We won't ever be back together. I love Edward and even if I didn't we still wouldn't be back together. You are a deluded asshole." She said seething. She jerked away from him but he wouldn't let her go. "Let me go, Jake." She said.

"You love him? Are you insane? You haven't even been here that long." He asked her harshly.

"Yes, I love him. Far more than I ever loved you." She said and I felt a happy little flip at that. Who was this fucker exactly? Was this Jake? Her ex? How could that be? He lived all the way in Forks.

The next thing I knew he said "I love you Bells. I know you love me too." Then I watched as his head lowered to her mouth to kiss her forcefully. NO! She was mine. Then I watched as she took a swing at his face and inwardly cringed because I couldn't get to her in time to stop her. She obviously hadn't learned how to punch anyone and even if she had this guy was so tall she still would probably hurt herself. I was both proud of her and angry. Proud for once again standing up for herself. Angry that she let herself get hurt in the process. It didn't take long for these thoughts to process through my head before I was running at both of them and cried out angrily. Bella seemed to hear and stepped to the side amazingly. I knew I wasn't tall enough to punch this guy in the face without doing the same thing to my hand as Bella did. So without thinking I didn't stop running and instead stepped on his thigh using the leverage to send power behind my arm and fist.

Landing on my feet in a crouch I shouted "Leave my girlfriend alone." Then I shoved him out of the way.

The man spoke to me in a deep baritone and said "You must be Edward then."

"I am. Who the fuck are you?" I shouted at him. I knew who he was by now. I just wanted him to confirm it.

"That's where the bad language comes from then." He said looking at Bella before narrowing his eyes at me "Bella should come home with me. She's better off with me than here. I've heard all the stories from Mike."

"Bella isn't going anywhere with you. She's _mine_." I growled out suddenly far more possessive of her than I ever remembered being before. I knew it's something she didn't like, but in this case I was sure she'd make an exception. Then turning my attention to Bella I picked up her arm and turned it over watching pain pass across her face. "We should go to the clinic here. I was already on my way. They have x-ray machines there."

"The clinic?" Jake said tauntingly, spitting on the ground beside me. I wasn't too sure he didn't mean to actually spit on me. "Got some STDs to get rid of?"

Bella looked furious with him then and said "Get out of my life. _Permanently_."

"You know that won't work. Our dad's still want us together." He said looking smug.

"Not anymore they won't because I will be calling both of them before you get back and tell them why we aren't together. I never wanted to because they are friends, but I can't take anymore of this. Go. Now. Forever." She told him before walking away. I was proud of her.

Leaning towards him I hissed "Leave now. I will have one of my brother's follow you to make sure you do it." Thinking about it I got out my phone and took his picture and sent a text to Jasper to keep an eye on this guy as I had to take Bella to the clinic. I wanted to make sure he actually left.

Jasper texted me back asking about some blonde guy afraid that he might try something. I didn't know who or what he was talking about, but I decided to text Alice too to come and get Bella a little while later.

Leaving Jacob standing there alone I walked back to my love and picked up her good hand before leading the way. I knew exactly which doctor I wanted to take care of Bella. I had one of the other students change assignments with me for today so that I could make sure she got the best care and I got to be there. I knew she'd probably broken her arm in a few places and the x-rays just confirmed I was right.

Sending her out with Alice was almost heart-wrenching. I wanted her by my side, nowhere else. I couldn't believe she was still going to attempt self-defense classes today. She needed them that much was obvious, however I wasn't sure she needed it today. Shaking my head I finished out the rest of my busy clinic duty here before going back to the house.

Everyone was sitting in the living room and talking. The atmosphere looked much more relaxed than when I left this morning. Alice and Jasper were talking happily about how Bella had finally taken someone down with her feet. Alice seemed the most excited as she was positive that it was her forced Tai Chi classes are what got her the balance she needed to do it.

Bella sat on the couch while people took turns writing on her cast with different colored markers. This had Alice written all over it. Jenny was sitting in front of Bella on the floor and it looked like she was drawing something in green. When I got closer I could see it was a picture of a sea turtle. This didn't mean anything to me, but when I looked at Bella I knew it had meaning to her. Almost everyone else had just written something along the lines of get well soon and their name.

Bella looked up at me then and I almost sobbed. She was so beautiful. My pants were starting to get a little tight and I shifted uncomfortably. She noticed and looked down smiling. Bella stood when Jenny was done with her drawing and said "Good night everyone. I'm tired and hurting, so I think I'm going to go to bed early." Then she grabbed my hand with her left and said "Are you coming?"

Rushing up the stairs I could hear the laughter from the others. They knew Bella didn't mean she wanted to go to sleep early. Closing and locking the door behind us she pushed me back with one hand so that I ended up sitting on the bed. She tried pushing up my shirt with one hand clumsily before she brought her other hand to me and I could feel the hard plaster against my skin. I knew it was painful for her to do that though as she flinched a little bit. Pulling her down to sit beside me I kissed her mouth slowly, gently. I was going to erase what that fucker did. As the jealousy and anger tugged at me I felt myself get impossibly harder. That guy might have done me a favor after all. I'm sure he'd be mortified to find out what kind.

Coming up for air I took a deep breath and looked into Bella's eyes feeling as though I could swim in them. Picking up her arm I placed kisses on all her fingertips and every piece of exposed skin on that hand before kissing her arm above the cast. Removing her shirt from her I let myself get lost looking at her perfection. She was perfect for me in every way. Bringing my lips to her neck I kissed her and nipped her earlobe before saying "I love you." I heard her moan out a response and continued my kisses down to the tops of her breasts that her bra didn't cover. I sucked the soft flesh between my lips wanting more. Reaching around I unhooked her bra and pulled it off throwing it somewhere over my shoulder. Pushing her back into the bed so she was lying down I settled myself between her legs. She was watching me intently and breathing heavily. Her breasts pushed up and I pressed my hands against the sides of them brushing my thumbs along her nipples.

"Edward... please. Please make love to me." She breathed.

Kissing her lips softly I mouthed against them "I will." Lowering my head to her breasts I sucked and licked her nipples before sitting back and removing my own shirt. Bringing my arms around her back I pressed her soft breasts against my hard chest. She felt warm and soft and right in my arms. I felt Bella wrap her legs around me and grind against me wanting me to do something. Kissing her lips again I laid her back down and unbuttoned and unzipped her jeans pulling them down and off. She wasn't wearing panties today which turned me on even more. Sliding my body down hers I felt the wetness from her sex trail from my stomach all the way up to my chest. Kissing her stomach and her thighs first sucking the skin in leaving my marks on her I worked inward to my goal before taking a long lick at the slit and using my hands pushed the folds apart so I could suck on her core. Bella was trembling beneath me and as I sucked her harder I felt her entire body tense and explode as well as her shout.

She never did come fully down from her high before she was tugging at me to pull me up. "Inside me, now." Bella said still full of lust and desire. Standing up I removed my jeans and boxers before grabbing a condom out of the drawer. She looked so open and vulnerable and she wanted me. All of me, the good, bad and ugly. My heart swelled with happiness then as I looked down upon her. Reaching her hands out to me to get me to hurry up I once again settled myself between her legs. Rolling the condom on I pushed into her slowly before she turned us on our sides and started rocking her hips against mine. She couldn't actually hold me to her that well so I placed my hands on her ass and used it to give me what I needed to thrust in and out of her. Her lips found my neck then and started leaving her own marks there and on my shoulders.

Eventually I could feel the tension build and need to be released. It was wonderful to feel this way. I had been almost afraid it wouldn't happen again. Drowning in her love I let go with a shout and felt her bite down hard on my neck. This time I knew she'd leave teeth marks there. She rocked herself against me a few more times before I reached down and flicked my finger over her core before her body tumbled down with mine again.

It took me a few minutes to pull out of her. Rolling over I threw the condom away and Bella laid her head on my chest looking up at me with a relaxed and happy smile on her face. This was the most relaxed I'd been since the weekend started and I reveled in it.


	53. Chapter Fiftythree: Living Arrangements

**Chapter Fifty-three: Living Arrangements**

**AN: **_I know it's been a while since I updated this story, I promise I didn't fall off the face of the earth. I have how I want this story to go, but I've been struggling with the details. The characters have remained silent for me here, until now when I NEED to be sleeping. ARGH! Not to mention I've got the flu right now, so I hope things come out right. Looks like it's going to be a fairly happy chapter, yeah. The last was a little angsty._

_Characters belong to Stephenie Meyer, except Jenny, she's all mine._

**BPOV**

Sounds and feelings assaulted my senses as I stirred awake. I could both feel and hear several things simultaneously. My stomach growled loudly after skipping dinner. My body felt like little electric shocks had gone all over it. Edward was eating me out. My broken arm felt like it weighed a hundred pounds. Wait. What the fuck? Edward was doing what? Jerking my leg I felt him smile against me. No, I hadn't imagined that, that is what he was doing. "Edward, I was _trying_ to sleep. What are you doing?" I asked him, trying not to moan at the sensation as I was kind of pissed off at him for doing that while I was sleeping.

Looking up at me he chuckled and said "I've been trying to wake you up for a while. Do you know I've been kissing your body for at least thirty minutes?" Then he pulled himself up looking at me with his green eyes filled with want, need and lust. "I want you Bella, please." He said pleadingly and inwardly I danced around, I was glad he was back.

With my left hand I brought his head closer to mine. Licking his lips I tasted myself on them before slipping my tongue between them. His hands moved down to my waist and slowly ran upwards towards my breasts. Breaking away from our kiss he kissed my neck, my collarbone. He worked his mouth between my breasts and took a long lick there making my heart skip a beat and my body to shudder in pleasure. Moaning I arched my back up to get closer to him, but I ended up wincing in pain when I put pressure on my broken arm. Edward looked at me then and seeming to decide something he moved his own pillow close to mine and raised both my arms up. My broken arm laid on his pillow and now neither one were in the way. I got the feeling he preferred it this way anyway. He went back to nuzzling and kissing me between my breasts while his thumbs circled my nipples. I was sure my moans woke up the entire house.

Then Edward moved down my stomach his tongue dipping into my belly button causing me to gasp. I wanted him so much. I moved my hand down to put it in his hair just to have him put it back telling me to stay. His lips found my inner thighs and sucked and nibbled on them lightly at first then harder. I no longer felt the pain in arm, all I could feel was the pleasure he was giving me. His tongue took one long last lick of my sex before he got on his knees. Seeing him like that in all his naked glory was incredible. I was certain most guys didn't look as good as him. "Please..." I begged. He grinned widely at me and tore open the condom package that was beside him. I watched fascinated while he rolled it on. My Edward was back.

Edward came up to my mouth again and kissed me gently until I picked up the pace, gentle isn't what I wanted right now. He'd worked me into a frenzy before I was even awake and I needed him now. "Come on Edward. Please fuck me." Then I looked at him pointedly and said "Hard." He chuckled at me and kissed my neck.

"Whatever you want Bella." He said right as he knelt between my legs and pushed them wide apart. Edward plunged into me and I felt high. His hands slipped underneath me gripping my ass in his two hands tilting me up closer to him. I tried to meet his thrusts with my hips as much as I could without moving my arms. It felt so good to have him inside me, all of our insecurities forgotten for the moment. He thrust into me hard and fast like I asked him too. It didn't take him long to get off, but I still hadn't. I really needed my hands. Moving my left one down Edward shook his head at me. "No. I'll do that." He was still inside me softened, but inside. He didn't pull out at all as he placed his fingers over my core and rubbed over it. At one point he took it between his thumb and forefinger and rolled it going over the top with his thumb. I knew I shouted in ecstasy loudly then. My stomach clenched and my body exploded at the sensation. With my own legs trembling Edward got off of me and threw the condom away. Laying back down next to me he kissed my forehead and put an arm around my waist before letting his head fall to my chest.

After a while my stomach started it's grumble again, I'd forgotten I was hungry. Edward laughed at me and said "Hungry?"

"Yeah I am. Let's go down to the kitchen." I said in answer.

Finding a tank top and shorts Edward helped me into them and then he got dressed himself. Going downstairs in the dark he held onto my left hand keeping me from falling. Everyone must have gone to bed already. When we passed by the living room though I saw Jenny there asleep on the couch. She was alone. I wondered why no one stayed with her this time. Where were Eric and Tyler for that matter? I didn't want her running into them.

Walking into the kitchen I sat down at the table as Edward made me a sandwich to eat as we didn't want to make too much noise. Handing it to me and a glass of juice he said "Eat up."

I laughed at him and said "Aren't you going to eat?"

His crooked grin smiled at me as he said "No thanks, I've already eaten." As he said that his hand lingered over my crotch.

With my injured arm I smacked his hand away. We both said "Ouch." Then we burst into laughter. We tried to stifle it quickly though as Jenny was in the other room.

Taking a bite of my sandwich I moaned it was that good. Damn, I was hungry. Edward chuckled at me.

Then Edward picked up my arm and looking at it asked "What's the sea turtle for?"

Looking down at my arm I said "Oh. Well when we were at the beach Jenny and I saw a sea turtle sandcastle." He looked at me confused as to why that was significant. "She said that's the first time she felt truly comfortable around me and didn't have to hide pieces of herself. I am the first person she's felt that for since she was... raped...." I finished that off quietly, it hurt to think about. "Anyway, I think she's starting to feel more comfortable around everyone else too. Well except maybe you, but then again you haven't been yourself." I said saddened at the thought.

Edward pinched the bridge of his nose then looked down saying "I know. I'll try harder, okay? I still feel like shit though, so don't expect a miracle."

Putting my good arm around him I said "I know. You know I love you though, no matter what?"

He smiled at me and said "You only show me everyday." Then he kissed my lips softly.

Hearing noise from the living room we got up and saw Jenny thrashing on the couch, I thought she might fall off. Sitting down on the end of the couch I moved her head to lay against my chest and held here there. She eventually calmed down and stopped thrashing around. How had she managed being on her own for so long if only someone else could calm her? It didn't make sense. Maybe she didn't know, maybe she just continued with her nightmares. I heard her quietly murmur "Thank you." I didn't think she was awake, so I wasn't sure what the thank you was for. Edward sat down on the chair and we waited until morning came.

The light shone through the window's when Jenny awoke. Edward and I had just sat there not talking, not disturbing her the rest of the night. She blinked and looked at the room in confusion. She looked so innocent my heart was on fire that anyone could hurt her. I was fucking pissed, more so than I had been before. To me it felt like someone had abused my puppy.

Jenny sat on the couch rubbing the sleep from her eyes before looking shyly at us. This time she kept her head down, but at least looked up at Edward giving him a small smile. He smiled softly at her. "Good morning Jenny." I said to her and she smiled at me. "Are you going to class with me and Alice this morning?" I asked her hoping she'd say yes. She needed to get out of this house.

"Yeah I'm going." She said and then brightened. "Do you think Lauren and Jessica will be there? I wonder if they got their stuff replaced." Then she laughed, a real laugh, not a halfhearted one.

"I don't know. I'm sure they know me and Alice had something to do with it though, even if they can't prove it. I hope they don't try anything." I told her worried.

She looked at me and said "They won't. I'll make sure of it." How the hell was she going to manage that? "Trust me. Don't ask." Edward looked on at our conversation, I was sure he was trying to figure out what Jenny meant too.

Then a loud, boisterous sound hit the room reverberating off the walls. Emmett bellowed out "Hey guys, meet downstairs in the living room in ten minutes. Family meeting." What? Jenny and I looked at each other and both got up to leave when Emmett walked into the room. "Where are you going?" He asked us.

Glancing at each other again I turned to look at Emmett and said "Family meeting? We aren't exactly family."

He snorted at us and said "Sit your asses back down. You sure as hell are part of this family." Right then I felt the overwhelming power of love course through me. It was beautiful. I was closer to all of these people than my own family. They weren't going anywhere, they'd be there for me no matter what. I was sure they'd be there for Jenny too as long as she wanted them to be.

Edward looked at Emmett and said "What is this all about?"

"Not until everyone comes down, I don't want to repeat myself over and over." Emmett said and sat down in the other chair.

Moving to sit in Edward's lap so others would have room I curled up there leaning my head against his chest. He wrapped his arms gently around me being careful of my broken arm and kissed the top of my head. I looked up at him and kissed his lips chastely before turning my head to wait for the others.

Finally everyone filed in and Emmett called the so called 'meeting' to order. How ridiculous. Did people really have family meetings? I supposed with a family this large that they probably had to. "Okay, I have something I want to say and I want you guys to think about it before saying no. You don't have to decide today." Emmett started. Okay... cut the suspense, what did he want?

"I think the girls should move in here." Emmett said and the look on my face I knew was shock as well as the rest of the people in the room. Jenny fidgeted not knowing why she was even in the room. The room was silent, you could hear a clock ticking. It was the only sound.

"Okay now that you are all stunned speechless let me get the rest of what I want to say out." Emmett said. "I want to kick Eric and Tyler out. Those guys are dicks. Jenny can stay in one of their rooms and we can find someone else better to live with if you want someone else to occupy the other room."

Jenny's eyes went wide in shock or wonder I didn't know. Then Emmett looked at her and said "I know this might be too much for you, but it's obvious you sleep better with people around. I don't know how you've slept at all in a dorm room alone." The he turned and looked at the room at large and said "This might be too soon for some of you, but I think the girls would be safer here and we'd be happier knowing where they were. It's not like we need this house to be like a frat house anymore. Besides I'm sure Alice will still want to party." He laughed at the end of that and Alice glared at him.

"Emmett, what? I just decorated this house as well as mine and Bella's room. Are you nuts?" Alice shot at him. Rosalie seemed to think he looked insane as well.

Emmett rolled his eyes at her and said "Things can be replaced."

"Living together? All of us? Are you sure you really want that?" Rosalie asked him.

"Some of us have lived together before, I don't see what the big deal is." Emmett countered. I did, my father would kill me. "Listen, just think about it, okay? We can wait until next semester if you want too, but I'd feel better if you were all here. It would ease my mind anyway." Emmett said. So far no one else had said a word. Why hadn't he talked to the other guys about this first? Idiot.

"That's all I have to say. Just think about it, okay?" Emmett asked already having planted the seed in all our minds. That was probably his intention.

No one seemed to want to discuss it at all today so we went our separate ways. Alice, Jenny and I headed to our literature class. When we got outside the door Jenny said "You don't know me today, alright? I'm going to sit alone. You can talk to me after class." Alice and I looked at her confused and she said "Just go."

Heading to our seats we sat down and waited, what was going on? Jenny came in a few minutes later and dropped her books where she usually sat. Then we watched as she strode up to Lauren and Jessica confidently. Alice and I looked at each other both of asking with our eyes where the confidence came from. Then we saw Jenny lean down to speak to them as our ears strained to hear. All we could make out was her voice claiming she took their purses. They both looked at her angrily and wanted to cry murder, but Jenny didn't let them. Her voice hissed out "Little bitches, you deserve everything you got and everything coming to you. I still haven't forgotten your hand in what happened to me, even if you were drunk." Alice and I looked at each other our eyes wide. What was that all about? When did Jenny decide to stand up for herself? No, she didn't stand up for herself, she stood up for us. She fought for us, not herself. When would she get the courage for herself? I wasn't sure it would ever come, but this was progress. I was ecstatic.

At the end of class we were reminded that we had a group project due in this class in a few weeks. I groaned forgetting that was on the syllabus she gave us the first day. At least we got to pick out our own groups. I already knew Alice, Jenny and me would be in it.

As soon as we walked outside we found Jenny waiting for us with a wide grin on her face. She was proud of herself too. Alice and I beamed back at her. Before leaving them we all agreed to do our project together. I headed to my next class with Angela to give her the good news. She was happy about it as well, but was a little distracted. I assumed it was at Emmett's declaration that we should all move in together.

Class flew by and I found myself seated next to Edward in science class. This class I needed more notes on and I couldn't take them. "Here, use this." Edward told me and handed me a tape recorder. Then he said "I'll make copies of my notes too if you want them."

Smiling gratefully at him I said "Thank you." Then I turned to pay attention to the lecture. It would be better if I could retain this by listening since I was obviously going to have a hard time writing, especially quickly.

Leaving the class Edward followed behind me. He was checking out my ass I knew and I grinned. Out in the hallway he leaned into me and breathed "Let's skip out of here. I just want to be with you." My heartbeat quickened at his words and I wanted nothing more than to forget the world.

Alice and Jasper interrupted us though. Sighing in frustration Edward ran a hand through his hair. "You are going to class, mister." Alice said to him. To me she said "You are coming to eat lunch with me and then we have Tai Chi class. If you still wanted self defense class then you still want this. Come on, I know it's helping you." I groaned. No, right now I wanted to be with Edward. Jasper looked on amused at us.

Then Alice grabbed my left arm forcefully and dragged my away from Edward. I was sure my feet weren't moving, that they were being dragged across the floor. I did my best pout. Edward laughed at us.

"Bella, let's go. Stop this silliness and walk on your own two feet." Alice said to me and headed to one of the campus restaurants. She still didn't let go of my arm though, afraid I'd run back. I probably would have.

We ate lunch quickly. Alice and Jasper did talk about living together a little bit, but neither of them had come to a conclusion on the matter.

Then Alice dragged me out to class. It was a beautiful day, so we got to enjoy the outdoors, the grass cool underneath our feet. Today I tried doing the moves as best I could, moving through them even with my arm broken. I was proud of myself. I didn't fall today or trip or do anything else stupid in the class. Alice patted me on the back happily and said. "I told you it helped." I smiled and nodded at her. I still wasn't ready to admit she was right out loud.

We got to our dorm room and laid down on our beds. Alice was looking at the ceiling when she said "I'll miss this place if we move. I like living with just another girl."

Laughing at her I said "I'm sure you do, but we barely live here, do we?"

Then Alice shot up out of bed and said "I want to have a slumber party."

"Um... Alice didn't we just have one of those? At the beach house, remember?" I asked her wondering why she'd want to do that again now.

Rolling her eyes at me she said "No, I meant a real slumber party, just girls."

I laughed at her and asked "Where would we have this party at Alice?"

"Right here in our room. Oh, I'm so _excited_." Alice said bouncing on the bed now. "The guys can live without us for one night."

"Alice, are you ever not in the mood to party?" I asked her actually curious.

She grinned at me and said "Nope." I wondered what kind of torture she'd subject us too this time.

**AN: **_I'm doing a happy little dance at finally having gotten this chapter written. I just wish I wasn't sick while writing it._


	54. Chapter Fiftyfour: Jenny's story

**Crush: Chapter Fifty-four**

**Jenny's Story**

**AN: **_This isn't a very long chapter, but we finally find out what happened to Jenny for real._

_Characters belong to Stephenie Meyers, except for Jenny, she's all mine._

**BPOV**

After Alice's announcement that we were having a slumber party the rest of the day had passed uneventfully. All of us girls went to the bar, even Jenny to watch the guys play. Surprisingly nothing happened to us there, it was a shock and a pleasant surprise. I almost wondered if the place was bad luck, except that that's where I first kissed Edward among other things.

We were all so tired after being up so long that we crashed at the boy's house, each of us sharing a bed with our boyfriends'. Jenny slept on the couch again. I still hadn't seen Eric or Tyler. The next morning I asked Edward about it and he said he didn't know, so I asked Emmett when we were eating breakfast. "So where exactly are Eric and Tyler?"

Emmett grinned at me and said "I kicked them out for the week. They are staying with another friend, maybe they'll end up moving there and it will be their own idea. I'd be happy to be rid of them."

"Why did you kick them out of their own house?" I asked him and his eyes flicked over to Jenny. Oh. I nodded my head.

The rest of the morning went by quickly, until I found myself seated next to Jasper in our sociology class. The blonde guy that had been in front of us a couple of days ago was again staring daggers at us. Jasper finally spoke up and said "What the fuck, man? What do you want?"

Leaning towards and giving us a menacing look he said "Victoria is my friend and she's still in the hospital thanks to _your_ sister."

"She deserved what she got, dude. Victoria needed to get her ass kicked and as far as I'm concerned that wasn't enough." Jasper hissed back.

"You know she'll try to file charges against your sister, right?" He asked us grinning as though it would be the happiest day of his life.

"If she does I'll just pull out the video I have of the fight." Jasper said and then looked slyly over at me before continuing and said "She confessed to what she did to that girl Jenny, you know. That's why my sister beat her." We both watched as his face visibly paled.

He looked back and forth between us muttering "They don't know anything, they can't know."

Nodding our heads we said "We know."

Then Jasper said "We know you had a hand in it and another friend besides Victoria. We know a couple of other people were somewhat involved as well." Did we know all that? Jasper was the psychology guy, maybe he'd figured it out.

The guy in front of us looked furious and spat "You know nothing."

Looking sorrowful Jasper said "Ahh, but we do. We do know, everything." The guy scoffed at us and turned around in his seat.

Whispering to him I asked "What do we know?"

Shrugging at me he said "Well what I said is most likely the truth, but as far as the details I don't know. I have a feeling that Jenny will crack soon."

"How do you know that?" I asked him. So far she hadn't told us anything, we just figured things out and Victoria, the idiot she was let some of it slip.

"Because she's ready, she wants to tell someone I think. She needed someone to trust before letting it all out though. I think she'll probably tell you first, or all the girls at the same time. It'll be soon, so expect it." Jasper informed me and I sucked in my breath. I wanted to know, but I didn't at the same time, you know?

I went to my self-defense class later that afternoon and took some people down, broken arm and all. It was a good feeling, to not be helpless. I wondered if Jenny could use it, if it would help her.

Edward and I spent Thursday night studying and I read over his notes before we took the time to spend touching every part of each others' bodies with our hands or lips. I could see Edward scowl every time he looked at my cast though.

Friday rolled around, the day Alice wanted us to have a slumber party. This day seemed longer than the others with the lab during the afternoon. Parting from Edward I said "I love you. Have fun with the guys tonight."

Kissing me he smiled and said "I love you too. I'll miss you, but I'll try to have fun. You girls please don't have _too_ much fun." He ended teasing me. I wanted to slap him, but didn't with my arm still broken. My arm and hand still hurt like hell, but I was trying to stay focused away from the pain and not draw attention to it.

When I walked into our dorm room I was knocked out. Alice had made our beds back into bunks and shoved them out of the way. She had laid down four sleeping bags on the floor, with other blankets under them since the floor was tile underneath our lone carpet. Angela wasn't going to be joining us. She claimed that her and Ben were going away for the weekend, I think she just wanted to get away from Alice for a while.

In the middle of the floor Alice had already laid out chips and popcorn and pizza and sodas and crap that I was sure would make us sick if we ate like Alice. I was sure she had ice cream hidden away in here somewhere. She had managed to find a TV and DVD player, which had not been in the room before and beside it laid several old black and white movies.

Jenny and Rosalie joined us soon after I got to the room and we began pigging out, of course. Alice would start with food, always.

We watched the movie Some Like It Hot with Marilyn Monroe, Tony Curtis and Jack Lemmon. It was hysterical. I wasn't too impressed with the dingbat Marilyn Monroe played, but it wasn't any different than her other roles. Tony Curtis and Jack Lemmon dressed like women and running away from the mob though was priceless. Alice turned to me and poked me saying "If those men can learn to wear heels Bella, then you can." I rolled my eyes at her.

I thought the discussion about heels was over, but I was oh so wrong. As soon as the movie ended Alice shot up and went to my closet pulling out the heels she'd bought me. Rosalie and her made me put them on and tried teaching me how to walk in them. "You need strong calves for these, but they should be stronger after the exercises I keep making you do." Alice told me. Jenny sat there watching and laughing as I wobbled in the heels trying to stay standing. Rosalie and Alice took me on either side and put their own heels on and showed me how to move my feet correctly in them, with one foot in front of the other, not waddling like a duck. They made me walk around in circles in the room for at least thirty minutes before I was allowed to take the painful things off my feet. I'd like to kill whoever invented these.

Sinking down onto my sleeping bag gratefully I asked Alice "So what's next?"

She grinned at me and said "It's time for a makeover."

I rolled my eyes at her and said "Why? None of us need makeovers."

Alice looked at me as though I had grown two heads and said "You always need a good makeover, you can't stay the same forever." Then Alice pulled out a make-up case and clean brushes. It was late, we weren't seeing anyone and eventually we would be falling asleep, so I didn't get the need to put make-up on now. We'd probably wake up with it caked to our faces and smeared, lovely.

While Alice and Rosalie were busy with making each other over Jenny and I watched Breakfast at Tiffany's, we were awaiting our turn of torture. Jenny even seemed to know she couldn't get out of this one.

"Okay, it's your turn." Alice said happily. Her and Rosalie didn't look that much different than they did before. How can you change perfection anyway?

Jenny and I both groaned at her. Alice took over with Jenny while Rosalie worked on me. Really, I'd just had a makeover not that long ago, I didn't think I needed one now. ARGH! Then I heard Alice ask Jenny "Can I cut your hair?"

Jenny looked at her incredulous and asked "Do you know how to cut hair?"

Alice grinned and said "Of course I do." Then why hadn't she cut mine? She turned her head to look at me as if she knew the question in my mind and said "I didn't cut yours because we didn't have time that day, I wanted everything to be perfect."

Amazingly Jenny let her cut it, I was shocked. Then again I didn't think she'd had it cut in several years, as though she was afraid to let anyone touch her, which I guess was the case. Alice gave Jenny's light brown curly hair some semblance of a style, after first cutting off a good foot of it. Jenny looked like she was both excited and sad and wanted to cry. I could empathize with her.

While Alice was attempting to do Jenny's make-up she started asking her questions about... boys? Was she fucking insane? I looked at Rosalie who frowned at her sister as well. Jenny blanched at her and stuttered "I don't... don't... even think... about s... s... sex without h... ha... aving nightmares about it, so I t... t... try not to th... think about liking anyone, at all." What was Alice playing at here? Why would she ask her about that? The rest of us didn't even talk about boys, it felt weird to get into details seeing as how they were all sort of related in a way.

Jenny then looked up at me and she looked so sad it made my heart break. Her eyes filled with tears and all the make-up Alice had worked so hard on was washed away. I scowled at Alice and hugged Jenny while she sobbed. Alice only sat back on her heels and grinned widely at me. Rosalie narrowed her eyes at her.

Her sobs stopping Jenny took a deep breath and looked up at us. She was ready. Jasper was right, I wondered if he told Alice or if she knew on her own.

"It's okay Jenny, you don't have to tell us anything you don't want too." Alice spoke softly. I still had my arms around Jenny giving her support. I was sure if Angela was here she would have done the same. Jenny nodded her head and took some more deep breaths.

"I... I don't... don't... know where to begin." Jenny said sniffling.

"Just tell us whatever you are comfortable telling us." Alice said and I heard Rosalie snort.

"Alice, it's never comfortable telling anyone _any_ of this stuff." Rosalie snapped at her. Alice wisely clamped her mouth shut.

Taking a shaky breath Jenny said "I... I... went to a par... party... with my roommate." She looked up at us and said "Victoria was my roommate then." We all nodded at her, we knew this already. "Some of her friends were having a party and Lauren and Jessica were there. I thought.... thought... they were my friends... They were so drunk that by the end of the night they kept teasing me about being a virgin and were shouting at anyone to take it from me." I watched as her eyes turned to ice as she thought about them. "I hadn't been drinking or so I thought, but I sure as hell felt funny."

"I d... decided I wanted to go back to my room to s...sleep and left the party. My supposed friends..." She spat out the word friends. "Anyway my supposed friends followed me and continued to tease me, th...they wouldn't even let me sh...shut them out of my own dorm room. When I got back I felt like even the air was heavy, I could bare....barely move. I collapsed on my bed face first. It didn't take long for Victoria to come back with two of her friends. Lauren and Jessica were still drunk and told them they should t.... t... take turns fucking me before Victoria told them to get out. At first I was gr...grateful, but that didn't l... last long." Then I watched as Jenny's entire body started shaking. She looked terrified. We all tried to get her to calm down.

Jenny sobbed and choked out "Then they turned me over. I saw Victoria standing there with her friends James and Laurent, none of them looked com...completely sober either. They all looked vi...violent though. Victoria is the one that r... r... ripped my clothes off. She slapped me around a few times, I had bruises from it later. My arms and legs felt so heavy I could....couldn't even move them. I just laid there while I let them r...r....rape me over and over again. I just FUCKING laid there." She yelled out the last angry with herself. "When I w... woke up from the drug induced coma I was in Victoria had already gotten her stuff out of the room and left. I wasn't even sure that I did... didn't dream the entire thing. When I got up to go to the bathroom and looked in the mirror I knew I didn't, but I was t... too ashamed to tell anyone anything. I v... vowed to myself I would n... never trust anyone again. I didn't think I would either until I met you guys."

By the time Jenny had finished we were all sobbing. I was glad she'd spared us some of the details, I didn't even want to think about that. I wanted to murder all of them. How could they do that to her? Someone had obviously drugged her, but who? Who the hell were James and Laurent? Had we ever seen them before?

The rest of the evening passed without anymore emotional speeches. Jenny needed a distraction, so we ended up watching more movies. Of course we fell asleep watching them and woke up to some of the worst screams we'd ever heard coming from Jenny. We all scooted ourselves closer to her and she calmed down. The next morning all of our eyes were still red and puffy from crying.

Alice said "Jenny, come with me. You and I are going to spend the day together, okay?" Jenny looked like she wanted to protest, but when it came to Alice... we knew better.

Alice took Jenny off with her and Rosalie turned to me saying "I hope Jenny comes back in one piece." I laughed at her.

We decided to go to the guy's house that morning, they were all still in bed. Crawling into bed beside Edward I kissed his cheek and waited until he woke up. My mind was spinning with thoughts of what happened to Jenny, it was just too horrible to put into words exactly how I felt. How did she feel then? I sighed, I didn't want to think about it.

Edward stirred awake and smiled at me sleepily. "What are you doing here?" He asked me.

Laughing I said "Alice took Jenny away and I wanted to be here, with you." Then I asked "Did you stay up all night?"

Edward snorted and said "Of course we did, you know.... Emmett." As though that explained everything, I guess it did.

Straddling Edward's waist I said "I missed you." I really needed to feel what sex was like when it was pleasant, I needed to get rid of the thoughts Jenny had put there.

Smiling at me he said "I missed you too." Then he pulled me down to his chest and kissed my lips. His hands roamed under the back of my shirt caressing my back as it was slowly pushed upwards. Sitting back I removed it carefully trying to work it around that ridiculous cast. That thing was annoying as hell. Edward unclasped my bra and let it fall before pulling it all the way off. I leaned down so my bare breasts were against his already bare chest. I could feel him harden against me and desperately wanted to feel him inside me.

"Edward, I need you." I breathed against his lips. His hands started working on my jeans and he pushed them down. I didn't have any panties on, it was just too much trouble to try and get one thing on and off, much less two. I stood up and stepped out of them completely and watched as Edward removed his boxers. I never could get over his beauty. He rolled a condom over his erection and I straddled him again. His fingers felt between my folds and rubbed my core making me wetter, wetter for him. I moaned at the sensation. Then I moved his fingers and slid myself down over him. I placed my left hand on his chest to keep me steady and kept my right one close to my body as I moved up and down over him.

Edward's hand cupped my cheek and said "So beautiful." Then his fingers traced my throat going down to my collarbone and eventually my breasts. He removed his hand from my breasts and I groaned wanting to keep them there. I watched as he sucked his finger and then placed it over my nipple flicking over it as though it was a tongue. My head tilted back as a guttural moan left me. That same finger continued down my body and reaching my core flicked over that as well. It didn't take me long before I felt my stomach clench and my muscles tightened around him in orgasm. I worked myself up and down a little faster until he finally let go. I laid my head down on his chest as I felt him slip from my body. His arms circled around me and held me tight. I fell asleep like that listening to his heart thrumming.


	55. Chapter Fiftyfive: Moving Along

**Crush Chapter Fifty-five: Moving Along**

**AN: **_Thanks guy for being patient with me. I know this story is taking longer to get out, but when the characters don't speak to me... I don't like forcing it out, it never is as good when I do that. The last few chapters have definitely been forced. Guess what? Edward decided he'd talk to me this time, it's about time. I wasn't sure he ever would since I am writing two other stories with him in it, one of them isn't published yet and won't be until I'm much further along, so I don't get stuck like I did with this one._

_I hope you enjoy this one, it's much happier. Happy Thanksgiving!_

_Characters belong to Stephenie Meyers, except Jenny, she's all mine._

**EPOV**

Bella, my Bella, she was my everything. I'd do anything for her and here she was in my arms. My beautiful girl, she loved me, she trusted me, she wanted me. I smoothed her hair away from her back and ran my other hand over the creamy skin. Bella sighed in pleasure and mumbled "I love you."

Kissing the top of her head I replied "I love you too, so much." She tried to snuggle closer to me at that, but couldn't. I smiled at her, she was already laying on top of me in her favorite place. This was always weird to me, I didn't think it could possibly be that comfortable. When she came over this morning and we'd had sex she fell asleep in this position faster than I could get the condom removed, I'd had to carefully maneuver that away and in the trash without waking her. It was a feat, that's for sure. I still didn't know what it was all about, to me she seemed upset.

Rolling her over I placed her gently on her back and looked at her body, her body that she had so freely given to me and only me. The tears that tried to pool in my eyes shocked the hell out of me. She was still the only girl capable of making me cry, just by being who she was. She was my lover, and to some extent, my best friend.

Leaning over her I kissed her lips gently, waking her. She smiled softly and opened her eyes to look at me. Her left hand came up to trace my jaw, her thumb over my lower lip. I grabbed her hand and kissed the palm of it before kissing her neck, sucking the soft skin into my mouth. Her moan was guttural and quiet for her. My lips traced down her neck, to her collarbone and between her breasts. My hands cupped her breasts, feeling the weight of them as my thumbs made circles over her nipples, raising them. Kissing her soft, smooth skin around her left breast I worked my way inwards until my tongue met her nipple. I flicked my tongue over it, then took it into my mouth feeling it pucker and harden even more under it's localized attention. Her left hand found itself in my hair tugging at it as I continued my slow torture and moved over to the other side.

My right hand traveled down her body, her stomach, her sides until it reached where I wanted to touch her the most. The skin was soft between her thighs, as my finger reached between her folds I could feel it's silky texture. I needed to feel it on my tongue. Kissing lower and lower, trying not to rush I finally made it to my goal and licked a line at her slit and tasted her, felt the silkiness. My tongue licked her core before sucking it into my mouth, between my teeth, feeling it swell in desire and want. Her head tilted back and she let out one of the loud moans I was so used to hearing. "Edward, please..." Looking up at her she was staring at me and smiled and breathed "Please..." again.

Kneeling between her legs I reached over and grabbed a condom out of the bedside table drawer. She opened herself further to me and I looked down at her, her beauty, her complete trust. Rolling the condom over my erection I pushed into her sex slowly, just enjoying the warm, tight, wet feeling of her. Bella's legs wrapped around my waist and gently rocked with me as her left hand pulled my head down to hers again. She captured my lips between her teeth gently nibbling before sucking on my lips. Parting my lips for her, her tongue snaked into my mouth and touched and caressed and moved against my tongue in a slow dance, slower than we'd ever done before. Pulling away from her for air I breathed "Bella... you are my life now." She was, to be here, to be with her, it felt like home. How could someone feel that way in such a short amount of time? I probably never would know, I just knew that I felt it.

Placing my hands on her hips I started to pull in and out of her, my thrusts picked up speed after a while and her pants accompanied with the feeling of being inside her were my undoing. I couldn't hold off any longer and let go. She smiled at me, her warm brown eyes shining. Pulling out of her I paid close attention to her core with my thumb as my mouth moved to her nipples and I tugged at them gently at first with my teeth. A little bit harder, a little more forceful and she came crying out my name. It was the most beautiful sound to my ears.

Deciding to get up and take a shower I asked Bella if she wanted to join me. "No, I'm too comfortable right here right now. I want to take a bath anyway."

"Bella... if you take a bath promise me you won't fall asleep again. I can't take you drowning again." I admonished.

She snorted at me and said "It was one time, Edward. I'm not as sleepy this time either, so I think it'll be all right." She seemed to think I was overreacting. I didn't. I still remembered seeing her under the water, not breathing.

"Okay, but I'm going to come check on you a few times if you take too long." I told her and heard her huff as I stepped into the bathroom.

When I got out of the shower and got dressed I sat on the bed beside Bella for a few minutes before going downstairs. Bella looked at me with sadness in her eyes and I asked "What's wrong?" Did I do something? I didn't think so, not today.

Bella sniffled and said "Jenny... she told us what happened to her." I put my arms around her and pulled her close as she cried. Then wiping the tears away she asked me "Do you want me to tell you?" No, I really didn't. I never wanted to know something like that, it was sad and depressing. Then again, if Jenny did move in here I didn't want to make a stupid mistake by not knowing. Coming to the conclusion that I had to know, even if I didn't want to know, I nodded my head. Bella related the story to me and I almost couldn't breathe. What the fuck had those people done? What were they thinking? How many other people had they done that to and gotten away with it? I was shaking in fury.

Taking some calming breaths I tried to get the shakiness under control before I went downstairs. Who knew who would be there. Leaving Bella to her bath with a strict 'don't fall asleep' I went down the stairs and to the kitchen where I could hear talking. Alice and Jenny were sitting at the kitchen table deep in discussion when Alice looked up at me. She looked... excited. She was up to something, as usual. I said "Hey, Alice, Jenny." Alice nodded to me and Jenny kept her head bowed as her face flushed, but her eyes did make an attempt to look at my face. I went and grabbed some food to make a sandwich out of the fridge, I was starving.

"Where's your other half?" I asked Alice. She was here, but I knew he wasn't, he hadn't been here all morning either.

"Oh, he's with Ben and Angela, helping them." Alice explained.

"Helping them with what?" I asked her curious.

Alice shrugged at me and said "You'll find out soon enough." I knew I wouldn't get anymore out of her.

"So Edward, we are moving in soon." Alice stated, my head snapped up and I looked at her. Bella and I hadn't even discussed Emmett's decision to ask them to move in. I wasn't sure she even wanted too.

Alice's eyes were bright and she was bouncing in her seat and said "Don't worry, we won't cramp your style." I raised a brow at her. "Jenny is going to have a room, Rosalie is going to have a room, and Bella and I are still going to share a room. She was my roommate first, and besides she loves me more than you." In my head I couldn't figure out how this was going to work out, we didn't have that many rooms with all the people currently here. "Isn't that right, Bella? You love me more than my little brother." Alice's eyes had flickered towards the door as she said this. My head turned and I saw Bella, dressed and bathed. Damn, that was one fast bath then, I guess she didn't want me coming to check on her.

"Yep, that's right. Alice, you know you will always be my favorite Cullen. No matter what Edward here does, you and I are going to be together forever." Bella teased and patted Alice on the head at which she narrowed her eyes at Bella.

"No need to be condescending, Bella." Alice said.

"I wasn't, it's the truth." She replied. Jenny seemed amused at their interaction. I knew she watched people constantly, even if they didn't know it.

Then Alice brightened and said "Guess what? Jenny is going to go see her parents during fall break. She hasn't seen them in two years, so it's about time." I wondered if Jenny was anything like she was before, or if her parents would notice massive changes in her. I hoped we could all help bring her out a little bit more than she already had.

Bella said "That's great, you should go spend time with your family. I'm sure they miss you." Bella looked saddened by that. Did she miss her family that much?

Then Alice said "Bella, your truck won't be finished before fall break and you can stay here in this house if you want, but I was really hoping you'd come home with us."

Looking back and forth between both Alice and myself Bella gulped and said "And meet your parents?"

Alice nodded and said "Yeah, that's the idea. They want to meet the woman that turned Edward here into a monogamist." Then she laughed. Bella turned bright red and I was mad that Alice would say something like that to her, even if it was true. "Come on, Bella, my parents don't bite, much. Besides I think they'd love you." Bella sighed and nodded her head, she seemed to know she couldn't fight Alice on this. She might fight me, but not Alice.

Emmett came into the kitchen and ruffled Alice's hair and hugged Jenny. Jenny didn't pull away from him, she actually hugged him back. He seemed to make her feel safe. Maybe that's why Rosalie had been drawn to him too. Of course, he'd already dealt with Rosalie and even though he'd been an idiot sticking his foot in his mouth he seemed to have matured quite a bit over this situation. "Ready to move in with us crazy people?" Emmett asked Jenny, she just laughed at him.

After a while we had all gotten something to eat and were sitting at the table when Ben, Angela and Jasper walked in. Ben and Angela were holding hands and looked excited and happy. "Guess what, guys? We're moving out. We're going to get an apartment together." Angela said to the room.

"What?" Emmett shouted. "I didn't tell you I wanted you to move out, Ben. I never wanted to kick you out of here. What about our band?"

Ben rolled his eyes at Emmett and said "We've been thinking about moving in together for a while now and then you brought it up and we decided now was as good a time as any. As for the band, I'm moving out of the house, not the country. We'll still play."

Alice squealed and said "I knew it. What did I tell you Jenny? You laughed at me for buying all that stuff for your room today. You should know by now that I know everything." Jenny's eyes were wide in awe.

Ignoring Alice, Ben said "We can still practice here or at the bar." I almost wished I could quit the band. It wasn't fun anymore, not like it used to be. It seemed to be a nuisance now. If it wasn't for the money we made going to the hospital I would have quit already.

"Jazz, let's help Ben move his stuff out, so I can turn his room into Jenny's." Alice said excitedly.

"Whoa, slow down, Alice. You are going to have to wait, they can't move into their apartment until next weekend." Jasper told Alice, she pouted.

Ben laughed and said "Oh, it's all right. We can start packing up my stuff and Alice can fix the room. I think I can handle sleeping on the couch for a week." Alice looked excited and took off towards Ben's room. Jenny followed along with Ben and Angela and Jasper.

Emmett asked Bella "So are you going to move in?" Bella shrugged, she didn't know.

"Yeah, you are moving in. According to Alice anyway and whatever she says, goes." I told her, Bella and Emmett both laughed. "Although you and her will be sharing the same room. I suspect she wants to bring all the new stuff from your dorm here and that's all that's really about." I told them laughing. Emmett shook his head.

Rosalie wandered into the kitchen a little later and said "Hey Bella, I want you to come with me to the shop sometime soon and see your truck."

Bella rolled her eyes at Rosalie and said "Rosalie, I don't know how I'd know the difference. I couldn't tell you what all the parts were in the first place." I knew if Bella would listen Rosalie would be more than happy to share the information with her, which I doubted highly.

"I'll show you. I have some colors I want you to look at though, surely you can tell me what color you want." Rosalie said bitingly after Bella's eye roll at her.

"Rose... let's go and leave them alone. I want some alone time with you to myself." Emmett said and smacked Rosalie on the ass. Great, more of that when the girls moved in was coming, I knew it.

Bella sighed and leaned into my shoulder and said "I feel like today has been a whirlwind and I didn't even do much. What's that all about?"

Pulling her close to me I said "Because it was, moving is a big change. Moving in with several people is probably an even bigger change to you."

Bella groaned and said "What am I going to tell Charlie? I don't think my mom will mind, but my dad? He's going to freak."

"Well, you aren't technically moving in with me, you are moving in with Alice. I doubt things will change that much, except you'll be away from the girls from the dorms." I told her, I wanted her out of there whether or not she lived with me. I never felt that she was safe there, not given what had happened to her there already.

"Yeah... maybe if I told Charlie all that stuff he might not mind." Bella said and then snorted saying "Yeah right, he'll want me to move home right away if he knew all that stuff."

"Would it help if I met him? I mean if you have to endure meeting the parents, then I probably should too." I told her.

Looking up at me Bella said "It might. Do you have any problems with next weekend?"

"No, why? I can drive us up there." I replied.

"This Thursday is my birthday and I thought it would be a nice surprise for him to actually get to see me for it." She said, I couldn't deny her that. We were going.

Alice popped her head in the doorway and said "I'm coming along too. He needs to meet the person you are really going to be living with." I could hear Bella grumbling about Alice and her peppiness and being in the car that long with someone like that. Maybe if Jasper came too it'd keep her calm, but I doubted he'd even want to.


End file.
